Persona: The Shadow Hunters
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Hideaki Kiyohara moves to his grandfather's house in Kofu after a car accident left him in a wheelchair. He thought that nothing could be worse but then he's pulled into a nightmarish world and saved by a girl whose duty is to hunt the Shadows that feed on people's mind. Little did he know what kind of dangers are expecting him... (Take place two years after Persona 5)
1. The Unexpected Turn of Events

**_This story takes place after Persona 5. I wanted to make an original story in the Persona universe. This is what I come up with. Every Persona game has a theme and this one is no exception. All of my characters are OC and it will take place a couple of years after Persona 5. I will take some departure from the usual Persona formula, that means that some tropes will not be presents (like the mascot character) and Social Links may or may not be a thing. I'll leave that to all of you that are reading so leave a review to let me know. And it will focus on a lot of characters, not only the protagonist._**

 ** _It's been a long time since I wanted to write something like this, but I didn't have a really good idea to write but know that I have it (is not that good, but it's interesting at least) I can write with calm. Considering that now I've decided to focus on finishing my other Persona fanfics and only focus on them (Besides my MCU fanfics because INFINITY WAR!), I can write this in peace. The rest of my fanfics don't have the same amount of readers or followers, on top of that without people reading or commenting I start to get bored, so I decided to put them on hiatus until I at least finish one. Time management in real life is such a pain in the ass and we all know it._**

 ** _Anyway, this is it. You know what to do. Enjoy it and leave a review to let me know what do you think._**

 ** _Summary: Hideaki Kiyohara moves to his grandfather house in Kofu after a car accident left him in a wheelchair. He thought that nothing could be worse but then he's thrown into a world of mystery, Dark Dimensions, Monsters and a group of people that hunt down this monsters that feed on people's minds._**

* * *

 ** _Persona: The Shadow Hunters_**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Unexpected Turn of Events**_

 _"There are not many persons who know what wonders are opened to them in the stories and visions of their youth; for when as children we learn and dream, we think but half-formed thoughts, and when as men we try to remember, we are dulled and prosaic with the poison of life. But some of us awake in the night with strange phantasms of enchanted hills and gardens, of fountains that sing in the sun, of golden cliffs overhanging murmuring seas, of plains that stretch down to sleeping cities of bronze and stone, and of shadowy companies of heroes that ride caparisoned white horses along the edges of thick forests; and then we know that we have looked back through the ivory gates into that world of wonder which was ours before we were wise and unhappy."_  
 ** _― H.P. Lovecraft_**

Everything was in complete darkness. Little by little the darkness was disappearing and the room was lighting up, revealing a blue light. The light in the ceiling get rid of the darkness and reveal a young black haired boy sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, his blue eyes show despair, he looked defeated and on top of that blood was coming out of his back, tainting the chair and floor. The black haired boy looks up and saw where he was... He was in a Morgue. A Morgue with blue walls and the floor has a blue carpet all over it. He tries to stand up, but he couldn't feel his legs at all, in fact, he couldn't feel anything below his waist. He hears a chuckled in front of him, he look up and the darkness in front of him disappear, revealing an old man with an odd long nose sitting on a chair, leaning on the table. He was grinning at him and next to that old man was standing a young woman around the boy's age. She was looking at him with pity, her yellow eyes show sorrow toward the boy's condition, her platinum blonde hair was tied in a long ponytail and instead of letting it fall she had it resting over her left shoulder. Unlike the old man who was wearing a black suit, she was wearing a blue suit with a long dark blue skirt. She had a book in her hands, chained to her right arm.

"Hehehe... Now, this is interesting... A new guest, but very different from the others before him" Said the old man. "Welcome, Young man, to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance" The old man now known as Igor introduce himself. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." Igor explains. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter... That being said, you haven't really bound by any conventional "contract". It seems that your circumstances allow you to enter here before signing... It the end it depends on your choice... The choice of Life or Death. If you choose to live, you'll be bound by the contract and you'll be allowed to come back to the Velvet Room but if you choose Death then... That'll be it. In the end, it's your own choice and you'll accept the responsibility for your own actions. Now then, Young man, do you choose Life or Death?" Igor asks and the boy didn't know what to say, everything was hazy, he couldn't remember anything before he enters the room, he barely remember his name. He shakes his head and answer right away, the answer that Igor knew he'll choose.

"I want... to live..." Said the boy and Igor's smile got wider.

"Excellent... The contract has been sealed, Young man... Why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor asks for the boy's name which he answers quietly.

"Hideaki... Kiyohara... That's my... name"

"You had troubles to say that out loud, it's understandable, you went through a horrible accident after all..." Igor extends his hand and a card float in his palm. A tarot card, the card of the Temperance, but it was black and white with the corners shattering. "Young man, your fate is constantly changing. So much in fact that even I can't tell what will happen in the near future, but I can tell you this... You'll be thrown into a world of mystery, a world of dangers and unexpected results. I will do everything in my power to assist you and make sure that you see the "True" end of your journey. It will be easy for you to lose the way, but fear not, that's why we are here"

"What my master try to say is that we are your allies for the journey you are about to embark on..." Said the girl. "My name is Annabelle and I'm Master Igor's assistant. The next time we meet, you'll be in the need of our services. Until then, we wish you good luck, Breaker of Fate"

Hideaki closes his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself being dragged from the burning car. The paramedics took him to the ambulance as quickly as possible. Before going in, he got a glimpse of the car and the two corpses next to it that the police covered with black cloths. He wants to cry, to yell but he was too weak for that. Everything hurt and he passes out from the pain again.

"We are losing him! Take him to the hospital, quick!"

* * *

 ** _(Unknown Time and Place)_**

The night takes over the world. The starless sky and the giant Red Moon were a bad sign. The streets were empty and there was not a single soul on them, the city was in complete silence, sleeping, in peace... But not really in peace. A Dark force roams the streets, violently chasing after its prey. A woman came out from the alley, she was holding her left arm and running away through the lifeless streets. She was desperate, her arm was bleeding and her legs were about to give up on her. She stumbles and falls to the ground. She tries to get up and fast as she could, but she couldn't. She hears something behind her... She turns around slowly and the last thing she was was a dark blue mask with glowing yellow eyes behind it. The Dark Unknown Force grab her by her feet and drag her back to the alley while she screams and begs for mercy. She breaks her nails trying to hold herself to the floor, she leaves a trail of blood from her fingernails and disappears into the darkness of the alley. The Red Moon turn white and the starless sky was replaced by a night full of stars. The lifeless streets have few people walking around, minding their own business and nobody was aware of the girl that was dragged to her demise... Because they couldn't see what they don't understand... It was beyond their comprehension...

* * *

 ** _1/11 Friday, 2019_**

Hideaki Kiyohara opens his eyes and was once again staring at the white ceiling of his hospital room. It's been almost two weeks since he's been in that bed, unable to move at all. He was still recovering but he knew that he won't walk out of this... Literally. He couldn't feel his legs and the doctors were being pretty optimistic about him telling him lies about how he was going to recover soon. He knew they were lying to him, they just wanted to keep him there until his grandfather or a distant relative come to take him. He wasn't stupid. The first couple of days were the worst for him, he had to deal with his parents' death. They were with him in that car and he was the only one to come out alive, not unscathed but alive nonetheless. He cries the first couple of days nonstop, he cries until it hurt his eyes. It took him days until he finally accepts the reality and what will happen next. He lost his parents and he'll most likely move with his grandfather. Even now he's still sad about the accident he wishes to turn back time and do something about it, to stop it but he couldn't. He didn't knew what it was going to happen, then again who could? They were hit by a truck, the driver was speeding up and he wasn't even looking at the road. By the time he notices their car was already too late. He hit them from behind and the force of the hit push the car against another car in front of them. Hideaki was lucky to be alive. The driver of the truck was taken by the police and Hideaki never hear of him again.

That same day, around afternoon, his grandfather arrives and the first thing he did as soon he sees Hideaki was giving him a hug that lasted several minutes. Hideaki hugs him back and after the reunion, they discuss what was going to happen next. Hideaki needs to remain another couple of weeks in the hospital so the doctors can monitor his condition. After that, he'll attend school as usual but he'll transfer at the end of March. He will live with his Grandfather in Kofu, a city in the south near Mount Fuji. Hideaki didn't like the idea of moving out, but he couldn't say no. His grandfather couldn't live in Tokyo, he's the owner of a textile shop in Kofu and he couldn't leave it in order to take care of Hideaki who by know was pretty obvious he won't walk again. Hideaki reluctantly agrees and the following months went by pretty quickly. The last days he attends school he was met with stares full of pity and sorrow. It was expected, Hideaki was a member of the track team and now he couldn't even run. He was stuck in a wheelchair. Just by looking down at his legs he felt the weight of the reality crushing him and his hopes. He didn't know what to expect in Kofu, but he hoped that it would be better...

* * *

 ** _4/1 Monday (_** ** _Kofu, Yamanashi Prefecture)_**

The city of Kofu in the Yamanashi Prefecture was a quiet place to live in. The city doesn't have that many interesting places like Tokyo or Kyoto for tourists to come by, but it's a nice place to relax. Still, the city has the bad luck to have Aokigahara nearby. The "Suicide Forest", like some tourist like to call it. A lot of habitats believe that the whole forest is cursed and avoid it at all cost, the ones that get near are only tourists that are curious and the rest, unfortunately, go to take their own lives.

Kofu is not your typical city because of the forest. It gains a little of infamy a couple of months ago. People disappear and only a small amount of them are found dead... Some in the forest, some in the alleys but the rest... They are never found. Some people thought of this as a Serial Murder Case, but the vast majority think of a Collective Suicide Pact. Still, none of this theories can be proven until they find solid evidence. It all started in June of 2018 and in Early January the Police close any road that leads to Aokigahara and there is at least a Police Officer in each street, but even with this security measure, victims keep appearing.

Hideaki took the train from Tokyo to Kofu, it took him almost two hours to arrive because of a delay in some of the lines. Aside from that, the trip was pretty quiet and calm. He came out of the train, assisted by one of the officers that was on the train and went right to the exit. His grandfather was already waiting for him at the entrance with a taxi already prepared to take his bag. The travel to his new house was quiet, quieter than he was expecting. Hideaki remains quiet until they arrive at his grandfather house near the Arakawa River, a river that travels across Kofu. Hideaki saw his grandfather house with little happiness, he remembers visiting him when he was a kid and now seen that house again make him happy, but sad at the same time. It was a two-floor house, pretty old but against all odds was in a pretty good state. Hideaki's grandfather takes him in and helps him to unpack. Hideaki has his room in the first floor so it will be easier for him to move around, he also had the bathroom in the first floor so he had nothing to worry about. His room was a little bigger than expected, he already had a bed near the window and a desk near the door, a TV was next to it. Aside from that, there was still a lot of space left, he could easily put three more beds and there would be more space. He tries to remember the last time he saw this bedroom but he couldn't remember it.

"This room used to be smaller" Said his grandfather, like if he knew what Hideaki was thinking. "Half of it was a bedroom and the other half was a room I used as a storage. When I empty that room I had no use for it anymore so I decided to take down the wall and make this another living room or whatever I wanted. Now is your room, sorry if it is too big for you"

"No, it's alright. With all this space I don't have to worry in case I hit a furniture or fall from my bed" Hideaki like all the space but even for him, it was a little too much. "Thanks for taking me in, Grandpa... I..."

"It's alright. You are alive and that's what matters. I know it's hard for you to move in with me, leaving behind Tokyo and all your friends but I couldn't move there, I have things to take care here"

"I understand... It couldn't be helped... I'll get used to this place right away... I'm good at that, aren't I?"

 _ **(Later that night)**_

Hideaki closes the door of his new bedroom. He decides to go to sleep early so he can finish unpacking tomorrow. He moves his wheelchair near his bed and crawls on top of the bed. He was having troubles to get used to this but he had to do it by himself, he didn't want his grandfather to help him in every single thing he needs to do. He yawns and looks at the window, the half moon was right outside his window. He blinked and the moon turns red for a brief moment. Hideaki eyes widen and blink again, the red moon disappear as soon as it appears.

"I must be really tired... Still... That weird dream from after the accident... Igor and Annabelle... Why do I have the feeling that I will see them again soon?" He asks and closes his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Little did he know that right outside of the house the world around him was distorting itself that night. The Red Moon appear and turn the streets with a red light... A man was running through the street, yelling for help, but nobody was answering, he was alone in the world as the Shadow of a giant hand grab him by his own Shadow and was pulled into the darkness...

* * *

 ** _4/5 Friday (Early morning)_**

Today the new school year begins. The streets were filled with sakura petals and the students were walking toward school in big groups, most of them do it in case the disappearances were caused by a murderer and the police highly recommend to not go out alone during the day and night. The groups of students consist of five to eight students, some were going on groups of three or four... But only one of them was walking all by herself. A girl with long black hair that she let it grow so much it reach her legs. Her eyes were gray and her bang was almost covering her left eye. She was wearing her school uniform which consists of a dark-blue blazer, a white shirt with a red ribbon loosely tied up and a long black skirt that reaches her ankles. This girl was staring at the group of students walking beside her, she sighs and keeps walking. She didn't like big groups at all. Some of the group of students stare at her and even point at her, followed by whispers. She hears them all, but ignore them. She knew what they think of her, she knew why they were pointing at her, she didn't care. She stops caring a long time ago.

She arrives at the School fairly quickly, Sundaikofu High School. The entrance was full of students going in, the main building was huge and connect to three other buildings that lead to the clubs building, the training ground and the Faculty building, a more smaller building where only the teachers can enter. She takes a few steps forward and most of the students of her year were looking at her. She didn't mind the looks they were giving her, she ignores them all like she has been doing for the past months. She went into the building found a lot of students looking at the board, searching for their classrooms. Most of them were first-year students. She joins them and looks too. She found her name pretty quickly... Kurumi Shinozaki, class 3-A...

"... That was quick..." She whispers and walks away. Kurumi stands in the middle of the hall and takes out her smartphone. She hears it ringing when she was walking and didn't take it out. She saw a message popping out, it was from her father.

" _I won't be coming home again. Don't wait for me_ " He writes and that was the end of the message. Kurumi put her phone away. Shortly after that, the bell ringed and she had to sit through what can only be described as a painfully ceremony, according to Kurumi, with the Principal talking about what they already know. About what's more important in life, family, friends, jobs, etc. Kurumi could've sworn that she hear it last year, she remembers the same speech... Because it was, the principal was reading a piece of paper from the last speech, but added the issue about the disappearances and encourage the students to not wander off alone at night. After the opening ceremony, all the student went back to their classrooms. Kurumi was one of the first to enter and take her seat next to the door. The teacher, a young man with grey hair, thick glasses, dark blue eyes and wearing a black suit, enter the classroom after the last student find his chair. He stands in front of the class and looks at each one of them.

"Alright class, settle down... My name is Satoshi Ikari, I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. I bet all of you are excited, this is your last year on High school. So I hope we all get along so we can have some nice memories... And all that crap" He whispers the last sentences. "Now... Today is the first day and we actually have a new student, he's from Tokyo" He said and they all start to whisper to each other. Kurumi remains quiet, waiting for the whole class to end. The door opens an a boy came in... But he wasn't what they all were expecting. The boy had short black hair, blue eyes and a little mole next to his right eye. What surprises them wasn't the fact that he was wearing a red jacket on top of his uniform, it was the fact that he was in a wheelchair that surprises them. When he enters, he was pushed in by another teacher that help him to get to the third floor. The teacher bows and leave as quickly as he enters. The boy was now in front of the class, not looking up. His face was giving them all the message, he didn't want to be there at all. Kurumi looks at the boy from head to toes and she couldn't help but to feel bad for him... But not enough to get close to him and pretend to be his friend. "Now then... He moves in from Tokyo about a couple of days ago, he's new in the town so make him feel like home... Come on, kid. Introduce yourself to your classmates" Said the teacher. The kid looks up and finally speak up.

"M-My name is Hideaki Kiyohara... N-Nice to meet you all" He said. It was more of a whisper than an actual introduction.

"Good enough for me" Said the Teacher. "Let's see... Where can you sit- I mean... Go... uh..." The teacher looks around and looks at Kurumi's desk. Next to her was an empty spot. "There... Let me take away the chair first..." Satoshi take out the chair and put it in a corner, then he helps Hideaki to move into his desk. Hideaki then looks to his right, Kurumi was sitting there, not really looking at him. Just as he did, all the student present start to gossip.

"I wasn't expecting a boy like that" Said a girl.

"Tell me about it. On top of that, a shy boy sitting right next to the bully... This won't end well" Said one of the boys.

"Don't call her bully. She might hear you and hit you with her baseball bat"

"That's true... Why is someone like her still around? Did they forget what happened to Kagami last year?"

"Poor girl. I hear she's still in the hospital"

"Seriously? I hear to transfer to another school"

"She should just leave now. It'll make our lives easier"

Kurumi ignores them all, even though she wanted to speak up, she didn't. She remains quiet. Hideaki hears it all and seems conflicted about his placement in the classroom. Still, he shows a little of curiosity about it. The teacher, Satoshi, finally start the class and they all stay quiet for the time being...

* * *

 _ **(Entrance of Aokigahara - Morning)**_

A police car stopped near the entrance of the woods. Two officers came out of the car and join with the Forest Ranger. One of the officers that came out of the car was an old bald man and the other was a rookie, a new officer assigned there. The younger officer was around his 25's and had brown hair, dark brown eyes and a cut in the lower lip, it was from a fight a couple of days ago. The Forest Ranger walk to the two officers and talk to them.

"You were faster than I was expecting," Said the Ranger and the old officer respond. "What happened to the other officers that were assigned to the area?"

"One of them was giving the day off... His son disappears and he wasn't in the best condition to be part of the investigation. The other had to travel to Kyoto to see his family. So we are what's left. And considering our situation we can't give us the luxury of taking our time..." He said and take out his badge. "I'm Kenji Murata. This is my partner, Rintaro Sadamoto... So, what do we have?"

"Oh yes, A pleasure to work with you both... You see... Last night I was at the entrance and I hear a weird noise coming from inside the forest. At first, I thought it was nothing, but they got louder like they were closer to me. Those weird noise then turn into screams and I run in... I end up finding the body of a child, but when I leave to call for help and went back, the corpse disappear" The Ranger explain and Kenji walk to the foot of the Mount Fuji... The entrance of Aokigahara.

"Where was the body exactly?" He asks.

"Near the entrance. It was covered in blood... But I came back he disappears... Just leaving a trail of blood that goes too deep into the forest"

"A trail?" Rintaro asks. "So someone drags the body away?"

"... I don't think it was someone" Said the Ranger.

"... Don't tell me you believe in that ghost story crap" Said Kenji. "That's stupid. Keep your mind in the game. For what I'm seeing, there's a murderer around or maybe an animal drags the body away. Sooner or later we will found it, but the question remains... Is this related to the rest of the disappearances, or it's just another case? In the last month, there were six cases of people disappearing, two kids, three teenagers and one old man... They still haven't appeared"

"Could it be that this kid was one of them?" Rintaro asks and takes out a notepad to write down everything they were talking about.

"It could be... We still don't know what is going on... We better send a group to search for the body in the forest. Whoever took the body couldn't have taken it that far. We'll look around to see what we can find. Rintaro, come with me. You stay here" Said Kenji to the Forest Ranger. They both enter the forest. When they were a little far away from the entrance Rintaro look at his partner.

"Kenji-san... What do you believe?" Rintaro asks about the case.

"... Since the disappearances start back in June I thought about people going nuts and committing suicide... But now I'm not so sure. People now disappear and reappear dead, some of them in the woods, others in the city. The autopsy didn't show signs of struggle or self-harm... To be quiet honest, I don't know. Some things point to a murderer, other to suicide but there isn't any solid evidence about neither of both and I refuse to believe that people just drop dead like flies... It's not normal. It doesn't make any sense at all" Said Kenji and he stumbles across the trail of blood. "My father use to tell me stories, old stories, legends, myths and one day he told me something that I will never forget... _'Life is unpredictable and maybe even mysterious, But there's always a logical explanation and the truth always come out, it might take months, even years or centuries, but it always shows up. It's only a matter of time_ '..."

"Life is unpredictable, huh? He was right. You can't see what life might throw you and expect to understand it at all"

"... This case reminds me a little of Inaba's murder case... And even the Mental Shutdowns in Tokyo but this is different. We are going nowhere, no clue, no suspect, no nothing... I wish we at least had something to work with... We are now in the void... walking in the dark" Kenji follows the trail of blood but stopped after five minutes. They were going to get lost at this rate. When he turned around to leave he saw something that hasn't notice before. On the floor, there was a black mask broked in half. He picks it up and examines it... It had blood in it and black goo on the inside. "The fuck...? I know this mask..."

"Kenji-san? What's wrong?" Rintaro asks and Kenji put the broken mask inside a plastic bag.

"We are leaving. There's someone I have to see" He said and quickly walk away. Rintaro follows him and they get out of the forest.

* * *

 _ **(Sundaikofu High School, Classroom 3-A - Lunchtime)**_

Hideaki takes out his lunch from his bag which consists only of an apple and a bottle of water. He was about to eat when he noticed some of his classmates gathering around him. As soon that happens, Kurumi stand up, making a lot of them taking a few steps back. Kurumi didn't say a word or make eye contact, she just leaves the classroom and when she did most of them sigh in relieve. Hideaki finds it really odd and couldn't help ask about it. The first thing he asks his classmates was about the girl that was sitting next to him.

"Umm... Who's the girl next to me? And why were you all talking behind her back? That's really rude" He asks and all of them shared worried looks.

"Don't worry about her. She's crazy" Said one of the girls. "Don't talk to her"

"That's not what I ask..." Said Hideaki with a serious tone. He didn't like when people avoid his questions.

"Her name is Kurumi Shinozaki" Said a boy that wasn't part of the group surrounding Hideaki. He was sitting behind him, playing with his PSP, he was wearing the PE uniform and had a long brown hair. "You want me to be honest? Don't listen to them. They antagonize her. If anything Kurumi is just minding her own business. All those rumors about her are a lie, most of them"

"No, we're not antagonizing her" Said a tall girl. "She's a bully and bullies are not welcomed here" The girl smile and the boy roll his eyes.

"Shinozaki has something wrong in the head and you know it, Kurokami" Said another boy. The boy behind Hideaki, known as Kurokami, ignore them and keep playing. "Just keep playing those dumb games, that's the only thing you are good for"

"... Whatever you said... At least I'm not part of the mindless sheeps" Kurokami whispers and keeps playing. Hideaki wants to ask him something but was bombarded with questions from the group.

"Let's not talk about that bully" Said a girl. "Tell us a little about you. Do you have brothers or sisters? Why did you transfer here?" Not only the girl ask but everyone did. Hideaki didn't want to talk with them. He wanted to be alone. He hates to be the center of attention so much it drives him crazy. He just wants silence and enjoy his lunch in peace. He didn't answer any question because they didn't give him the time to do so. He was about to yell when the door open and Kurumi appear again. When she did everyone shut up immediately. She walks to her desk and sits down. In her hands, she had a chocolate bar and a bottle of soda. A weird combination. She looks at Hideaki and the group but mostly at Hideaki. She knew... She knew that Hideaki didn't want to be surrounded by them and neither does she.

"... How long are you all going to stare at me? I'm not that pretty..." She said and Kurokami chuckle. "If you don't have something productive to do here then leave before I get mad... And I mean it" She said all of their classmates reluctantly return to their seats. Hideaki then looks at Kurumi and thank her in silence.

"Thanks... How did you know that... I want them to leave me alone?"

"I'm not stupid. I could tell you were about to burst... The shy ones are the first to blow up... I know that by experience" Kurumi answer and take a bite of her chocolate bar. "They are just curious, that's why they were surrounding you like a pack of wolfs in front of a prey. They want someone to be part of their group, if you are not with them, you are against them... But don't take it the wrong way. We are not friends and I won't do it again. You are alone on this so I wish you luck. Whatever you do next I don't care"

"Still... Thank you, Shinozaki-san" Hideaki thank her and Kurumi turn back to see Kurokami hiding his face behind his PSP.

"... You tell him my name, didn't you Mashiro!?"

"We-Well..." Mashiro Kurokami stutters a little.

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later..." Kurumi turns around to face the blackboard and keep eating her chocolate bar. Hideaki watch her eating in silence for a couple of seconds before taking his apple and eating. He found it really interesting that the one they all call bully help him out. He wasn't in any danger or anything by sitting next to her and that calm him down a little more... But with everything that's been going on in this city, it will be difficult for him to get used to this place... And what is yet to come.

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop - Afternoon)**_

The main street of Kofu was almost empty. There was nobody around besides some adults going back home after buying ingredients for their dinner. In the main street, right in front of a "7 Eleven" and next to a clinic there was an antique shop. Inside it was a young woman with odd purple hair and obviously wasn't natural. Despite her odd hair color, she was wearing formal clothes, a white long sleeve shirt with a brown waistcoat and a black jacket resting in her shoulders, she had long black pants and polished black shoes. She was sitting at the cash desk while reading a newspaper. There was a cup of coffee on the desk half empty. Surprisingly enough, that shop was in town for a really long time. It belonged to her grandfather, then her father and know it belongs to her. It was a family business that she was proud being part of. What she didn't like about it was that she had to take care of the shop at her current age. She was still young, a 20-year-old girl owning an antique shop is a little weird. Then again, her family was labeled as the weird people in town, mainly because of her grandfather that was known to be both a liar and a crazy man, her father was no exception and she was a little too paranoid for her own good, but she had her reason for being like that.

The front door open and two police officers come in. She knew the older police officer, but the young one was new to her. She closes the newspaper and leaves it on top of the desk. She stands up and walks slowly to them to welcome them to her shop.

"Welcome officers. Were you by any chance looking for a piece of history or a mystical amulet? I have both and they are really interesting. What about a charm to attract the ladies?" She wink and the older cop raises an eyebrow at her.

"Drop the act, Kaede" Said Kenji Murata. "We are here to ask you something" Kenji Murata was an old friend of Kaede's father. After he died, Kaede took over the shop and Kenji help her out. He doesn't usually stop to see her, but when he does Kaede know it's something serious but she can't help but to joke. It was her way of saying she misses him. Kenji gives her a plastic bag with the label "Evidence". She looks at it and notices the black mask inside. "Do you by any chance know something about it? I remember your father had a mask just like this one" Kaede stare at the broken mask. It had the number 18 in it written on a roman number. She then looks at Kenji.

"Yeah... But it's not the same" She then points at the wall near the cash desk, it had a lot of mask hanging there and on top of all of them was the same mask but it was blue and the number was different. It had the number zero on it. "And I won't actually sell that mask. It was " _Dad's trophy_ " so it will remain here" Kaede then look at the young officer. "Who's your partner?"

"My name is Rintaro Sadamoto. Please to meet you, umm, Kaede?" Rintaro asks, not knowing Kaede's full name.

"Reiho. I'm Kaede Reiho, owner of the antique shop" Kaede give him a handshake. "Anyway, Kenji. I've never seen this mask or even sold it. It exactly like Dad's but it had a different number in it. Dad's has the number zero, this one has eighteen on it so I don't know. Where did you find it anyway?"

"On Aokigahara. We were searching for a body and we found it" Kenji explain and Kaede looks at it closer. She then notices the black goo. She sighs and gives it back to Kenji. "I am so sorry, but I can't help you with this. You know that after a kilometer the whole forest is a death trap and on top of that there is those weird ghost stories and all that crap"

"That's because your grandfather manage to scare half of the town and make them believe that there is something in the forest"

"Well, who knows... Maybe there is something in there... This mask might be a proof of that" Kaede smirk. Kenji takes the bag and turns around. "Just be careful with what are you doing with that. You don't want to get cursed"

"Whatever you say, Kaede. Let's go Rintaro. Maybe there are fingerprints on this things. Take care Kaede, I'll come back later" He said and leave. Rintaro bows and then leave. Kaede saw them go and as soon she make sure they weren't coming back she closes the door and walks to the cash desk. Under it she had a big wooden box, she put it on top of the desk and open it. Inside there was a short shotgun and a katana alongside a white overcoat and a red mask resembling a human skull with the number thirteen on it writing with roman numbers. She looks up at her father's blue mask and sighs.

"... Why I thought this won't get worse than before, Dad?" She closes the box. "The Hunt is far from over yet..."

* * *

 _ **(** **Sundaikofu High School, Entrance - After School)**_

Hideaki found himself near the school gates. He saw all the student giving him weird looks, some of them were of sadness mixed with pity. He didn't want them to look at him like that. His wheelchair was causing that and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't avoid those stares, he wishes he could. He stays in front of the school gates, not knowing what to do. He can go back home now, but he wants to look around and get used to the place, he's going to live here for the next couple of years, maybe the rest of his life so he might as well know the city.

"... What should I do? I don't know where I'm even standing... I mean, sitting" He said. "Dammit, I hate this..." Shortly after, Hideaki saw Kurumi walking outside the school with Mashiro following her from behind. Mashiro Kurokami was focused on his PSP and Kurumi ignore him, they simply exchange nods and they went their separate ways when they reach the gates. Mashiro walk past Hideaki and Kurumi stand in the gate, waiting for something. She notices Hideaki looking at her and he looked away as soon they look each other eye to eye. Kurumi walks to him and crosses her arms, he could feel her stare so intensely that he couldn't avoid it anymore.

"What are you doing, Kiyohara?" She asks. "Waiting for someone?"

"Not really... I just don't know what to do, that's all... What about you?"

"Nothing... I might walk around and then go back home. I have nothing better to do" Kurumi walk away from him, she was about to leave when Hideaki stop her.

"Wait," He said and Kurumi stop for a brief moment, she didn't turn around to see him. "Thanks for today"

"You already thank me" She said.

"I know, it's just that... I found it really odd that the other students treat you like that, Why is that?"

"... Kiyohara, you want an advice?"

"..."

"Don't ask too many questions and more importantly, stay away from me. For your own good..." She said and walk away. Hideaki follows her with his eyes until she disappears from his view. He was intrigued by that girl but something tells him that she was dangerous. He didn't care, he was going to talk to her again and if it was true what she told him before then his classmates will either ignore him and leave him aside because he's starting to associate with Kurumi so he might as well know her better. Hideaki sighs and starts moving, he didn't know what to do so he did what Kurumi was going to do, walk around and see what he can actually do in his spare time.

* * *

 ** _(Police Station - After School)_**

Kenji Murata was sitting at his desk looking at the black mask, he couldn't help but think that Kaede was hiding something from him. He had the feeling that her whole family has a secret, a big secret but it was only a little bit of paranoia from him. He knew Kaede's father, they were close, not enough to be best friends but enough to know each other pretty well and even then he could tell that he was keeping quiet about something.

"You know something Kaede... Why are you lying to me?" He thought. "The broken mask is very similar to the blue mask in the Antique Store... Something is not right here... Then again, it might be a weird coincidence but maybe I have something going on right under my nose... And I'll found what it is"

* * *

 _ **(Main Street - After School)**_

Hideaki was moving through the main street, he was surrounded by a lot of shops that go from gift shops to flower shops, the street was almost empty, not a lot of people were walking around, only a couple of students and adults buying ingredients for dinner. Hideaki decides to look around when he saw his watch, it was too early to go back home. He saw the showcase of the shops, most of them show the most striking products to draw the attention of potential customers. Hideaki finds most of the shop pretty dull and unattractive, pretty normal nothing that draws his attention. Even the gift shop was a little dull and boring. Nothing catches his eyes until he gets past the "7 Eleven", in front of the convenience store he saw and Antique Shop. That place catches his attention like a sore thumb, it was out of place. The rest of the shops were of color white, blue or red while the Antique store was black with wood covering the walls and the name of the store " _Reiho's Antique Store_ " made out of wood painted in white making it contrast with the black of the store, the showcase had a lot of old stuff, from clothes to weird masks. Hideaki gets closer to the showcase and saw the products before deciding to go in. He saw an old pistol, paintings, and even dolls, but those were a little creepy. He gulps and decides to check the place out. He opens the door and tries his best to maintain it open so he can go in. The owner of the place, a young woman, so he enters and helps him as soon she saw he was in a wheelchair. She keeps the door open so he can enter and close it behind him.

"Thanks" He said.

"Your welcome. What can I help you with?" She asks while smiling.

"Oh, I actually wanted to look at the place. I found it pretty striking from the outside compared with the other shops" He said. The owner like that compliment and smirk.

"Yeah, that was Grandpa's idea. He was a little crazy but everything he did had a motive. My name is Kaede Reiho, I'm the owner of the shop. If you find something you like, let me know" She then look at Hideaki's face and smile. "Are you new in town?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Your face tells me everything. And the fact that you told me how striking is my shop from the outside tell me that you are not from around here. The Shop is pretty "infamous" so I don't really have customers, everyone that's not from around here ignores it" She poke one of the wheels with her foot. "Nice wheelchair. It's shiny"

"... Thanks?" Hideaki asks he didn't know if it was a compliment or not. "Aren't you... too young to own this place?"

"Actually I'm 20 years old, and when my Father die I own the place so... Here I am. Besides, I live here. My house is at the back of the store"

"Nice... I mean, not that your father die or anything, just... nice that you live in the shop" He said nervously and Kaede pat him on the shoulder.

"Take it easy. Look around, I'll be sitting at the cash desk if you see something let me know"

"Yeah, thanks" Hideaki look around the shop for a while and found a lot of interesting items, but he couldn't afford any of them. Not because they were expensive but because he didn't have enough money with him, he had enough to buy a snack or potato chips. He was planning on coming back later if he decided to buy something. He like the place, it was calm and quiet. His eyes turn to a wall full of masks and saw an odd blue mask on the top, the mask had the number zero on its forehead. Hideaki stares at that mask and asks Kaede about it. "How much for that mask?"

"That one is not for sale. It's just for show"

"I see..." Hideaki keeps staring at the mask, like if it was staring back at him. Kaede notices that.

"We have other masks if you want," She said.

"It's okay, I just wanted to know. Besides, I don't really have money know... I think I'll come back tomorrow. There are a lot of cool things here"

"I'm glad to hear that. Most people here don't like this place very much. It gets pretty lonely and boring. Please come back tomorrow, I'll be waiting"

"Sure... Can you open the door for me?"

"Oh! Sure thing" Kaede open the door for Hideaki and exit the shop. Kaede closes the door and looks at her watch, it was evening already. The sun was starting to hide and she flips the sign of the shop from Open to Close. " _It's time to hunt..._ "

Hideaki look up and saw the sun hiding in the horizon, the moon was already visible in the sky. He stares at the moon at it was like it was looking back at him, like a giant eye, like if the moon has a mind of his own, a presence looking down at the world with unknown intentions. He blinked and ignore the moon, lately, he's been feeling pretty tired and more depressed than before, but he's trying his best to adapt. Hideaki then look at the 7 Eleven, he was a little hungry so he went to buy a little snack before going back home for the day. He enters and finds the place pretty much empty besides the cashier and some random customers. He moves his wheelchair, searching for something he could buy with the little amount of money he had with him. Hideaki ended up looking at the chocolate bars. It was the only thing that it was within his reach at the moment and the only thing he could buy. He extends his hand to reach it and at that exact moment another hand reach it. By accident, he touches the stranger's hand. He looks up and saw the owner of that hand, he was surprised to discover that Kurumi Shinozaki was right next to him. Kurumi was also surprised, looks like she didn't notice him at all when she reached for the chocolate bar. They look at each other's eyes and Hideaki retreat his hand, Kurumi took the chocolate bar but didn't stop there, she took five more and walk to the cashier. Hideaki took one bar and follow her to the cashier. Kurumi pays for her snacks and leave. Hideaki pay and follow her outside, she was outside of the store already eating one of the chocolate bars, Hideaki move next to her and Kurumi look at him.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Nothing, it's just... didn't you buy too much chocolate?"

"Why do you care? I eat whatever I want" She said and look at the sky. The sun was already hidden in the horizon and the moon was right above them. "Why are you still here? I told you to stay away from me"

"I know... It's just that if it's true what you said before, then my classmates will put me aside too, aren't they?" Hideaki asks and Kurumi sigh. She didn't want to talk with him, for his own good but that didn't matter anymore.

"Look... This is how it works. Sundaikofu High School is basically a hive, the school is separated into three groups, the popular students, the average ones and the students with bad grades. They all stay in their groups and ignore each other. That's how it works. Then there's me who don't belong anywhere because I found it to be the stupidest thing I have come across in my life. Starting tomorrow you'll have to choose where do you want to end up... If not you'll end up like me and Kurokami. It's not really bad not being part of a group, it's really calm but they put it really difficult sometimes... And that's it, happy? You just had to transfer to the shittiest High School in Kofu"

"It is shitty... Not even my high school in Tokyo has this closed groups"

"Do yourself a favor and leave me alone, I had enough troubles with Kurokami wanting to hang out with me, I don't want another guy following me around"

"Why?... Don't you feel alone?"

"Not really. I don't care, I prefer to be alone than surrounded by fake and stupid people... I'm tired of all these persons that think they are better than me. I'll rather be alone" She said and Hideaki eats his chocolate bar. Kurumi sighs "... Why the hell I'm even talking to you?"

"Because I made a question and you were kind enough to answer... And because I think you want to let out your frustration"

"..."

"Listen, I don't care about those groups but if we are going to sit next to each other for the rest of the year we might as well get along, or at least pretend. What about you show me the school tomorrow. I want to know where the clubs are and my way around town. If you help me then I'll do whatever you want... I'll even buy you more chocolate" At the mention of the chocolate Kurumi stare at Hideaki. She sighs in frustration. She wanted to say no, but she was addicted to the chocolate and Hideaki could tell by the fact that she was already eating her third chocolate bar.

"Bring me two chocolate bars tomorrow and I'll show you around the school and even the town... Because I have nothing better to do"

"It's a Deal then" Hideaki extend his hand and Kurumi gives him a handshake.

"It's a Deal, Kiyohara"

"Call me Hide. It's easier"

"... Whatever" Kurumi end the handshake and turn around. "I'm leaving... Don't forget the chocolate or I'll get mad" She said and leave before Hideaki could say anything.

"... She's weird... But I found her weakness. Chocolate. It's kinda cute that the one people call bully like chocolate that much" He thought and decided to go back home. It was already dark outside. The moon was above him and the stars were visible in the sky. Hideaki didn't notice it at all, but the moon, little by little, turn red like if it was stained with blood and the stars disappear from the sky. The streets were lighted by the red moon and that makes Hideaki stop right in the middle of the street. At first, he notices that there was not a single person in the street, Hideaki look at his watch and it wasn't too late but the streets were completely empty, not to mention that the street was turning red. He decides to ignore that and go back as quickly as possible to his grandfather's house. It wasn't until he turns around the corner that he looks up at the odd phenomenon. The Red Moon was staring right at him, the starless night and the Red Moon was creeping him out. Hideaki stop staring at the Red Moon and shut his eyes, he then looks up again and the Red Moon was still there.

"Am I... hallucinating?" He thought. "What's this? Why is the moon red?" Hideaki was confused. Out of nowhere, everything around him felt wrong, he senses the smell of blood in the air and screams. He moves as fast as he could toward the scream he just hears. He arrives at the end of the street and saw a young man running away. The man tripped and fall to the ground, hitting his face in the pavement. Hideaki was about to help him when he saw something coming out of the shadows... A shadowy figure resembling a man with a black mask approach the man on the ground. The Shadow grab the man from the head and the Shadow enter the man's head through his ears, nose, and mouth, leaving behind the mask. The man yells while the Shadow makes his way to his head and when it finally enters the man's neck break and his eyes turn white. Hideaki didn't know what was happening, neither he wanted to stay and find out. He turns around and tries to leave but his wheels grin and that makes the man turn to Hideaki, despite having his neck broken. The man smiles and Hideaki and open his mouth, letting out the Shadow. The man falls to the ground, motionless. Hideaki speeds up and try to escape from that Shadow but it throws itself at him. Hideaki saw the Shadow's mask about to hit him, in a desperate move he throw himself to the side making the wheelchair falling with him, barely missing the Shadow. Hideaki then tries to crawl away but the Shadow grab him by the head. He could hear the Shadow laughing and instead of killing him like it did with the man, the Shadow throw Hideaki to the street, near the man's corpse. Hideaki tries to crawl away from the monster but he wasn't fast enough. He cursed his bad luck and yell.

"What the fuck is happening?!" He yells. "Get away from me!" He yells at the Shadow while crawling away, but the Shadow walk slowly to him. It was toying with him, toying with his prey. "This doesn't make any sense... Just now I was going back home but... This is it? No... It's a dream... Yeah, I'm dreaming... This is just a bad dream... Everything... Maybe I'll just wake up and find mom and dad alive... It was just a Nightmare... This is just a Nightmare..." He closes his eyes and hears a woman's voice, a familiar voice.

"It's not a Nightmare... This is reality" Hideaki open his eyes and found himself again in the Velvet Room. Igor was sitting at his desk, smiling, and Annabelle at his side. Hideaki looks down and saw his wheelchair. "This is Reality... the sooner you accept it the better" Said Annabelle. Hideaki shakes his head nervously and laugh.

"There's no way... This is real... I'm dreaming"

"It may take some time to fully comprehend, Young man. But do not fear... You have the power to avoid Death... Just close your eyes and accept the reality of your situation. Calm down, accept it and fight back..." Said Igor.

"Hehe... It's easy for you to say that... I can't even walk... I'm useless"

"Useless?" Annabelle asks and walks to him. "Is useless the man that choose the hardships of Life instead of Death? Is useless the man that despite not having the ability to walk decide to keep looking up at his future and try his best to rebuild his broken life? Is useless that man? The answer is no... You are a guest of the Velvet Room, you are far from useless" Annabelle snap her fingers and a white tarot card appears in her hands. "This is your future... Is white... Full of possibilities... Is up to you to shape your future and whatever you choose we'll follow you... But not death. You will not die here. You are not useless, this is reality and you will fight the evil that lurks in the dark. Isn't that right, Master?"

"I couldn't have said it better, Annabelle," Said Igor. "Now then... What will it be, Hideaki Kiyohara?" Hideaki closes his eyes and found himself back in reality. The Shadow was getting closer. He cursed and look at the monster in front of him.

"Dammit... This is real... This is reality then..." Hideaki hit the ground with his fist. "I will not die here... I refuse to accept my death right here! I want to live! Even if I have to make a deal with the devil... I will not die here!"

" ** _... Very well... Young man..._** " Hideaki hears a voice inside his head and grabs it as soon it starts talking again. " ** _You seek the power to survive, then let us form a pact_** " Hideaki yell because of the pain and in his right hand a mark was slowly appearing. " ** _You lost your legs and your future was lost in the mist of uncertainty but do not fear... I will be your legs. I will guide you to your destination, to your future! I am Thou... Thou art I... Accept me! Accept yourself and call upon my name!_** " Hideaki's right hand was engulfed by a blue flame and a black tattoo appear in his hand. A black eight-legged horse with the roman number 14. Hideaki looks at the Shadow with hatred and raises his hand.

"Come... _Sleipnir!_ " He yells and closes his hand in a fist as his body was engulfed by the flames. The Shadow jump back and Hideaki saw a Shadow over him. A dark eight-legged horse appears from the flames. It was covered in white shining armor and bull horns coming out of his head and red glowing eyes were staring at his enemy.

" ** _I am the horse of the Gods, Sleipnir!_** " The horse yells and jumps in front of Hideaki, protecting him from the Shadow. The Shadow break its mask and turn into a completely different monster. It turns into a minotaur. "I will protect you and guide you to victory!"

"Sleipnir, destroy him!" Hideaki order and Sleipnir didn't hesitate, it obey and rode to its enemy...

* * *

 _ **What do you think of the first chapter so far? Let me know**_


	2. The Incident

**Here's the second chapter, not as long as the first one but it serves as a prelude of what's to come next XD I'll respond a review now.**

 ** _RosyMiranto18:_**

 _I didn't know that Inaba was based on Fuefuki, that's interesting. Taking that into consideration now there's a high possibility of cameos. I'll focus on my characters first. I'll research about the Takeda Clan and see if I can add something to the story, it might make it more interesting. Also, if you want you can suggest me a couple of things to improve the story and even Personas if you want, I'll take everything into consideration. Each character has a different opinion and thought about the mystery surrounding Aokigahara and the disappearances. Kurumi's character is deep and I'm leaving pieces here and there so you can speculate what kind of person she is._

 _Yes, Kenji picked up a Shadow's mask XD_

 _Yes, I decided to go with Norse Mythology in this one. In the beginning, I thought about Celtic Mythology but when I saw the last Thor movie I decided to change my original idea because I found interesting the idea of Ragnarok and the Mythology as a whole. Hideaki is Temperance instead of the Fool because the story separate from the Persona trend of the protagonist always being a Fool. He's not starting a Journey, he's overcome it and searching his place in the world._

 ** _That's all for now, enjoy it and leave a review please :3 I want to know your opinion._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Incident_**

 ** _(Kurumi Shinozaki's house - Evening)_**

Kurumi Shinozaki arrives at her house shortly after she leaves the convenience store, after talking with Hideaki. She was eating her last chocolate bar while unlocking the door and entering. Her house has two floors and was fairly big, one of the bigger houses in the neighbor. As soon she opens the door she was welcomed by a white little dog, running right at her and jumping around her. The dog, a little Siberian Husky, was barking at her and waving his tail happily. Kurumi closes the door, lock it with her key, and pat the dog on the head briefly before walking away. The dog followed her to the kitchen, she opens the bag with dog's food in it and pours a little on a plate, leave it on the floor and the dog starts eating almost desperate. Kurumi sigh while looking at her dog eating his food.

"You've been starving since I left, didn't you?" She asks quietly and the dog bark at her then resume eating. Kurumi pets him carefully.

She wasn't planning on preparing dinner. She avoids it and go straight to her room and shut herself inside, leaving the dog outside for a little while. She hears the dog scratching the door, wanting to go inside with her, but Kurumi ignores it. She let herself fall to her bed and take out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. She hasn't opened it since she bought it a couple of weeks ago and she wasn't planning to, it was a test she imposes on herself. Kurumi throws the pack to her night desk and stares at the ceiling. She stays there, motionless, staring at the white ceiling for about an hour, not even blinking, sinking in her bed and surrounded by almost absolute silence. She was enjoying the silence, she smiles at the peacefulness but it was short-lived, her phone pull her out of her comfort zone, disturbing the peaceful silence. She received a call. Kurumi stands up and looks at the screen. Her mother's name was showing on it. She ignores the call completely without a second thought and let it pass. It didn't stop there, her mother tries to call her again, she tries almost five times before giving up. It all went straight to her voice mail which Kurumi erase without even hearing it.

Then the phone ringed again, Kurumi look at the screen and this time there was an unknown number. She ignores that one too, leaves the phone on the table and go back to her bed but stopped when the call was answered all by itself and Kurumi hear weird noises coming from her phone. She turns to her phone and picks it up.

"This again? I think I need a new phone..." She looks at the screen, it was showing an unknown number and weird noises, almost like screams, were coming out of it. The phone turns itself off after the call ended. "What piece of crap"

* * *

 ** _(Unknown Location)_**

Hideaki stay still as he watches the battle unfolding. Sleipnir, his Persona, charges against the Shadow that turn into a Minotaur. Sleipnir charge with his horns pointing at the Shadow's head. The Shadow raise his hands and attempt to stop Sleipnir with his bare hands. Sleipnir crash against him and the Shadow grab it by the horns but couldn't stop it, Sleipnir was stronger than him. The Shadow tries to push it away but Sleipnir's overwhelming raw power was too much for him. Sleipnir neigh and push the Shadow away, his eyes glow red and let out a high-pitched neigh. Sleipnir stands in his four lower legs and stomps with the rest, the floor beneath the Shadow break and it falls inside the giant crack. The Shadow tries to recover but Sleipnir didn't let him, he jumped right at him when he wasn't looking and stab him right in the head with his horns, breaking the Shadow's mask in half and turning it into dust. Sleipnir saw his enemy defeated and let out a high-pitched neigh before disappearing in front of Hideaki's eyes. Silence followed shortly after and Hideaki, confused and scare, crawl to his wheelchair that was a little far away from him. He didn't care, he crawls and halfway to his objective he stops to take a little rest. He wasn't used to crawling, much less in the cold and dirty pavement. He sighs and without hearing or notices it before a person appears in front of him. This person was wearing a white overcoat, a red mask and had a katana in her right hand and a short shotgun in her left hand. In her right hand was visible a black tattoo just like Hideaki's, but this one was a wolf and the number 13 on top of it. Hideaki tries to get away from that mysterious person and raise his hand, ready to summon Sleipnir again if it was necessary.

"Get back! Don't get any closer!" He said and the person takes out the mask to reveal his face. Hideaki's eyes widen when he saw the person's face, it was Kaede Reiho, the owner of the Antique Shop. "Y-You?" Kaede kneels in front of him and grabs his right hand where the black tattoo appears. She then looks at Hideaki in the eyes and smile.

"Are you alright? It must've hurt a lot" She said. Hideaki wasn't expecting that. He was still confused and didn't know what it was going on. He needs answers before he finally snaps and loses it. "Let me help you" She take Hideaki and sit him with care in his wheelchair. Hideaki takes out all the dust and dirt from his clothes. "How are you feeling... Um... Sorry, but I never get your name"

"Oh...Mm, Hideaki Kiyohara... Thanks, Reiho-san"

"Are you confuse?" She asks and Hideaki decided to be sarcastic. He was angry but he didn't want to yell at her.

"Noo, I'm perfectly fine. I just saw a magic horse saving me from a Minotaur. It was perfectly normal"

"There's no need for you to be sarcastic"

"Sorry, it's just that this is too much for me now. I mean... Look at the moon! It's red!" Hideaki point at the moon and Kaede ignore it.

"Yeah, it's hard to ignore that fact. Listen, I owe you an explanation, that's for sure but I won't give it to you here. I'll take you out of here first. You are not safe here. You just awaken your Persona so you are dangerous to "them" and they won't hesitate to rip you to pieces" Hideaki was about to make a lot of questions about what Kaede just said but she didn't give him time to talk. She takes Hideaki's wheelchair and drives him to the alley. Kaede took off her white overcoat revealing the clothes she was wearing that same day. She put all her belonging in a box that she was hiding in that same alley, including her weapons and the mask. She closes the box and takes Hideaki to her shop. She stops right in from of the showcase and waits. Hideaki look at the showcase, everything was in place and there were no significant changes from when he saw it after school, but he notices something strange, not inside the showcase, but in the glass. The glass of the showcase always show a little reflection from the people walking by but now he couldn't see his own reflection, instead, he saw Sleipnir staring at him. He looks at Kaede and saw a giant black wolf with a white broken mask staring at her.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell is happening?"

"Raise your hand and touch the glass at the count of three" She raises her hand and prepares to touch the glass. Hideaki did the same and wait for Kaede's signal. "One... Two... Three!" They both touch the glass and Hideaki instinctively blinked. He then looks up and the moon was back to normal with stars appearing once again in the night sky. "We are back. See? It wasn't that difficult"

"Yeah... Wait! What was all that just now!? You owe me an explanation right now and I won't leave until I at least know what the hell was happening! A man died in front of me, that's messed up! And that monster! And that... my... Persona?"

"He talked to you, huh? That's interesting. Also, I thought you'll be more freaked out about that man dying in front of your eyes, it seems it's not the first time you saw someone dying" She said and Hideaki look down, he remembers his parents' death. "Sorry, it must've been difficult for you. Come on in, I'll make some tea and explain everything to you, when we are done I'll take you home" Kaede open the door of her shop and Hideaki enter. Kaede leaves her box near the cashier and took Hideaki to the back of the store, just like she said before the store was both her job place and house at the same time. At the back, there was a kitchen and at least five rooms, one of them being her bedroom. Kaede stops in the kitchen and starts preparing tea. Once they wait Kaede sit down at the table and look at Hideaki from head to toes.

"Well... To be quiet honest, this is a little weird" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, you are the first Persona User I found. I've never seen another one besides my father. You are lucky I found you. If another Shadow appears right after that one you kill then we won't be having this conversation at all" Kaede explain. "On top of that, your movements are restringed so you can't escape or defend properly"

"Those things... Are called Shadows?" Hideaki asks with uncertainty.

"Yes, we call them Shadows and they are... Well, I was about to call them monsters but they are beyond that. Think of them as the darkness of the world, the negative thought, etcetera... They act like a predator when they see a human in their domains"

"Wait, slow down a little" Said Hideaki and take a deep breath. "Start from the beginning, because I can't process all that information you are throwing at me"

"It's not that hard to understand... But fair enough. You just got attacked, it was expected to be a little confused... Now, where should I start?" Kaede thought for a moment and came up with the answer pretty quickly but the water was boiling, she stands up and minutes later she brings tea. She places the cup in front of Hideaki and he took it with shaking hands. "Take it easy, it's hot" Hideaki took a sip and leave the cup on the table.

"Thanks... So..."

"Yes, well... to make it simple for you to understand, there are two worlds, the one we live in and the dark world, where the Shadows live. From time to time, Shadows can jump to this world to drag victims to their world, but sometimes a human is lured to that world. That's what happens to you, you were lured" She explains.

"You mean like... a Trap? I don't remember seeing anything weird before ending up in that messed up place" He said.

"Of course you did... The Red Moon. You saw it, right?" She asks and Hideaki's eyes widen, remembering the Red Moon. "My Grandfather used to talk about that moon, he called the Blood Moon. It appears every day at different times of the day, even before night if the moon is visible in the sky, it will drag that person to the Dark World where is always night"

"Wait, you are telling me that the moon chooses me?"

"No, it can't. It's only a mean to drag people to that place. The moon is not alive"

"I see... So this world... has always been there?" He asks a very interesting question.

"I don't know... My grandfather discovers that place a long time ago... Oddly enough it looks like it's only affecting Kofu. Outside of it, the moon doesn't turn red. It's like... There's an invisible field or... Maybe the city is cursed as my grandfather used to suggest. He went on and on about curses and that this place was going to end up devoured by humanity's worst nightmares... I don't believe in that kind of things"

"So you don't know how it came to be or why is the way it is?"

"Exactly. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know... Maybe I was expecting too much"

"I don't blame you. People always want answers to every single question. Even I want to know what is that place exactly, but no one can give me that answer. Is not like the answer will fall from the sky and even if we knew, what can we do about it? Probably nothing"

"... I assume that you don't know what Shadows are either"

"Actually, I do know" That surprise Hideaki. "Shadows are like Personas and vice-versa"

"... I don't get it"

"Of course you don't... Well, Personas are like "mask" that we adopt and show to the world. A Persona is your true self, your true personality, and Shadows that the opposite. All the things that people hide and don't want to show, negative emotions, rage, anger, jealousy, lust, etcetera. Shadows separate from people and roam in that world, feeding on people's mind... They feed off their emotions and in extreme cases... Eat their brains"

"Ugh... That disgusting"

"Tell me about it... Shadows were responsible for most of the suicides in Kofu. Leaving their preys with nothing to live for... No hope... Nothing at all. They become " _hollow_ " if you will"

"So the suicides were their doing?" He asks and Kaede nodded. "Why didn't you told the police?"

"... Are you hearing yourself?" Kaede asks in disbelief. "They won't believe me. Consider the possibility that they believe me and I show them evidence... Then what? There will be only panic in the streets if everyone discovers this. It's better to let them live oblivious of the Shadows existence"

"But... Then who is taking care of them? Who's protecting the people?"

"You are looking at her," She said and smirked. "I'm the only Persona User here and the only one that can kill them... Well, now you are a Persona User, but you won't be of any help, even if I ask you"

"Excuse me?" Hideaki asks, a little offended. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, look at you... You are in a wheelchair. You can't fight"

"... I feel a little offended by that statement alone" He said. "I mean, I just kill one of those things"

"I didn't saw the fight, but if you ask me, a Shadow could take advantage of your situation. I think the one you just fight got cocky"

"Well... Yeah... I mean..." Hideaki looks down, at his legs and sigh. "This... this is not what we should be talking about at all. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean that I'm useless. I'm not"

"..."

"So... If you are in this alone... And I'm the only Persona User besides you... It's only natural to think that we should... You know... join forces..." Kaede chuckled and shake her head.

"I appreciate your offer, but I'll give you some of the reasons you can't help me"

"I think I know the first reason..."

"First, you can't walk"

"No shit... Tell me something I don't know"

"Second, you just awaken to your power. You need to practice. Third, that world will affect your mind, twist it and go insane if you are not careful enough. Fourth, there's a high chance that you won't last 5 minutes without my help. Shadows will take advantage of your condition if they surround you. You were lucky that only one attacked you, imagine two of them or worst... a big group. They'll tear you apart in the snap of a finger" Kaede explains. "Also, this isn't a game... I saw things that you won't believe. Things that defy your logic of the world as you know it. I want to protect you, that's why it's best for you to just sit there and let me handle this situation. I've been doing this for a while, believe me. I got this"

"... But..."

"I know what you are going to see... " _I can't let you do this alone_ ", " _I have this power, I have a responsibility too_ ", " _I want to help people_ ". I know all those cliche lines, so keep them to yourself. Just... stay here, go to school, study and all that. Don't worry. Focus on what's important now for you and that is to survive high school. After that, we might talk, but in the meantime, stay here and don't get in my way"

"... But knowing that a world like this exists and I have the power to do something about it... I just can't let that go so easily"

"I understand... but believe me. This is for your own good. You'll thank me later for that"

"Maybe you are right, but"

"That's enough... Please, stop" Kaede drink her tea in silence and Hideaki did the same. There was a heavy silence in the kitchen, a silence that lasted for minutes before Kaede stand up and decided that it was time for Hideaki to go back home. She goes with him to make sure that he arrived safely and after that, she went back to the store.

* * *

 _ **4/6 Saturday (Sundaikofu High School)**_

The next day was raining, the clouds cover the sky and the rain wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. The classroom was in silence as the teacher was giving a lecture. Hideaki wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the rain outside of the classroom. He was remembering yesterday's events and he couldn't sleep last night because of that, even though Kaede explain what was going on that didn't make things easier at all, in fact, it made them harder to digest. Not only that, he felt horrible. The fact that another world exists and it's full of monsters is unsettling, not only that, he has the power to help, but couldn't... Actually, he can, but Kade doesn't want him to get involved. In a way he agrees with her, he didn't want to push his luck too much further, he felt like he cheated death enough with the car accident and that Shadow from yesterday but he didn't want to sit and do nothing, knowing that there are monsters outside and he could help. Not only that, Igor and Annabelle... They were present in his mind when he summoned Sleipnir and it was not going to be the last time he sees them. Hideaki looks at his hand, where his tattoo was. The tattoo disappears and he didn't notice it until he arrives home yesterday. He wonders why...

Hideaki found himself looking at the window most of the time, even during lunchtime, he didn't move at all. He was thinking about what had happened and he was debating about what should he do next. He was glad to know what he got himself into but at the same time, he wishes he didn't. He often hears the phrase " _Ignorance is Bliss_ " and he understands it very well now, he wishes to not know and be happy but that goes against his sense of morality. He always had that issue, he wants something but at the same time want the complete opposite. Someone shake his shoulder, breaking his concentration on his thoughts, he turns to see Kurumi sitting next to him. She pokes her desk with her pencil and looks at him.

"You have what I asked for?" She asks and he nodded. "Good. Lunch just started so we have time. Come with me" She stands up and gets out of the classroom. Hideaki follows her which gain him the stare of most of the classroom. He ignores them and follows her to the end of the hallway, near the bathrooms. He gives her three chocolate bars, the deal was two bars, but he added one more hoping to get in her good side. "The deal was for two chocolate bars, not three"

"I know, but take it as a gift," He said and Kurumi took the bars.

"... Alright, I'll take it. But it won't change a thing. I'll show you around, but only that"

"Fine with me. So, where do we start?"

"Come with me, I'll show you the Club's building" She took Hideaki to a little tour around the school. She had some troubles helping him out to take him down and up the stairs, but despite that everything went smoothly. Kurumi explains to Hideaki that the clubs are all in the Club's building that connects with the main building, where the classrooms are. At the back of the school, there were the training grounds, where the soccer and track teams practice twice a week. "So, where you in a club in your all high school?" She asks out of curiosity and Hideaki answers right away.

"I was in the track team, but then the accident happens and I stop going... I also was part of the Art Club. I'm pretty good at drawing but I'm not in the mood to draw, it bore me"

"I see... So you have talent but you'll rather be doing something else. I understand that one"

"Glad that you understand..." There was a little silence between them while going down the hallway in the Club's building. "What about you? Are you part of any club?"

"Yeah, right... I'll waste my time in a club after school instead of doing something productive" She said with anger, like if she was holding a grudge about something.

"I see"

"Anyway, I show you the place already. I'm not showing you the Faculty Building because only teachers enter there and they don't let the students in" Kurumi explains. "Let's go back, lunchtime is almost over and I want to be there as quick as possible" Hideaki and Kurumi go back to the main building and he saw the rain through the window, it wasn't stopping any time soon and on top of that the clouds were black, covering the sky and it almost looked like it was already late. He tries to make a small talk with Kurumi but she was avoiding him now that they were heading back to the classroom. They were at meters from the classroom's door and Hideaki stops her.

"Hey, Kurumi... Thanks for showing me school" He said and Kurumi sigh.

"... It was a deal. You did your part, I did mine, it's over"

"Yeah... I guess so. Still, I wanted to thank you and-"At that moment Hideaki and Kurumi hear a female student screaming. The scream came from their classroom. The scream was followed by a lot of students talking to each other and some of them even came out of the classroom to search for a teacher. Mashiro came out of the classroom, he looked surprised and a little scared.

"Hey, what happens?" Hideaki ask him

"You are not going to believe what just happen," He said. "A man just kill himself outside," He said and Hideaki's eyes widen. Kurumi blinked and whisper to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I just saw it! We all saw it! He just enters through the school's gate and slips his fucking throat with a damn knife! That was insane!"

"Goddamit..."

"How? I mean, why?" Hideaki asks, shaking.

"How should I know, he just did it... I can't believe what just happen. This is crazy"

Hideaki then felt something out of ordinary. His right hand was twitching a little. He looks down at his hand and his tattoo appears again. His eyes widen and cover the tattoo with his other hand. Luckily, nobody saw the tattoo.

"What is happening?" He thought.

Later that same day, the police arrive with an ambulance. They took the corpse after the police took pictures of it and gather as much information as possible. The only witness at that moment were the students of the 3-A classroom so they were asked about the incident. Kenji Murata was the officer that was tasked to interrogate the students about the man that commit suicide. He remains calm and tries his best to calm the students down, at least the ones that were shocked. Alongside him, Rintaro Sadamoto helps him and check the student's roster. They use the Student Council's room and call each student in order. The last student they questioned, a female student, stand up and leave as soon as she came. She was one of the more shocked students.

"That was tough," Said Rintaro.

"Tell me about it... Who's next?" Kenji asks and Rintaro checked the roster again.

"Umm... Kiyohara Hideaki. He should be here in no time" They waited for a couple of minutes, but Hideaki wasn't coming. Kenji stands up and was about to go after him until a teacher opens the door and push Hideaki's wheelchair in. Kenji and Rintaro didn't know that Hideaki was cripple. Hideaki moves his wheelchair to the table and looks at them. Hideaki sigh and was the first to talk.

"Sorry, but I won't be of much help. I wasn't in the classroom when it happens?" He said.

"Where were you?" Rintaro asks.

"A classmate, Kurumi Shinozaki, was showing me around the school," He said and Kenji raises an eyebrow.

"I see" Kenji write down Kurumi's last name as a reminder. "So you two didn't see the man outside?"

"... No" He answered. "We saw it after he commits suicide. We saw his corpse, nothing more"

"Well, if you weren't in the classroom at the moment so there's nothing we can ask you. Sorry for taking some of your time, Kid. You can go" Said Kenji and Hideaki move to the door. Kenji stands up and opens the door for him.

"Thanks," Hideaki said and leave the room. Kenji closes the door behind him.

"So far, every testimony's been the same and they all say almost the exact same thing," Said Rintaro.

"Yes... The man seems to be struggling with something, almost fighting with something that wasn't there with a knife in his hand... He then stops moving and killed himself with his own knife. This is strange"

"Strange is not the word I would use, Sir. I'll call it... Odd"

"Still, we need to finish this and then go back to the station"

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop - Afternoon)**_

Inside the Shop, Kaede was cleaning the place and occasionally watch the rain hitting the showcase. She likes to watch the rain falling. She stands near her showcase and watches calmly as the water hit the street, creating little bubbles. She smiles a little and could smell the rain, she loves the smell that comes with the rain. Her moment of calm was interrupted when she felt her right hand twitching a little. She looks down and her tattoo appears on her skin, violently and she could hear her Persona inside her head, warning her of an imminent danger. Her eyes widen and then run to the door, she goes out and looks around.

"I'm still in the real world... That means... A Shadow came in... But where is it?" She looks up, the clouds were black and it almost looked like nighttime. She then saw a Shadow on top of the convenience store, staring at the horizon. The Shadow looked like a black mass with spider-like legs and a red mask. The mask had the number sixteen on it. The Shadow then look at Kaede and jump away from building to building until it disappears. "Shit! Now of all times!? I need to go after it before it kills someone!" She runs back to the store, grabs her keys and gets back outside, close the store and run away, chasing after the Shadow.

"I lost it... Alright, Fenrir, guide me!" Kaede raises her hand, her tattoo shine and her Persona, Fenrir, appear in the street. A big black wolf with a white broken mask on its head and red teeth. Fenrir howl and chase after the Shadow. The few people walking down the street didn't saw Fenrir or hear it. They were unaware of it or even the Shadow. "I hope I'm not too late"

Little did Kaede knew that there was already another Shadow in the area... And already claim a victim... Now it was searching for its next prey in Sundaikofu High School...


	3. Shadows in the Rain

_**New chapter! Please enjoy it and leave a review to let me know what do you think about it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Shadows in the Rain**_

 _The rain was falling with intensity. Only a few were outside during that godawful rain, some of them were heading to work, others were simply going back home and few cars were spotted on the street. A main, wearing a business suit was under the rain with his umbrella protecting him from the water. He was standing at the end of the street, waiting to cross the street and head back home after a night of work in his office. He was tired, his eyes were ready to close and fall asleep, but he fights back the urge to sleep, he didn't want to fall, he was determined to reach his house and fall in his bed to have a well-deserved sleep._

 _The black clouds were covering the sky, it almost looked like nighttime but there was still a little of light. The raindrops were hitting the floor very quickly, the rain was getting more and more intense and the wind was blowing rather violently, but that didn't bother the man in business suit. He stays there, waiting for his opportunity to walk across the street. Unfortunately for him, there was something behind him... a Shadow. The man couldn't see the Shapeless Shadow, he wasn't aware of it, he couldn't, it was beyond him. The Shadow was preying on him, circle him, waiting._

 _The light was green, he could walk to the other street but he couldn't, the Shadow took this chance and stop him. The Shadow let itself fall on top of the man, covering him and took control over him. It enters through his ear and places itself inside his head. The man couldn't fight back something he couldn't see, he didn't even have the time to fight back. The Shadow took control so quickly that he was already lost. The man's corpse stays on the ground for almost a minute before standing up again, mumbling and shaking his legs. The man let go of his umbrella and walk aimlessly in the rain. The Shadow was guiding the body to a very specific place, it didn't look like it, but it knew where to go. After minutes of walking, tumbling to the sides, it reaches Sundaikofu High School. The man enters and then the Shadow start twitching inside his head, the man takes out a knife from his pocket, a knife he had for self-defense purpose, and stab it right in the neck, slicing his throat. The Shadow came out from the man's body and wait near the building... Wait for an opportunity. It knew what it was doing... What is exactly trying to do?_

* * *

 _ **(Sundaikofu High School)**_

Kurumi Shinozaki enters the Student Council's Room to answer some questions to the officers like the rest of the students did. She sits down right in front of them and crosses her arms, looks down and avoids making eye contact with them. She didn't like to be in front of cops. Kenji Murata looks at her from head to toes and then focus on her face. When Hideaki mention her, Kenji could swear he hear her name before and it didn't took him that long to remembers it, Kurumi Shinozaki was arrested two years ago for a violent fight, he remembers her being in the police station, arguing with a fellow officer. He didn't remember the details as to why she attacked her classmate, it wasn't his case after all so he stayed away from her. He had something more important to take care of at that moment but it was a pretty big deal back then. He decided to check the files later if he had the time.

"So... Shinozaki. According to a student, you weren't in class when it happens, is that true?" Rintaro asks and Kurumi nodded. Kenji remains quiet, looking at her.

"It is. I didn't saw it happen, only after when the body was already on that pool of blood. I doubt it will be worth keeping me here for long" She said. "You two are wasting your time"

"True, but we just wanted to make sure of it" Said Kenji. "You know how it works, we have to ask every witness and those who were near at the moment, we can't afford to leave any gaps"

"I suppose... so can I leave now?" She asks, oddly polite, and Kenji nodded. Kurumi stands up and gets out of the room as quickly as she came.

"Shinozaki sound awfully familiar to me" Said Rintaro when Kurumi leave. "Wasn't she involved in something not that long ago?"

"Something like that, but I don't know the details. It wasn't my case so I keep my distance. I remember her being arrested around two years ago, but I don't remember exactly what happened. I know she attacked a classmate with her baseball bat but I don't know why. It did come out on TV at that time, but also was the time when I got caught up with a difficult case so I forgot because at the time it wasn't important to me. I doubt it be important for this case or anything at all, but it makes me wonder how someone like her that attack one of her classmates still attending school like if nothing happen"

"Maybe her parents have some influence. That's the only thing that comes to my mind. I bet Kurumi have a record for what she did"

"I don't know, if her parents manage to keep her in school or if it was other circumstances" Kenji sigh. "Leaving that aside, this is a weird case we have going on... The man seems to just walk in and slice his throat in front of the building"

"Most kids say that the man struggle, maybe he was having second thoughts about it?" Rintaro suggested. "I know I would"

"Maybe... Or maybe there's something else. Remember what the Forest Ranger told us yesterday? About the child's body being dragged to the forest? At first, I thought about a wild animal, but there aren't many wild animals in that forest. On top of that, I found that weird mask, it led me to believe that maybe a sick person is behind this, but that weird substance tells me otherwise. I took the mask and send it to some people to investigate further. We'll get some results at the end of the week, in the meantime, we have to wait and see... and now this. The suicide rate is awfully abnormal lately, not to mention the disappearances"

"All this make me wonder if we are actually dealing with an actual culprit... Maybe its nothing more than a suicide pact of some sort"

"Maybe... But this man that kill himself just now... Why did he do it here? Right in front of a school? It makes no sense unless he wanted to scare the students before dying, which is sick by the way"

"Maybe a grudge against someone at school?" Rintaro suggested.

"So he had a grudge and to take some revenge he kill himself... I don't get the logic there"

"I don't know, look, I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night" Rintaro sigh. "I had stayed up late in the office"

"You should rest in your free time. If you don't manage your time, this job is going to eat you alive"

"Maybe it already did" Rintaro chuckle. "Let's get this over with, Murata-san. I want to sleep"

"Keep it together, we're almost done here. Once we go back to the station you can rest on your desk"

Meanwhile, Kurumi walks down the hallway, the rain was hitting the windows to her right. She ignores the rain and focuses on her feet while she goes back to her classroom. Every time she was around a police officer she gets really frustrated and angry. She shakes her head, trying to get rid of those feelings and focus on going back where she belongs. She stop in the middle of the hallway, she hears her phone ringing. She takes it out and then again she saw an unknown number on the screen. She decided to answer, knowing full well what to expect and she wasn't disappointed, again weird noise came out of the phone, but this time those noises sounded a little more like screams, but Kurumi didn't notice that she only hear noises. She hung up and sigh.

"Screw this phone. I'm tired of it" She whispers and then look at the window, she walks to it and looks at the rain hitting the glass really hard. The rain was getting a little violent with gusts of wind hitting every building with an incredible speed. She stares at the city in front of her... She didn't know that right in front of her there was a Shadow, staring right at her eyes, but she couldn't see it at all. The Shadow look at her in the eyes and was about to hit the window, to break it and attack her, but Fenrir jumps right at the Shadow and drag him to the floor. Kurumi sigh and walk back to the classroom while outside of the school a fight between two powerful being was taking place.

Fenrir, the Black Wolf, attack the Shadow with ferocity. Kaede reaches the school gates and she saw from afar how the fight developed. Her eyes focus for a couple of seconds on the police cars parked in front of the school and wonder what was happening in the school.

"Did something happen just now at school?" She asks herself. "This was my High School... on top of that, Hideaki had Sundaikofu's uniform. If the Shadow is here, then there a high possibility that it will try to go after him... I won't let it do that" Kaede focus on the fight in front of her. Fenrir bites the Shadow and shakes it around like if it was a rag doll. Fenrir hit the Shadow against the floor multiple times before trying to bite its mask off. The Shadow crawl away from Fenrir's grasp and took the form of a giant spider. Fenrir roar at the monster. The Shadow jump on top of Fenrir and start stabbing him with its spider legs. Fenrir shakes it off easily and the Shadow jump to the wall of the school building, taunting him to attack.

"Fenrir... use spells. If you attack it physically so near the building..." She whispers. Fenrir obey and attack in the distance with darkness skills...

* * *

 _ **(3-A Classroom)**_

Hideaki was looking at the window again, watching the raindrop. He and the whole classroom was in complete silence, only whispers could be heard in the whole classroom. The teacher wasn't there, he leaves not long ago to the Faculty Building to talk with the Principal and other teachers about the situation. As far as he knows, they'll leave school earlier and he won't be surprised if that's the case. He looks around and saw all his classmates in almost complete silence. Most of them witness the suicide and a lot of the female students were freaked out, others refuse to talk and a couple of them just faint. The male students were also nervous and they all just want to leave and calm down. Hideaki didn't blame them for that, for the looks of it, it was their first time seeing someone die in front of them.

Hideaki look down at his hand, the tattoo was still there and nobody notices it, he stops covering after he when back to the classroom and nobody notices it at all. Not even Kurumi or Mashiro. He wasn't expecting Kurumi to comment on it, but Mashiro seems very open to talk to him, he would ask about it, certainly... But looks like nobody is aware of it.

" _There are two possibilities... Or is it invisible... Or they don't care I have a tattoo in my hand... Either of them could be... Still, What's going on?_ " He thought. While he was asking himself what should he do now, Mashiro pats him on the shoulder to get his attention. Hideaki turns around and Mashiro hands him a piece of paper. He grabs it and read the message.

" _Don't worry, suicide is very common around here. Take it easy_ " He wrote.

" _So he's worried about me. Also, this silence is a little depressive so he must be thinking that I'm depressed too_ " Hideaki thought and write in the piece of paper before giving it to Mashiro. He saw the message that says: " _I know. Don't worry. I'm alright_ " Mashiro smile and gives Hideaki a thumbs up before going back to his handheld console and staring right at the screen of his favorite video game. Kurumi enters the classroom and sits down in her desk, not saying a word. The atmosphere in the classroom got tenser all of the sudden and Hideaki could sense the pressure. He sighs and decided to go out for a moment, the teacher was nowhere to be seen so he could escape for a couple of minutes outside. He makes his way to the door and gets out of the classroom, staying near the hallway's windows and see the rain.

"What a day... Well, at least it can't get worse than this..." He said and unfortunately, he was talking too soon. A Shadow crawl on top of the glass and make it's way to the rooftop. Following it from behind was Kaede's Persona. Hideaki stares with eyes wide open and blinks multiple times before realizing what he just saw. "Did that just happen?" He asks and the building starts shaking a little, like a little earthquake. "This isn't good. This isn't good at all" Hideaki move as fast as he could to the stairs and curse. "Shit! I hate stairs!" Hideaki's hand twitch and look down at it. The tattoo was shining. At that moment the entire building shake again, this time violently and all the students came out of their classroom with their teachers.

"Was that an earthquake?" One of the teachers asks. "Alright. Everyone, please, stay calm. Make a line and calmly walk to the exit. There's no reason to panic" Even though it was raining, nobody complains and did as told. While they all leave, Hideaki hears a voice inside his head.

" ** _If they go out, they'll die_ ,**" It said. It was Sleipnir. " _ **There's another Shadow, hiding, waiting. I can feel it... And you too**_ " Hideaki look outside and oddly enough, he could feel that something wasn't right, he was some kind of aura hiding between the building right in front of school. Not only that, he caught a glimpse of Kaede. She was right outside the gate and the Shadow was slowly approaching her from behind. She was looking at the fight taking place on top of the rooftop and she wasn't aware of the Shadow preying on her. " _ **If you don't do something, she will die and then all those people... What are you going to do?**_ "

"If I let you out... They will see you" He whispers.

" ** _No, they won't. Only another summoner can see or hear me. Your classmates won't see me at all, or any person outside_** " Sleipnir explains. Hideaki didn't have time to think about it, he had to act. At that moment, someone grabs his wheelchair. He looks back and saw the police officer that question him not that long ago, Kenji Murata.

"Hey, Kid. What are you doing? Everyone already leave" He said and then notice that he was the only one there, everyone else, in fact, leave the floor. Kenji took Hideaki's wheelchair and help him to go down the stairs.

"Th-Thanks for the help. I got distracted. Sorry" Said Hideaki.

"Don't worry, kid. It's my job" He said with a smirk. Hideaki looks down at his hand and closes it. The tattoo shine again and Sleipnir was summoned right outside the school. The eight-legged horse landed near the entrance and Hideaki could almost see what his Persona could see.

"We are one and the same... You can see what I am seeing and I can see what you are seeing..."

"Sleipnir... protect everyone," Said Hideaki in his mind.

" ** _As you wish..._** "

Right outside the school, Kaede was watching the fight unfold on top of the rooftop, she was really focused on that fight, so focus that she didn't notice the Shadow making its way toward her. Sleipnir appears outside the school and Kaede's eyes widen when Sleipnir neigh and appear out of nowhere.

"A Persona... Then that's Hideaki's..." Sleipnir focuses on Kaede's direction and run to her. Kaede was confused as to way Sleipnir was run after her. Sleipnir reaches her and jump right on top of her and landed behind her. Kaede turns around and Sleipnir's horns stabbed the Shadow that was about to attack Kaede from behind. Sleipnir then throws the Shadow at the other side of the street and prepare to run at full speed toward the Shadow. "I didn't notice that Shadow..." She saw Sleipnir and for a moment forgot about the other fight, she turns around and the Shadow stab Fenrir's left leg with its spider leg. Kaede felt that in her left arm and grab it because of the deep pain she felt. "Shit! God damn you!"

Fenrir growl at the Shadow and howl, creating a magic circle below the Shadow's feet and hands made out of darkness try to drag the Shadow into the circle. The Shadow quickly jump out of the hand's reach and landed next to the School's entrance. The Shadow wasn't fast enough to notice that Fenrir landed right behind it and bite two of its legs off. The Shadow lost its balance and fall. Fenrir was about to jump on top of the Shadow and rip it apart, but the Shadow stand and let it a sharp scream before creating a bank of fog right in front of it. Fenrir run into the fog and end up on the other side, the Shadow was nowhere to be seen, it disappears. Kaede saw it all and even like that she lost the Shadow. She then turns to look at Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse was holding back the Shadow, making sure it didn't reach Kaede. The Shapeless Shadow made ice out of the rain and throw arrows made out of ice right at Sleipnir. The Persona stomp and create a force field that disintegrates the ice arrows. Sleipnir neigh at the sky and a great thunder were threatening to hit the Shadow at any giving moment. Sleipnir walk slowly to the Shadow, he was about to hit it with a great storm, taking advantage of the rain as a source of power, but the Shadow jump to the roof of a nearby building to dodge the upcoming attack, Sleipnir stopped, not on his own, but to Hideaki's order who was seeing the fight through Sleipnir's eyes. He knew that if Sleipnir attack with that thunder it might hurt people so he decided to stop the attack. The Shadow knew it pretty well and it was like he was mocking him and even taunting him to attack, but Sleipnir remain there, watching the Shadow right in the mask. The Shadow took this opportunity to escape to the south and after a moment Sleipnir disappears too when Hideaki consider that the danger has passed. Fenrir too disappears and Kaede was left alone in the middle of the street, wondering what just happen and what were those Shadows objective.

"They... escape?" She asks herself. "They never escape, they are not cowards... unless..." She then looks at the school. "Maybe they were trying to..." Kaede stop murmuring when she saw the students going out of the building. She decided to leave the area now and think about what happened later.

Hideaki gets out with the rest of the students and looks around. He knew the Shadows escape, but he didn't want to take any chance. He looks down and notices that his tattoo has disappeared. He was more confused than before at this point and the only thing he wanted is to get some answers as to what just happen. After a painful wait at the entrance due to the teachers talking with the police, the teachers decided to let the students leave earlier due to the man's suicide and the weird earthquake. They thought it was an earthquake but Hideaki knew the truth and he keeps it to himself, the last thing he wanted is to look like a crazy person in front of the whole school. The rain was stopping and the clouds were leaving, clearing the sky, showing the beautiful blue sky. All the students leave and Hideaki took this opportunity to head to the Antique Shop to see Kaede. He wanted answers right away and he was sure that she'll deliver them to him.

* * *

 _ **(** **Arakawa River)**_

The rain has fully stopped and the sky clear faster than anyone has expected, the streets were wet and full of puddles. Kurumi walks on top of the puddles, not minding that her shoes get wet in the process, she walks next to the Arakawa River. She was not going back home just yet, she didn't want to. She wanted to waste some of her free time, she really wanted to waste that time she has into something, it doesn't matter if it into something productive or not. Kurumi stopped when she hears her cell phone. She takes it out and looks at the screen, her father was calling her. She answers right away.

"Yes?" She answers the phone in a monotone voice. She didn't even say hello to her father or a _'How you doing'_ , she went right to business. She knew that if her father is calling her is to say something important or trying to justify his absence.

" _Hello, Kurumi..._ " There was a silence between them for a couple of seconds before he talks again, he sounds really nervous. " _Listen... I won't be going back home again... At least for a week or two. I'm leaving the city, I'm heading to Tokyo to see a... a friend and..._ " Kurumi sigh, which her father hear through the phone and stop talking. Kurumi reply, pretty much annoyed.

"Dad... There's no need for you to lie to me like that... If you really want to leave, just go. I don't care... But don't go lying to me like that. I know when you are lying. Whatever your reason is, keep it to yourself. As long as you keep sending money I don't care"

" _..._ " Her father remains quiet for an entire minute. " _I'm sorry, Kurumi. I really am..._ "

"... No, you are not..." She said and before he could say something about it she hung up. She stares at her phone, looking at her own reflection and suppressing her anger. She looks up and keeps walking down the street. She then took out the pack of cigarettes she's been keeping with her for the last couple of weeks. Kurumi ends up opening the pack, take out a cigarette and took it to her mouth. She took the lighter from her bag and light it up, ending her weeks of cigarette abstinence that she was replacing with Chocolate bars. She inhales and let out all the smoke she was retaining, revealing a smile of satisfaction.

"Fuck... I miss this..." She says with relief and then curses. "Dammit, there goes my self-control... again" She whispers as she saw the cigarette. "Oh Well, I'll try again as soon as I finish this pack... Maybe tomorrow..." She felt lighter and walk away with more energy and without worries. The cigarettes were her drug, her escape from her awful life.

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop)**_

Hideaki arrives at the shop quicker than expected. As soon as he arrives, the knock on the door and wait for Kaede to open, but stay for a couple of minutes there before deciding to try opening the door himself. He pushes it open and enters, Kaede wasn't there. He moves inside and Kaede came out from the back of the shop, she had a journal in her hands, going through the pages, searching for something when she looks up and saw Hideaki in the shop. She closes the journal.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the door" She said and close the front door that Hideaki leave open. She locks it and then walks to the cash desk. "Let me guess why are you here"

"We both know why I'm here" He said and Kaede sigh, annoyed.

"Alright. I will admit that you manage to keep that Shadow at bay without being there. Your Persona seems useful, even powerful by the simple fact that could throw an entire storm on top of that Shadow if you had the chance to strike... I guess I should thank you, for saving me from that Shadow. I would be dead if you didn't summon your Persona... So yeah, thank you" Kaede smile at him, grateful.

"You are welcome" Hideaki return the smile and Kaede look at her journal for a second

"... Hideaki, what happened at school? There was a police car outside"

"Oh, well... A man killed himself right outside of school. I didn't saw it but-" Kaede raise her hand and interrupt him.

"A man committed suicide? Right in front of the High School? That's odd, really odd and on top of that... The Shadow I was chasing lead me to the school, why?" Kaede stops talking and thinks for a moment, reaching a conclusion almost immediately. "An ambush? That seems crazy, but Shadows are not mindless monsters. They are far from it... Later they got wiser and wouldn't be a surprise if they try to ambush me considering that I'm a threat to them... But why now?"

"I don't know, they didn't try this before?"

"Not, this is the first time since I'm aware of the Shadow that they try this. Then again, I could be wrong and it was simply a coincidence. Maybe I'm getting paranoid and the man that killed himself was just a crazy man... But if not then... I might have to stay more aware of my surroundings in the real world"

"Kaede, why I was able to summon Sleipnir?" He asks.

"Because of the Shadows. When a Shadow force its way into this world, it creates an invisible field that allows it to be in this world for a short amount of time, the stronger the Shadow, the more time can remain in this world. We were near their fields so we could summon our Personas without any problem... Although I can summon it without a Shadow's field"

"Seriously?" Hideaki asks in disbelief. Kaede raises her right hand and her tattoo appears on her skin. "That's insane. How did you do that?"

"Personas have the same ability as Shadows, I was able to create my own field. I can it invisible field because I suck at naming something cool" Kaede joked.

"And... why the students couldn't see the Shadow or the Persona? When we were about to exit I saw the Shadow fighting your Persona but nobody seems to notice it at all"

"That's because they didn't interact with the other world. Their minds can't process what is happening. Personas and Shadows are like ghosts, they cannot be seen but they can be caught by a camera. So if I summon Fenrir right now and you take a picture of it, then everyone else could see him in the picture"

"That's crazy... But still not really answer my question as to why is the way it is"

"I'm trying my best to explain it to you. Don't expect something super detailed. I'm bad at explaining this kind of things" Kaede leave her journal on the desk. "Listen, what happens today lead me to believe that it will happen again. Maybe it won't but I can't discard the possibility and I can't keep an eye on you if the Shadows target you... So you better not wander off too late and if you need to a place, you go and don't take any detours... I'll teach you how to properly defend yourself too"

"Does that mean I'm going to help you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just going to teach you a few tricks. I won't take you to that other world even if my life depends on it. I won't risk getting you killed by those monsters" Kaede cross her arms. "I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die... So don't do anything stupid"

"..." Hideaki remains quiet. He wanted to help. He had the power to do so and he proves that he could keep one Shadow at bay, even kill it if he had the chance, but Kaede was still firm on her decision to not let him be part of this. He understands, but he also sees that Kaede won't last alone for too long. Shadows could take her down if she wasn't careful enough and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He doesn't know her, but he knows that she cares about people, if not she won't even be doing this.

"Sorry, but I need you to leave for now. Come back tomorrow, I'll give you some tips and advice about the Shadows and even how to defend yourself when it comes to it but nothing more... I hope you understand"

"Yes, I do... I'll be going then" Hideaki turn around and head to the door. Kaede opens the door for him.

"Don't forget. Tomorrow morning I want you here. The sooner the better. Take care" Hideaki leave the shop and Kaede lock the door as soon as she close the door. Hideaki sigh and curse at his situation.

"What mess did I get myself into..."

* * *

 _ **(Police Station)**_

Kenji walks down the hallways of the station, he just finishes his report and now head to the morgue to see the man that commit suicide. He was a little curious about who that man was. Rintaro took this opportunity to take a rest so he went on his own. He arrives at the Morgue and finds the forensic officer talking to the family of the man, a young woman, presumably his wife or girlfriend. She seems broken, she was crying. Kenji decided to wait outside and it took the woman at least twenty minutes to finally leave the place. Kenji knew how she felt, he could relate to her on a personal level, he also lost someone important to him.

The officer let Kenji enter and he starts asking questions about the man. Name, age, blood type, family members, etc. All the information, everything that might be relevant for the investigation.

"His name was Ren Ishida, 25 years old. He worked in the local newspaper as an editor. He has a brother that is living overseas and a girlfriend... Who you just saw crying. Outside of that, there's nothing out of the ordinary. He was your everyday citizen"

"I see..." Kenji saw the corpse on the table covered by a white cloth. "What a shame. He was still young"

"Tell me about it. Did you saw his girlfriend? She was gorgeous. I wouldn't kill myself knowing I had a girl like that waiting for me at home"

"Did he have any relationship or connection with someone of Sundaikofu High School?"

"I ask the same thing to his girlfriend. She didn't knew. Besides her, he didn't have friends or anyone close so we don't really know. A detective went to his house to see if he find something useful"

"Good. If there's something useful let me know... The knife was his?"

"Yes, for self-defense"

"... If it was for self-defense then why did he decided to kill himself?" He asks. "Sending the report of the autopsy. I want to know the details"

"You got it. I'll leave it in your desk in a couple of minutes" Kenji then leave the Morgue. While he walks away he starts thinking about the case. " _This is weird. This doesn't add up. Unless the man was mentally ill I don't think he did this willingly_ " He thought. " _If, by any chance, he was forced to kill himself then... We might have a culprit... But all these suicides going on in the city and disappearance... I have to find what's going on and quick before it gets out of control_ "

* * *

 _ **(Hideaki's house - Evening)**_

After taking a bath, which was an entire ordeal for him considering he did it without help, Hideaki moves to the table, ready to have dinner with his Grandfather. The dinner was rather quiet, it was only the two of them living there and the house was big so any noise could be heard in the entire house. Hideaki's grandfather stops eating and look at him, finding a way to start the conversation.

"So, I saw the news... That a man commits suicide right outside your school" He said and Hideaki stop eating. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Grandpa... I'm fine. It was a tough day" Hideaki sigh. "But in the end I'm fine. Just tired"

"I see... You know that if anything happens you can tell me. I'm here if you need to talk, you know that"

"Of course. Don't worry about it" Hideaki smile.

"Good... So... Are you getting used to the school?"

"Well... It was my second day at school and this "incident" happen so... It's getting harder to adapt with all this happening... But I'll get used to it eventually. I have to be positive, if not then it will eat me alive" Hideaki chuckled and his Grandfather chuckle with him.

"True, just focus on your studies and everything will go smoothly before you even know it"

"Yeah... How was your day?"

"A little heavy actually, turns out..." Hideaki and his Grandfather keep talking for a couple of hours, even after they finish their dinner. Hideaki felt like all his worries disappear for a moment, he forgets about everything and had a peaceful evening with his Grandfather. He wishes that this moment last longer, but he had to go to bed and wake up early to see Kaede so she can teach him some things. He heads to his room and throws himself at his bed, his eyelids close immediately when he hit his head with the pillow, letting himself fall into the world of dreams... Unfortunately for him, who wanted to sleep, Igor had other plans. Hideaki ends up once again in the Velvet Room. Again, Igor was staring at him with a huge grin and Annabelle just give him a nod and a sweet smile.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Young man" Said Igor. "It didn't took you that long to awaken to your Persona. How marvelous, such an amazing power"

"Thanks... I guess..." He said, not knowing what to respond.

"Your Persona is your more powerful weapon against the Shadows" Annabelle said. "Still your power is different from the rest of the Persona User that you'll meet along the way... You are a Wild Card"

"... A what?"

"The power of the Wild Card allows you to summon more than one Persona, to adapt to your situation, to protect you... Still, unlike our previous Guest, your power is weaker. You can't hold as many Personas as they could... But that doesn't mean you are weaker than them. Variety is not always quality" Said Annabelle with a reassuring smile.

"... There a lot of things I want to ask right now... But this is still too much... So... I'm not the only one? There were other people here?"

"Of course" Said Igor. "This is a place to those how sign a contract may enter... Those with the power of the Wild Card" Igor made a pause. "In order to grow in power, training your ability is not enough... The power of the Persona comes not from one's mental strength... But the bonds"

"Bonds?"

"Yes, in other to grow in power you will have to socialize. Friendships, relationships, acquaintances, any kind of bond will give you strength to summon new Personas that you may call from the depth of the Sea of Souls" Annabelle explains. "I know it may be a lot for you to understand right away, but you'll understand when you see it for yourself"

"I hope I do. But wait... Does this mean I'm using people for power?" Hideaki asks very concern about the situation.

"No, bonds need to be genuine" Said Igor. "If a friendship is built on top of lies and deception then is not a genuine bond, as a result, you won't gain that power"

"In other words... Go and make some friends" Annabelle chuckle. "For your own good"

"I see..." Hideaki sighs in relief but he's still nervous about it. "Still, this doesn't feel right"

"Hold on to this" Said Igor and a blue key appear in front of Hideaki. He took it and then look at Igor. "The next time we meet, you'll come here on your own and then we'll talk about our duties, how we'll assist you in your journey... Until then... Farewell"

* * *

 _ **(Late Night)**_

Kurumi was outside of a " _7 Eleven_ ", she bought another pack of cigarettes and this time decided that she wasn't going to open it. She knew it was an empty promise to herself but wanted to believe that she was strong enough to stop smoking so she tries anyway. To avoid smoking, she relays on Chocolate bars, they are as addictive but cigarette relieves her and make all her problems go away. She hid the pack of cigarettes in her pocket and eat a chocolate bar, she saw laying on the wall of the convenience store, doing nothing but staring at the street lamp flickering. She didn't want to go back home, even though she knew she a dog waiting for her she wanted a time alone, to the point that she didn't care if she ends up sleeping on the street.

Her phone was buzzing again. She takes it out and then again saw her mother trying to contact her, Kurumi didn't answer, she let it go to voicemail which she won't listen. The noise was annoying her, her mother was insisting more than before. She took the phone and turn it off and sigh in relief. She then looks up at the moon. A half moon was showing in the sky.

"... What should I do know?" She whispers, looking directly at the moon. In the blink of an eye, the moon turns red and Kurumi blinked when she notice the Red Moon. She then looks around and everything around her was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. She sighs and rubs her eyes.

"I must be tired..." She calmly walks away. Little did she know that a Shadow was following her and was only a couple of feet away from her.

* * *

 ** _4/7 Sunday (Street - Morning)_**

It was a really sunny Sunday. Not a single cloud in the sky. Hideaki like that. Unlike Tokyo, Kofu was calmer, less noisy and the sight of Mount Fuji was a delight to the eyes. His Grandfather wanted him to stay at home, but Hideaki insists on going out to see a shop. It wasn't a lie. Once outside, Hideaki went straight to the Antique Shop to see Kaede. On the way, he saw a lot of people walking down the street and he looked too out of place being the only one in a wheelchair. People stare at him and he felt more uncomfortable than before. He ignores those stares and makes his way to the shop.

Meanwhile, in the shop, Kaede was cleaning the place. She was not going to open but it was better than doing nothing. She was expecting Hideaki around this hour. She looks at her watch every ten minutes while making sure that the shop is a clean as possible for the week. The front door open and she turns around, expecting Hideaki but someone else opens the door, Kenji Murata. Kaede stops everything and look at him.

"It's too early for you to come by... Is something important?" She asks.

"Not really, I just came to check on you..." Kenji look around the shop, his eyes end up looking at the masks for a moment but look away. "How are you doing lately?"

"Good. I wish there were more customers. I have to wait until July for tourist to buy every piece of junk I offer them... Still, I shouldn't call this junk. Everything here has a history" Kaede grab a katana that was on display near the masks, the blade was a little rusty. "Only God knows what this katana saw in its early days... We might never know"

"... You know... Next month is..."

"I know what's next month, that's why I'll pay a visit to the cemetery that day... I hope you come with me, Kenji. Last year was pretty depressing" Kaede put the katana away and keep cleaning, trying to not think too much about her father.

"Of course, I wouldn't let the daughter of an old friend on her own on a graveyard"

"Of course, if you are too busy then I will understand"

"No, it's alright. After all, I haven't gone in a while. I have to pay him a visit and your mother as well"

"Yes..." Kaede looks down and fights back the tears. The last thing she wanted is to remember her father today so she change the subject. "Anyway... How is the case? Did you progress or is harder than you expected?"

"It's weird. Let's leave it at that. But sooner or later the truth will be revealed, either by us or the culprit"

"Let's hope for the best... Listen, a friend is coming today. Can we talk later?"

"A friend?" Kenji asks. "Don't tell me is Shinsuke. It's been a while since I don't see him. How's he doing?"

"No, it's not him. By the way, Shinsuke's been really busy lately so he rarely shows up. I understand, he had a lot to take care of. I'll pay him a visit when I have the time"

"Well, I'll be leaving. I just wanted to check on you. I have to be at the station today. If anything happens or if you need something, give me a call"

"I will, Goodbye, Kenji"

"See you later, Kaede" Kenji leave the shop and Kaede look at her watch.

"Hideaki is really taking his time..."

* * *

 _ **(Arakawa River)**_

Hideaki had to get past the Arakawa River through the bridge to get to the shop. He saw the river and find a familiar face in the bridge, Kurumi. She was laying on the railing, staring down at the water. She had a Chocolate bar with her in her pocket and she had an empty glass bottle in her hands. Right next to her there was another glass bottle, unopened. Hideaki was planning on getting past her, but he couldn't help but stop next to her. Kurumi notices him, look at him for a second and then look back at the water.

"... Hello" Hideaki said. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just thinking" She said, leave the empty glass bottle next to other bottle and took the chocolate bar, open it and took a small bite. "What about you? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular... I wanted fresh air" He lied. "Are you drinking that?" He points at the glass bottle full of soda.

"No, it's not for me" She said. "And definitely not for you"

"Then who?"

"You don't care" She answers while finishing the chocolate bar.

"I see... Well, carry on" He said, not making eye contact with her.

"I will..." Hideaki gets past her but then stopped. He turns around to talk to her again. "Kurumi, are you sure you are-" Hideaki stops mid-sentence.

He froze almost immediately, he notices something out of the ordinary, he got goosebumps all over his body. His eyes widen when he saw something at the end of the bridge... A Shadow... A Purple Shadow. The Shadow, a purple mass taking the form of a snake with arms and a human head with a white mask on it, was staring right at him. Hideaki didn't know what to do or how to react at all. He looks down and his hand twitches again and the tattoo appear. He then looks up and the Shadow disappear from sight... as well his tattoo.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kurumi asks, unable to see the Purple Shadow at the end of the bridge. "What are you looking at? There's nothing there"

"Y-Yeah... You are right" Hideaki said, not know what just happen and why. "I just... I was thinking about something and I really need to get going. See you later" Hideaki leaves the bridge and Kurumi was once again on her own.

"Weird..." She thought. The Purple Shadow appear again, looking at Kurumi from afar, studying her, waiting... for an opportunity to strike her... To kill her.


	4. Army of Shadows

**_Chapter 4: Army of Shadows_**

 _ **(Police Station)**_

Kenji sits on his desk and lets out an annoyed sigh. He had in his hands the autopsy report which was supposed to be delivered to him yesterday but it reaches him just recently. He takes a deep breath and starts reading it. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary, but then he found something interesting that he couldn't help but to read almost out loud. Rintaro brings him coffee to his desk and happens to hear him talking to himself.

"There were clear signs of struggles and the wound in the throat was not clean, the hand was trembling a lot while the slice was made, leading us to believe that he nervous during his suicide or that he didn't want to do it. Not only that, the way his throat was sliced means that he took his time, it wasn't quick as it should be, it was painfully long. Almost like he was doing it against his will" He read. He exchanges worried looks with Rintaro.

"Now that's messed up" Said Rintaro. "If I were to kill myself I'll do it quickly"

"That's the case... Every suicide case is that. The victim does it quickly to avoid pain. They don't want pain, they don't want to suffer, that's the whole point of a suicide. Ren Ishida was clearly not the type of man that enjoys pain, he was just a normal guy, who had a normal life, normal job, girlfriend. He had everything and now he's gone. He takes his own life out of nowhere... He didn't show any obvious signs of depression or stress or even self-inflicted wounds. This was not a suicide... This was murder. And I'm going to get to the bottom of this" Kenji stand up, take his coat and walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to gather more information about Ren Ishida. Maybe there's something that we overlook. Are you coming?"

"But I just make coffee and... Fuck it. Let's go" Rintaro shrug and follow Kenji. "So, where are we going first?"

"To his house, then his office and lastly to gather information to the places he frequents. According to the little information we have he was a regular customer in a record store, he didn't buy much but apparently, he knows the owner" Kenji explains. "First we go to his house"

"Sounds like a plan. I hope we get something"

"Let's hope for the best"

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop)**_

Kaede finishes cleaning the shop and was now looking at her journal, on it she wrote all about the Shadows and the other world. She never found the necessity to give the other world a name, not even her father or grandfather. The just call it "the other world", they didn't care or worry about naming a place full of monsters. Still, Kaede in her mind simple call it "Dark World" or "Mirror World", considering that its an exact same copy of the world they live in. She decides to finally give it a name considering that now she has to explain a lot of things to Hideaki and he'll get lost in the middle of it if she doesn't specify a lot of things. A lot of things she knows or discovers don't have a proper name, like most of Shadow's abilities or the weird Shadow that appear now and then. She went through the pages and decided to review and change some things. She stops at a very particular page, the only page in the whole journal that had blood in it. She remembers writing that page, she remembers the dread she felt when she wrote that page, remembering the events that took place that fateful day... She looks at the top of the page and read in silence... " _The White Shadow_ ". She closes her eyes and closes the journal.

"That damn creature..." She curses. Kaede looks up at the door and hears someone knocking the door really fast, like if this person was in a hurry. Kaede walks to the door and opens it. It turns out to be Hideaki. He looks like to be both shocked and scared.

"What happen to you?" Kaede asks.

"A Shadow!" He said, almost yelling. "I saw a Shadow in the bridge and one of my classmates is there and I can summon Sleipnir" Hideaki raise his hand and his tattoo was nowhere to be seen. "We have to help her!"

"Calm down" Kaede look inside the shop before closing the door. She looks around and to her luck, there was nobody nearby to her Hideaki yelling about the Shadows. The last thing she wanted is to attract unwanted attention. "Calm down, don't yell... Was that Shadow like the ones from yesterday?"

"No, it was... Purple with a white mask"

"Purple? And a... White mask..." Kaede asks and her eyes widen in realization. "Shit, we have to move now!" Kaede opens the door of the shop again, run to the cash desk and grab her box. She then runs with it in her hands, throw it and Hideaki's legs, close the door, grabs Hideaki's wheelchair and pushes him in direction to the bridge. "Which bridge is she in?"

"One of the Arakawa's bridges. It's near, turn left in the next street!" Hideaki guides her. While she was running and pushing the wheelchair, Kaede raise her hand and her tattoo appears on her skin, she creates an invisible field for Fenrir to appear. She summons him and the giant wolf run with them.

"Go to the bridge! Keep that Shadow away, if you can kill it do it! That thing must NOT escape!" She order and Fenrir jump on top of the building, make his way to the bridge.

"How dangerous is that Shadow?" Hideaki asks.

"The issue is not that Shadow... The problem is how many Shadows will gather if we give him the chance!"

"What?!"

"A Shadow of another color can take control of the less powerful Shadows. If we don't kill it there's a possibility that it will call for help and God help us if we get surrounded by an Army of Shadows" Kaede explains. "Not only that, but that Shadow can go in and out of both worlds whenever it pleases"

"He can do that?"

"What did I just tell you?!"

"You should have told about those kinds of Shadows early!"

"They are only active around midnight and wander around Mount Fuji! How should I know they decided to change the schedule now?!"

* * *

 _ **(Arakawa River)**_

Kurumi was watching the river in silence, enjoying the silence and the loneliness. While she watches the river, she hit the glass bottle gently against the railing. She watches the river below, her reflection was staring at her, only being distorted when she spit at the water. Kurumi then take out the pack of cigarettes and inspects it, she was considering taking one and smoke but she knew pretty well that it was not going to help her situation, only calm her down until she realize how shitty her life is, still, she does it anyway for a moment of peace, for a minute of relax, to stop thinking and just enjoy, not caring about what the cigarette is doing to her, she didn't even care if she dies from this, to her it was worth the trouble if it relieves her from her stress.

Kurumi sigh, took out the cigarette and light it up. She inhales and retains the smoke for a couple of seconds before letting it all out. She sighs in relief and smile... but that smile disappears when she realizes that she just broke her promise of not smoking again. She shrugs, she gives in... and it felt good.

"Chocolate was good... But this... This is much better" She whispers. "Too bad I can't do it in the house, my dog will bark at me" Kurumi look down, at the glass bottle unopened. She looks at it with sadness and a memory attack her... A memory of her and her sister drinking in that exact same spot she was now standing. The two of them drinking soda and watching the river while talking about anything that was on their minds and even about what they wanted to do once they grow up, their future... She shakes her head and grabs the bottle, she opens it and drinks all the soda, wishing that her sister was the one drinking it instead of her. Kurumi hears her phone buzzing again, she takes it out and look at the screen, yet again an unknown number appear on the screen. She sighs and decided to answer this time.

"Who is it?" She asks and there was only silence. Little by little she started to hear a breathing, a weird breathing, it sounded like if someone was breathing in a paper bag. The breathing slowly turns into an erratic yelling and more voice joined and start yelling in unison. Kurumi put the phone away from her ear and look at the screen, it was distorted and it turns off. She saw her reflection and something behind her. She turns around, but there was nothing there. Then hear someone screaming from afar.

"Kurumi!" She hears. She looks at the end of the bridge to see Hideaki being pushed by a woman. "Get back right now!"

"What?" She asks. She couldn't see it, but the Shadow was right behind her. Kaede's Persona, Fenrir, run through the bridge to attack the Shadow but it was already too late. The Shadow grab Kurumi by the throat and they both disappear. Fenrir stopped and look around, but the Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Hideaki yell. "Where did that thing take her?"

"The Shadow drag her to the Dark World" Said Kaede. She took Hideaki to the middle of the bridge, grab her box, open it and grab her katana and shotgun. She leaves the clothes that were inside and just grab the red mask. "Stay here and no matter what... Don't follow me!" She then looks at the edge of the bridge, staring at the river below. "Perfect, it'll do the trick"

"Wait! How do you enter the other world?"

"You think I'm going to tell you? I want you out of this. I'll bring her back in one piece, that's a promise. You just stay here and watch over the box!" Kaede put on her mask and run to the railing.

"Wait! What are you...?" Kaede jump with her arms open and fall, face first, into the water. Hideaki move and look down, Kaede disappears into the water. "The fuck...?"

* * *

 _ **(Dark World - Arakawa River)**_

Kurumi felt someone grabbing her from behind and throwing her against the ground, making her fall in her back, facing the black sky. She tries to stand up, but the Shadow push her down and they were now face to face. Kurumi was confused, she didn't know what it was happening, she didn't know what the Shadow wanted or what it wants from her, but that didn't stop her to react the best way she knew how... With violence. She notices that she still had the glass bottle in her hand so without a second thought she hit the bottle against the ground, breaking it and stabbing the Shadow in the neck. The Shadow let go of her and she crawls away from it. She then stands up and looks around to notice that everything around her had changed. She looks up and instead of the sun, the Red Moon takes its place in the black starless night.

"Yes... This looks familiar... So I wasn't imagining it at all" She thought. The Shadow let out a high pitched roar that shatter the windows of the surrounded buildings. Kurumi covers her ears, the roar almost leave her deaf. The Shadow take out the bottle from its neck and run toward her. Kurumi stands up and instead of running away like anyone would do, she stays right where she was, waiting for the Shadow to attack her. She raises her fists and was prepared to defend herself. She was scared, but she would rather fight back instead of running away from danger, even if she's unarmed or defenseless, she will not run away from a fight. The Shadow jump at her but Kaede came out of the water in that exact moment and shot at the Shadow right in the head. The Shadow, by the force of the shot, was thrown again the railing of the bridge and knocked down momentarily. Kaede landed on the bridge, taking this opportunity and slash the Shadow's mask in half. The body disintegrates almost immediately and the mask shattered. Kaede sigh in relief and walks to Kurumi to check on her.

"Are you alright?" She asks and Kurumi still had her fists ready to hit but lower them slowly. Kaede look at Kurumi in the eyes and her face looked pretty familiar, she couldn't remember where did she saw her, but she knew her from somewhere.

"Who are you?" It was the first thing she asked. "And what the fuck is going on here?!" She then starts yelling. "What is this place?! You better answer my questions or I will break your stupid mask!"

"I'll explain it later. Now we have to leave" Said Kaede and grab Kurumi's hand, but she shakes it off.

"Don't touch me!" Kurumi yells. "I can walk on my own..." Kurumi looks behind Kaede. "Hey... More of those things are on the other side of the bridge" Kaede turns around and saw a lot of Shadows gathering at the end of the bridge. Kurumi looks behind her and saw more coming. "Well... Isn't this great? I love this type of situations. The harder the better" She said sarcastically.

"Hey... Did the Shadow roar or something?" Kaede asks.

"That monster? Yeah, it let out a really high pitched roar when I stab it in the neck" Kurumi explain and Kaede look at her in disbelief.

"You what!?"

"What did you expect? I wasn't going to let that thing kill me or do whatever it was going to do to me!"

"I know! It's just that... You screw it up just now..."

"Hey, Fuck you. I didn't even ask for your help!" Kurumi yells and then take out a knife from her pocket. Realizing that it won't be of much help she cursed. "There's a way out of this place?" Kurumi asks while look at the Shadow crawling on top of each other while waiting to attack. "Those things are really gross"

"They are called Shadows"

"I don't give a shit how they are called!" Kurumi replied. "If what is happening right now is real then we are fucked"

"Not yet. I can take care of the Shadows in front of me in no time, the problem is the ones from behind... I can't deal with two groups, especially this big, at the same time. But don't worry, I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here alive and I take my promise very seriously"

"Wow, you are my fucking hero," Kurumi says sarcastically and looks at Kaede's katana. "Give me your katana. I'll deal with the ones behind"

"Forget it, I'm not giving you my katana!"

"You want to die?! Give me the katana now or I'll take it by force and you won't like it!" Kurumi yell and the Shadows from behind crawl toward them. Kaede, reluctantly, give away her katana. Kurumi grabs it and slashes the first Shadow, cutting it right in half, she didn't stop there. She keeps slashing at every Shadow she saw, one by one they fall next to her, disintegrating in the air. Kurumi, against all odds, kill the first wave on her own as if it was no big deal. Kaede was surprised, the way she moves the katana was not the style of a swordsman, but she moves and hit as if she was grabbing a baseball bat. There wasn't a fighting style, she simply swings it with precision, combined with brute force. When the first wave was completely obliterated, the Shadows seems hesitant to even approach her. They weren't expecting their prey to put up a fight. They weren't used to that. Even Kaede was surprised, Kurumi could defend herself. The Shadow at Kaede's side didn't attack, they just watch, waiting for an opening to strike. They weren't fool enough to attack from the front. Kaede notices that. The Shadows were desperate to attack, but they were waiting instead...

"... They are waiting for an opening?" Kaede asks. "They could attack us from the sides... But they are not doing that" Kaede look closer an notice that these Shadows were smaller than the rest. "This Shadows are small, not really a threat. Why did that Shadow call upon this weaklings?"

"Who cares?" Said Kurumi. "Let's kill them all and get out of here!"

"No... This is not right. The smaller Shadows should be the ones attacking fiercely... But they are waiting... They are the weaker of all Shadows and they can't make plans, they are not intelligent... Which means..." Kaede whispers. She feels an earthquake beneath her. She, instinctively, grab Kurumi's hand and plan on running away, but the bridge beneath them exploded, launching to the river. They look at and saw what cause it, a big Red Shadow, almost as big as a three-floor building and taking the form of a winged serpent. "I hate this kind of Shadows!" Kaede yell.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kurumi yell.

"I'll explain later, we have to run!" Kaede grabs Kurumi's hand and forces her to run with her. Kurumi again shakes off her hand.

"Don't touch me! I can run on my own!" She yells. The Red Shadow didn't move, instead, roar and the Shadows surrounding the bridge start crawling at an incredible speed toward them, creating a giant river of Shadows crawling on top of each other. "They are freaking fast! What now!?"

"Let's run to the buildings! I'll create a distraction. It'll give us enough time" Said Kaede. She stops momentarily and raises her hand. Kurumi keeps running while looking back at Kaede. Kaede summons Fenrir and the giant wolf appear in front of her. "Fenrir! Attack the Red Shadow!" Kaede point at the giant Shadow on the destroyed bridge. Fenrir, without hesitation, runs past the small Shadows and they stop as soon as Fenrir pass them. They turn back and run after Fenrir instead and midway some of the Shadow grab Fenrir's legs, attempting to stop it, but it was futile. Fenrir jump in front of the Red Shadow, that was bigger than him and landed on top of it. The Shadow tries to take Fenrir off of its head, but Fenrir was biting the Shadows skin and his claws were buried deep in its flesh. All the Shadows run to aid the Red Shadow and Kaede took this opportunity to run away. The Army of Shadows finally got to Fenrir, but the wolf let go of the Shadow and jump back, landed on the bridge and let out a howl that echoed in the whole city... Then a dark circle was created on top of the bridge and everything under it was consumed by the darkness. Almost all the Shadows were destroyed, but the Red Shadow remain. The big winged serpent roars and sets Fenrir on fire before he could even react. Fenrir was completely consumed by the fire and disappear. Kaede was running away as she felt the pain Fenrir felt when he was burned alive. The pain was momentary but pretty real. Kaede stumbles and fall to the ground but quickly stand up and kept running. She was used to the pain, but it was never that easy.

Meanwhile, Kurumi kept running. She stops when she saw the "7 Eleven" she goes almost every day, either to buy chocolate or the pack of cigarettes she ends up smoking. She starts to wonder where she actually was, everything was exactly the same as Kofu, but it was like a darker version of it, with a Red Moon right above her head. Kurumi sigh and cover her face in frustration.

"I can't believe I'm in this shitty situation..." She said. "What the fuck is even happening!? Did I just go insane all of the sudden!?" She yells and threw the katana to the ground and start searching in her pockets. She took out her phone first and it was turned off. She tries to turn it on, but it wasn't responding. "This piece of shit is pissing me off more than before..." She put it back in her pocket and then search for her pack of cigarettes. "At least nothing can stop me from having one... I need it to calm down. Fuck this place..." Kurumi takes out a cigarette place it in her mouth and searches for the lighter. "Where the fuck is it...? God, don't tell me it fell. Please, don't tell me it fell. It's going to give me a fucking heart attack if I lost the fucking lighter!" She yells and found it deep in the pocket of her jeans. She sighs in relief when she found it. "Thank God..."

"What are you doing?" Kurumi turns around and saw Kaede. "Don't tell you are smoking in a situation like this?"

"Hey, fuck off. I need this"

"No, you don't. If anything it will destroy your lungs" Kaede to her and take away the cigarette from her mouth. "There's a little thing called Cancer, I don't know if you hear about it"

"What I do with my life is not your problem"

"You are right, it's not my problem, but you are addicted to nicotine. That's bad for you in the long run"

"... Once we are out of here we will not see each other again so don't bother to try and convince me to stop smoking because that will not happen" Kurumi cross her arms. Kaede sigh, very annoyed at Kurumi's attitude.

"Fine... Let's see... We need a glass or a mirror so we can see our reflection. This world is an exact replica of the real world, so to reach the other side we need a "window" to get outside" Kaede explain.

"... But how did you get in here?"

"I jump to the river... It served as a giant mirror, the water creates a reflection so it was good enough. If it wasn't for my Persona then I would just fall to the water and be dragged by the flow"

"When you say Persona, you mean that giant wolf?"

"Yes..." Kaede look around and saw every single window in the street, broken. "Well, we might need to walk more than expected to find a mirror"

"Isn't our phone good enough?" Kurumi asked.

"No, it has to be bigger. We need to project ourselves in the mirror so we can make the transition to the other side"

"Great, perfect. I love this shitty place" Kurumi was being sarcastic again.

"Can you stop doing that? I hate sarcasm"

"Too bad, I'm doing it. Deal with it" Kurumi grab another cigarette and light it up. Kaede sigh.

"You are not what I was expecting..." She said. "At least you know how to defend yourself... So you are not useless"

* * *

 ** _(Record Store)_**

Kenji and Rintaro arrive at the Record Store that supposedly Ren Ishida frequent. They search the house, his job and they didn't find anything suspicious or anything that would lead them to a clue. Rintaro felt as if they were walking in circles and hoped that they find something in the Record Store, but highly doubt it. Kenji gets out of the police car and looks at his phone for a moment. Rintaro gets out and looks at him, Kenji looked a bit annoyed so he couldn't help but ask.

"Is there a problem?" He asks. Kenji looks at him and shakes his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just focus on our investigation now" Kenji look at the Record Store. A simple, little, store with a showcase on the front decorated with covers of famous albums from famous bands, most of them from America and Europe. The signs at the door said "Open", Kenji walks to the door and enter, Rintaro follows him inside and the store inside was much bigger inside than it looked outside. The walls were decorated with posters of musicians, guitarist, and bands, there shelves full of music albums organized alphabetically. The owner of the place, a man with long hair was sitting next to the cash desk, looking at the old, small, TV. He was watching the news while drinking a glass of water. He saw Kenji and turn down the volume of the TV.

"Can I help you, Gentlemen?" He asks and Kenji shows him his police ID.

"I'm Officer Murata. I'm here to ask about a customer of yours, Ren Ishida" Said Kenji. The owner seems surprised to hear that name.

"Did something happen to Ren?" He asks, concern. Kenji looks down and decided to give him the bad news.

"Sorry, but Ren commit suicide yesterday in front of a High School" He explains and the owner couldn't believe what he just says. He clearly knew him, but not too much. He looked sad, but not devasted like Ren's girlfriend.

"Damn... Really?" He asks and Kenji nodded. "Shit... I can't believe it. He was supposed to pass by today. He's dead now..." The owner uses the cash desk for support and Kenji comfort him.

"Calm down, is okay. Take your time" He said.

"I'm okay, it's just... so sudden and... unexpected"

"Take your time. We actually need to ask you some questions about him. We are investigating to find out the causes of his... suicide" Said Rintaro.

"Well... I can tell you that he would never do that. He wasn't that kind of guy. I didn't knew him that well, but I can tell when someone is suicidal or not" Said the owner.

"Are you sure?" Ask Rintaro. "We just want to make sure. There was something he said the last time he was here? Something that might help us" The owner look down and think as hard as he could but nothing come to his mind. They waited there for several minutes until the owner finally speaks up.

"There's something... but I don't know if it will be of much use though"

"Anything is good at this point," Said Kenji. "What is it?"

"I knew Ren for months, almost a year, and in that time he often complained about some weird calls coming from his phone" Kenji raise an eyebrow. "He changes his phone months ago and for some reason, he still gets those same calls, he even changes his number but there was always an unknown number calling him"

"An unknown address..." Rintaro writes that down in his notepad. "We have his cell phone in the station alongside his belongings. We can check it before his girlfriend comes for it... If she decides to even come and claim it"

"This person that call him... Did he saw something?" Kenji asks.

"No... nothing at all. Once he was here and he received that call. He put it on speaker for me to hear and... there was silence. But not just any silence... Like if the man that call wasn't even there... Like if a ghost call him"

"..." Kenji and Rintaro didn't say a word, instead, they look at each other before thanking the man for answering their questions. They leave the Record Store and go back to the Police Car. Rintaro sigh and massage his forehead.

"I just got goosebumps," He said. "Could that actually be true?"

"There's only one way to find out... We have to check the phone's call numbers history. If the number is there we might have a stronger lead... Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this"

"I'm not worried... I'm more scared to find out that we might be dealing with something that's beyond us"

"There's no such thing like that. Keep your head on the ground, where it should"

* * *

 _ **(Arakawa River)**_

Hideaki was moving his wheelchair back and forward, not knowing what to do. He was getting impatient, he wanted to help but he has no means of knowing how to get to the other world by himself. Hideaki look from the edge of the bridge at the river below and start to even consider jumping if it wasn't by the fact that he couldn't, it be really difficult to throw himself at the river and even if he manages to do it, nothing guarantee him that he'll go to the other side. Hideaki sigh in frustration and curse.

"Dammit... What now...? I'm lost here... I want to help her. I'm not useless" He whispers and at that exact moment like if God hears his problems, a blue light flicker in the corner of his eye. He looks at the end of the bridge and saw a blue door, standing on its own. That door definitely wasn't there before. He gets closer to the door, slowly and reaches for the doorknob. As soon as he touches it, he appears instantly in the Velvet Room. The sudden transition freak him up a little and start to look around to confirm what just happen.

"Welcome back" Said Igor as Hideaki look around.

"... How...?" He asks. "... What just happen?" Hideaki keeps looking around in confusion.

"You were in distress. We decided to give you a little hand" Annabelle smile a giggle a little at Hideaki's confusion.

"Hey, that's not funny! I just got sucked by a door!"

"Not really. Time has stopped so we can have a talk with you" Annabelle explain. "The door is actually a mean for you to enter the room as long you have the key with you" Hideaki notice the key in his hand, which he didn't have before.

"You want to help that girl, don't you?" Igor asks.

"Of course! She's in danger" Hideaki reply.

"Even though you don't know her. What is your reason?" Annabelle asks.

"Do I really need a reason?" Hideaki asks and Igor grin grows wider. "If someone is in danger, it doesn't matter if I know him or not. I'll help whenever I can. I don't want people to die in front of me again. Not if I have the power to help them"

"... You are what my master was hoping" Said Annabelle. "It certainly was not meant for you to die that day... It's because of you that the chain of events meant to occur will change so greatly that not even my master will see the outcome. Fate is not absolute people can, and will, change their own destiny... But they always need a little push, a little help. That's why we are here, to help you to change your fate... And the ones around you"

To Hideaki, Annabelle seems like a caring person. She almost acted like a mother, giving an advice to a son or encouraging him to go to the world and fight for what they want. He couldn't help but wonder why she was holding a book with chains and those same chains wrapped around her right arm, fusing with her own skin like she was born with those chains. He wanted to ask about that, but he knew it wasn't the time for that. He had people that need his help and he will stop at nothing to help them, even if his movements are limited, he will prove his worth.

"You are an interesting Guest," Said Igor, very pleased with Hideaki. "That's why I'll tell you how to reach that other world, the world that has no name, the world where Shadows resides, the world that only those with a strong will can enter. A world of pure darkness, where everything is the same, but different at the same time... A world that it always existed, but was never reachable for humans... Until now..."

"... I have a lot of questions, but I have the feeling you won't give all the answers"

"The answers that you seek... You will have to search them on your own and unravel the mysteries of that world with the help of your allies. I can't give you those answers because I don't know how it will affect the fate... I can't see beyond a certain day... A day that will be key for you and the rest of your allies"

"..." Hideaki remains quiet. He trusted Igor, but he was wondering if what he was saying was actually true. He owns him for saving his life so he decided to just follow him for now. Annabelle seems more eager to help him so he'll relay in her later to answer some questions.

"To get to that world, you'll have to evoke your inner strength. You Persona is the key to get to the other world. You just need a window to enter" Igor explain vaguely.

"A window?"

"The first time to enter to that world, Kaede Reiho was the one who guides you to the human world," Said Annabelle. "How did she took you out of that nightmarish world?"

"How...?" Hideaki looks down and remember. They stand before a showcase that instead of showing their reflection, it showed their Personas. "So that's how... Is the same way to get out..."

"Any object that creates a reflection can be used as a doorway to the other world," Said Igor. "But not anything counts. It has to be a "window" big enough to reflect your whole body. Any device too small, like your phone or a TV, does not count"

"I see... So that's why she jumped into the river. It reflects her image..." Hideaki understood now how to travel between worlds, but it was easier said than done. He knew that, but that didn't stop him to try. "Thanks, Igor"

"I'm here to help you in your Journey. We will speak again soon enough... Until then, Farewell..." Igor waves his hand and Hideaki found himself outside of the Velvet Room. As Igor said, time didn't pass so he didn't lose any time at all. He moves quickly and comes back to the Antique Shop. He makes sure that there was nobody around and then looks at the reflection of himself created by the showcase. He stays there for a couple of minutes. He then closes his eyes.

"Alright... Take a deep breath. Take it easy... Focus" Hideaki, with his eyes closed, raise his hand and reach for the showcase. "Sleipnir... Please, help me with this..." He begged for help to his Persona and touch the showcase. He kept his eyes closed for an entire minute, trying to reach and talk with Sleipnir. But there was only silence in his mind... He didn't give up, he tries again and this time try to recall the feeling of summoning Sleipnir. The freedom he felt, the feeling of how his mind expanded and discard all his doubts and worries, replacing them with excitement and power. He felt something deep inside him. It was just a second, but he felt it... A flame flickering within his soul... He then hears him...

"Sleipnir..." Hideaki whisper and he felt the sudden change of atmosphere. It changes from a light, familiar atmosphere for an oppressive one. He opens his eyes and found himself in the Dark World. The Red Moon was right above him, like if it was looking right at him. "I... did it..." Hideaki smile, he was proud of himself. "Haha, it wasn't that hard. I can't wait to rub it right on Kaede's face... Wait! Kaede and Kurumi! Where are they!?" Hideaki raises his hand and summons Sleipnir. The eight-legged horse appears right in front of him almost immediately accompanied by blue flames. "Help me to find them"

Meanwhile, Kaede and Kurumi were walking north, there were no Shadows at sight and that make Kaede prepare for anything. All the windows were shattered and the mirrors inside the building were broken. It's been like that for several blocks, and Kaede was finding this to be really unusual. She was starting to consider the possibility of coming back to the river and go through there, but the Shadows might be waiting for them for an ambush. Kaede stops and looks at Kurumi.

"Looks like to me that the Shadows are guiding us to a trap" She said. "Listen, we have two options. Keep walking or go back and try to go back through the river, but it's obvious that the Shadows are near the river. They are aware of how we go in and out"

"So, no matter what, we will encounter those monsters eventually. One way or the other"

"Yes... I kill most of them in the river, but there are more of them. Shadows are born from negative human emotions so... We can't kill them all, they will always come back, no matter what we do"

"So in other words, we are fucked"

"I wouldn't say it like that... but yes" Kaede shrugs and take out a coin. "What do you say? Do we leave to luck or...?"

"I don't care. Either way, we have to fight our way out. As long as you let me use the sword I'll be alright. You have your magic wolf so you can't say no"

"Fenrir is not a magic wolf. It's hard to explain" Kaede didn't want to explain all the details now. "Let's see... The Shadows didn't follow us for a while, they must be hiding to ambush us. Stay close to me, we are going to walk a little more. If we don't find anything then we are going back. Prepare for anything"

"Sure" Kurumi was about to walk but Kaede stop. "What now!?"

"Listen to me very carefully..." Kaede grabs Kurumi be the collar and look at her right in the eyes. "You are going to do exactly what I tell you and you better get rid of that shitty attitude of yours now or it'll get us both killed... If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. We need to stay alive, no matter what so you better follow my orders because let me tell you something. I'm not dying today, neither you so do as I say and this will be over soon. Did you understand?"

"... Yes, I do" Kurumi reply and Kaede let go of her.

"My name is Kaede Reiho, by the way. Yours?" Kaede asks and Kurumi didn't want to give her a name but sigh and tell her.

"Kurumi Shinozaki"

"Shinozaki...?" Kaede asks, surprised. Her eyes widen upon the realization. She knew her. "Now I remember! You are the girl who broke that student's leg with a baseball bat!" Kaede point at Kurumi with the finger.

"That's old news..." Kurumi looks away. "She deserved it" Kaede finally knew why she seems so familiar. Not only she hear about her, she saw her on TV and in person before. She couldn't believe she was helping out someone like her, but that was not important now. She needs to get her out of the Dark World. Kaede cares more about saving a life than judging it.

"I want to believe that you might have your reasons... but that's not important now. Let's go. If we are lucky we might get out of here in a couple of minutes" Kaede walk in front of Kurumi. "Follow me and remember... Stay close and don't do anything stupid... Keep your eyes open, I don't want the Shadows to attack us from behind"

"... Yes" Kurumi nodded.

Kurumi follows Kaede from behind. She knew that Kaede did not approve what she did, but she still helps her out. Kurumi wonders why she's helping her, she does not gain anything from this, that's what she thought. Kurumi keeps walking, with the katana in her hands. She looks down at the blade and then they get past a place she knew very well... A dark alley. That's where she did it. That's where she throw everything outside the window and let herself be controlled by the rage. She doesn't regret it at all... Her life was falling apart anyway so another problem or stupid decision from her part was the least of her worries, the only thing she cared at that moment was to get revenge and she did get it. Now she was living with the consequences of her actions and she didn't care...

Kaede stopped when she saw something odd in front of her. She raises her hand to signal Kurumi to stop too. They saw a body laying on the ground. Kaede looks around, there wasn't any Shadow around. She gives a couple of steps further and looks the body at a safe distance. The man's eyes were completely white and his skin was pale. He was dead and it was pretty recently.

"... Is this normal?" Kurumi asks.

"More than you think... Still, for the body to be here in the middle of the street" Kaede get a little closer. "They usually are more hidden and... Not in the open" Kaede take out her shotgun. "Stay behind me... They are coming"

"Where?" Kurumi looks around but didn't saw a single Shadow. They both stay alert but nothing happens. "Are you sure they are coming?"

"Be quiet..." Kaede then saw something moving in the darkness of the alleyway. She pushes Kurumi away just in time, a Shadow jump right at them, it was trying to reach Kurumi but Kaede reacted and shot the Shadow in midair, destroying the Shadow's mask. Then from the darkness, an Army of Shadow came crawling from the darkness. Kaede summons Fenrir and grabs Kurumi's hand to keep her as close as possible. Fenrir howl at the sky and the surrounding area was swallowed by a black fire, burn every single Shadow that came into contact with it. Kaede was buying time, she knew that the Shadow will not stop so she has to kill them right there, but she couldn't attack them with her more devasting attack so near Kurumi. She will get hurt for sure, even die if she's not careful. Kaede was forced to hold back because of her.

The black fire quickly fades away and the Shadow resume their attack. Kaede had no other option but to risk it and obliterate them all with her more devasting attack. She was about to order Fenrir to attack when a thunder strikes the Shadows in front of Kaede and Kurumi. The Shadows stopped as soon they saw Sleipnir descending from the sky.

"Sleipnir!?" Kaede stares at the eight-legged horse in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. "Hideaki!" Kaede look around but she didn't saw him anywhere. "He made it here... Impressive, but really stupid!"

"Hideaki?" Kurumi asks in disbelief. "Wait! Kiyohara is here!?"

"That's his Persona, it means he's here" And in fact he was. Hideaki was hiding in a building nearby. Seeing through the eyes of Sleipnir, helping them from a safe area because if he goes out, he'll be at disadvantage and get in Kaede's way. Luckily for him, the Shadows didn't found him yet, so he can help them.

"This will be a tough battle... but I'll make sure to protect them" He whispers.

But none of them knew that the Red Shadow was getting closer...


	5. Broken Girl

**_There's a lot happening in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Broken Girl_**

 _Kurumi was laying on the railing of the bridge, looking at the Arakawa river with joy on that sunny summer day. She looks down at her reflection on the river at use it as a mirror to fix her hair a little. She saw someone getting close to her. That girl looked exactly like her in every aspect, even the clothes. She had in each hand a glass bottle of soda. She stands next to Kurumi and hands her one of the bottles with a smile on her face._

 _"Be careful. It's really cold" She said and Kurumi took the bottle, not caring about the freezing bottle._

 _"Thanks, Seiko," Said Kurumi and open the bottle. She didn't drink it, she waits for Seiko to open it too. Seiko took her time to open the bottle. "You really take your time, don't you?"_

 _"You know me. I like to take things with calm, slow. Unlike you" She explained. Kurumi knew her sister better than everybody else. She has to, they are twins. And like a weird twist of fate, they look exactly the same, but when it comes to personalities, they are completely opposite._

 _"Well, at least I don't spend half an hour in the convenience store debating if I should buy an orange juice or apple juice" Kurumi smirk._

 _"True, but it's not my fault. They are both good and I can decide on just one" Seiko try to defend herself and Kurumi chuckle. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"_

 _"Why don't you simply buy both? It's easier that way"_

 _"Maybe... But you'll drink the other juice as soon as I turn my back. Don't try to even deny it"_

 _"... That's not true" Kurumi denies it._

 _"Yes, it is!"_

 _"No, it's not," She said and they both start laughing. They often fight for trivial things and laugh shortly after that. They knew it was stupid to even fight about this kind of things, but they do it just for the fun of it. Seiko drinks her soda and Kurumi did the same. They both stare at the river, laying their arms in the railing. Despite the laughs, Seiko seems troubled and Kurumi knew it._

 _"Kurumi," She said. "I'm still shocked because of what Mom did to Dad"_

 _"Forget it," Said Kurumi with annoyance. "She left and if she tries to even come back or talk to us, I'll ignore her... Let me tell you this, Seiko. I hate her. If she really cares about us then she wouldn't have gone"_

 _"... I hate her too" Said Seiko, but there was still doubt in her voice. "She didn't even say goodbye... She just leaves... with that man..."_

 _"She cheated on Dad... I don't care what she does or where is she now. As long I don't get to see her face ever again, I'm happy" Kurumi finish the soda. "Now... We have to support Dad. He need us, Seiko"_

 _"I know... But I wish things could've been different"_

 _"Me too, Seiko... Me too..."_

* * *

 ** _(Police Station)_**

As soon they arrive at the Police Station, Kenji went straight to the room where they kept the evidence from the cases, both old and new. He had to talk with the officer guarding the room. No object from that room leaves so Kenji had to go inside, check the cell phone and go out without it. He was fine with it, he just needs to search for a number. Kenji brings Rintaro inside the room and they search for the box with Ren Ishida's belongings. They found it rather quickly and they search for the phone.

When Kenji found the phone, he searches in the phone's call history and found two numbers, one was private and the other was unknown. He writes them down and starts searching them in the database. He only had to write down the numbers and he immediately got the name of the owner. The private number belonged to the phone's customer service and the unknown number was not from a cell phone but from a normal phone. Kenji searches for the address and found that it was from a Shinto Shrine at the south of the city, almost at the limits with Fujikawaguchiko.

"This is unexpected," He said as he looks at the information. "A Shinto Shrine... Why a Shrine? This doesn't make any sense"

"You want to investigate now?" Rintaro asks and Kenji nodded.

"Yes, Let's go"

* * *

 ** _(Dark World)_**

Kurumi saw Sleipnir standing between them and the Shadows. She looks back and saw the Shadows getting closer. She raises her katana, but it wasn't necessary, Fenrir howl at them and most of them were disintegrate by a darkness attack. Kurumi looks at Kaede and nodded, with Sleipnir and Fenrir she doesn't have to worry about the Shadows, but she still feels weird. Something was off. There was literally an entire army of small Shadows and if they really wanted, they could attack at the same time and kill them really easily, but they were buying time... Just like they did in the bridge.

"Did you notice it?" Kaede asks her. She notices it too, there was no way she wouldn't notice it. Kurumi nodded. "The more we stay here, the more we dig our graves. That Red Shadow might be near"

"What do we do them?" Kurumi asks. "Can you create an opening for us to escape?"

"I can, but the problem is how much time do we have. If I had Hideaki right here, then I could tell him the plan, but he isn't. He's hiding and I want him to stay that way... But we have to get out of here quickly. If I had the power to face that Shadow then it wouldn't be a problem, but my attacks are useless against it. Fenrir is a Darkness based Persona, weak to Light. That Shadow seems to be Fire based, so we might need a Persona with Ice abilities" Kaede explains.

"All you are saying sounds like an RPG bullcrap"

"I know, but this is how things are. You like it or not, this is reality and we can't win. That Shadow will easily crush me and Hideaki just awaken his Persona. He barely knows how to fight properly"

"I like this kind of situations, they are my favorite next to being ignored by the whole school" Kurumi was being sarcastic again.

"Stop being sarcastic or I'll leave you behind"

"You can try" A Shadow jump right at Kurumi when she wasn't paying attention. Sleipnir stomp and a thunder came down from the sky, killing the Shadow instantly. "I think now is not the time to fight with each other"

"God, what gave you that idea?" Said Kaede with irony.

"Shut up!" Kurumi yells and starts killing the Shadows that one by one jump at her. Kaede sends Fenrir to kill the Shadows that were surrounding them and Sleipnir makes sure to kill the Shadows from the sides. They couldn't keep this up forever, Kaede knew it. She starts thinking on a way out. In her mind, a lot of scenarios were displayed before her eyes and in most of them they either die or are caught by the Shadows. She decided to leave it to mere luck and decided to make an opening from were the Shadows never expect it... Down.

"Kurumi, grab my hand, now!" Kaede yell and Kurumi grab her without a second thought. "Fenrir, Black Wall!" She gives the order and Fenrir howl at the sky, creating a wall of Black Fire around them. Sleipnir jumps inside the wall and waits with them inside. Kaede hit the ground below them and Fenrir shoots a ball of Black Fire at the ground, breaking it and creating an escape route through the sewers. "Jump down now!" Kaede yell and Kurumi jump, she then talks to Fenrir. "Distract them!" She orders and then looks at Sleipnir. "Hideaki, if you can hear me. Find us at the Bridge! Quick!" Sleipnir nodded and disappear. Kaede jumps down to the sewer and when the Fire disappears, Fenrir roar at the Shadows, casting Darkness to kill as much of them as possible to avoid them go into the sewers. The Shadows crawl on top of the dead Shadows and they reach Fenrir almost immediately. They crawl on top of the Black Wolf and they all rip him to piece without any effort. In the sewers, Kaede falls to her knees and yell while holding her head as Fenrir was torn to pieces.

"What happen!?" Kurumi asks her, worried about her sudden outburst.

"Whatever Fenrir feels... I feel it too..." She said and stand up with her legs shaking. "I-I'm used to it... Bu-But it still hurts a lot. W-We need to run before they catch up with us!" Kaede and Kurumi keep running. Kaede took out her cellphone and use the flashlight to see where they were going. They stopped when they hear a noise behind them. They turn around and they saw the Shadow making their way to them.

"Damn creatures!" Kurumi yells and they keep running while Kaede points her shotgun at them and start shooting, killing a few of them before running out of bullets really quickly. The Shadows were catching up with them faster than Kaede was expecting. Kurumi saw a ladder right in front of them. She runs faster and jumps to the ladder and start climbing desperately. She pushes up the sewer cover and gets out. She looks down and extended her hand to help Kaede. She grabs her hand and drags her out of the sewer. As soon as she was out, Kurumi closes the sewer and the Shadows hit the cover, trying to burst it open. They didn't stop, they kept running to the bridge. They were near it, they could see it at the distance. "There it is!"

A group of Shadows appears in front of the bridge to close their way, but they were turned to ashes by thunders coming from the skies. Sleipnir jumps down and Hideaki was moving with his wheelchair. He waves his hand and both girls try to run as fast as they could. The Shadows from behind burst from the sewers and resume their persecution. They join Hideaki and run to the middle of the now broken bridge. Sleipnir holds back the Shadows as Kaede look down at the river.

"Kaede, the showcase of the shop is intact. We can use it instead of the river" He said and Kaede look at him in disbelief.

"And how the hell did you know how to travel between worlds!?" Kaede asks and Hideaki lied to her. He didn't want to mention the Velvet Room to her to avoid any problems.

"You think I didn't notice it? I try to imitate you from when we get out and here I am" He said, hoping that Kade buys his lie and luckily for him, she did.

"Fair enough. You are not as dumb as I thought!" Kaede didn't even have the time to argue so she decided to believe him. She had no real reason to doubt him, at least for now. Still, the "dumb" part was offensive for him.

"Hey! I'm not dumb!"

"Leave it for later!" Kurumi yell. "We have to run before-" Then, without any warning, the Red Shadow appear from behind and expelled fire from its mouth. Sleipnir reacts quickly and took the attack for them. Hideaki yell as he felt the fire burning Sleipnir. Even if his body was completely unharmed, he could still feel the pain. Sleipnir disappears and the Red Shadow use its tail to hit Hideaki. Kaede summons Fenrir and the wolf jump right at the Shadow's mask, trying to break it, but the Red Shadow shake Fenrir off without much difficulty. Kaede was tired so she couldn't control Fenrir properly, she couldn't even use any of his abilities, it drains her own energy. Fenrir disappears in thin air and the Shadow hit Kaede with its tail, pushing her against the ground and retaining her. The Red Shadow look at Kurumi, she was his objective the whole time. Kurumi raises her katana and prepares for anything, but Hideaki moves right between them.

"The hell are you doing!?" She asks. "Get out of the way! You are useless here!"

"No! You are useless!" Hideaki yells back at her and Kurumi's eyes widen. "You will die if you stay here. You can't even summon a Persona. Stay behind me... I'll protect you"

"... Why do you even care!? You have no reason to be here!"

"I don't want people to die right in front of me again! If I have the power to make a difference, I will use it. If I can save a life, I'll save it! Shut up and let me help you!" Hideaki summons Sleipnir once again.

The Red Shadow didn't seem impressed at all. The Shadow let go of Kaede and focus on Sleipnir. Kurumi looks back and the Shadows were not intervening. They follow the Shadow's orders. Sleipnir stomp and call upon a storm, lightings come down and hit the Shadow with incredible electric force. The Shadow was bigger than Sleipnir so he needed to fight at a safe distance to avoid being hit. Sadly, the Red Shadow wasn't hurt by Sleipnir's attack. In fact, it looks like it absorbed the whole attack and on top of that use that energy to hit back at Sleipnir. The Red Shadow open its mouth and throw a giant sphere of electricity at him. Sleipnir was strong against electricity, so he wasn't affected by it, but the next attack proves to be deathly. The Shadow roar and a pillar of fire burst from the floor. Sleipnir dodges it, but the Shadow didn't stop there. The pillar was a distraction. Once in the air, Sleipnir was hit by the Shadow's tail and launched against the ground. He then proceeds to hit Sleipnir repeatedly against the ground. Hideaki felt every hit, every hit was stronger than the last one. The Shadow landed the last hit and break part of the bridge after that. Sleipnir vanishes and Hideaki grab his head in pain. The Shadow didn't even bother with Kaede or Hideaki, Kurumi was the one he wanted, but in order to avoid any complication the Shadow raise its tail and decided to crush them both. Kurumi steps in and raises her katana, not knowing what to do. Her body moves on her own. She didn't even want to be there, she wanted to run away... But she'll hate herself even more if she actually abandons them. She already hates herself, she doesn't want to feel more miserable. She looks right at the Shadow's mask and the Shadow stop to look at her.

"You want me!? You better do your worst them!" Kurumi yells at the Shadow. "But keep in mind that if you mess with me, then I'll inflict so much pain in you that you will beg for mercy, You Giant Asshole! It doesn't matter if I have to come back from my grave, I will torture you!" Kurumi's eyes glow red. The Shadow notice that and didn't wait any longer. He resumes the attack. Kurumi closes her eyes and a sudden memory rush through her mind. The image of her twin sister, smiling at her, hiding her bruises and cuts from her, hiding her sadness, rage and even shame behind a fake smile as she took a step forward from the edge of a building... and she is unable to even reach her, to save her, to help her. Only watching and the only person she ever cares about fall to her death and the insufferable pain her sister felt... She felt it too. " _Seiko..._ " She whispers. Everything around Kurumi stopped as she hears a voice from inside her head.

" ** _... What is it that Thou desire?_** " The voice inside her head asked. The voice of a woman, resembling her own voice, but distorted, creepy, devilish. " ** _Is it Death? Or is it Redemption? Or perhaps... A hand to hold? A shoulder to cry? Someone who's willing to accept you despite your multiple flaws and rotten attitude? The reality is that you won't have that, no matter how much you try... But now, there's a chance for you to prove, not only to yourself, but the people that were willing to help you, that you are more than just a violent figure... Say... Are Thou willing to accept I?_** " The voice asks.

"I have nothing to lose" Said Kurumi. "I don't care about dying... But if you give me the power to bring this asshole down, then I gladly accept you!"

" ** _... Very Well..._** " Said the voice and the time resume. The Shadow's tail was repelled by an invisible force. Hideaki and Kaede look at Kurumi, surprised. Kurumi let go of her katana and her legs start shaking. She grabs her head in pain as the voice talks to her again. " ** _The power you seek is the power that will allow you to shape the world as you please. You, who lost everything you hold dear, will now take everything by force and change your own fate!_** " The voice yell and Kurumi scream violently. " ** _Scream my name for the whole world to hear. Declare to the world that you will succeed and destroy everything and everyone who gets in your way! DO IT! SAY IT!_** " Kurumi's eyes glow red as she screams her Persona's name.

" _Rip him apart,_ ** _Angrboda_** _!_ " She yells and a pillar of blue light engulf her. The pillar of light pierce the sky and the Red Shadow crawl away from the light. From inside the pillar, a spear made out of ice pierce the Shadow's body, launching it against a building, impaling it. From the light, a giant woman appear. The woman was wearing rusty armor and her skin was really pale, almost white and her eyes completely blue. Her long black hair was floating in the air with horns in her forehead made out of ice. Her face was completely covered by bandages as well as her hands and feet. The woman didn't have a weapon with her, but from her fingertips, there was forming another spear, completely made out of ice. Angrboda extends her hands and the spears forms immediately. Kurumi was standing right in front of her, a huge smile was drawn all over her face. A smile of satisfaction and power running through her veins.

"This power..." Kaede whispers while trying her best to stand up. "... She can kill it"

The Shadow break the spear and throw a giant flare at Kurumi. She simply raises her hand and Angrboda imitate her moves. The flare disappears as it touches Angrboda's hand. The Shadow was not going to give up and jump at the Persona that rivals him in size. Angrboda catches the Shadow in midair and stabs it with her spear, impaling it against the ground this time. Angrboda closes her fists and starts punching the Shadow right in the mask. With her left hand hold it against the ground and with the right hand, now covered by a big block of ice, punch as hard as she could. The Shadow tries to escape, but Angrboda didn't let it. The Shadow let out a desperate roar and all the Shadows attacked at once. Kurumi swing her right arm violently in the Shadows direction, Angrboda did the same and all the Shadows were frozen right in midair and broke into pieces. Hideaki and Kaede couldn't even believe what they were watching, Kurumi was destroying the Shadows on her own by brute force and ice abilities. Angrboda grabs the Shadow by the head and delivered the final blow. She punches the Shadow right in the mask and breaks it into several pieces. The Red Shadow disintegrate immediately and the remaining Shadows stop moving. Angrboda screams at the sky and disappear. Kurumi, with the sudden rush of power fading away, fall to her knees and then her head hit the ground. Hideaki reacted and move as quickly as possible toward her.

"Kurumi!" He yells and gets closer to her. Hideaki couldn't pick her up, but at least from the distance, he could see that she was still breathing. Kaede walks up to her and checks her pulse.

"She's fine. She just collapses..." Kaede sigh and look around. "I can't believe what we just went through. Dammit, this isn't what I was expecting at all"

"Me neither" Hideaki sigh and start laughing out of nowhere. "What a mess, am I right?"

"... Let's pick her up and bring her to the shop. She can rest there... Also, we'll have a talk about what just happen" Kaede cross her arms and look at Hideaki. "You and I have business to discuss"

"I know... I can't wait for you to yell at me"

"... Was that sarcasm? Don't you dare to do that when I'm angry!" Kaede yell. "Because I'm really pissed off right now!"

"S-Sorry"

* * *

 ** _(Shinto Shrine - Afternoon)_**

Kenji and Rintaro arrive at the Shinto Shrine, it was located away of the city, at the south, right next to Shoji Lake. Kenji drive to the route and reach the lake, after driving around the lake he arrives at a road, closed for vehicles circulation but allows people to walk in. Keji gets out of the police car and looks at the road in front of him, at the end of it he saw the Shrine, it was bigger than he was expecting, even though some trees were hiding it. There was a huge Torri right before the stairs the lead to the Shrine. Kenji and Rintaro walk to the Shrine and while they were expecting the place to be quiet and with no people around, for a moment it felt like if it was a ghost town and even the small silence surrounding them was a little unsettling. Kenji's eyes focus on the shrine's administrative office, a _Shamusho,_ that was at the side as soon he enters. It almost looked like a traditional house, and for the looks of it, it might well be one. The Shrine was pretty big so it was expected to have at least someone living there to take care of the place. Right outside the front door, there was a teenage girl sweeping the floor. She was wearing a white haori and a red hakama. Her oddly white hair is tied in a ponytail with a white and red hair ribbon. She was the Miko of the Shrine. She looks up and saw Kenji staring at her. She smiles and waves her hand at him. Kenji simply nodded and walk to her, showing her his badge.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk with the person who supervises the Shrine," He said. The girl bows to him and goes inside the house. Meanwhile, Rintaro was looking around, checking out the place. He was surprised as for how good everything looked. It looked almost new, but anybody could tell this Shrine was there for quite some time. Several minutes later an old man came out. He was wearing a white yukata. The man was using a walking stick, he could barely walk. He looked pretty weak.

"How can I help you, officers?" He asks and coughs a little. The girl looks at them from inside the house.

"Sorry for the troubles, but we are actually investigating a suicide case and... One of the last calls the man received was coming from this direction. His name was Ren Ishida, did you knew him?"

"Ren Ishida? Mmm... Sorry, but I never hear that name before" The old man reply. "That's really odd, though. Only me and my granddaughter live here. Maybe she knew him. Wait, let me asks..." He turns around and saw the girl still holding the broom. "Satsuki, you knew this man?" The girl shakes her head.

"No, I didn't," She said with calm. "It's really a shame. Another person that takes his own life... I will pray for him at the Shrine later"

"... Are you sure you didn't knew him?" Kenji asks Satsuki, but she keeps shaking her head. Kenji sigh and scratch his head. "Did by any chance... someone come and use the phone?"

"It's been a couple of weeks since someone come here" Satsuki answer calmly. "It's weird for someone to ask to use the phone... Considering that now everyone has a cell phone... Even my grandfather has one"

"That's true... But only for emergencies. Technology can be tempting, but we try to stick with old traditions"

"I see. Sorry to bother then..."

"Come back if you have more doubts or have more questions. We'll answer them gladly"

"Thanks, we'll be leaving now..." Kenji walks away and Rintaro follows him to the police car.

"What do you think?" Rintaro asks him and Kenji look back at the Shrine. "You think they are lying?"

"It doesn't look like," He said. "Besides, why would they? This is odd..."

"What now?"

"Well... I've been thinking about reviewing the other suicide cases and this time I will ask if by any chance they all got a call from an unknown number. If they did, then we might actually have a pattern here"

"If not and this is just a prank from a random person before Ren's suicide?"

"Then we are back at the beginning... Let's go back and review those cases before another body appear. The sooner we find a clue, the better" Kenji and Rintaro get back in the car and drive away. Satsuki saw them leaving the Shrine and continue sweeping the floor with her broom. The phone inside the house was untouched... but its buttons were being pushed by an unknown force...

* * *

 ** _(Antique Shop)_**

Shortly after the victory over the Shadows, Kaede and Hideaki took Kurumi and go back to their world through the showcase of the Antique Shop. It took them a while to go back, they had to wait for the street to be empty to jump to the other side. Kaede wanted to avoid any problem and she wanted to keep all this as secret like it should be. After several minutes of waiting, they jump back and go straight to the Shop. Kaede place Kurumi in the couch, to let her rest in peace. She makes sure that Hideaki didn't have any bruises or wounds and then she check on herself. It took her a while, but she was in one piece, except for the mental fatigue, she was fine.

After almost half an hour of silence, Kaede gets out of the kitchen sits down at the table in the living room of her house. She had a cup of tea in front of her, Hideaki was there with her, sitting on the other side of the table with a cup of tea too that Kaede brought for him. He didn't want tea, but Kaede insisted, she said it was good for him so he shrugs and drinks it. Kaede took a sip from her cup and let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you feeling better?" Hideaki asks and Kaede took her time to answer his question.

"I will get better eventually. My mind is a mess right now..." Kaede looks down at her reflection on the tea. "When a Persona... Suffer from a wound or is destroyed, the user feels that pain, sometimes multiplied. Today I receive a lot of damage, so much in fact that it might affect me in a long term. Now I'm fine, but we'll see in a couple of years if I don't die from brain damage"

"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?" He asks.

"..." Kaede sigh. "Let me be clear, Hideaki. My grandfather died from brain damage... He died pushing himself to the limits and he pays the price. What I'm saying is not an exaggeration, it's real. Persona's drain your energy every time you use their abilities, that's why we have to keep in mind or physical and mental state and monitoring it. If your Persona is beheaded, then you'll feel that too. The stress and the pain you feel at that exact moment is insufferable... Next time, try your best to not get hit and retreat your Persona if you see is about to be hit. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Hideaki looks down. "I'm sorry that I didn't stay behind, but if I didn't then you wouldn't even be here. You and Kurumi would've been gone"

"True. Sleipnir did buy more time and was rather useful. You stay hidden too, the Shadows didn't find you until you join us. I have to give you some credit. You jump in, but consider your situation and the possibilities you have in battle. Like I said, you are not as dumb as I thought"

"That's still an insult for me"

"For me, it was a compliment, so you better take it"

"... Fair enough" Hideaki drink a little of his tea and turn to see Kurumi who was sleeping in the couch. "Is she alright? I'm a little worried about her now"

"Don't worry. She's fine. Unlike you, her awaken was a little more violent and keep in mind she took out the Red Shadow as if it was nothing for her... Her Persona is really strong. I see why the Shadows were after her" She said. Hideaki leaves the cup in the table and looks at Kaede, confused.

"What was that Shadow, Kaede?" He asks and Kaede decided to tell him everything she knows.

"At this point, I can't even keep some things away from you. In the beginning, I wanted to keep you away from all this but no matter what I do, you'll get dragged anyway so..." Kaede took a deep breath. "Do you want to join me?" She asks, very reluctant about it. Hideaki didn't even give it a second thought.

"I want to help people. So I think is a stupid question to make. At this point, we are all together in this mess so I better do whatever I can to help. What do you expect me to do? Turn around and leave? I can't do that, not after what I've been through"

"In that case, I better explain to you how things are going down" Kaede cross her arms. "What we just fought was not an average Shadow like the rest. It was in a different color. Shadows that differ from the rest are stronger and in most cases, bigger. Like the one we just saw. This Shadows can control the smaller Shadows and make them do whatever they want. These Shadows stay most of the time at Mount Fuji, they don't usually come to the city... but when they do, they target people and can follow their target for days, even months"

"For what purpose?"

"... They target those who can potentially summon a Persona" Kaede explain and Hideaki wasn't expecting that kind of behavior from the Shadows.

"How do you know that?"

"My father told me everything I needed to know and this was one of those things. Shadows of different color prey on a Persona User. While normal Shadows go after normal people, these special Shadows are after us and anybody who can potentially become a Persona User"

"I see, so they are like... hunters"

"Kinda. But we are the true hunters here. I won't sit down and let them come to me. I will kill every single one of them, even if I die I'll at least take one of those bastards with me. That's a promise"

"... Looks like you really hate those Shadows"

"Hate doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about them"

"Wait... You told me that this world and the Shadow only roam around Kofu. Mount Fuji is not in Kofu" Hideaki pointed out.

"I said that because I didn't want to go into too many details" Kaede stand up and bring a map of the Yamanashi Prefecture. She grabs a pen and closes Kofu, part of Fujikawaguchiko and the entire Mount Fuji. She then circles Aokigahara Forest. "What you are seeing now is the area where the Dark World has influence over. Anyone inside this area can, and will, fall victim of the Shadows"

"... Shit" That was the only thing Hideaki could say. He thought that only Kofu was affected by the Shadows, but it looked like there was more to worry about than just a city. "This is... insane" Hideaki saw Mount Fuji and he already had an idea from where the Shadows were coming from, but he decides to asks anyway. "Are the Shadows coming from Mount Fuji?"

"Not all of them" Kaede reply. "The bigger Shadows, the more dangerous ones. The average and smaller Shadows are actually coming from here" Kaede point with her pen at the north of the city, where several mountains and forest converge. "If you think about it, Kofu is surrounded by the Shadows from the North and the South. From the East and the West, there are Shadows too, but they are... different. I would even dare to say that they have no interest on attacking people"

"Seriously? So those Shadow are harmless?" Hideaki asks.

"I wouldn't say harmless? They are more like... uninterested. Almost apathetic toward me"

"So you went to the east first or west?"

"First I went to the east. I decided to see what happen if I go to Fuefuki. Of course, I had to go on a bicycle, if I had to walk then I wouldn't have made it. Like I said before, the Shadows there didn't attack me at all so I went past them and nothing happens at all, I even decided to provoke one, but it didn't even try to defend itself. Inaba was near so I decided to give it a look too, but it was completely different. It was a ghost town, no Shadow at sight. Still, Inaba had a lighter atmosphere. It almost felt as if I was in the real world, even the sky around Inaba was clearer. Maybe Inaba has some kind of faint connection to the other world, that's why it feels so different" Kaede explains. "Still, I have a theory about why it's like that, but I still need more proof"

"What about the West?"

"... I call it the Dead Zone"

"Dead Zone? Why?"

"If you go to the West, there's a high possibility that you won't come back," Kaede said with a serious tone. "There's only complete darkness there. A literal wall of darkness"

"... That's not scary at all" Kaede and Hideaki turn around to see Kurumi, already awake, sitting on the couch while rubbing her eyes. "It'd be scarier if you say that there are monsters in the other side"

"Problem is that we don't know what's on the other side," Said Kaede. "My father tries to get past that wall, but he almost didn't make it back. He never told me what he saw, he made me promise to never go to the other side" Kaede walk to Kurumi and without asking, grab her hand.

"Hey!" Kurumi shout at her. Kaede checks Kurumi's pulse, it was stable.

"You are fine. That's good" Kaede let go of her. "How long you've been awake?"

"Since you mention something about Shadows hunting Persona Users... What are those?" Kurumi asks.

"A Persona User is self-explanatory. People who can summon a Persona" Kaede replied. "Still, you didn't miss too much"

"Speak to yourself. I'm still confused. What did I just do?" Kurumi grabs her head in disgust. "I feel like if something hit me pretty hard with a bag full of brigs. Dammit, I... I..." Kurumi looks down and starts searching for her pack of cigarettes. Kaede smile and took out the pack from her own pocket. She shakes it right in front of Kurumi's face.

"Looking for something, Fellow Persona User?" Kaede asks with a smirk. Kurumi tries to grab the pack, but Kaede walks away with it. Kurumi stands up, only to fall to her knees again.

"You... Bitch! Give me those back!" Kurumi yell. Kaede walks into the kitchen and shakes the pack again before throwing it into the trash can. "You didn't..."

"Oh, yes I did" Kaede smile. "As long you stay here, I won't tolerate any cigarettes. This is my house, you better respect this space"

"..." Kurumi stares at her in the eyes and ultimately sigh in defeat. "... Do you have... chocolate?" Then Hideaki throws her a chocolate bar. Kurumi grabs it and then look at Hideaki, surprised.

"We'll talk later about your smoking habits. Now we have things to discuss... We also want to know what are you going to do starting tomorrow" Kaede give Kurumi a defiant look. "You just awaken to your Persona. We will give you two options, join us and help us to kill the Shadows or walk away. Simple as that"

"... So it's a Yes or No question? Do I want to join or not?"

"Pretty much," Said Hideaki. Kurumi sigh and give her answer quicker than expected.

"No," She said and that was a surprise for both Kaede and Hideaki. They actually were expecting her to join, but she was not going to cooperate so easily. "I'll be honest with you too... I actually appreciate, a little, your effort and help, but I'm not planning on joining whatever the hell this is. Do you want to hunt monsters? Fine, do it, but that doesn't involve me"

"But-" Kaede raise her hand, interrupting Hideaki.

"You are right. This doesn't involve you. In fact, we don't hunt Shadows just for the fun of it. We do it because we want to protect the people of Kofu. If you don't care about that, then you can simply walk away. I don't judge you, I won't talk bad about you for not helping. That's not the kind of person I am. It's your choice and yours alone... But at least give it some thought" Said Kaede. Kurumi stands up slowly and without saying a single word she turns around and left in silence. They hear the front door of the shop opening and then closing. "Well... I was actually expecting her to do that"

"... Tomorrow will be a little awkward when I see her at school"

"She will ignore you" Kaede sit down on the couch. "If she doesn't want anything to do with us, she won't even talk to you during the whole year"

"..." Hideaki was a little sad. He didn't want that, he at least wants to get along with her. "You told on our way back that she hurt a student, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. She grabs a baseball bat, ambushes her in an alley and breaks her legs" Kaede explain and Hideaki couldn't believe it. Kurumi did look like a violent person, but to think she'll go that far.

"Why did she do that?"

"It was never explained. It came out on the news but it was never explained the reason. Later, some rumors appear, stating that Kurumi did it because that girl bullied her sister and she just wanted to get back at her. If that's true, then I feel sorry for her"

"..." Hideaki stays quiet. If Kurumi did that for her sister, then she wasn't as bad as she wanted him to believe.

"Hideaki... Why don't you go back home for today?" Kaede suggest. "I don't want you to go back so late. Let's leave this for tomorrow. You must be tired, I know I am"

"Sure. I'll come back tomorrow after school"

* * *

 ** _(Kurumi's house - Evening)_**

Kurumi went back straight home after leaving the Antique Shop. She didn't stop for anything at all, she just wanted to get back, close herself in her room and fall to her bed and she did just that. Like before, she gives food to her dog and closes herself in her room, don't let him enter, despite the puppy's effort to enter. Kurumi falls to her bed and stares at her ceiling. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what she wanted to do. Knowing about the Shadows and Personas didn't make a difference. Even if she knew about them years ago, she wouldn't even move a finger to stop them, she didn't care about them. She stops caring about a lot of things, for her if Seiko is not with then nothing is worth worrying about. Seiko was not only her twin sister, it was her reason to care. She was her opposite, she was happy, caring and considerate. Kurumi was unhappy, inconsiderate and aggressive... They were opposite, but get along very well, very naturally.

"It didn't matter what I did for you... You left me alone" Kurumi whispers and remember what she did. The day she let herself be controlled by her rage...

* * *

 _Kurumi was laying against the wall of a dark alley, waiting. She had her baseball bat, hitting it slightly against the wall while she waited. She was looking down, thinking about what she was about to do. She didn't care about the consequences, she wanted to do it so badly that she didn't care what might happen to her later on. She couldn't sleep well if she did not do it, she could think about anything else... She hears footsteps. She gets closer to the entrance of the alley and waits in silence, hearing the voice of the girl she was waiting for almost half an hour. She was not alone, she was walking with another classmate. They were talking and laughing. That alone make Kurumi angrier than she actually was._

 _"Yeah, she was so easy," Said the girl Kurumi was waiting. "She was freaking out when we surround her in the dressing room. She starts crying when we start making fun of her. Of course, we hide her clothes so she had to stay there searching for her clothes for almost an hour" She started laughing and her friend smirk._

 _"What a whiny little bitch," she said. "But aren't you being a little hard on her? It's been a week since she stops coming to school. Aren't you nervous that she might tell the teachers or her parents about this?"_

 _"She thinks she's better than me!" The girl yell. "Let me tell you, she's not better than me. I'm the star of the volleyball team and nobody else! In fact... I'm thinking of breaking her legs... Make it look like an accident, maybe pushing her down the stairs. Hehehe"_

 _"If I were you, I'll be careful. If Kurumi finds out, she will get you for that. Remember, she's in the baseball club and she looks really scary when she's holding her baseball bat"_

 _"I'm not scared of Kurumi, in fact, I think she's all bark and no bite. Her sister, on the other hand, is really easy to push on the edge, just mention her cheating mother and she loses it. What a shameless woman they have as a mother. I can wait for her to come back. She'll learn how not to-" Kurumi grabs the girl's arm as soon she reached the alley. Kurumi drags her inside the alley and pushes her against the ground. "Kurumi!? The fuck is your problem!?" The girl yell and Kurumi grab her bat with both hands. "K-Kurumi... Wh-What are you doing...?"_

 _"What were you saying, bitch?" Kurumi asks. "What were you saying about my sister?"_

 _"Wa-Wait... I can explain... We were just..."_

 _"We were just... what?" Kurumi then hit her leg with the bat and the girl starts screaming in pain. Kurumi hit her right in the knee, she did it on purpose, she wanted to break her leg beyond repair. Her friend only stood there, afraid. Kurumi looks at the other girl and she runs away. "What were you saying? Come on... Talk. I want to hear it"_

 _"I-I-I was just-" The girl try to defend herself, but end up stuttering._

 _"Wrong answer!" She yells and hit her leg again. The girl scream in pain and Kurumi didn't stop there, she hit her in the shoulder. She then grabs her by the hair and pulls her closer to her. "You are going to yell, when I allow you to yell, Bitch!" Kurumi pushes her down again and hit her leg again with her bat. The girl keeps yelling and that alone attract the attention of the pedestrians and a police officer that was passing by. The officer saw Kurumi breaking the girl's leg and he runs to stop her._

 _"Miss, drop down the weapon, now!" He yells and takes out his gun. Kurumi look over her shoulder and the officer pointing at her. She raises her hands, but didn't let go of the bat. She looks down at the girl. She already breaks her left leg, but she wasn't satisfied with that... She wanted more, she wants her to regret._

 _"You wanted to break my sister's legs...?" Kurumi asks, almost whispering. The girl look at Kurumi in terror as she looks at her bloody broken leg, she could see her bone out of her skin. "Eye for an eye..." She said and let go of her bat. As much as she really wanted to break the other leg, she didn't want to get shot. The bat hit the ground and she raises her hands, turn around and fall to her knees. She looks down, never making eye contact with the officer or the girl she just broke her leg... She looks down the entire time, but a little smile form in her face... She was at peace with herself..._

* * *

Kurumi opens her eyes. That memory, that moment was the turning point of her life. Everything from that point got worse. Her father had to give away a lot of things to make sure she didn't end up in jail or expelled from her school. Her father was, and still is, an important politician. For her, he had to do a lot of favors and because of that, she felt guilty. Seiko's suicide happens shortly after her arrest... Kurumi can't help but blame herself sometimes for that. If she didn't assault that girl, then maybe Seiko wouldn't have commit suicide... But if she didn't then she might get bullied again...

Kurumi, for the first time in a long time, lonely. She wanted something, or someone to hug or to let out her frustration. She then looks at the door. Her dog still scratching the door, wanting to enter. She stares at the door for several minutes until she finally stands up and opens the door. Her dog run inside and jump to her bed. He sits there and barks at her. Kurumi looks at her dog, almost emotionless but then let out a little smile. The little dog lay in her bed, leaving his belly exposed, he wants her to pat him. Kurumi sits next to him and instead of patting him, she lifts him up and hugs him. The dog barks happily and licks her. "You are such a pain in the ass... I could easily throw you out... but you better thank god that I need something to hug" The dog bark again, moving his tail. Kurumi hugs her dog and out of nowhere fall sleep. She was extremely tired because of the awakening of her Persona... Oddly enough, it was the first time since Seiko died that she sleeps so easily...

* * *

 ** _4/8 Monday (Sundaikofu High School - Early Morning)_**

Hideaki was heading to school. He saw the students going in big groups and he was the only one alone, all by himself. That alone gain him a lot of attention from the students near him. He shrugs and keeps going. Hideaki's eyes widen when he saw Kurumi waiting at the entrance of the school. She had her arms crossed and looking down at her feet. After what happened yesterday he figures out that she might not want anything to do with him or Kaede. That's why he get past her and didn't say a single word to her, not even a "Good Morning". Hideaki gets past her, but someone stops him, grabbing his wheelchair. He turns around and saw Kurumi grabbing the chair. They made eye contact for a second before Kurumi pull him out of the entrance and take him away from school. Hideaki starts to panic a little.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" He asks, but Kurumi didn't reply. "D-D-Don't tell me you are kidnapping me!"

"Don't be stupid!" She said. "I just want to talk... But I refuse to do it in the open"

"B-But we have school. We are going to be late"

"Do I look like I actually give a fuck about school?" She genuinely asks and Hideaki didn't know how to respond.

"Umm... No?"

"... Kaede was right. You are dumb"

"Hey!" After a couple of minutes, Kurumi drag Hideaki to the same bridge she was yesterday before she was attacked by the Shadows. There was nobody near, so she took this opportunity to talk with calm. "So... What is it you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking," She said. "A lot actually. Right after I wake up I felt... different. More calm but also more aware of things... Is it because of my Persona?"

"Maybe. I awaken a couple of days ago so I can't really answer your question"

"I see..." Kurumi took a deep breath. "Thanks... for at least trying to protect me in that weird world," She said, avoiding visual contact with Hideaki, instead she looks at the river.

"You are welcome?" Hideaki asks.

"Also... I'm actually considering helping you out" She said out of nowhere. That surprise Hideaki and ask the obvious question.

"But you said you didn't want to help... What changed your mind?"

"... It's the first time since my sister died that I had a good night, not being interrupted by nightmares. I for once had a nice dream... I bet you heard already, about what I did to that girl"

"Yes, I did"

"My sister commits suicide shortly after I assault that girl," Said Kurumi and Hideaki try to remain calm as she let it all out. He didn't knew that her sister suicide, but keep quiet. "I never care what people think of me, but I care about my sister, more than anything in this world. When I lost her, I felt so terrible that I didn't care if I live or die at all... But then a thought stroke me this morning. I have nothing, not even a reason to be here at all. I'm all by myself in school and at home, all alone, bored out of my mind... When I summon Angrboda I felt... Great, lighter. Like if I can do anything I want, anything at all and all my worries and problems completely disappear... It felt good killing those Shadow too. I let it all out at every punch Angrboda delivered. I think... I need this. If I have a reason, something to do, then I won't get depressed at all" Kurumi explain. She was willing to help as long as she gets excitement out of it.

"... In other words... You want a distraction. Excitement"

"Pretty much, yeah" Kurumi admit. "Helping people is not in my list of priorities... but if we get to kill Shadows then I'm on board," Hideaki thought that Kurumi may only use them for her own personal gain, but there was no doubt that they need someone like her. She's a trump card if they are surrounded by Shadows or find themselves in a bad situation. He could tell that Kurumi was grateful for what they did for her, but she was being stubborn about it.

"Well... For me, you can join. You'll have to talk with Kaede though. We can see her right after school"

"Thanks" Kurumi smile. It was a sincere smile. Hideaki felt time stopping immediately and a voice talk to him from inside his head.

 ** _I am Thou... Thou art I..._**  
 ** _Thou has established a new bond..._**

 ** _A bond that shall help you to change thee own fate..._**

 ** _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a  
Persona of the Tower Arcana_**

The voice quickly fades away and a card appears on top of Kurumi's head. The card, burning in blue fire, depicting a tower burning down and two persons, a man and a woman jumping to their death. The card fade and the time unfroze. Hideaki blinks several times and rubs his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurumi asks.

"N-Nothing. There was something in my eye" Hideaki lie and Kurumi shrug. She grabs Hideaki's wheelchair and pushes him back to school.

"Let's go back," She said calmly. Hideaki look down and for a brief moment he saw his tattoo in his hand, but it quickly disappears. He could feel a faint bond between him and Kurumi.

"So this is what Igor was talking about..." Hideaki thought. "Weird..."

* * *

 ** _(Antique Shop - After School)_**

Hideaki and Kurumi went to the Antique Shop right after school. When they went inside Kaede wasn't expecting Kurumi to be there. Kurumi told her the same thing she said to Hideaki. Kaede was actually a little skeptical about Kurumi, but decided to give her the benefit of doubt.

"Fine. I'm willing to let you help us out. But keep in mind that if I see something weird in your behavior, I will not hesitate to kick you out"

"Fair enough" Kurumi shrug.

"Well... Welcome aboard, I guess" Kaede par her in the shoulder and walk to the back of the shop. "Come with me. We have things to discuss" Hideaki and Kurumi follow her inside and Kaede had the map from yesterday in the table. She walks to the map and they stand next to her. "Well, with Kurumi now with us I think we have more power to actually attack the Shadows directly"

"You want to go to Mount Fuji!?" Hideaki asks, a little scared.

"Fine by me!" Said Kurumi, a little excited.

"Not so fast" Kaede point at the Mount Fuji in the map with her pen. "The whole place is a death trap. We should focus first on the Shadow in Kofu. At least for this week"

"Why is that?" Kurumi asks. Kaede looks at both of them.

"You two are strong. I know that... But you both can't control your Personas properly. With only summoning them is not enough. You have to talk to them, don't making them attack blindly. Your Personas let you take full control, like if they were rag dolls for you to control and play with. Think before you act and that way you won't drain all your energy halfway our tours"

"It... makes sense" Kurumi sigh and nodded. "Angrboda leave me breathless yesterday"

"On top of that, your awaken was rather violently... Are you sure you are alright?" Kaede asks a little concern.

"Of course I am. I'm standing, aren't I?" Kurumi crosses her arms. "What? Should I be worse?"

"Not really, but I wanted to make sure you are fine," Said Kaede. "That aside, you two will need weapons. It's really dangerous outside, so anything that can break a Shadow's mask is fine"

"Are those really necessary?" Hideaki asks. "I'm not really into weapons"

"Of course they are and you better get into them. You will need them in case your Persona can't protect you from any Shadows" Kaede explains. "I don't go out to hunt Shadows without my katana and shotgun"

"Odd choice for weapons" Kurumi whispers. "I already know what I'll be using"

"I have the feeling I know what are you going to bring" Said Kaede and then she look at Hideaki from head to toes, thinking on the best weapon for him. "As for you, Hideaki... A pistol would be perfectly fine... No... Maybe a shotgun?"

"A shotgun is a little too much isn't it?" Hideaki asks. "Also, you ask me as if you actually have an armory. That would be a little over the top, wouldn't it?" Hideaki laugh but Kaede look at him seriously. Hideaki stops laughing when he noticed that Kaede wasn't kidding. His eyes widen, Kurumi's as well.

"You gotta be shitting me, Kaede" Kurumi said in disbelief.

"I do have an armory" Kaede admit. "But I don't have too many weapons"

"Holy shit" Kurumi whisper and she look at Hideaki. "That's insane"

"Thank my grandfather for that crazy move" Kaede points out. "Leaving the weapons aside, we have to talk about as important as the weapons and Personas"

"What is it?" Kurumi and Hideaki ask at the same time.

"I'm sure you both remember that I was wearing a mask yesterday, right?" She points at her face and they both nodded. "That was a Shadow's mask"

"A shadow's mask?" Kurumi asks. "Were you seriously wearing that thing? What for?"

"It's for protection" Kaede explains. "The mask serves as a repellent. Shadows feed of people's mind so I wear that mask in case I got knocked out by one of them. If I fall unconscious my mind will be safe"

"But the Shadows will kill you if that happens" Kurumi pointed out.

"Not the normal Shadows. They only care about feeding, if they can't reach my mind, they'll leave me. It happens before... I can't say the same thing about the other kind of Shadows. Those will kill you as soon as they see you. That's why I'll at least will get you some masks. Shadows may try to enter your mind in the middle of the battle too, so it's a good defense"

"But why a Shadow's mask?" Hideaki asks.

"Shadow's masks are made from a special material. It creates some kind of protective field around them. That field exists to preserve the mask itself. If the mask breaks, the Shadow's body will fade away. The mask is what holds the Shadow's body together. Without it, they are essentially dead"

"Interesting" Hideaki then look at the map. "Then we already have weapons, we need masks and after that what's next?"

"With Kurumi, I think we have enough power to hit the Shadow very hard... But we won't do anything risky just yet. What you two need is to learn how to control your Persona" Kaede grab her pen and circle a certain area of Kofu, Arakawa. "This is a good place to train. Shadows stay away from this area and if a Shadow appears it will only be a small one" Kaede explains.

"How long will this training last?" Kurumi asks with her arm crossed.

"A month at best... Two if something goes wrong"

"Two months if something goes wrong?" Kurumi raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Shadows are more active so... Anything can happen from now on. You just kill a big Shadow, don't expect them to stay quiet after that. More Shadows of different colors will appear"

"Do you have a name for those Shadows?" Hideaki asks and Kaede shakes her head.

"Not really" Kaede admit.

"Who cares how they are named?" Kurumi asks.

"I'm just saying... We should name them. It'll be easier for us instead of calling them "big shadows" or "color shadows", at least for me it would be easier"

"... Whatever" Kurumi sigh. "I'm bad at names, you pick one if you want"

"And I kinda suck at that too" Kaede sigh too. "Name them however you want, Hideaki"

"Me?" Hideaki looks at them and then at the table. He shrugs and thinks a name... but it matter how hard he thought, he couldn't come up with a name either. "It's a little harder than I was expecting"

"Let's leave the names for later. They don't actually care for now" Kaede yawned. "Let's see... Starting tomorrow, after school, we'll meet up here again and we'll head to training. I'll get you some mask today so don't worry about those. Tomorrow you can choose your weapons. With that, I think we are done for today" Kaede sit down and rub her eyes.

"Kaede... Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little tired" Kaede yawn again. "Fenrir wants me to go to sleep" She whispers so Hideaki and Kurumi didn't hear her. "Remember, tomorrow after school I'll be waiting for you two right here. Don't make me wait"

"We won't," Said Hideaki. "So we'll be leaving now. Don't push yourself too hard"

* * *

 ** _Please, tell me what do you think about the story so far. I want to know your opinion :D_**


	6. The Sudden Disappearances

_**This is a really short chapter, but it's better than nothing. I had too much work and probably will have more work in the following weeks, so I'll at least give you something for now. Enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The Sudden Disappearances**_

 _ **(Velvet Room)**_

Hideaki open his eyes again to see a familiar face in front of him, as well a familiar blue room. Igor was sitting right in front of him with Annabelle to his left, she smiles at Hideaki. It looked like she was somewhat proud of him while Igor had his creepy grin like always, but it was expelling a feeling of joy which makes him more creepy considering they were in a morgue. Hideaki remain quiet and wait for Igor to talk, he knew that he was called for him, he wouldn't come willingly to the Velvet Room at night because he doesn't even know how to enter through his dreams.

"Welcome back" Igor greet him.

"It seems your journey has finally begun" Said Annabelle. "It took some time for the events to happen, but it was expected. Fate is most of the time already written, but you are different"

"... I still don't really get it" Said Hideaki with a tired face. "But I did what I could. In the end, Kurumi was the one that saves us all. It was a hard battle"

"Hard, yes... But not lost" Said Igor. "There will be times when everything seems to be lost, but there will always be a way of coming on top. It all depends on you, and your friends, those who will help you in this war between the Shadows"

"Still... We'll be okay?" Hideaki was not sure, he was having second thoughts for a moment. "I mean, we are strong, but I'm a little scared because... I don't know what we are actually dealing with or how to get rid of the Shadows"

"Shadows will exist as long humanity exist... as long any living being exists" Said Annabelle. "You have to take one step at a time before worrying about the things that you can't understand. Remember, one step at a time and you should be alright. I, we, trust in you"

"You... do?"

"Of course. We are here to help you. You can count on us for everything you need. My master summon you today to speak of important matters"

"First of all. Congratulations" Said Igor. "If you haven't stepped in, then Kurumi and even Kaede would've died in the other world. It might not look like it, but you were the one to ignite Kurumi's awakening... In truth, Kurumi Shinozaki should be dead... Her fate was already decided, but you change it. It's because of you that she's alive. So be happy to know that you change Fate and as a result, the events that were predetermined will changes accordingly to your actions... Just be careful and think before you act, you might lead someone to certain death without even considering the endless possibilities"

"..." What Igor say was something that makes Hideaki proud, but it makes him more scared. "So... What you are saying is that I can change the fate of people? Every action and decision I make has everlasting consequences?"

"Indeed," Said Annabelle. "But don't panic. If you need some guidance I will be happy to help you. That is one of my duties as Assistance. First, my Master will explain something to you"

"Do you recall what I told you before? About your power as a Wild Card. You hold multiple Personas, but unlike former Guest, you can only hold one Persona of each Arcana. There are a total of 22 major Arcanas, meaning you will only have 22 Personas" Igor explains.

"... That's still a lot" Hideaki point out.

"It is. Still, to increase that number you can bring me your Personas here and I will perform a Fusion. They will merge and create a new Persona. That way you can gain more power and a great advantage in battle"

"That seems complicated... But do I really have to? I mean, 22 Personas are good enough and what happens if I fuse them? Will I lose those Personas forever?" Hideaki was concern about his Personas and if it will bring consequences for him.

"Do not fear. That why I'm here" Said Annabelle and point at her book. "This book in my hands is a Persona Compendium. In it, I will register all your Personas, as well as your Social Links with others. When you decided to make a Fusion speak to me first. I'll make sure to register them and when the time comes that you need them back I will give them to you, pulling them out of the Sea of Souls" Annabelle explained with details. "So, do not fear for your Personas. They are in good hands"

"Keep in mind that whatever happens, this year will have serious impacts on the future. Take your time and think before you act, if not... the Fate might not change and the End will be inevitable"

"The End...? What does that mean?"

"We'll talk about that on another time... Until then, Farewell" Igor snap his fingers and Hideaki disappear from the Velvet Room. The whole room remains in silence, complete and dead silence. Annabelle closes her eyes and open them almost immediately. Her eyes shine and a thousand of images appears in her mind, her eyes saw a lot of possibilities at the same time, living multiple outcomes in the span of only five seconds. She blinked and look at Igor, she looked tired, but didn't sound like it.

"Master, there's something I need to inform you..." She said, a little nervous. "Fate just... change again. The events from the following days will change drastically"

"I see... Something worth mentioning?"

"A lot, actually... There's a high possibility that some events will happen sooner than expected... Or not happening at all..."

"... Do not fear... I trust our Guest... Do you not trust him?"

"... I fear for his well-being..."

* * *

 _ **4/9 Tuesday (Antique Shop - Early Morning)**_

Kaede was already awake, she wakes up really early in the morning so she can have a nice and quiet breakfast and clean a little the shop before opening. She sat in her living room, drinking her tea and letting out a sigh of relief when the tea goes down her throat, she was enjoying her tea. She looks at her left, at the empty chair next to her, remembering her father's place on that table each morning. The two of them having a quiet breakfast each morning. She miss does days, those times where everything was more simple, happier... Now she's lucky if she has a happy day, most of them are dark and depressing.

"... Today I have to help those two..." She whispers and finishes her tea. "I'm not in the mood to do that today... I'm tired"

Kaede stands up and grabs her cup, she then walks to the kitchen when she hears a knock in her front door, which was really odd. She wasn't expecting anyone now. She leaves the cup on the table and walks to the door in the shop. Before opening the door she notices something weird, she saw her tattoo in her hand and then take a deep breath. She then opens the door really fast and prepare for anything, but to her surprise, there was nothing on the other sides. She was surprised, she wasn't expecting that at all. She looks to the sides and even at the sky, but nothing. It wasn't until she looks down that her eyes widen completely. A doll was sitting in front of her, looking at her right in the eyes. It was an old doll with a purple dress and brown hair. The doll was tainted with blood. She grabs the doll and goes back inside before anyone sees her. She stays there, standing in the middle of the shop, looking at the doll with fear and confusion.

"This can't be... How did it end up there...? Unless..." Kaede looks back at the door and feeling of Paranoia kick in. "He knows... That thing knows... And is messing with me... But why now? Why now and not before? Is he waiting for something? If he really wanted to, he could kill me while I'm sleeping... But no, he's messing with me. That Shadow... I will make him pay for what he did..."

* * *

 _ **(Sundaikofu High School - Morning)**_

Hideaki was yawning while hearing the teacher's lecture. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep right there, but he fights the temptation to fall asleep. Kurumi, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention. She was looking down at her phone, searching for something on the internet. The Homeroom Teacher, Satoshi Ikari, look at both Hideaki and Kurumi and stop the lecture for a moment to look at them. He crosses his arms and looks at them, especially at Kurumi.

"Is the class too boring for you two?" He asks and Hideaki panic a little.

"N-No. I'm just tired" He said. Kurumi shrug and avoid looking at her teacher in the eyes.

"Shinozaki. Give me your phone" Kurumi look up and give him an angry look. "That might work with the rest of the teachers, but I'm not like them. Just give it to me. I'll give it back to you after school" After what appears to be a staring contest, Kurumi give up and give him her phone, followed by an annoyed sigh. "Thank you... Now, where was I...?"

"Sensei" Mashiro call the teacher. "World War 2" He said while writing in his notebook.

"Ah, right, World War 2... Thanks, Kurokami"

"Yeah..." Mashiro focuses on his notebook... Or at least that's what it looked like. In reality, he was playing with his phone right under everyone's nose. Nobody notices him and he smirks as he keeps playing without being caught. But Kurumi notices that. She knew Mashiro was fooling around with his phone but she decided to leave him be for now.

" _How does he do that?_ " She thought. " _Is he lucky or he's just taking advantage of a blind spot? No... He's not that smart... Or is that what he wants us to believe? That bastard..._ "

Satoshi continues the lecture and Hideaki did his best to stay awake. Kurumi look at the blackboard, uninterested and bored. The students were in silence, listening to their teacher when a scream suddenly came from the hallway. Everyone look at the door, others stood up by the sudden scream and some even run to the door to see what happen. Everyone in the classroom, including the teacher get out only to see one of the female students crawling away from the windows. She was white, scared and shaking. She looks at the students and starts yelling.

"She just disappear!" She yelled. "My friend vanish in thin air!"

There was no need to say that everyone looks at her, skeptical and doubtful. Everyone except Kurumi who stare at the girl and then at Hideaki.

"Is this... Their doing?" She asks him, almost whispering.

"It might be... We have to talk with Kaede about this and..." Hideaki turn around and saw something moving inside the classroom. He caught a glimpse of a Shadow inside the room before disappearing in the air. "Seriously, Kaede needs to hear this"

* * *

 _ **(Police Station)**_

Kenji was sitting at his desk looking at some files of old suicide cases. Some normal cases and others rather weird. He stops for a moment, he wanted to stop investigating the case for a while. He had the feeling that there was something really weird going on, but he couldn't stop now. He needs to end this as soon as possible. The last thing he wanted is for people to keep dying so suddenly. Rintaro walks to his desk, he looked tired.

"I've looked some of the old suicide cases but I found nothing. Nothing worth mentioning at least" He said and Kenji sigh.

"There has to be something and..." Kenji look at some of the officers running around and some leaving their desks. "Did something happen, Rintaro?"

"I have no idea" He replied. A female officer gets past them and Rintaro stops her. "Hey, did something happen?"

"We have reports of people disappearing... around six cases at the exact same time"

"Are you kidding me?" Kenji asks as he stands up from his desk.

"No, we got multiple calls at the same time and they all talk about people disappearing and just now we got another call from Sundaikofu High School. Supposedly a girl disappear out of nowhere"

"Another incident in Sundaikofu?" Kenji asks. " _What the hell is going on!?_ " He thought.

"Anyway, I need to get going. We also need an officer to go to the school and-"

"We'll go" Said Kenji, catching Rintaro by surprise.

"We?" Rintaro asks, confused. "But we were searching for..."

"When we get back. This might be related to those cases. Let's go" Kenji walk away.

"B-B-But... Ugh, fine" Rintaro follow Kenji reluctantly and they drive to Sundaikofu. They arrived after a couple of minutes and didn't lose time to get right inside and talk with the teachers in the Entrance, there were three teachers in the entrance alongside the Principal who slowly explain the situation to Kenji and Rintaro. For what he told them, a student saw her classmate suddenly disappear right in front of her. Kenji didn't even know if he could buy that story that easily. He was allowed to talk to the girl, she was sitting in the entrance, still in shock, she could barely talk properly and it didn't matter how much Kenji asked, she repeat the same thing. That her friend simply faded away. While Kenji talks with the girl, Rintaro walks to the hallway where the girl supposedly disappears. He looks around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything looked pretty normal and quiet. He looks down and found a pink phone laying on the ground. He picks it up and goes back with Kenji, he had no luck with the girl.

"Did you find something?" Kenji asks and Rintaro shows him the phone. "Is this your friend's phone?" He asks and the girl looks at the phone with shock. She nodded.

"At least we have something..." Kenji picks up the phone and then walk to the teachers that were waiting near them. "I don't think we can get something out of her, a least now. She's shocked. I suggest she leave for today. I'll take her back home and explain what happen to her parents and... As for the other girl... My partner will stay here and help you on the search"

"You think she's still around here?" One of the teachers asked. "We search everywhere before you even show up and believe us, we wouldn't have called if we didn't found her"

"... We receive a couple of more calls. Supposedly more people disappear, all of them oddly enough at the same time. I don't know if this is connected but let me tell you... People can't simply disappear in thin air, that's physically impossible and I refuse to believe that something like that happens. There's always a logical explanation"

"Then how do you explain the girl in shock?" The teacher asks.

"... I don't know. She's definitely not faking it... Anyway, I'll take the student back home, I'll come back for my partner in a moment. In the meantime, you all should take another look around for anything out of place"

"Should we send the students back home?" Ask the Principal. He was concern about the students.

"No. They should stay here for now. We can't just let them go for something like this"

* * *

 _ **(After School)**_

Hideaki and Kurumi get out of school and went straight to the Antique Shop. They went in and found Kaede sitting next to the cash desk, looking down at a doll in her hands. The doll was tainted with blood. There was an awkward silence before Kaede start talking.

"Let me guess... Something happens, didn't it?" She asks and they both look at her, surprised.

"Y-Yeah... How did you know?" Hideaki asks.

"I didn't, I had that feeling," She said. "I think... The Shadows are going to do something soon. Very soon"

"It has something to do with that doll?" Kurumi point at the doll.

"No... This is more like... a message. If it had an actual message then it would say something like:" _Prepare yourself, we are going to fuck your life up_ " or something like that. Still, it was pretty clear what they actually meant" Kaede took a deep breath. "This doll belonged to a girl... that I couldn't save. To think they decided to leave this thing right in front of the door this morning... They want me to react. They want us to go out and fight them in their own territory. This is a declaration"

"I thought the Shadows weren't that smart, to begin with," Said Kurumi.

"Don't underestimate them that easily. That will be a huge mistake for you. We should think about what to do now. I can train you, but what if they already decided to mess with us while we do it? We need a space where there are no Shadows so you can train properly... We might need to go outside of Kofu for a moment... Maybe not. I don't know. Maybe they are even waiting for us to do that. Maybe they are just messing with us to make us believe that too... Those damn monsters..."

Kurumi looks at Hideaki and whispers to his ear.

"Is it just me or is she a little paranoid now?" She asks.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I'm sure she has her reasons to overthinking all this"

"... Maybe we should do something completely unexpected" Said Kaede and stand up. "Let's take a walk"

"A... walk?" Kurumi asks. "Okay, but... Weren't we suppose to train today?"

"Just follow me. I need to clear my thought a little. In the way, I'll teach you something that you definitely need to know"

* * *

 _ **(Center of the city)**_

Mashiro was walking on the sidewalk while looking at his handheld console, his eyes were focusing on the game, a horror visual novel. He was distracting himself, losing himself in the game, it almost looked like he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, but he actually knows where he was going. Mashiro then stops suddenly and look up, suddenly remembering something that he couldn't remember during school.

" _Wait... Did that girl said that her friend disappears in front of her?_ " He thought. " _I knew I heard that before somewhere else. Last year my neighbor said the exact same thing about his son and he was never seen again... Could it be related?_ "

He thought about it for a couple of minutes before coming to the most normal conclusion.

" _Nah, that can't be... In fact, it sounded like something out of a mystery novel. I can't deny I'm founding this kind of interesting... A girl that disappear suddenly in front of someone. She didn't even leave a trace or a clue of where she ended up. Let's suppose that's true, that she disappeared... How it happens and where she could've ended up... I'm intrigued by it. I feel like something is going to happen just about now_ " He thought. " _... Maybe that's wishful thinking. There's no way that something happens right now... Or is it?_ "

Mashiro was intrigued and decided to watch this more closely. He doesn't have any reason to be doing that, but he decided to do it anyway just so he can do something else besides playing video games every single day and ending up more bored than before. Mashiro walks back home and by coincidence, he spots Kurumi walking with Hideaki and another woman. They were heading to the park that was nearby. Mashiro felt curious so he follows them for a moment.


	7. Rescue

_**Sorry for the wait. Now I'm working more hours, which it's both a good thing and a bad thing, kinda like a double edge sword. Anyway, enjoy it and sorry for the short chapter, at least is slowly building into something. My other Persona fanfics will be updated on the weekend. With some luck those won't be so short, it will depend on my spare time.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Rescue**_

 _ **(Park - After School)**_

Kaede went to the park with Hideaki and Kurumi, they follow her while she looks down at her feet, focusing only on her thoughts. They arrive at the park and she sat on a bench, she looks around and surprisingly enough there was nobody around besides some kids playing soccer, but they were far away from them so it was safe for her to talk.

"It's really calm around here... I think it was expected, it's getting late," She said and look at both Hideaki and Kurumi. "To be honest, I was having a little panic attack in the shop and I actually needed some air"

"I knew it" Said Kurumi. "You were getting a little paranoid there"

"I think a little too much" Hideaki point out. "Are you really okay?"

"... I'm better now. It's just the Shadows. I don't want them to take any advantage on me or mess with me in any way. That's the last thing I want"

"As long as you don't break down..." Kurumi looks around. "You said you wanted to show us something"

"Ah, yes. I'm going to teach you something, just promise me to do it when it's absolutely necessary" Said Kaede.

"What is it?" Hideaki asks and Kaede stands up, raises her hand. Her tattoo appears and her Persona, Fenrir, appear for a couple of seconds in front of them before disappearing. Her tattoo disappears and she sat down again. "Oh, you are going to teach us how to summon our Personas here?"

"That could be useful" Kurumi smile.

"Useful, yes. Easy, definitely not" Kaede took a little branch of a tree that was lying on the ground and draw a little circle in the ground. "This is simple to explain, but hard to master. Consider it as your own space, an invisible field. Simply put, you create a field where your Persona can manifest. The Shadows that come to this world create a field too, that way they can stay here as long as they want. It also depends on their power, of course, the weaker Shadows don't last five minutes here so they leave before that. For you to create this field you need to concentrate and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I think I got it," Said Kurumi.

"I don't think you " _got it_ ". This is not like riding a bike. Do it wrong and it might backfire at you. Creating a field requires energy and mental effort, you use your Persona power and your mental strength to create a distortion in the world to make it appear"

"Distortion?" Hideaki got curious about that particular word. "Does that mean that in a way we are distorting reality?"

"... You could say that..." Kaede looks away when confirming Hideaki's doubt. "That's why I'm telling you to use it when it's absolutely necessary and not to show off. This is more serious than you think"

Kaede said with a serious tone. Both Hideaki and Kurumi look at her and then to each other. In their mind, they had the same thought: "Will it have some kind of long-term consequences?" That was a little worrying and even scary to even think about it.

"So, even if we don't use this, the Shadows are already doing it so... You could say that they are messing more with reality than we are" Said Kurumi, trying to convince herself that the Shadows are the ones to blame if something does happen.

"In a way, but we are also doing this. Still, as long you control your power and use it responsibly then the damage will be minimal. The only thing you need to do is to concentrate. Try to recall your awakening and let your Persona grant you power so you can create a field" Kaede explain.

"Well, that's easier said than done, that's for sure" Hideaki sigh. "Still, I'm not 100% sure about this"

"Keep in mind that we need to stop the Shadows and if you can't fight in this side, then you will be useless," Said Kaede. "Hideaki, you better practice"

"Yeah..." Hideaki looks down at his legs and a weird thought comes to him. "Hey... If we can borrow power from our Personas then... Could there be a way for me to... to walk?" He asks, a little nervous. Kaede looks at Hideaki's legs and shrug.

"That's wishful thinking," She said. "The thing is that... this power is more complicated than you think. It might help you, but you are asking the wrong person. You can try, but I can't assure you it might work"

"I see... So there might be a possibility"

"Well... It might. I'm not giving you to much hope though" Kaede look down, she could tell that Hideaki wanted to walk again, but using his Persona to walk was not simple. "Anyway, try to create a field now. I want to see how you do it. Tomorrow I'll give you weapons and we'll search a place to train"

"But, Kaede... What about the girl that disappeared?" Hideaki asks, concerned. Kaede looks down and sigh.

"I don't know if she's alive anymore. It's not like what happened to Kurumi. We can't search for her now, that happened hours ago and when Shadows kidnap someone so suddenly they won't wait that long to feed off their minds. Still, there's always a small chance of survival... But very small, still a chance nonetheless"

"So... She might still be alive" Said Kurumi. "Should we go and search for her?"

"... I'll go" Said Kaede. "You two stay here. I won't engage in a battle today, I'll go to find that girl, nothing more. What I want you to do now is to try to create a field now, after we are done here you two will go back home and I'll search for that girl. I'll let you know if I find her"

* * *

 _ **(Mashiro's apartment - Evening)**_

Mashiro goes inside the building and instead of taking the elevator like the rest of his neighbors he walks up the stairs. While walking he starts thinking about what he saw in the park. He saw Hideaki and Kurumi talking with a woman in the park. He saw them from afar so he couldn't even listen to their conversation, not that he wanted to. They just stood there, talking and from time to time raising their hands while talking, like making poses. He quickly comes up with an answer to what they were doing... But it wasn't an answer anybody else could've come up with.

"I bet they were role-playing," He thought to himself. "Well, Kurumi is not that kind of person, but Hideaki seems open to anything, even video games and role-playing. Maybe he drags Kurumi along, which is an achievement. If that were a Trophy then it would be a Gold Trophy, maybe even Silver. But that other girl... I have the feeling I saw her before, but where? Is someone I know? Maybe she was a friend of my brother... Or one of his many ex-girlfriends, who knows"

While thinking, Mashiro's legs take him to his apartment. He opens the door and went in, he closes the door and walks right to his room, not paying attention to his big brother hitting his head against the table in frustration. He throws his bag to the bed and takes out his phone, checking a game's forum. Mashiro then walks to the kitchen, looking at the screen of his phone, avoid eye contact with his brother that still hitting his head against the table. Mashiro grabs a soda from the refrigerator and sits in the table in front of his brother, Soichiro. Mashiro focuses on his phone but found himself feeling pity for his brother and decided to ask the obvious.

"... Why are you hitting your head against the table... **again**?" He remarks. It wasn't the first time, but Soichiro does it when something bad happens to him. "Don't tell me you screw up another relationship... How many girls were involved this time?"

"... Four..." He said, defeated. Mashiro sigh and look at his brother with disappointment in his face.

"I can't believe you, Soichi" He said, trying to not get too angry. He felt as if it was his duty to yell at him while his mother wasn't around. Of course, this wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. Still, Mashiro didn't want to tell his mother what Soichiro is doing, he didn't want her to be ashamed of the kind of son she has. "When will you finally stop being a dick?"

"When you stop playing those stupid games" He replays and Mashiro didn't look bothered by the comeback.

"Really? That's the best thing you have? It will take something worse to take me down" Mashiro look back at his phone. "To be honest, I don't even want to hear what you have to say. I already know that it's your fault"

"..."

"Mom is coming back around midnight so stop hitting your head against the table" Mashiro stand up and walk back to his room. "Oh, today is your turn to cook. Do whatever you want. I'm not eating today"

"Why not?"

"I have an Event. If I don't log in today then everything I have done will be for nothing"

"Stop overreacting. It's a game"

"And you stop cheating on your girlfriends!" Mashiro closes the door behind him and turns on his computer. He sits down and runs the MMORPG he so desperately wanted to play. He saw his character in the screen, a Level 129 Necromancer. Mashiro put on his headphones and start playing. As soon his character appears in the main area he found himself surrounded by a group of players, a Level 56 Warrior, a Level 40 Mage and a Level 112 Healer. The chat opens immediately and they greet him.

 ** _CoolGuy99 (Warrior)_** : Finally! We were going to start without you!

 ** _PLOTarmorDude (Mage)_** : Let's go already, I want to level up quickly.

 ** _Alibaba (Healer)_** : Let me guess, you wanted to make us wait all day, didn't you?

Mashiro smirk and start writing.

 ** _TheWhiteReaper_** : Kinda, I love to make you wait for me. You three are lost without me. I'm a God to you three.

 ** _Alibaba_** : Hahahaha, yeah, right. You don't know what a God is.

 _ **TheWhiteReaper**_ : And you do?

 _ **Alibaba**_ : Maybe I do... Maybe I don't. I leave it to you to decide.

 ** _CoolGuy99_** : Stop talking, the Event is starting! Let's go before the other groups arrive!

 ** _TheWhiteReaper_** : Alright, follow me!

Mashiro played with his teammates for a while now, it's been hours since he started and when he looks at his watch it was already midnight, he yawns as he and his group came out of a Dungeon. Mashiro's character had low health and the rest had full health, he took all the damage.

 _ **TheWhiteReaper**_ : Alibaba, heal me, please

 _ **Alibaba**_ : Sorry, but I have to go now. Bye

 _ **TheWhiteReaper**_ : What!?

Alibaba log out and Mashiro sigh. He already accomplishes today's mission and got the rewards so he decided to go to bed for today.

 _ **TheWhiteReaper**_ : Well, I think I'll leave for today too. Good work as always.

 _ **PLOTarmorDude**_ : Thanks, see you tomorrow at the same hour?

 ** _TheWhiteReaper_** : I don't know. I might be a little busy. I'll let you know. Bye

Mashiro log out and stretch his arms. He looks up at his ceiling and yawn. His phone ringed and he picks it up, answers the call with a tired voice.

"Hello?" He asks. He didn't even saw screen when he answers the call. At first, he heard silence, but then a faint voice, a voice that was trying to reach him. "Hello? Is someone there?" He asks again, but the voice couldn't reach him properly. He heard a woman's voice, a faint voice, a weak whisper he could hear. Eventually, the call ended and he was confused about that weird call.

"... Huh... Weird..." He said and leave the phone on the desk, near his keyboard. He makes sure that the alarm of his clock was on point and go to bed for the night. He lay in his bed and look at the ceiling. He then looks at his phone. "Maybe I should check the number..." Mashiro grabs his phone and saw the unknown number. He writes it down in a paper. "This number... looks awfully familiar..."

Mashiro stands up and starts searching in his drawer until he found a little notepad. He opens it up and he had some old phone numbers written down alongside the name of the person. He looks at the number he just writes down and then at the numbers he had written down in the notepad... Finding the exact same number...

"I knew it..." He said. The same number was on the notepad and next to it said _"Jiko-Kagami Shrine"._ Mashiro remembers to write that number down, but he was never in that Shrine at all. He had it because a couple of years back, his mother went often to the Shrine in her spare time and Mashiro often stay at home, with the number in hand in case of an emergency.

"I remember... She uses to go to that Shrine to see an old friend of Grandpa... Now she's so busy with work that she stops going" He whispered. "But why I receive a call from the Shrine? Maybe it was a mistake? Or I write a wrong number?" Mashiro checked the number again in his phone and it was the exact same number. "No... this is it... This is a little weird..."

Out of nowhere, Mashiro's phone ringed again and he saw the Shrine's number calling. He picks it up but then again was met with silence and a whisper so low he couldn't even hear it properly. The call ended before he could even say "hello". Mashiro then decided to give it a call but his call was answered by a message.

" _The number you dialed is out of reach... Please try again..._ "

"... What?" Mashiro calls again, but the same message pop out. He decided to give up and go to bed for the day. "Anyway... I'll go tomorrow to that Shrine and get some answers in person... Maybe is a mistake and I'm going to waste my time... It's fine. My team can survive a day without me. With Alibaba in the team, they can survive... As long they won't go to the high-level dungeons"

* * *

 **( _ **D** ark World - Late Night)_**

Kaede was walking through the streets, heading toward Sundaikofu High School in search of the missing girl. She had her mask on and her weapons ready in case a Shadow ambush her. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary, the streets were in complete silence except for the steps and the wind blowing through the buildings. Kaede found herself in front of the school and before going in she looks around, making sure that there were no Shadows hidden. The Red Moon was right on top of the school building, painting the school in red, like if it was painted in blood. Kaede, after making sure that there were no Shadows around, enter the school, still on guard.

Inside the school building, there was an unsettling silence, one that could give anyone shivers. Kaede keeps walking, her shoes making echo throughout the hallway. Kaede to stop making too much noise trying to walk slowly. She didn't want to fight, not now at least, she needed to know if the girl was still alive. She remembers that Hideaki mentions that the girl disappeared on the second floor, near their classroom so she went to the second floor. As soon she arrives she found a student ID. She picks it up and it belonged to the girl. Kaede went inside the bathroom and search for her there first. As she was expecting, she was not inside. Kaede starts searching in the whole building and there were no signs of her. Kaede went to the back of the building, near the field where the sports clubs train. To her surprise, she was someone shaking near the field. Kaede runs toward the lost student and kneels in front of her to see if she wasn't hurt. The girl was in shock and didn't even pay attention to Kaede, she was shaking a lot and crying... But alive nonetheless. Kaede spot claw marks in her legs and a little of blood, luckily it wasn't too much.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Kaede asks the girl, but she didn't respond or look at her. "Dammit... I'll have to carry you then if you can't even talk... Still, how the hell did you end up here and the Shadows didn't even...?" Kaede falls in silence, realizing her big mistake. She sighs and stands up, she looks around and found herself surrounded by small Shadows staring right at her. "Of course... A bait. I'm not even surprised"

The Shadow attacked at once, the whole army jump at her. Kaede raises her hand and summons Fenrir who attacks at the Shadows from behind while Kaede defends herself from the Shadows in front of her. She cut them in half with her sword and shot at them right in their masks when they got too close. She was trying to defend herself and the girl behind her. The Shadows from her side trying to attack the girl, but Kaede killed them first before they could even lay a finger on her. Kaede was about to kill them all with Fenrir "Black Fire", but before she could command Fenrir, the Shadows were frozen. Kaede looks up and saw Angrboda walking to her and Kurumi running to the side of the giant Persona. She had in her hands a sledgehammer. The small Shadow focuses on Kurumi but she beat them without effort, destroying their mask with her sledgehammer. She runs to Kaede while Angrboda freezes the Shadows.

"What were you saying about not fighting Shadow today?" Kurumi asks while lifting the girl.

"Shut up! They use the girl as a bait and I fall right into the trap" Kaede yell. "It doesn't even matter now. Let's go!"

The Shadows got in their way but thanks to Angrboda and Fenrir they could escape while their Personas make an opening. Kaede runs with Kurumi right behind her with the girl in her back. They get out of the school and Kaede looks around.

"What are you looking around for?!" Kurumi asks.

"Hideaki is not here, isn't he?" She asks.

"No, I didn't even tell him that I was coming on my own!"

"Then let's keep going before-" Kaede saw a Shadow on top of the school. It was a Purple Shadow, but unlike the Red Shadow from before, this one was smaller, almost the side of a normal Shadow but it was taking the form of a deer with a white mask on top of it. Kurumi looks at the Shadow too.

"... The hell?" The Purple Shadow, who was staring right at them, turn around and disappear and so the rest of the small Shadows that decided to run away as soon the Purple Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"... Another one of those damn Shadows?" Kurumi asks.

"Yes... But it's letting us go... That's odd"

"Who cares?! Let's go. this girl is bleeding and now I have blood in my clothes"

"S-Sure, let's go!" Kaede runs with Kurumi. "Anyway... Where did you get that sledgehammer?"

"I found it on my house's basement"

"... You What?"

"Why are you giving me that look? You are the one that has weapons in her house!"


	8. Curiosity

**_I don't know why, but for some reason, I had the soundtrack of the Persona one remake in my head when I write this fanfic, especially "Lost Forest", "School Days" and "Let the Butterflies Spread until the Dawn" I really don't know why. It makes me want to play that game again. Too bad I sold my PSP a long time ago, I might get it for the Vita._**

 ** _What do you think about the story so far? Is it good? Please let me know._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Curiosity_**

 ** _(Dark World - Late Night)_**

The Dark World, the world of the Shadows, was in a neverending night with the Red Moon high in the sky, washing the city, and everything around it, with red. It almost looked like the whole city was covered by blood. The streets were in complete silence and only a few small Shadows crawl through the empty streets, searching for victims, smelling the air and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Outside of the city, in the Mount Fuji, Shadows of different colors avoid each other and mind their own business.

Deep in the forest surrounding the Mount, the Purple Shadow stare at the huge Red Moon right above him. The Shadow was on his own, completely alone. The Shadow stood there for a really long time until he leaves and walks out of the mount and eventually arrive at a Shrine, an abandoned Shrine in the middle of the forest. The Shadow saw a human corpse in the entrance of that Shrine. The body of a woman with her eyes wide open and blood coming out of her ears. She died trying to escape. The Purple Shadow didn't kill that woman, it was another Shadow. He knew he was in a place he shouldn't be... Another Shadow's territory, but he didn't care, he inspects the corpse to see if the brain was still intact. A sudden noise comes up from behind the Shadow, coming from the trees. The Purple Shadow turn to see the Shadow who kill that person... A White Shadow. Clearly bigger than the Purple Shadow, it was almost 4 meters tall with an almost human-shaped body and a red mask with the number zero on it. The White Shadow stare at the Purple Shadow and keep walking to the Shrine, ignoring it completely. The Purple Shadow then leave and he came, in silence. The White Shadow sit in the entrance of the abandoned Shrine and grab the body of the dead woman with his ridiculously large hands. The Shadow stare at the body an then without reason smash it against the floor repeatedly, clearly enjoying himself. He keeps smashing the corpse until there was nothing else of it besides blood and flesh scattered around the floor...

* * *

 _ **4/10 Wednesday (Sundaikofu High School - Early Morning)**_

After what happened yesterday, Kurumi had to tell Hideaki what happens in the other world. They talked in the way to school, away from the group of students so they couldn't hear them at all. Kurumi gives him the short version, she went after Kaede, save her from Shadows and retrieves the girl that disappear. Hideaki was happy that they could get out of the other world with a scratch, but on the other hand, he felt a little left behind.

"Well, what's important is that the girl is safe... Is she, right?" He wanted to make sure.

"As far as I know, yes. Kaede took her to the hospital right after we get out and come up with a story"

"What kind of story?"

"That she found her in an alley, unconscious"

"... Isn't that a little too simple? What if they ask for details?"

"I'm sure she'll come up with something. For now, let's leave it at that. Still... To think those bastards set up a trap and decided to wait for hours until Kaede appear"

"You have to give them credit to come up with something like that... It makes me wonder what are the truly capable of. It gives me goosebumps to just thinking about it"

They arrive at school rather quickly and head to the classroom. The whole place was full of noise, all of their classmates were talking about what happened yesterday and the news about the girl appearing again was now spreading quickly. Kurumi sits down and Hideaki moves to his desk. Shortly after Mashiro enter and greet them.

"Hey! Good Morning" He asks.

"Good morning, Mashiro," Said Hideaki. Mashiro turns to Kurumi who was ignoring him.

"Good morning, Kurumi," He said and Kurumi nodded. "Hm, good enough" Mashiro then go to his desk. "Hey, Hideaki... Yesterday I saw you with Kurumi in the park"

"Y-You what?" Hideaki turn around and Kurumi turn around too, but she stares him in the eyes. "D-Did you hear or conversation or something?"

"Nah, I couldn't. Still, I saw with Kurumi and another girl... I'm curious as to what were you three talking about"

"It's none of your goddamn business, Kurokami," Said Kurumi.

"Don't be like that, Kurumi. It's not like you two were on a date or anything... Or were you?" Mashiro's eyes widen, he didn't take that into consideration before.

"That's... really jumping into conclusion," Said Hideaki. "It wasn't a date. We were just... talking. We met a girl that own an Antique Shop and she kinda wanted to sell us some of her stuffs" Hideaki come up with a pretty good lie. Kurumi was a little impress by that.

"Yeah, and besides, I'll rather be dead before dating anybody," She said

"... That means you'll be available in the afterlife then" Mashiro joked.

"There's no afterlife, Mashiro"

"Don't be like that. It was a joke" Mashiro chuckle. "Still, I found it funny that you two are actually getting along somehow"

"Well... You could say it just... happen?" Said Hideaki and could feel a couple of stares from his classmates. It was expected, Kurumi isn't a "friendly" classmate and she can be a little harsh from time to time.

"... Let me guess... You buy her with chocolate bars?" Mashiro asks.

"Hey!" Kurumi yell. "Nobody buys me with chocolate! What do you think I am!?"

"... Then what about the chocolate bar I give you last month so you can help me to carry some desks from the Music Club to the Drama Club?" Mashiro asks and Kurumi's eyes widen. She obviously didn't want Hideaki to hear that.

"... Th-That's different"

"How is that different?" Hideaki asks

"We were both forced to do it by a teacher. I was not going to do it but he convinces me"

"... with chocolate," Said Hideaki

"Shut up!" Kurumi yelled.

The homeroom teacher, Satoshi Ikari, then enter the classroom and demand silence. He looked tired and it almost looked like he could fall asleep at any minute. He clearly didn't sleep at all. He scratches his head and yawn.

"All right, silence. The class is starting... Damn, I shouldn't have drunk at all..." He whispers. Kurumi looks at her teacher and smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Hideaki asks her.

"He got rejected again," She said. "It's kinda amusing"

"Rejected?" He asks. "Like... on a date?"

"Yeah, he has the worst of luck," Said Mashiro. "I feel sorry for him"

"Not me, I think it's funny that he comes with that huge hangover. Are you ready, Mashiro?" She asks and Mashiro nodded. Hideaki looks at them with confusion. "I'm betting 3000 yens that he fall sleep before lunch"

"Interesting... I bet that he won't fall until afternoon" Said Mashiro and they both look at Hideaki.

"What are you two looking at me for?"

"Are you going to bet?" Mashiro asks.

"Why should I?"

"It's funny. Ikari-sensei is known to get rejected a lot and end up drinking, usually coming to school with a hangover. Mashiro and I made this game up and start betting on what will happen to him"

"Once he falls from the stairs and almost broke his arm," Said Mashiro.

"And once he threw up in a basket" Kurumi added.

"Geez... How come he wasn't fired yet?" Hideaki asks a very good question and Mashiro deliver the answer.

"Even in that state, he manages to explain subjects and give lectures. The main reason why he's still around is that he's the Principal's best friend and that makes him practically untouchable. Besides, he's not doing anything wrong... yet"

"Still..." Hideaki sigh. "Aren't you taking advantage of his situation?"

"... And?" Kurumi and Mashiro asked at the same time. "Are you betting too or not? It's funny. FYI, he knows about the bet and he doesn't care at all"

"He knows!?"

"Yeah, that's the best part" Mashiro giggle. Hideaki sigh and decided to play along anyway.

"... Fine, I bet he makes it the whole day without falling sleep" Hideaki said with a smile.

"... Nice one" Said Kurumi. "Still, don't get cocky, I'll win. I always win"

"Over my dead body, Kurumi" Said Mashiro while laughing. Their classmates hear them, but quickly ignore them. Hideaki wasn't expecting this from Kurumi or Mashiro. They seem so... different, yet they seem to be enjoying themselves. Even though Kurumi can't stand Mashiro most of the time. They both are cast aside by the rest of their classmate so it was their way to have some fun. Hideaki was slowly being cast aside too by the fact that he's with Kurumi so he might as well bet with them and make the best of it. He knew that after this Kurumi will ignore Mashiro for the rest of the day so it's a nice change to what it looked like a boring routine.

" _Maybe it isn't as bad as I thought it would be..._ " Hideaki thought.

* * *

 _ **(Kofu Jonan Hospital - Morning)**_

Kenji Murata walks down the hallway, heading to the room was the girl that disappear was put in. He makes his way to the room but right outside he saw someone he wasn't expecting to find, Kaede. She was sitting in the chair, waiting outside the room while reading an old magazine. She looks up and her eyes widen when she saw Kenji.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, surprised

"I could ask you the same thing. Although I know why you are here. I hear that this girl supposedly went missing yesterday" She said. "I was the one that finds it laying in an alley. I already told everything to the cops that come here before you"

Kenji didn't knew that it was Kaede the one that found the girl. He sighs and sits next to her, waiting in the hallway with her.

"I didn't expect it to be you of all people... Still, good job of bring her here" Said Kenji.

"Thanks..."

"Still, why are you here?"

"I actually wanted to know how was she" Kaede answered. "That and I have her Student ID. It fall from her pocket and I wanted to at least give it back" Kaede show him the student ID. The name of the girl is Sachiko Mikami. The picture in the ID showed a shy girl with short brown hair, her light green eyes were like jewels in her eyes. Kenji looks at Sachiko's picture for a moment.

"Well, at least I don't have to tell her parents that she showed up dead in an alley. That's a relief..."

"... You were expecting her to show up dead?" Kaede asks.

"No, but considering that she actually disappear in thin air... It makes you wonder. I still don't believe in that bullshit, but her friend was freaked out, too much to be a lie. If she's awake then I'll ask her some questions"

"Y-You should let her rest for a while before starting with the question. Her parents just leave and a doctor is inside. I was going to stay and take a look at her and leave, I have to open the shop. If you really are going to ask her some questions don't make her feel uneasy. The doctors told me she was in complete shock. Who knows what happen to her"

"Sorry, it's just... It's my job and I actually want to know the truth. If she can't answer some questions now I'll come back tomorrow" Kenji sigh. "Still, there goes one, now we have other six people in the same situation"

"Wait, what?" Kaede looks at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yes, we go the call and oddly enough they all happen right at the same time... It makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... It does..." Kaede looks down and got nervous all of the sudden. " _How come I didn't hear that before? The Shadow kidnapped all those people at the same time? That never happen before? What are they trying to do? And on top of that... that Purple Shadow was really odd..._ " She thought. " _Why are they starting to get more active all of the sudden? Is it because Kurumi killed that Red Shadow? Or it was already something they got planned from before?_ "

"What's wrong?" Kenji asks. "You seem troubled by something"

"Oh, it's nothing... I'm curious though, where did that people disappear?" She asks. " _If I get to know at least where they went missing then I might have an advantage. I hope that's not too late to save them_ " She thought.

"Well, two of them were near the Yuki Park, one was in Sakaori Station in the Chuo Main Line, another in Keiyukai Joto Hospital and two students from Yamanashi Eiwa College" Kenji deliver the information with ease. He didn't question at all why she wanted to know. It's not like it's a secret, the news was already talking about it so it wasn't like he was giving classified information. "Still, this is really strange"

"Yeah, it's really strange..."

The doctor came out shortly after and both, Kaede and Kenji, stand up. The doctor talks to both of them.

"She's better, but she's still weak. We also find weird her wounds in her legs. It looked as if she was attacked by a wild animal, but we can't know for sure. She lost blood, but not too much. Still, we should make some studies just in case" The doctor explain.

"I see. I'll make sure to tell that to her parents" Said Kenji. "Something else we should know about?"

"Not really... Besides that and that she's feeling cold, nothing too important"

"... Cold?" Kaede ask. "How cold?"

"She said she was " _freezing_ " even though it's not cold inside. I'll talk to the nurse to bring another bed sheet. You can go in now" The doctor leave and Kenji walk to the door.

"I'll go first," He said and Kaede follows him.

"I'll go with you. I want to see her" Kenji and Kaede enter Sachiko's room and saw her looking at the closed window. She looked nervous, she was scratching her hands. Kenji gets closer to her and Sachiko look at Kenji. She obviously didn't want to be there.

"Hello, Sachiko. My name is Kenji Murata, I'm a police officer. Can I ask you some questions?" He asks, but Sachiko looks down.

"... S-Sorry... But I don't feel that good... Maybe some other time?" She asks, very politely. Kenji nodded and smile.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry. I'll come back tomorrow then" Kenji turn around and sigh. He really wanted some questions answer but he knew he was expecting too much. "Don't stay too much here, Kaede" Kenji then walk to the door and leave. Sachiko then looks at Kaede.

"... That look you are giving me means that you remember what happened" Said Kaede and Sachiko look down again. "It's fine. You are safe now"

"I-I..." Sachiko looks at her hands, shaking. She then looks at Kaede. "Am I...? I don't think so..."

"It's alright to feel that way. I don't blame you" Kaede walk to her bed and sit next to her. "Those creatures are called Shadows and they are very dangerous"

"Sh-Shadows?" Sachiko asks. "Wh-What are they?"

"They are monsters, that's the only thing you need to know. Listen, Sachiko, the Shadows used you... I doubt they'll go after you. Still, I will not take any chances. I'll keep a close eye on you and make sure the Shadow doesn't get you"

"Y-You Promise?"

"Yes, just stay calm and don't panic. I'll come back later to see you. In the meantime, I need you to do something for me"

"Wh-What is it?"

"Don't tell anybody about this. You didn't speak with Kenji because you didn't want to tell him about the Shadow, didn't you?"

"... I was going to tell him... But I didn't want to look like a crazy person..." Sachiko looks away. "That's why I didn't want to talk with him... Besides, you enter here. I remembered you, briefly... You saved me... Thank you"

"That's what I try to do... Save people. To be honest... I don't get to save too many people. I'm always late and those I save... They don't last that long..."

"... At least you are trying... That's better than anything..." Sachiko smile at her. That smile was enough to make Kaede happy, at least for a brief moment.

"Anyway... I've to leave. I'll come back in a couple of hours. Don't worry, lay down and try to sleep"

"I'll try... Thanks... Umm... What was your name?"

"Kaede Reiho"

"Nice to meet you, Reiho-san"

Kaede takes out Sachiko's student ID and gives it to her.

"Before I forget, this is yours... Oh, and don't worry about feeling cold. It will go away, Shadows cause that effect on people. If you were a Persona User then you wouldn't be cold at all"

"A what...?"

"Nothing, I'll give you some details later. Just don't tell anybody about this..."

* * *

 _ **(Jiko-Kagami Shrine - After School)**_

Shortly after school, Mashiro decides to pay a visit to the Jiko-Kagami Shrine. He at first wasn't so sure about the whole thing and as soon he came out of school he wanted to just go back home and continue the event on the online game, but he was curious and that curiosity make him take the bus to the Shrine that was a little far away, almost outside of Kofu. While on the bus he took that opportunity to play with his handheld console for a while and every five minutes paying attention to where the bus will stop. He knew that the Shrine was nearly at the end of the line and after that, he'll have to walk a couple of minutes before reaching the Shrine because according to the map there was a road where vehicles couldn't pass. It took him a while, but the bus finally stopped and he was out of it, found himself in almost complete wilderness if it wasn't for a hotel that he saw in the distance and the building right at the other side of Shoji Lake. He took a deep breath and start walking to where the Shrine was.

It didn't take too long for Mashiro to find the Shrine. What surprised him was how huge the place was. The Torri at the entrance was really impotent. He was staring at the Torri so long that he didn't notice the Miko in the entrance. The white-haired girl was crouched, looking at a black cat while smiling. The cat stares at her with intensity and raising his paw to touch her. The girl extends her hand and touches the cat's paw.

"... You are so Cute..." She whispers and then notices the dirt in her hand, caused by the cat. "... Y-Y-You are... D-Dirty too..." Mashiro finally notices the girl and went to talk with her.

"Excuse me," He said and the girl quickly stands up and hide her dirty hand while giving Mashiro a smile.

"Y-Yes? Can I help you with anything?" She said, a little nervous.

"Actually, yes. Is this the Jiko-Kagami Shrine?" He asks, even though he knows he was in the right place, but ask anyway.

"Y-Yes, it is. My name is Satsuki Ito. I'm a Miko of the Shrine" Satsuki introduce herself. "Do you need something from us?

"Yes. Yesterday at night I receive a weird call from this Shrine" Mashiro show Satsuki the phone's history and the number of the Shrine was there. Satsuki was surprised. "It's something weird because I doubt the Shrine has my phone. I've never been here before either"

"That does seem odd. At that hour I, as well my grandfather, were already sleeping. We usually get up really early" She said. "You want to come in and check the phone? I doubt it would help though"

"S-Sure" Satsuki guide Mashiro into the Shrine. While they walk, Satsuki starts a conversation.

"To be honest, a police officer came here for a similar reason," She said.

"Really?" Mashiro got more curious. "What happen?"

"A man commits suicide... and he receives a couple of calls before that. Those calls came from our phone too" Mashiro suddenly stop, feeling that something was not right at all. It all seems too weird and he couldn't help but jump to conclusions. "Is something wrong?" Satsuki asks.

"Y-Yeah... It's just... seems too weird, isn't it?"

"It does. But I bet it's nothing we should be worrying about too much" They went inside the Shamusho and Satsuki show Mashiro the phone. It was an old phone, but it was in pretty good conditions. He picks it up and still works. He then proceeds to dial his cell phone and wait to see if the call reaches it. His phone ringed and hang up. Mashiro then tries to call the shrine from his phone. To his surprise the phone never ringed, he tries calling several times but the phone didn't respond. It was like something blocked the call and stop it to reach the phone.

"That's weird," He said. "Does people call often?"

"We do get calls from time to time, but not that often" Satsuki explains.

"What's going on here?" Mashiro asks. "This is odd... yet interesting" Mashiro was really curious about it. So much that he was starting to wonder about something supernatural happening. Of course, he always jumps into conclusion really fast and as fast as that idea arrives at his head, it left shortly after. It was too crazy. "You should call someone to come and check the line"

"I'll make sure to get in contact with someone" Satsuki smile at him. "Still, this is really odd. Do you think it might some kind of interference?"

"It might be" Satsuki grandfather came in and saw Mashiro with a surprised expression.

"Oh, a young visitor, that's unexpected," He said. "What's your name, young man?"

"Mashiro Kurokami" He replied and he smiles.

"Oh, so you are Natsuki's son. She talked a lot about you when she came from time to time" He said. "I'm Genkei Ito and I was a friend of your grandfather before he died"

"Oh yeah. He mentioned you once or twice. Sorry, I never met you in person. I... don't tend to go out that much. That's why when my mother suggest me to come to the Shrine when I was younger I often said no"

"It's fine. I'm sure you would get bored in her back in the day. But I wish you could've come by sometime, Satsuki could've used a friend" He said while patting Satsuki in the head. She looks away and blushes a little. "Why are you here though?"

"Actually... I got a call from the Shrine last night. A weird call where I didn't hear anything at all, just silence. I came here and find out that I can't call to that phone, but it can call my phone"

"That's... odd. Not to mention that none of us have your number" Genkei point out.

"Really odd" Mashiro shrug. "I suggest Satsuki get in contact with someone to check the phone and the line"

"We will do that" Genkei smile. "You should come back here more often. I would love to have a talk with you. Your grandfather spoke a lot about you"

"Y-Yeah... I bet he did... In fact, I bet everyone did" Mashiro look down. " _They shouldn't though. I'm not that interesting at all_ " He thought. "Anyway. I came just out of curiosity. I might come back next week if I have time"

"Excellent. I'm looking forward to it"

"Y-Yeah... see you later" Mashiro leave and Satsuki stare at the door, then at the phone.

" _It's the second person that comes because of a call..._ " She thought. " _Could it be a Yokai? If it is a Yokai then it might try to make contact... I should keep an eye on the phone, just in case_ " Satsuki look at her hand, still dirty because of the cat. She didn't want any longer and wash it, trying not to look that desperate while doing it. She didn't like to get dirty at all.

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop)**_

Kaede was writing in her journal. She wrote about the ambush and about the girl that was used as a bait. As far she knows, that happened only once before and it didn't happen o her, but to her father. She then describes the Purple Shadow and then makes a little sketch of it. She didn't know what that Shadow was trying to accomplish, if he wanted to he could have chased her and Kurumi, but retreat.

"That Shadow is different from the others... Not only that, but it's smaller for the rest of the Colored Shadows... Mmm... That name is not that bad, still pretty simple though" Kaede then close the journal. "That Shadow was smaller, but it could control the small and weaker Shadows without any problem at all. On top of that, the Purple color leads me to believe it might use electricity to attack. The color of those Shadows kinda gives away their abilities... But not all of them... That White Shadow is a wildcard... Dammit, I wish to know more. For the looks of it, they aren't attacking randomly. Six people disappear at the same time from different areas of the city, that never happened before... What are they planning? Are they going to use them as bait too? Or they are planning something else? If that's true then... Maybe those six are still alive... We might need to act quickly if that's the case. Not only that, they might ambush us as soon as we enter the other world... I'm prepared for anything... But what about those two? I don't want to force them into this, but I need them so we can save them, or at least try..."

While Kaede thinks about the Shadows, Kurumi and Hideaki enter the shop. Kaede put the journal away and receive them.

"Hello," She said. "How was school?"

"Boring" Said Kurumi.

"... Yeah, kinda boring" Hideaki agreed. "How is that girl?"

"She's fine. I went to see her in the morning and I just come back from the hospital again. She remembers what happened, but only a little. I had to explain to her some things and make sure she doesn't tell this to anybody"

"Are you sure about that?" Kurumi asks. "The last thing we need is someone to get in the way"

"She won't, Kurumi. Still, I'm curious about something she mention when I went to see her" Kaede grab her chair and sit down, Kurumi and Hideaki get closer to hear her.

"Did she say something useful?" Kurumi asks.

"Remember that Purple Shadow?" Kaede asks Kurumi and she nodded. "Well, according to this girl, Sachiko, the Purple Shadow was the one that attacks her first"

"... Really?" Hideaki asks. "But weren't those type of Shadow only attacking people that could be Persona Users?"

"Yes, which makes me believe she might've capable of summoning a Persona, but looks like she lacks strength. Still, that Shadow instead of killing her, use her as a bait to lure us there. I think that Shadow wants us death first and is willing to use people as bait. At this point, the Shadows know that there are active Persona Users and they'll do anything to kill us. They know we are a threat"

"They could easily kill us all" Kurumi point out. "Why are they taking their time?"

"As I said, Shadow can travel to this world, but they can't stay for too long, not even the Colored Shadows. They won't take any chances, that's why they want to fight us where they had the advantage"

"It makes sense," Said Hideaki. "Then... What are we going to do?"

"We can't rule out the possibility of those people to still be alive... But we can't simply jump to the other world without being prepared" Kaede cross her arm. "... How are you two feeling today?"

"I'm good," Said Hideaki.

"Me too? Why?"

"We are going today. I want you to go back home, change your clothes and come back"

"So suddenly?" Hideaki asks. "Just like that?"

"It's now or never. We can't wait for too long" Kaede was right, they couldn't wait that long. There are people in danger.

"You are right... Alright, let's do it" Said Hideaki. "What about the weapons?"

"I'll give them to you once you come back. Let's prepare. Keep this in mind, once we are on that world, you two will do exactly as I say" Kade got serious. "Also, there's something you should know... In the worst case scenario... Don't hesitate to leave me behind" She said while looking at both of them. Hideaki wasn't expecting her to say that or even suggesting it at all. Kurumi was as surprised as him. The last thing she wanted is to abandon a person and let it die.

"B-But..." Hideaki wanted to disagree with her, but Kaede stops him.

"No buts... I'm not asking, you will do it if things get out of hands"

"... Are you really okay with that?" Kurumi asks, showing concern over Kaede for the first time. "You are asking us to leave you to die if we get our asses kicked"

"Better me than any of you... Now go, I'll be waiting" Kaede went at the back of the store. Hideaki and Kurumi remain in silence, then look at each other. Not knowing what to say.

"She's taking it way too seriously," Said Kurumi.

"She has her reasons. Her father and grandfather fight the Shadows too... She knows the risks better than anybody"

"... This is bullshit. I might not really know her, or even like her that much, but I'm not letting her die just because she's asking. I'm here to kill Shadows, not to abandon someone to get eaten by those things"

"At least we agree on that" Hideaki sigh. "We are not going to fail. We'll come back from this, all of us"

"Let's go and prepare"

* * *

 _ **(Velvet Room)**_

Igor was sitting in his chair, staring at the deep blue void of the room while Annabelle looks at her Persona Compendium, more specifically, her chains. Her annoyed sigh could be heard in the whole room. Something that Igor couldn't ignore that easily, even if he wanted to. He turns to see his assistant with his huge grin.

"Is something in your mind, Annabelle?"

"No, Master. Nothing at all" She lied. "You shouldn't waste your time worrying with someone like me"

"..." Igor didn't say a single thing and resume his position. Annabelle keeps staring at the Compendium until her eye shines for a brief moment. Then her hands start shaking, making the chains to make noise. "... Did you see it?"

"Y-Yes... another future... another outcome... another possibility..." She said while shaking. "I-I fear for our Guest's future, Master"

"Fear not, Annabelle. You should see past that future. Just as there's an outcome when he will meet his death, there's another where he'll succeed. Have faith in him, when the time is right, I'll summon him here and advice him as to where and what he should do. We are here to help him. It's our duty to make sure that he doesn't fail, no matter the cost"

"..." This time Annabelle remain quiet and squeezed the Compendium in her hands. " _Please... let it not be that fateful future... Please... I'm begging you..._ "


	9. Read me!

**PLEASE, READ IT!**

This is an important message for everyone that's following me and my stories. I want to take this out and let you all know why I stop updating the stories. (This message will be in every single story I write that's not complete)

To be honest with all of you, I want to keep going, I really want to, but lately, I've been into another project that requires more of my attention. On top of that, I've been going out a lot more, now I have a girlfriend (I'm not presuming, just so you know), and I'm searching for a new job, a better one because I'm not getting paid enough for what I'm doing :/

My life is not really a mess, but I'm in a process of "transition". I'm thinking about the future and what I want to do, my hobbies and a lot of stuff that I stop doing. For example, I'm not watching anime anymore (Mainly because I hate Isekais and there's nothing new lately... Besides My Hero Academia, I really can't wait for season 4 this year!).

Now you might be thinking, "you must have some space there to write fanfic" and I actually have it time to focus on one fanfic, maybe even two, but not really too much for the rest. I've been reading my own fics and realized that a lot of them are long or are set to be really long, like my Persona 5 fanfic, as well God Eater that I actually have around ten chapters already done, but I'm too lazy to search any grammar errors and update it. Now, the really, and I mean REALLY, obvious pick is the Persona 5 fanfic, why? It the only one that a lot of people are expecting and God Eater, because that's actually a favorite of mine.

I really wanted to keep the MCU fic going but... I think I'm not living up to what people really want, I think I might fail to meet their expectations and after watching Avengers Endgame, I realized the flaws on my story, more than I actually wanted to accept. I want to write something good, something that you all want to look forward to it and I found myself scared to not meet those expectations.

I know, it's a fanfic, sure, but... the reason I always do fanfics about Original Characters is that I want to write an original story myself. I admit I put myself in this mess. Creating story after story because of the hype was not the best thing to do. That and people not giving me a lot of reasons to keep writing a story that nobody is reading, sometimes I think that I'm wasting my time...

That would be that. The reason I'm not around is time and I can only focus on TWO stories. For now, Persona 5 stand first on my list and that would be the one I'll be focusing most of the time, God Eater being second. If I happen to finish one of them quickly then probably I'll go for the rest... Or that's what I'll like to say. It all depends on what will happen to my time, who knows.

I want you all to know that I appreciate the support you all have been giving me, the goods, the bads, the... insults (for some reason), and the fanboys that trashed on a couple of my old stories. I really love to be part of all of these fandoms and the stories and fics that people create. It's beautiful to look at, yeah, even the weird ones, we all at one point read those... Still, it doesn't matter the kind of content, the creator put his/her love and effort into these stories and you have to respect the people that create content for your entertainment, for free, spending time writing a story people will love, expecting nothing in return but words of praise and constructive criticism, to be better, to deliver something better.

When I first started, I was clueless, but now I've come to know a lot and appreciate more the fanfictions. And the best part is those fans that really get involved in your story, those you come to think of as "fans" or "friends".

I'll finish here before rambling about things.

I want you all to message me about this. I want to know if any of you (besides the followers of Persona 5 fanfic) are interested in me keep writing the other stories. If there's decent feedback then I will do my best to finish with Persona 5 or God Eater and focus on the rest. Please, I want to know what do you think about the story you are following and if you want me to continue it. If there are not enough people that reply, then I'll take that as a no and stop, those stories will not be continued. It sound rough, but I do want to know how much people care about these stories.

One last thing. If you really want me to keep writing the MCU fanfic, then let me know what you would like to see and please... I want criticism. I feel like nobody actually gives me a good critic of the story so far. I want to deliver something good.

Anyway, that's all. I hope I get some replies. I'm sorry for the lack of content, but it's also my fault for creating a lot of fics. See you all later and again, thank you all for the support.

 _ **-The Reaper Only**_


	10. Unfolding Events

_**So, about the Fanfics. I've come up with a schedule and I will focus on only four fanfics. The rest are done for, forget about them.  
Look, I'll update each Tuesday and I will focus on only one fic per week. The order will be this (It's actually in order from longest to shortest, except the last two):  
**_

 _ **-Our Lives Will Change Forever  
-The Jester of the Family  
-Persona: The Shadow Hunters  
-The True Eater of Gods**_

 _ **A Fanfic per week. I know it will take time for your favorite fics to come out, but I'm working to deliver them earlier. As soon as I finish a chapter I jump to the other, using my free time to finish them. For example, If I have a new chapter of p5 fanfic and at the same time I have p4 fanfic already done, I will update those two stories the same day and the next week I'll update the next on the list and so on. Of course, it will take a couple of weeks until I'll get used to the schedule, but it will work.**_

 _ **Originally this chapter was going to be a little longer, but due to work, I had to keep it short. Still, it builds on the events that will take place in the next chapter. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Unfolding Events**_

 **(Dark World)**

The Red Moon was entering its First Quarter phase. The right side of the moon wasn't shinning as brighter as before and yet... the Shadows were getting aggressive. The lack of light was annoying to them, it was agitating them, enraging them and even scaring them. The mindless small Shadow roam the streets, trying to combat this anxiety and the only relief they find was when the Purple Shadow appears in front of them and command them, control them, giving them direction and an objective they so desperately need to ease their frustration for the lack of Red light from the moon. While the small Shadows roam the streets like a furious black sea, there was a figure watching from afar, inside a building, watching the Shadows below. This small figure gets out of view, hiding itself inside the building, away from the Shadow's sight... Little did this figure know that the Purple Shadow spot it, looking at the building with morbid curiosity. The deer-shaped Shadow leap from building to building until it goes through the window and spots the mysterious figure that was watching from said window... A boy. A small boy, hugging his superhero action figure, like if it will protect him from any danger. But the reality was that he wouldn't make it out alive. The Purple Shadow slowly walk to the boy and from below his mask, a huge mouth was opening, showing multiple rows of sharp teeths, scaring the boy to the point he start screaming for help. The Purple Shadow launch itself to kill the kid, but stopped midway, turning its head around to the window. There was nothing there, but the Shadow kept looking in that direction. That single distraction allows the kid to escape, he took this opportunity to run away from the monster. The Purple Shadow didn't stop watching to the broken window he came through, in fact, he wasn't watching at the window, he was looking beyond the window... A Yellow Shadow, with a shapeless body that could only be described as a slime trying it's best to maintain a human form, watch from five blocks away at the Purple Shadow. The Black mask of the Yellow Shadow was moving erratically around its body but oddly enough it was moving, it never broke eye contact from the Purple Shadow.

The two Coloured Shadows look at each other with ferocity. The presence of the Yellow Shadow only meant one thing... They were after the same prey and none of them wanted to share it...

* * *

 **(Mashiro's Apartment - Evening)**

Mashiro arrive at home as quickly as possible so he can play his MMORPG. While he turns on his computer, he was thinking about the strange mistery surrounding that Shrine he just visit today. He couldn't help but to be pulled into that mistery, like if it was calling him, begging him to investigate, something he want to do but he quickly abandons that idea because his priority was his games, especially his online games and the Events he so desperately want to get done. As much as the mistery call his attention, he can't take action, he lacks the initiative and he'll rather be playing games, to him this is the best thing he can do with his time, the only thing he's good at... The only thing he'll ever be good at. Once inside the apartment, he realized that he was alone, his brother wasn't there and his mother was at work so he had time for himself with no one around to bother him. It was the first time in months he arrive at home and finds it completely empty. It brings a little smile to his face.

" _Alright then. I have to finish this event before Friday, then I can focus on the weekend to catch up with my other games, I need to get that platinum trophy no matter what. Not only that, but I have that other visual novel that I didn't even start yet._ " Mashiro talks to himself about his upcoming schedule for the weekend. " _After that, I have the other two games that are gathering dust and... the mobile game... Nah, I'll get rid of that one. It's not that good to begin with and it's more of a Pay to Win kind of game. It's no worth it if I lose against people that pay for the best gear and buy those goddamn experience boost. I hate does kind of people, is it that hard to play the game and build up your character from the ground up instead of wasting money?_ "

Mashiro sit down in front of his computer and prepare to enter the game, but his phone ringed, making him stop and look at it. The number of the Shrine pop up again in the screen and this time he was actually reconsidering if he should pick up the call or let it go. He decided to answer the call and like he was expecting, weird noise were coming from the other side, but this time he hear something else, a faint voice, deep inside all that noise. Mashiro keep hearing until, unexpectedly, the noise suddenly stop and he hear a faint voice.

" _ **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Run... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_ " That was the only word that Mashiro hear from the call and then the call ended and the phone turn itself off. Mashiro didn't know what to do or how to react, it was beyond creepy, it was alarming. The screen of his phone start glitching and he start panicking. He stand up suddenly and his chair fall to the floor. He tries to restart the phone but it wasn't working, it didn't respond at all. He touches the screen desperately and the more he touch, the more it glitched.

"Th-The hell is going on?" He asks and he spot a weird figure on the screen of the phone. A shadowy figure with a mask staring right at him. "What the...?" Little did he know that the Shadow was right behind him. Mashiro's instincts kick in, he turns around but it was too late. The Shadow grabs him by the arm and he disappears. His phone fall to the floor, breaking the touchscreen in the process...

* * *

 **(Hideaki's house)**

Kurumi and Hideaki part ways shortly after they get out of Kaede's house, according to meet again at the shop in half an hour. Before they go, Hideaki gives her his home address just in case he was getting late. As soon he gets back home, Hideaki didn't lose any time and change from his school uniform to more comfortable clothes. Of course, he had a lot of difficulties while doing so. In his hurry, he end up falling from the wheelchair and decided to change while laying in the floor. Putting on a white shirt and a grey jacket were the easy part, the problem was from the waist down. He was struggling to put on other pants. He stops for a moment and calm himself down, he was doing everything in a hurry and it showed. He doesn't usually struggle to put on pants, but he thought he could do it quicker. And of course, the door open and his grandfather look at him, laying on the floor. They look at each other and Hideaki chuckled. Trying to come up with a way to explain his hurry... Also, a way to explain to him why he won't be having dinner with him that day. In fact, he didn't even stop to think about what he was about to do. He agrees to help Kurumi but he never once think about his grandfather or what excuse he could deliver. His grandfather is a good man and he can clearly tell when someone is lying, most of the time.

"So, what are you doing, Hide?" He asks and walks to the teenager's bed. He sits down and looks at him, smiling. "Where are you going with such a hurry?"

"Grandpa, actually I'm..." Hideaki close his eyes and quickly come up with something. He wasn't expecting this answer, he just felt that it might be good enough of a lie... and technically, it wasn't really a lie. "I-I'm actually going to meet with a... girl..." As he said, he blushed. "Did I just say that? I don't think he would buy this lie so easily. Well, it's not really a lie, I'm going to meet with Kurumi and Kaede, so in a way... Well, it's not a date, sure, but I hope I sounded very convincing to him"

"A girl you said?" He asks in disbelief and laughs with too much happiness. "I'm happy to see that a wheelchair won't stop you from getting a date"

"I-I-It's not really a date. She's more like a friend. That's all"

"Oh, I see, a _"friend"_ " He winked at Hideaki, which make him roll his eyes. "Listen, Hide... Since you arrive here, we haven't talked that much, haven't we?"

"I know, it's just... I'm trying to get used to living here and I know how bad your shop is doing lately, I don't really want to distract you from your work. I bet you have a lot of things to worry about, I don't want to get too much in your way"

"You'll never get in the way of my work. Besides, the business's been a little... problematic lately and that's more for the... incidents. You know, people committing suicide, others disappearing and turning up dead days later. People are not really buying and my shop is not the only one affected... A lot of owners had it difficult lately. The worse case I can come up with, is the owner of the Antique Shop, that little girl has been struggling with the bills for a while. I'm surprised she managed to keep that shop. I knew her grandfather, a good man, a little crazy... maybe a little too much for my taste, but he knew how to treat people" Hideaki knew he was talking about Kaede, what he didn't know was that he and Kaede knew each other. "Anyway, don't worry about me. You should worry about your own well being and how you feel. Remember, if something happens or if you feel like if there are things that you need to talk about... I'm always here for you. You can tell me about it"

Hideaki looks at his grandfather as he said that. He felt bad for keeping a secret from him, especially such a weird and mindblowing secret like Personas, Shadow and the Dark World. But he had to keep it a secret from him, no matter what. Yet, a part of him really wants to tell him everything. Hideaki needs to keep quiet, but that didn't mean he could twist the truth a little bit to ease his worries. Hideaki sit down and slowly put his pant. His grandfather helps him to get in the wheelchair and hug him. Hideaki hugs him back. He felt a strong bond between them, but it was different from what he felt with Kurumi... It felt complete. Hideaki looks up for a moment and saw a card on top of him for a brief moment. A card that shines with intensity... The Hierophant.

"... Thanks, Grandpa" Hideaki let go of him and his grandfather pat him in the shoulder.

"No, problem, Hide... So... about this girl... Is she cute?"

"Ummm, I wouldn't call her _"cute"_. She's more like... How should I say it...?" Hideaki thought about it a little an come up with a good word to describe Kurumi. "Strong... She's strong. Yeah, that's about it"

"Strong, huh? I knew a few of them before. They are hard to come by, really tough, but if you gain her respect, then she will never leave your side. Independently if you two are dating or if you are just friends. They are really loyal"

"Loyal... I can really see her as that kind of person... But maybe you are right"

"Of course I am" As he said that, the doorbell ringed throughout the house. "I'll get that" He stand up and walk to the door. Hideaki follow him to the door and to his surprise, as soon the door open, he saw Kurumi on the door. She was wearing a black leather jacket, red scarf, blue jeans and black boots. She was dressing as if she was part of a biker gang.

"Ku-Kurumi?!" Hideaki shouts in surprise and much to Kurumi's annoyance.

"You are too loud," She said and then look at Hideaki's grandfather. She bows to him and gives him her most convincing smile. "Good evening. I'm Kurumi Shinozaki. I'm Hideaki's classmate and I'm here to pick him up. I invite him to have dinner and I'll show him around for a bit. I promise he will come back home, save and sound"

" _She's saying that like if something awful will happen to me specifically!_ " Hideaki thought. " _Well, we are going to fight monsters, sure, but don't say something like this!_ "

"Good evening, Shinozaki-san. My name is Yoshirou Kiyohara, it's nice to meet you..." Yoshirou looks at Kurumi from head to toe, a little surprised by her outfit. Needless to say, he recognized her face. "Oh... Aren't you that girl that was arrested for hitting a classmate with a baseball bat?" He asks, not with precaution, but with curiosity.

"I'm not... proud about that. But I'm over it" She was lying and Hideaki knew it. To his surprise, Kurumi was a really good liar, she really looks convincing. "Hideaki's a great boy and I feel like I should show him around. So, I'm sorry if I'm actually dragging him around without your consent and I hope that my past actions don't give you a bad impression about me" Kurumi bow again.

"Not at all. I can see that you are actually a really nice girl, despite what people say about you. Still, I would've loved if he tell me about this date earlier"

" **It's not a date!** " This time both Kurumi and Hideaki shout.

"Hehehe, of course it isn't" He then turn and wink at Hideaki.

"A-A-Anyway, Hideaki, let's go. We are going to be late-" Kurumi stop suddenly and start sniffing, much to Hideaki's confusion. "Is that... chocolate?" As she ask, Hideaki starts sniffing too and notice the smell of chocolate in the air.

"Oh yeah, I'm making a chocolate cake for dessert. My wife used to cook it too so it brings me back memories when I'm making one. Would you want a slice? It looks like you are really into sweets" Kurumi suddenly smile at the offer and take a few steps inside.

"... Maybe I can stay for five minute-" "No! We should go now" Hideaki move to the door and push Kurumi further away from the entrance. "Goodbye, Grandpa. I'll come back soon. Come on, Kurumi, it's going to be late!"

"Ye-Yeah, take care"

"Ca-Can you save a slice of cake for me? I'm coming back for it!" Kurumi said and she leaves with Hideaki.

" _... She must really like Chocolate..._ " Yoshirou said and look at the two disappearing in the distance.

* * *

 **(Sundaikofu High School)**

There was almost no teacher remaining at the school building, only a few of them stay behind to talk about the weird happening yesterday involving the disappearing of a student and the "incident" involving the man committing suicide in front of the school. Satoshi Ikari was almost falling asleep while the remaining teachers speak to each other in the Faculty Office. He wasn't in the mood to be part of the conversation and at this point, he didn't care. The girl appeared and was out of danger, that's what matters to him. Satoshi massages his forehead, trying to remain awake. The conversation among the teachers was like he expects it to be. They mostly talk about what happen and don't really talk about what to do about it. They said " _Let the police handle it_ ", to which Satochi sigh furiously.

" _They state the obvious,_ " He thought. " _Sure, police will handle all this but what about our reputation? We should calm the students, guide them and advise them... Not just teach them and hope they come out prepared for the world outside... I'll rather avoid an argument with them because God knows that if I say something they'll start giving me shit. At least I know I'm doing a better job, but I can't say I'm better than them as a person. I mean, I arrive with a huge hangover today, luckily I manage to not throw up or fall unconscious... like before_ "

Satoshi looks down, at the empty cup in his hand. He had drink all the coffee without even realizing it. He stands up and leave the cup on top of the table and took this opportunity to leave. In fact, the other teachers didn't pay any attention to him as he walks away from the office, he wasn't forced to stay, the only reason he stays was for the coffee. As Satoshi walk away from the office and walk to the main building, he looks at his phone, looking at the messages and a couple of calls he didn't answer. The messages were from his brother, who was living in Tokyo, and the calls were from an old friend he'll rather ignore for as long as he could. Satoshi didn't lose any time to answer the messages and as he was preparing to leave for the day, someone calls his name from behind.

"Ikari-sensei!" He turns around and saw a First-year female student running toward him, without too much hurry. The girl had short brown hair, her uniform was like everyone else but she stood out because of the long red scarf she had around her neck. She stopped in front of Satoshi and sigh in relief. "Good thing I find you!"

"Oh! Rei, what is it?" He asks and Rei takes out a notebook from her backpack and hang it over.

"I didn't want you to leave without giving it a look" She said and Satoshi picks the notebook. He didn't open it, instead, he looks at the girl.

"... Kaneko" Instead of calling her by her name, like before, he addressed her by her surname. A surname he personally hates... "I don't really have time to-"

"Please, Sensei! I work so hard on it and I really want your opinion! If it's good, then I can keep writing it!" She looked a little desperate. Satoshi sigh.

"Fine, but I'll take it with me and I'll give you my opinion tomorrow. Now I really want to go back home and... Wait... Don't tell me you wait for me just for this. It's late! You shouldn't be here"

"What? No! I was in the literature club, it was my turn to clean so I stay behind" She explained.

"I-I see. That's good, I guess... Anyway, I'll give it a read once I go back home. You should head home for today and I really mean it. You mother must be really worried and if by any chance something does happen to you, she'll hit me with her car"

"S-Sure, I'll be going uncl- I mean, Sensei!" She corrects herself and Satoshi just shake his head.

"It's fine, Rei. Almost everyone knows at this point. Just get used to calling me _Sensei_ here. I can see you are still struggling with that. I'll be going now, say hello to your mom on my part... Give the silent treatment to your father for me" Satoshi turn around and walk away, but Rei call him.

"S-Sure, but that would be difficult" She chuckled nervously. "Good night, uncle" She whispers to herself as she watch Satoshi walking away...

* * *

 **(Antique Shop)**

Kaede was ready to go, she stands next to a table in the middle of her shop, looking at a map of Kofu and reviewing the plan she had. She circles the areas where people vanish and how many did disappear: Yuki Park (two people), Sakaori Station (One person), Keiyukai Joto Hospital (One person) and Yamanashi Eiwa College (Two people). A total of six people that disappear at the same time and oddly enough, these four locations while they are not as far away from each other (except for the University and the Sakaori Station), it looked like they follow a pattern, like if the Shadows pick a certain route starting in Yuki Park and ending in Yamanashi Eiwa University. Kaede believes that these people could still be alive and in the worst case scenario they could be dead and the mission was futile, not to mention they would be putting themselves in danger for nothing. Still, Kaede won't sit down and do nothing, knowing that the Shadows kidnap all these people, she will try to save them, even if it was an obvious trap. While Kaede was watching the map, Hideaki and Kurumi come in. As they enter, Kaede point at the map and they walk to her without saying a word, knowing that she was going to explain the plan.

"I hope you two are prepared because this is going to be complicated," She said and point at the area where people disappear. "There are four locations and six people that we need to rescue. I believe the Shadows kidnap these people according to their proximity within these locations. Of course, they pick them most likely randomly"

"So they shouldn't be too far from each other then," Said Hideaki. "What we should be careful of is if its all a trap, like before"

"It most likely is at this point" Said Kaede. "At first I wanted to say that we should go in two groups to cover more ground, but considering what happened yesterday, it's better to stick together. We don't know how they plan on attacking us"

"Not to mention they will kick your ass," Said Kurumi with a smirk. "Remember when I had to jump to save you"

"That's different. I had it under control... almost" Kaede ignore Kurumi's stare. "Anyway, the plan it's really simple actually. We first go to the nearest location we have, Yuki Park that is passing the Arakawa River. Once we inspect the area and make sure to find the disappeared person, we bring them back and we go back for the others. We repeat the process and never, I said NEVER, split the group. The formation will be like this..." Kaede grabs a paper, write their names, each of them inside a little circle. Kurumi was first, Hideaki second and Kaede third. "Kurumi will be on the front, her Persona will allow us to open a path if we found ourselves surrounded, not to mention that she is really strong. Hideaki is in the middle, this way he will be protected from any attack and he will have the freedom to use his Persona to attack from any angle. As for me, I'll be behind the group, protecting you and stopping any ambush from the enemy. It's simple, flawed maybe but nevertheless, it's our best option. I trust that you two don't do anything reckless"

"Heh, what are we? Moron? We won't do anything stupid if in return you don't go a play the hero" Kurumi crossed her arms.

"Fair enough. Now that you two are here and I explain the plan, I'll give you your weapons"

"Oh! Do you have a grenade launcher?" Kurumi asks with an obviously sarcastic tone and Kaede was about to complain about her tone, but then decided to respond with sarcasm too, only to throw her off a little bit.

"Sure, I have it between my doomsday device and the antitank fusil I love so much," She said and both girls stare at each other. "Are you enjoying this, don't you?"

"I have to admit that I really like the face you make when I'm being sarcastic. You look like you are about to lose it" Kurumi chuckled. Kaede sigh and look at Hideaki.

"I'll ignore her for a moment. For you, I have something useful" Kaede took out a briefcase from behind the table, open it and it shows a 9mm pistol. "Since your movements are limited, I decided to give you a gun, a small one. It'll allow you to defend yourself with freedom. At first, I thought about giving you a machete or a knife for close combat, but I'll advise you to avoid combat as much as you can. Your Persona can do the rest as long you stay hidden" Hideaki pick up the pistol and the weight throw him off. Then again, he never picks up a gun. "Just for the record, it has no bullet. I'll give you the clip once we are on the other world. For now, try aiming"

"Aiming..." He whispers. Hideaki raises the pistol and aim at Kaede. He was nervous to point a gun at her, loaded or not. "It feels weird to point a gun, but I think I can do it"

"Keep in mind that at the moment of pulling the trigger, the pistol will move so you have to hold it tightly and never let go of it if you do the pistol will fly from your hands and hit you in the face. It's not like in the movies that you shoot a weapon and there's no recoil" Kaede explains

"Sure, I'll be careful"

"You better, if you are not, then you are dead"

"Y-Yeah, I'll keep that in mind" Hideaki start shaking a little bit. Kaede then looks at Kurumi and give her another briefcase.

"Go nuts with it" That's all she had to say and walk to the back of the store to search for something else. Kurumi look at the briefcase, open it and smile when she saw a two-barrel shotgun. She pick it up and smirk.

"Hey, Hideaki... Mine's bigger" She mocks him and Hideaki reply.

"Size doesn't make a difference"

"If you want to believe that, it's fine. I bet I can blow up a Shadow's head off with this thing" She said and start point the shotgun around the shop to test her aim.

"... I think I'll get as far away as possible from you when you have a weapon in your hands" Kaede come back very quickly with two masks in her hands, one was purple and had the number 14 in roman numbers. the other was dark blue and had the number 16 in roman numbers. She places them on top of the table. "Are those?"

"Shadow masks, yes. I manage to get them for you. These will protect you from the normal Shadows, but not from the Coloured Shadows. Still, it's better to have them on, that way the Shadow won't get to your heads" Kaede gives them the masks. Hideaki grabs the purple one and Kurumi picks the blue mask. Hideaki stare at the mask in his hands, the mask that belonged to a Shadow. He then looks up at the mask hanging in the wall, the mask he was curious about the first time he enters the shop. They looked the same, he then realized it also belonged to a Shadow.

"So, that mask on the wall, it's also a Shadow's mask?" He asks and Kaede look at it.

"Yes, it is" She said, with pain in her voice.

"Why are you keeping it there? Are you selling it?" Kurumi asks.

"It's not for sale and it's definitely not for use. It will stay there, don't make any more questions about it" She quickly ended the subject. "Now that we are ready, let get going" Kaede walk to the door, Kurumi follows her and Hideaki stay behind, looking at the mask for a moment before following them outside to go to the other world.

* * *

 **(Dark World)**

Mashiro falls on his back and quickly stand up. He was clearly in his room, but it was rotten, decaying and dark. He look around, confused and scared. He run to the window and looks outside, only to meet the streets lighted in red by the moon above. Mashiro didn't say a thing, he was trying to process what was going on and think rationally. Suddenly he hear a noise behind him, he quickly turns around and saw a formless Shadow staring at him from the living room. The door of his room was wide open so the Shadow had a perfect view of him. Mashiro give up to the fear and did the first thing that comes up to his head. He run to the door and close it before the Shadow could reach him. The Shadow start banging the door furiously and it will clearly not stop that Shadow, it will break.

"Wh-What the fuck is that!?" He finally shout. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Where am I?" He look around his room as the knocks from the Shadow become more violent. "If this has to do with that call, then I got into something really messed up!" Mashiro runs to his desk, trying to find something to defend himself, but there was nothing useful, until he looks at the computer. He quickly throws the monitor away, as well as the keyboard, disconect everything from the desktop computer and pick it up. The computer was heavier than he remembers it to be but that was good for him and what he was about to do with it. The Shadow break the door and jump right at Mashiro. He quickly raise the computer over his head and hit the Shadow with the computer so hard that break its mask. Mashiro let go of the computer and fall right on top of the Shadow that was now nothing more than a puddle of black goo.

"You damn monster! Did you like that?" Mashiro was breathing heavily and walk out of his room. "Holy shit. What was that?" He then, without realizing start yelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"


	11. The Hero He wants to become

**_... Holy shit! I write around 10k word! I didn't want it to be so long, but I got carried away. Well, better this way, Am I right?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: The Hero He wants to become_**

 _A young Mashiro was facing the screen of the TV, his hands were grabbing the joystick very tightly. He was playing to forget, he was playing to erase the thoughts from his head. He wanted distraction so badly he was willing to play video an entire week nonstop. He keeps playing even after he was the Game Over screen multiple times. His room was in complete darkness and the only light came from his small TV. The door slowly open and his mother took a peek inside. She slowly gets in and sit down right next to him, making sure to not bother him. She looks down at her shaking hands, she clenched her fist and look at her son's tired eyes._

 _"M-Mashiro... It's been a day, why don't you go out a little bit?" She asks, forcing her smile. Mashiro didn't pay her any attention and keep playing. "L-Listen, I-I know it's hard but... You couldn't stop that. Things happen... Bad things happen and there are times when we can't do anything about it. It's not your fault and it will never be"_

 _"... No..." Mashiro whispers and pauses the game. He then look at his mother. "If we have stayed at home, then he would still be alive" Mashiro then starts crying again. "Granpa would be alive if we just stay at home that day!" He yell and throw his joystick away, breaking it in the process. "I... I... What's the point... if he's not here anymore?"_

 _"Mashiro..." His mother tries to get closer to him, but Mashiro pushes her away._

 _Mashiro's mother wanted to get closer to him, to hug him and tell him that it was not true, but she couldn't get close to him. She feel useless right now, she couldn't comfort her son, she can't spend time with her sons anymore, she couldn't stop her husband from leaving her... She couldn't say goodbye to her father or say how much she loved him. She felt useless, but Mashiro was feeling much worse, he feels like he's not good at anything and no matter what he does, he can't help anybody..._

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop - Dark World)**_

Hideaki, Kurumi and Kaede have arrived at the other world, the Dark World. They were walking down the streets in the formation they decided previously, Kurumi on the front, Hideaki in the middle and Kaede behind them. Kurumi was walking with her shotgun at hand and a Machete in her belt. Hideaki had his gun hidden in his wheelchair and a knife, he wanted something bigger but Kaede said it won't work for him thanks to his limited movements. Finally, Kaede was with both her sword and short shotgun, one in each hand. Each one of them was wearing the Shadows masks and needless to say that they were really uncomfortable to wear. Kaede was used to it by now, but Hideaki and Kurumi were not and Kurumi didn't wait to complain about it. Kaede was expecting it, so she didn't even care.

"So... this mask is crushing my nose, just so you know, Kaede"

"Yeah, I know. Just deal with it" Said Kaede, a little annoyed.

"What's the deal with this thing anyway?" She said. "Do Shadows even have noses?"

"That's a weird question to asks" Said Hideaki. "I wouldn't complain about the mask. As long it keep us safe, I'm fine with it"

"Well, good for you, but I'll rather break my nose in a fight than being crushed by a weird ass mask"

"Well, take it off, I'm not responsible if a Shadow gets you" Said Kaede and Kurumi stop complaining. " _Huh, I can't believe she shut up that quickly. She's not stupid, that's for sure. Still, her attitude leave a lot to be desired. I just hope she follow my orders and don't do anything stupid_ " She thought.

The group arrives at the Arakawa River, to the exact same bridge where Kurumi was attacked by the Shadow. The memories were fresh, that was expected because it happen not that long ago. Kurumi suddenly stops and look at the bridge, it looked like the fight from before didn't took place at all. She turn to look at Kaede and asks her about it.

"Hey, isn't this bridge supposed to be destroyed or something?"

"Ah yes, this is were the Red Shadow appear. Listen, what this world does is replicate the real world, to the most minimal detail" She explained.

"So what you mean is that this is world copying the structure and buildings from the real world, right?" He asks and Kaede nodded. "So if something is destroyed here, it will reappear or building itself again?"

"Yes, after 24 hours, everything destroyed will be rebuilt. Actually, it will be more accurate to say that our world is influencing this world. Shadows, and by default our Personas, can't and don't have influences over the Real World... Unless they set foot in that world. Think of this world as the direct mirror of our world, it will always stay like this, unless something happens in our world. If a building is demolished in our world, it will be demolished here too"

"A mirror, huh?" Kurumi start thinking about that. "Then how come this world even exists in the first place? It doesn't make sense for this thing to exist"

"Tell me about it," Said Kaede. "My father used to think that some kind of God create this world. For him, it was the only logical explanation. I mean, Personas and Shadows exist. I won't be surprised if someone comes to me and say that Gods are real too"

"Well, I can't really argue with that" Said Hideaki. "Anyway, we are near the Park, right?"

"Yes, as soon we walk across this bridge, we'll be on guard. Let's be careful"

The three reach the other side of the bridge and head toward Yuki Park. It didn't take them long to reach the park, but once they set foot in the entrance, Kaede suddenly stop and order Kurumi to do the same. They all stop and look at the Park in front of them. The green space was completely tainted in red thanks to the moon shining brightly. For now, there was nowhere to be seen, not even Shadows, but that was no reason to let their guard down. Kaede take a few step ahead, leaving her position. She then gets closer to Kurumi.

"They are here, aren't they?" Kurumi asks.

"Most likely. Let's keep going just like we've been doing. Just keep calm" She said, but in the inside she was getting nervous. " _Too much silence, I don't like this. They are either not here, or they are trying too hard to remain quiet. The moon is shining tonight, it's brighter than before and it's not even Full Moon yet, something is going to happen today. I have the feeling we are just walking into something we shouldn't walk in_ " She thought. Hideaki notices a little of Kaede's nervousness as she goes back to her place, he then tries to calm her down a little.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Kaede appreciate that and smile weakly.

"Thanks, but let's make sure we come back in one piece with those people" They walk in and search carefully through the Park. Kurumi was pointing with her shotgun, careful and slowly walking forward while the other two walk at her pace. Kurumi suddenly stop and saw a man laying on the ground. He was bleeding from his head. Kurumi lower her gun and look at Kaede.

"Here's one" Kurumi whispers. Kaede then walk forward and head to the man. She kneels and check on his pulse. He was still alive, but the pulse was faint, not only that but he was still bleeding.

"We need to take him out" She said and stand up, look around, but there was nobody else around. "There should be someone else. For what I hear two people went missing here, we found one, but the other still missing"

"He or she shouldn't be too far away if that's the case," Said Hideaki. Kurumi then walk away a little bit, not that long to break formation entirely or get separated from the group. She saw a tree nearby, but what caught her attention was the trail of blood that leads to that tree, it wasn't much but it stood out despite all the red around her. Kurumi then saw blood falling from the branches of the tree, she takes a closer look and her eyes widen when she saw a Shadow in the branches, embracing a young woman and slowly making its way inside to the girl's head.

"Ka-Kaede! A Shadow is...!" Kurumi point at the tree and Kaede saw the Shadow, about to feed on the girl's mind. Without losing time, Kaede summons Fenrir. The Black Wolf jump at the Shadow and separate it from the girl's body by furiously ripping it apart with his jaws, killing the Shadow immediately, leaving the girl unharmed by Fenrir. The girl fall to the grass and the three of them run toward her. Kaede fall to her knees right next to her and inspect her, especially the face.

"I-Is she...?" Hideaki look at the girl and then to his surprise, the girl was breathing. "Alive?"

"The Shadow didn't get to her mind yet, so she's safe... It was close, another second and she might be gone for good" Kaede sigh and look at Kurumi. "Good job, Kurumi"

"Heh, I could've done what you did... but Angrboda might've crush the girl by accident," She said. "Anyway, we have two now"

"Yeah... we have... It's weird"

"What do you mean?" Hideaki asks and Kaede stood up.

"I thought we were gonna get ambushed, but nothing happen. On top of that, this Shadow simply grab the girl and drag her with it to the tree to eat her... This Shadow wasn't the one that kidnapped these people, meaning that the Shadow that did leave for whatever reason. It makes no sense, it clearly was a trap, they are still alive after all. If you make a trap, you don't just leave the bait in an open area without anyone to watch over it and attack your prey. Something is going on... Something unexpected..."

"... And that means we can use it in our favor" Said Kurumi, surprising Kaede and Hideaki. "We-Well, I mean, if those things leave for who knows what, then we might save the others if they were left in the open without anyone guarding them, right?"

"That's... actually a good idea. Still, we shouldn't assume that what happened here is happening in other places. Let's get out of the Park. Once outside, I'll take these two to the real world and just leave them there. They'll be safer in a back alley than here"

"Alright, I'll help you with them. You can't carry two people at the same time" Kurumi offer her help and go to pick up the man laying on the ground, Kaede pick up the woman.

"Let's hurry then, who knows what might happe-" Hideaki was interrupted by an explosion that came from the north. The three look up and the smoke coming from what appears to be in Yamanashi Eiwa College's direction. "What was that?!"

"I don't know, but let's take these two to safety first!" Kaede order that they get out of the park.

* * *

 _ **(Police Station)**_

Kenji Murata was finishing writing a report on his computer. He stay in the Station later that day, not to finish his report, no, he was buying some time so he could talk with someone that only agree to see him later. So didn't mind stay a little longer in the station, but it bore him a lot to do nothing and pretend he was busy. While he finish to write, his conversation with Kaede that morning keep him thinking about the case so far. Things were not normal. In all these years he's been working as a police officer, he never saw or hear about people disappearing out of nowhere like that, or phone calls that came from a forgotten Shrine near the forest and connect with a man that commit suicide. He need answers and for now his only suspect is in the hospital, recovering from only God knows what; he need to go back tomorrow and finally ask her everything. Finally after hours in front of the computer, he finish his report. He look at his watch, it wasn't late but the night shift in the station was about to beginso he pick up some things from his desk and make his way to the exit. He walk out of the Police Station and head to a playground nearby, he sit down in one of the benchs and wait. During the day, kids spend their free time runing around a playing, but at night the playground looked suspiciously creepy, like if it was abandoned a really long time ago. After 15 minutes, Kenji look at a man approaching him, an old man, slightly fat and completely bald but with a big moustache that hide his lips; the man was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. He walk to Kenji and sit down next to him in the bench.

"I wasn't expecting you to call me, Kenji" Said the man. "Luckily for you, I was free tonight"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Hidetaka, but I really need to ask you some questions" Kenji call him by name. Hidetaka was clearly older than him and it was safe to say that years weren't so kindly with him. "It's about-"

"The disappearances, right?" Hidetaka interrupts Kenji and took out a cigarrette, he put it in his mouth and offer one to Kenji, which he deny by shaking his head a little. "I figure out you, or anyone in the Police might come to me and ask me about it"

"Well, you weren't my first option. In fact, you were the last, but for what I have found so far, I'm starting to wonder about what's really going on"

"Listen, Kenji, I'm a journalist, well ex-journalist. I investigate, I do my research, I try to always find the truth, no matter how disturbing or crazy is, the truth is the truth, even if people try to deny it because it doesn't sound realistic or not"

"... And that's why you were fired from the newspaper" Kenji whisper, but Hidetaka hear him.

"Yeah... They thought I was making things up, but the video I found is not made up, I take it from an actual security camera"

"That's what I'm here for, I want to see it" Kenji speak up and Hidetaka look at him with distrust.

"Tell me, what did you find so far and I might show it to you"

"... Seems fair... But, I can't really go around and tell a civilian about this case. It's not right"

"... At least tell me something small, I'm stuck in my own investigation, anything will be worth. Please, Kenji" Hidetaka beg him. Kenji sigh and tell him about the call from Jiko-Kagami Shrine and the possible connection to a victim. That was more than enough for Hidetaka to look at him in disbelief. "A call... Well, you didn't sound that convinced... but I know that what you found is certainly a step closer to the truth we are both searching for"

"What do you mean?" Kenji asks. Hidetaka takes out his phone and show him the video. The video show a man, a security guard stepping out of a bank to smoke a cigarette. "Is that...?"

"Yeah, the security guard that disappear last year and was found dead a week later in his apartment. Look closely" Hidetaka point at the video and Kenji look. The guard was calm, nothing happen until he looks down, he takes out his phone and answer a call. He was clearly confused after a few seconds, he look at his phone for a moment before taking it back to his ear. Looks like he didn't hear however call him. Suddenly the screen of his phone turns off. He looked confused and suddenly... it happen... It was like something, an invisible force, grab him from behind, dragging him and in the blink of an eye he disappears in thin air... like if he wasn't there to begin with. Kenji was speechless. He then look at Hidetaka.

"It's because of this video that you got fired, right?" That was his first question. "They thought it was fake?"

"Not only they thought it was fake. I sneak in and copy that video from the original security camera from the bank, the day after the police start the investigation. Once I got it I try to convince everyone that it was real, but when the police show up and show us the tape... that scene didn't happen... That tape they show us was altered" The reveal make Kenji wary of Hidetaka, and yet he somewhat trust him. He didn't look like he was lying, but for the police to show an altered video it's... unbelievable.

"That can't be. The police would never do that"

"... That's why I believe it wasn't the police who alter the video"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it weird?" Hidetaka asks. "After all this time, people have gone missing and reappear either dead or with weird suicidal thoughts. Nobody knew where have they gone and yet when they were questioned about it, they know nothing, like if their memories were sucked up or completely erased. Some of the victims didn't even remember their own names. And yet, after years nobody knows what is happen or who is responsible for all this, why? Because I believe someone is stopping us to find the truth. Any evidence that might suggest some kind of " _supernatural being_ " as the culprit is either destroyed or missing... But now, people saw for the first time how their loved ones and friends disappearing in front of their own eyes. And on top of that... all of them have received a call before being dragged away to who knows where. Kenji... we are dealing with something beyond our comprehension and someone is making sure we don't find out"

"... A conspiracy, huh?" Kenji whispers. "It's too crazy to believe"

"But it's happening and you can't deny it. We have to investigate further and the only lead right now, is that Shrine. It connects somehow with all the victims"

"... I found nothing out of the ordinary after I went to check the Shrine. Maybe we need to search it, another way" Kenji stand up and look at his phone.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe... I need you to lay low for a while. I'll let you know if I find something else. In the meantime, keep investigating. Anything you might find is worth mentioning"

"Alright... Be careful, who knows if they are hearing our conversation"

"Now that's stupid. I don't believe they would be following us"

Little did Kenji know that someone was looking at them from afar. A female figure was watching from behind the tree. This woman slowly walks away from them and disappear in the darkness...

* * *

 ** _(Dark World)_**

Mashiro run as fast as he could. He ran away from his house and ran through the streets, trying to find help, but he only saw red everywhere. The streets were bright and the moon was at fault, the moon was shining red with such intensity that by only staring at it he could be blind by the light. He focus on the only thing he could do, running away. His mind was a mess, questions hit him like if there was no tomorrow, questions he couldn't answer, questions he wants answers to. That storm of thoughts slowly fades away as his legs start to give up on him. He was getting tired, the adrenaline disappears and he fall to his knees. He breathe heavily and try his best to calm himself down, but fail miserably. He couldn't keep his cool, he was frustrated and scared beyond words. Everything around him looks very familiar, but it sicken him, it's so dark, so wrong, so... unbelievable. He was about to collapse, he even start to question if he was going insane all of the sudden, but the black goo in his hands were telling him otherwise. The Shadow, the monster he killed, was real, very real. It was a reminder that what was happening to him was real and he was in danger. Mashiro makes an effort to stand up and keep running.

Mashiro reach Keiyukai Joto Hospital, the place looked like an abandoned hospital like in a game he played not that long ago, the difference is that blood was dripping from the windows and in the way that lead to the entrance there were a lot of dry bushes that looked like they could break apart if someone touches them. Mashiro didn't have enough courage to enter that place, he avoids it completely but then he saw something, actually, someone, standing in the entrance of the hospital. A tired child sitting in the entrance, hugging a superhero toy very close to his chest. Mashiro runs to the kid without thinking it twice. He wanted answers and even if the kid didn't have the answer he wanted, he at least won't be alone in this crazy situation.

"Hey!" Mashiro yell and run toward him, but the kid suddenly stood up and yell back at him.

"No! Don't come!" As he yell, Mashiro suddenly stop. The kid raise his hand, signal him to stop. He then points to the bushes near the entrance. Mashiro look to the sides and notices something moving inside the bushes, moving really careful to not move the bushes. Mashiro start shaking and then look at the kid. He wanted to reach him, but he knew that the moment he take a step forward, he'll be attacked. He couldn't defend himself, or the kid. He was useless. Mashiro clench his fits in rage. He look down and curse.

"Am I... suppose to leave him behind?" He thought. "Dammit..." Mashiro slowly walk backwards as he notices the Shadow moving through the bushes. "... I can't do anything... I can't do anything at all" He close his eyes and was about to turn around and abandon that kid, but... an opportunity appear. In the distance, an explosion occurs, far away but so powerful that it echoed in the city. The Shadow hiding in the bushes move violently in the direction of the explosion to look what had happened. Mashiro took this opportunity without thinking. He run toward the kid as fast as he could. The Shadow notices his prey running toward the bait and lauch itself to Mashiro. Mashiro manage to outrun the Shadow, pick up the kid and escape inside the hospital. The Shadow, a shapeless black goo with a red mask attached to it, suddenly grow six arms from its back and quickly crawl toward Mashiro, quickly closing the gap between them. Mashiro then jump to the side to avoid the Shadow. He launches himself inside a random room and close the door before the Shadow could reach him. Mashiro send the kid to a corner and start to block the door with a big wooden shelving. It wouldn't hold the door at all, but there was nothing else he could use. Mashiro turn to the kid and try to calm him down.

"H-Hey! Don't be scare. We'll make it out of here, don't worry" Mashiro tries his best to calm him down, but the reality is that he was as confused and scared as the kid was, maybe even more. Mashiro then look at the window of the bedroom, they could escape through there, but the Shadow would chase after them immediately after he breaks the door. Mashiro curse and try to think on a way out. "There has to be something, come on, think, think, think!" He thought and then realized they were in a bedroom, there was a bed some pieces of furniture and... an old manikin in the corner of the room. Mashiro then come up with a plan really quickly. He didn't know if it was going to work or not, but at this point, it was better than anything. He takes out his school jacket, run to the manikin and drag him to the window, place it right in front of it and put his jacket on the manikin. He then run to the kid and hide with him under a bed that was in the room. The Shadow break the room and the first thing he saw was the manikin, mistaking it by Mashiro the Shadow launch itself toward the manikin, breaking the window and falling outside the hospital. Mashiro quickly grab the kid's hand and for him to run away while the Shadow was distracted.

"It work!" He thought. "I can't believe it actually worked!"

Mashiro get out of the hospital and keep running. He was getting tired really quickly, but he didn't care, he need to keep the kid save. He keep running through the empty streets and stop suddenly when at the distance he saw a huge trail of smoke and fire. He then saw two creatures fighting each other, two Colored Shadows, the Deer-shaped Shadow and the Shapeless Shadow. At this point, Mashiro could only laugh, not knowing how to react at such destruction. All this was so strange and weird that he didn't know where and what to do know.

"What are those monsters?" The kid asks and Mashiro didn't know what to respond.

"... I don't know" He said and look down at the kid. "I don't know... but what's important is to keep this kid safe... no matter what"

Mashiro, in the direction where the fight was taking place, saw black dots in the distance. He walk forward a little and then notice that more Shadows were coming his way. He enter in panic and pick up the kid and run away. The Shadows run after him and he didn't know where to go. Panic took over him and run back to the hospital, only this time he close the front door, but it didn't do much. He kept running an go up, to the other floors, desperately searching for a place to hide...

* * *

 _The showcase of a little toy shop had on display some superhero toys. A very young Mashiro was looking at those toys as if they were worthy of some kind of worship. Next to him was his grandfather, chuckling a little at his grandchild expression over those toys. He knew that Mashiro would ask him to buy at least one of them._

 _"Do you want one of them?" He asks Mashiro, but he shake his head._

 _"No, I like watching them... Heroes are cool" He said while smiling. His eyes landed on his favorite superhero, Spider-Man. "Grandpa... Being a Hero is hard?"_

 _"Huh? We-Well..." Mashiro's grandpa didn't know how to respond. "Saving people is not easy and fighting villains is a really dangerous job, so you could say it's really hard"_

 _"... But I want to be one" Mashiro whispers._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I want to be a hero, just like Dad used to be," Mashiro said with bright eyes. "I bet he'll be proud if I dedicate to help people, just like he did" His grandfather look down at him, remembering the last time he saw Mashiro's father. He can barely remember his voice anymore if it wasn't for the picture he'll most likely forget his face as well... the young, optimistic police officer that died in the line of duty before Mashiro was born... It pains him a lot that Mashiro would never see his father, the man he so desperately wants to see, to hug, to say he love him... It pain him, but it's worse for his daughter, Mashiro's mother._

 _"You know that being a Police officer and being a Hero is very different, right?"_

 _"I know... so why can't I be both?"_

 _Mashiro was very naive, but what he said was true. He wanted to help people with everything. He wanted to be like his father, he idolizes him and that version of him he hear so much from his mother... But... as he grows up, he come to learn that reality is more complicated and after his grandfather died... a day didn't pass since he blame himself for that accident. His dream, his fantasy of being a hero, someone that help and save people was shatter at that moment, when he couldn't save his grandfather._

* * *

 _ **(Yuki Park - Dark World)**_

Outside of Yuki Park, in front of a small shop, Hideaki wait patiently... kind of. It was hard to be calm with a battle between two powerful Shadows fighting each other. Kaede and Kurumi then came in through the showcase, they have gone back to the real world to leave the man and the woman in a safe place. Actually, both Kaede and Kurumi decided to leave them next to a 24/7 store, there's an officer patrolling that street at this hour. As soon they come back they look at the smoke trail in the distance. Kurumi chuckle.

"Well, looks like they are having fun, aren't they?"

"... If you can call that fun..." Kaede whispers. "Hideaki, anything to report?"

"Well, I can't really say for sure but even though they are really far away, I could tell that one of them was purple and looked like a deer. I think it's the Shadow you talked to me about" Hideaki explains.

"I see, what about the other?"

"It's yellow, and it more like the black goo Shadows. They've been fighting for a while now and I don't think they'll stop any time soon"

"Well, we should proceed with caution now, we don't know if they-" "Hey" Kurumi interrupt Kaede. "Shouldn't use this as an advantage?"

"... I hope you are not going to suggest what I think you will suggest" Kaede cross her arms.

"Let's stay near those Shadows, the moment we saw they are too weak to continue, will step in and kill both of them. What do you say?"

"... That's not going to happen" Hideaki and Kaede said at the same time, quickly shutting down Kurumi's plan.

"What the?! Why not?"

"Oh boy, where do I begin?" Kaede asks. "You know what? Never mind, we came for a reason. The Shadows are merely an obstacle. We either fight them or avoid them. We need to find four more people. We don't have the luxury to wait and much less when there's a fight between two powerful Shadows. Let go to rescue them"

"Yo-You're right" Kurumi looks down. "Let's get going then" They walk in the formation they had established and head to Sakaori Station. "But I'm curious. You could take one of them down, right?"

"... If I was facing only one, then I might have a chance. From the Colored Shadows, I only killed one so far" Kaede explains.

"Was it strong?" Kurumi asks.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's keep going"

They walk past the Park and head straight to their next location, Keiyukai Joto Hospital. The place was very quiet it seems there was nobody around. The only thing they needed to do is go inside the Hospital to check if there was anyone inside. They walk to the entrance and notice that the front door was closed, but the windows of the side were broken, looks like Shadows enter through the window instead of using the door. That was a sign to be careful. The stop in front of the door.

"Well, we are about to enter a really narrow place. If there are really Shadows inside, we should change our plan inside. I'll suggest Kurumi stay outside while Hideaki and I go inside. Our Personas are big but can manage inside the hallways of the hospital, but Kurumi's a giant, she'll most likely destroy the whole building." Said Kaede.

"I can't argue with that, besides, if I go in and turns out there are people inside, I might accidentally kill them"

"Alright, be careful here. If something happens let us know" Said Hideaki and Kurumi nodded. Kaede then speaks to him.

"Listen, it looks like that these Shadows are weak. otherwise, they might not be inside. Weaker Shadows always choose to stay inside buildings. Let's get rid of them immediately and-" From inside the Hospital they hear a lot of noise, then suddenly the door open and Kurumi point with her shotgun at door. Her eyes widen when she saw Mashiro at the door with a kid in arms. Not only her, but Hideaki was surprised too.

"Mashiro?!" They both yell. Mashiro saw the shotgun and start screaming.

"Wa-Wait! Don't shoot!" He screams. Kurumi saw the Shadow behind him coming at high speed so she yell back at him.

"Get down!" She order and Mashiro did it as quickly as possible with the kid in his arms. The Shadow jump at them and Kurumi shoot, destroying the Shadow's mask completely and its body exploding in the process. Kurumi lower her shotgun and massage her shoulder. The recoil was stronger than expected, it almost break her shoulder. "Goddamit! That hurt!"

"What did you expect? It's not a toy, it's an actual gun" Said Kaede.

"Yeah, yeah... but it did kill a Shadow in one shot. I think I'm in love with this thing" Mashiro slowly stand up and help the kid to get on his feet. He check on him for any wound, but he seem to be alright.

"You are not hurt, right?" He asks, concerned.

"N-No" The kid answered.

"Good" Mashiro then look at Kurumi and the rest of the group. He didn't recognize them because of the mask. "Wh-Who are you?" Kurumi and Hideaki look at each other and then at Kaede.

"Um, Kaede, is it okay if we... I mean, we do know him after all" Said Hideaki.

"A friend of yours? Well, I guess is fine... only this time" Kaede allow it and both of them take out their masks. Mashiro took several steps back and wasn't expecting to see Kurumi and Hideaki in this place.

"What the?! What are you guys doing here?!"

"That's my line!" Said Kurumi. "You were not one of the people that disappear! You were in school with us today!"

"He isn't?" Kaede asks. "In that case... He was kidnapped recently. As for the kid, he must be the one that got dragged here yesterday" Kaede said and the kid nodded, confirming her suspicion.

"Ba-Backup a little bit. I-I'm trying to understand what's going on, but this is completely crazy!" Mashiro start to yell. "What are those things?! Where are we?! Why are you wearing those weird mask?!" Mashiro then look at Kurumi's shotgun. "Who actually give you a freaking gun?" Oddly enough, he ask that very calmly, like if he questions the choice of whoever decided to give Kurumi a real gun.

"That would be me" Said Kaede and took off her mask. "My name is Kaede Reiho. There's no time to explain, we have to take you, and this kid, to a safe place. Once that is over, you will go back home and don't speak of any of this to anybody"

"Wh-What about this kid?" Mashiro point at the scared child, still hugging his hero toy.

"I take care of him once we take you both outside. For now, let's get out of here" Kaede, Kurumi and Hideaki put on their masks again and walk away from the hospital. Mashiro follow them, with the kid grabbing his hand. "S-Sorry if you feel confused, but I'll make sure to explain everything to you once this is over"

"So this is really happening? It doesn't look real at all. It's like virtual reality videogame, but really messed up"

"Stop talking. You'll be out and back in your house in no time" Said Kurumi.

"..." Mashiro remain quiet. They all walk to the street and in the distance, they could hear the fight between the two Shadows still taking place.

"Ugh, they are still at it?" Kurumi asks. "They must be really powerful then"

"Good thing we are keeping our distance" Said Hideaki. He then saw a small group of people running away... three men, to be exact, a grown man in front and two College students. They start running in at their direction, clearly running from something. "Are they...?"

"Most likely," Said Kaede and stay in front of the group. She waves her arms, signaling the three men to stop. "Hey! Stop! We are here to help you!"

"Get the fuck out of our way!" Yell the old man running toward them and push Kaede to the side, as well as the rest. The two students follow him without any sign of stopping.

"Dammit! Hey, stop right now! It's not safe!" Sadly enough, Kaede's word fail to reach them. Before she, or any of the other Persona Users, could even react. A big Colored Shadow appear in front of them. The Shadow, which had the form of a giant bear with Dark Blue skin and a huge white mask on top of its head, was huge, around 10 meters tall and very, very fat. The Shadow look down at the small group of people in front of it and without giving it too much thought... step on the man that pushed Kaede... killing him in the act. Everyone watch helplessly as the man was crushed without giving him a chance to run or even some kind of mercy, no, the Shadow appear around the corner and step on him, like if he was an ant. The Shadow kill that man, not because it was his obligation, but because he wanted to... it was his sick and twisted nature, killing just for the sake of killing. The Shadow then look at the other two adults that fall to their butts and start crawling away from it. Kaede clutches her fits, furious, and summon Fenrir. Mashiro's reaction to the Black Wolf Persona was expected, fear and amazed.

"Wh-What the hell is that?!" He yell.

"Now is not the time!" Said Kaede. "Kurumi, Hideaki, we are going to save those two! No matter what!"

"I'm on it!" Said Kurumi and summon Angrboda. The giant appear in front of the group and move quickly toward the Shadow. The Bear-shaped Shadow was about to step on the other two, but Angrboda pushes the Shadow again at the last second, throw in it against a building and destroying it in the process. Hideaki summons Sleipnir and retrieve the two guys that were paralyzed with fear, bringing them back to the group.

"What is that thing?!" Mashiro asks.

"It's a Shadow" Kaede whisper and Mashiro hear her. "Hideaki, Kurumi. Let's take it down quickly. We can do this! Don't let this Shadow get any closer to them!"

"Yeah!"

Kaede, Kurumi and Hideaki step in front of the people they came to save, making a wall. The Bear-shaped Shadow stand up and roar at them, preparing to fight against the Persona Users. Fenrir was the first to attack, Kaede raise her hand and command him to attack with Agilao. Fenrir howl and the explosion hit the Shadow right on its head, where the mask was. This action, threw the Shadow out of balance a little bit, but not enough to get knocked down. The Shadow attack Fenrir, but disappear before it could even reach it. In its place Angrboda appear and hit the Shadow right on its head, the Shadow hit the ground so hard that produce a small earthquake. Then from Angrboda's shoulder, Sleipnir jump and neigh, producing lightning that strike the Shadow while stay on the ground. Unfortunately, the lightning didn't do anything against the Shadow. The Shadow quickly recover and attack Sleipnir before it could reach the ground. Hideaki tries to call Sleipnir back, but it was too late, the Shadow attack with Bufula. The ice pierces through the eight-legged horse and disappears in a desperate cry of pain. Hideaki felt his pain and grab his chest as a result.

"Hideaki!" Kurumi yell in concern.

"I'm okay!" He said. "Focus on that thing!"

"Ice attacks, huh?" Kaede thought. "It would seem that it's weak to fire, but resist it... in that case... I'll weaken him a little more before using my trumph card" Kaede summon Fenrir again and keep attacking with Agilao, one after the other to test the Shadow's resistance to fire. The Black Wolf run around the Shadow, attacking with fire. Luckily for them, the Shadow was so obese that it couldn't move to the sides that quickly, but what lacked on speed, it compence with strenght. The Shadow stand up with it's hind legs. Kaede knew what it was about to do so she warn the rest. "Watch out! It's going to fall!" The Shadow let itself fall to the ground and create another earthquake, but more destructive, destroying the entire street and the buildings around them start to crumble. Kaede, Kurumi and Hideaki had to retreat, but they were caught in the disaster, especially Hideaki who couldn't move because of his wheelchair. The street give in and they all fall to the sewers. Kaede fall on top of the debri and break her shoulder in the process. Kurumi, before the street was destroy, pick up Hideaki to save him but they end up getting hurt, Kurumi didn't break her legs but it felt like it and as for Hideaki, he hurt his left hand when a rock fly toward him and hit him. Mashiro manage to save the kid and didn't suffer any damage, the other students weren't so lucky, they fall and hit their heads, they weren't dead but they fall uncouncious because of the hit. The reason because of this is because they were not as near from the impact area as Kaede, Kurumi and Hideaki. The Bear-shaped Shadow didn't show any signs of stopping and attack them all with Mabufula. Kurumi react quickly and use Angrboda to protect everyone from the ice that came flying in their direction. The giant Persona cover everyone, including Mashiro and the students. The Shadow keep attacking, not showing any signs of stopping any time soon, like if it had an infinite source of magic power.

" _Th-This is insane!_ " Mashiro thought. " _I don't understand what's happening! On top of that... Kurumi and Hideaki are here, with that woman. If I'm not mistaken, that was the woman they were talking with in the park the other day... So this is why they were together that day? Because of this...? But I still don't understand any of this! I want answers so bad but now I can't get them. Besides... they are doing everything they can to stop that monster... They are protecting us... We are in their way... Yeah, I'm in their way. It's because I can't do anything at all. It's because I'm useless. The only thing I'm good at is at videogames... I'm a hero there, but in real life... I'm nothing more than a pathetic high school student student_ "

Kaede did her best to stand up besides having a broken shoulder. She summon Fenrir and prepare to him the Shadow with her Special Skill. She look at Kurumi, who was having no problem on protecting everyone from the ice. Angrboda was absorbing the ice.

"Kurumi! When I tell you, call Angrboda back!" She yell.

"What?! Why?" Kurumi asks. "If I do then we will be hit be the ice!"

"Just do it! I'm showing this Shadow some manners now!" Fenrir shows his teeths and howls. His howl could be hear several miles away and reach the other too Shadows that were fighting each other. Both of those Shadows stop fighting as soon as they hear that howl and look at the source. Kaede took a deep breath and let it all out. "Now!" She yell and Kurumi call back her Persona. The ice was about to hit them but Kaede raise her hand and yell. "Fenrir! Black Muspell!" Fenrir growl and black fire surround him. This fire launch itself toward the Shadow, melting the ice that was about to hit them. The Black Fire cover the Shadow completely, forcing it to stand on its two legs. She Shadow fall backwards as the fire consume it and didn't show any sign of stopping. Kaede fall to her knees almost immediately and Fenrir disappear. As her Persona disappear, so did the fire, leaving the Shadow in a really weaken state.

"Kaede!" Hideaki yell.

"Attack now! Finish it!" She yell back and they follow her orders. Angrboda and Sleipnir jump to action. The Shadow tries to stand up, but Sleipnir hit it in the mask with his legs. The Shadow tries to reach for Sleipnir, but the eight-legged horse jump from on top of the Shadow's head. Before the Shadow could react, he saw Angrboda's fits coming right at him. The Shadow couldn't move or dodge the hit. Angrboda hit him with such force that break the mask, shattering it in a million pieces. As soon the mask break, the Shadow exploded and the wave was felt in all Kofu... even reaching Mount Fuji, where the rest of the Colored Shadows were. As the Shadow finally disappear Kurumi sigh in relief. She then turn to Kaede and check on her, with Hideaki in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Hideaki asks

"Hehe, I broke my should, so no, I'm not in the best condition" Kaede was on her knees, grabbing her right shoulder. She slowly stand up, but almost fall to the ground. "Dammit. I'm tired now. I can barely stand up"

"If you could kill that Shadow so quickly, you should've done it from the beginning," Said Kurumi.

"Black Muspell is the last resource skill. It drains a lot of my energy in one go. So I don't use it unless I get desperate. If I didn't break my shoulder, I wouldn't have use it and attack with the rest of my attacks"

"Well, at least we manage to kill it. Now we should retreat and..." Hideaki look around. "Umm... Kurumi, did you see my wheelchair?" He asks and Kurumi look around.

"I think you'll have to crawl back home, Hideaki" Kurumi chuckle.

"If I don't find my wheelchair, then that would most likely be the case" Hideaki cursed. Mashiro, leaving the kid with the unconscious students.

"Are you all hurt?" He asks.

"Kinda, but we can manage" Said Kurumi. "You look fine though... Lucky bastard" She whispers.

"... For the look of it, these are the people that were taken by the Shadows... even that man..." Kaede look down. "Damn it, why he didn't listen to me?"

"He was scared" Said Kurumi. "Sorry that we couldn't save him. We weren't fast enough"

"It's not your fault... it's mine. I should've stopped him earlier" Kaede walk way, to the unconscious students. "We have to get out of here, before the other Colored Shadow found us"

"I'm on it" Kurumi summon Angrboda and she grab the students and take them out of the sewers, placing them carefully on the street. She did the same with Kaede, Mashiro and the little kid. Kurumi was the last one, alongside with Hideaki, on getting out of the sewers. After that was done, Angrboda disappear. Kurumi start to feel more tired because of the extensive use of her Persona. She awaken recently and she's not really use to it.

"Hmm? Hey, my wheelchair!" Hideaki points far away at the end of the street. There was the Wheelchair... without one of the wheels. "Well, that sucks"

"What sucks is that I'm carrying you like you were some kind of princess," Said Kurumi.

"Well, sorry about that. I'll pay you back for this"

"... That's more I like it" Kurumi look at the destroyed wheelchair. "I'm kinda wondering what your grandfather would say about this"

"I'll worry about it once we are back" Hideaki look at Kaede. "Let just leave. We have everyone, right?"

"Let's search for a window or a mirror. I can't really drag any of the students with my shoulder messed up like this"

"Alright. I'll leave Hideaki here and search for a..." Kurumi stop and look behind them. "... Dammit"

"What?" Kaede turn around and her eyes widen when she saw the Deer-shaped Shadow staring at them. "Fuck, that Shadow again. We need to-" At the opposite end of the street a Shadow landed, they turn to see the yellow Shapeless Shadow. "... They are not fighting anymore"

"Hehe, they are joining forces, huh? That is interesting" Kurumi slowly kneel and put Hideaki on the ground. She clutch her fist and summons Angrboda. "Looks like we have no other choice but to get out of here the old-fashioned style... fighting our way out"

"I can help you, but I'm weak now" Said Kaede.

"I can fight too, but I don't think we'll manage to fight two of these Shadows at once. We can't protect them at this point" Said Hideaki.

"At this point I'm more concern about us" Kurumi took a deep breath. "Mashiro... If you can, take that kid and run away"

"Wh-What? But-"

"We are not going to debate about this! Take that kid and run!" Kurumi yell. Kaede was surprised that she was worried about Mashiro's well being.

"No! I'm not going to-"

"You are on the fucking way!" Kurumi yell. "Get the fuck out of our way!"

"..." Mashiro didn't reply, he didn't say anything. He look at Kurumi in the eyes and then understood what she mean " _We are not gonna make it_ ", that was what she thought. Mashiro swallow his saliva. Grab the kid's hand and run away. As he ran, the Shapeless Shadow try to catch him, but Angrboda grab the Shadow and throw it really far away like if it was a baseball ball.

"Let's kill these fuckers!" Kurumi scream and the Deer-shaped Shadow attack...

* * *

Mashiro run away, with the kid alongside him, but it's not after the second block that he stop running. He look down at his feet and start yelling in frustration. The kid back away from him in fear.

" _I shouldn't be running... but I'm useless,_ " He thought. " _Why I can't do anything? They are injured and are going to die! I don't want to let them die_ " Flashback from his grandfather's death play in his head and the impotence he felt that day. "I... I'm... I will never be a Hero... I'm stuck here, unable to help anybody" He said out loud. The kid then walk to him and offer him his toy. Mashiro look at the kid, confused. He grabs the toy, he didn't notice it before, but it was a Spider-Man toy, his favorite superhero when he was a kid. Mashiro look at it for a moment and then at the kid. "Wh-Why are you giving me this?"

"Heroes don't give up" He said and Mashiro's eyes widen. "You said you are no Hero, but you save me" The kid smile from the first time since Mashiro found him. "Isn't that what Heroes do? They save people, no matter the cost"

"... No matter the cost" Mashiro repeat. "Bu-But... I can't do anything, I'm useless. I don't have the same power as they. Those god-like powers... I'm an ant compared to them"

"But... powers are not everything," The kid said. "Just like Spider-Man said... To be a hero, to know if you are ready it take only a leap of faith... Like you did for me. You jump in action, you didn't even doubt"

"..." Mashiro look at the kid and then at his hands. "I... did that... but... If I go back, I'm going to get killed..."

" **... Are you afraid of dying...?** " Mashiro hear a voice in his head. **"If that's so, then you shouldn't even bother... but if you care, then you should step in** " Every word that the voice spoke make his head hurt even more. " **The choice is yours... Would you walk away? Or... be a hero...?** "

"... Heroes are not real..." Said Mashiro. "I'm not a hero..."

"You are to me" Said the kid, which cause Mashiro to tear up a little bit. "You are my hero"

"... I... am...?"

" **Indeed,** " Said the voice.

"... Who are you...?" Mashiro asks and the voice chuckle.

" **I am... Thou** "

* * *

The Deer-shaped Shadow dodge every single attack from Fenrir, both physical and magic. Kaede was getting irritated beyond words. She wasn't used to small Shadows that were this fast. She could barely keep up with it, on top of that she was getting tired by the second. Sleipnir keeps the Shadow away from them by constantly spamming Zio around them. He was also at his limit. On the other hand, Angrboda was trying to destroy the Shapeless Shadow that seems to be immune to her physical attacks, every punch she throws at it reflect and hit her pretty hard. The Shapeless Shadow change color abruptly from yellow to red and without warning cast Agidyne, hitting Angrboda right in the arms. Kurumi screams in pain and fall to her knees, feeling the heat in the arms like if they were acid. Angrboda disappears and Kurumi couldn't summon her back.

"Kurumi!" Hideaki turn to check on her, but that distraction was his downfall. The Deer-shaped Shadow landed in front of them and cast Psydyne on Sleipnir, shattering the Persona completely. Hideaki grab his head in pain and in the blink of an eye he was out of combat.

"Hideaki! Kurumi!" Kaede yell. "Goddamit! They are strong!" Kaede keep Fenrir very close to them. "If I don't do anything, then it's game over... I have nothing, only Black Muspell, if I use it, then I will be out of combat for sure, but I might take one of them with me... No, this isn't how I want to go down. If I'm dying, then it will be taking the White Shadow with me. I'm going to live and destroy that bastard, no matter what!" She thought and prepare to risk everything. She was about to cast Black Muspell, but then a scream caught everyone's attention.

"Hey! Monsters!" The Shadow turn around and saw Mashiro, with the kid hiding right behind him, at the end of the street, at the other side of the giant whole the Bear-shaped Shadow had created. "Leave them alone"

"What the fuck...?" Kurumi whisper. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"I'm not running away!" Mashiro yell back at her.

"You are useless here! You'll get yourself, and that kid, killed!"

"Shut up!" Mashiro yell once again. "I'm going to save you all, even if it cost me my life! I'm useless, that's for sure, but if I save you by giving up my life then so be it!"

"The hell are you talking about, you damn otaku!" Kurumi stand up. "This isn't a fucking game! Grow up already!"

"And you stop yelling at me, Kurumi!" The Deer-shaped Shadow walk away from the group and look at Mashiro. The Deer look at the Shapeless Shadow and nodded. The Shapeless Shadow then crawl at an incredibly fast speed, almost supersonic, toward Mashiro. The kid hides behind Mashiro, scared of the monster. Mashiro was nervous but then... "I am not Useless anymore"

" **Indeed, you are not,** " Said the voice inside his head.

"I always wanted to be a Hero, to help people, in any way. To be loved and wanted by everyone. But I end up turning into a Hermit... It's time to show the world what I can really do"

" **You have the soul of a hero, but you lack the potential and the strength to become one!** " The voice scream. " **Discard all your doubts and fear, burn them and replace them with hope! Call upon my name, young man, and you'll have the power of the messenger of the tree of life!** " The Shapeless Shadow jump at him, but Mashiro raise his hand, revealing the tattoo that forms itself in his right hand. The roman number IX and the shape of a squirrel.

"Let's save them! **Ratatoskr**!" Mashiro close his hand he was swallowed by a blue tornado that throws the Shapeless Shadow away. Kurumi was speechless, just like Hideak and Kaede. Mashiro was a Persona User as well. The tornado disappears and his Persona was revealed. A red anthropomorphic squirrel wearing a torn up long black pants, on his back he had an abnormally huge backpack with a lot of ancient scrolls in it; he wasn't wearing anything else besides his pants, but he had a really long burned scarf that moves with the wind and his eyes were shining white. Ratatoskr also had a cane on his right hand, a cane that any mage of a typical RPG would use, with a crystal right on the top and made of wood. Mashiro crosses his arms and smile. "I'm going to save you all!"


	12. Prelude to the Unknown

**_Surprise update! :O Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Prelude to the Unknown_**

 _ **(Dark World)**_

Both Shadows charge toward Mashiro, leaving Hideaki and the rest of the Persona Users alone. Mashiro raise his hand toward the sky and his Persona did the same. He smile as he feel Ratatoskr power in his hand. The Shapeless Shadow cast Agydine while running, and the Deer-shaped Shadow attack with Psydyne. Both spells were about to hit Hideaki, but he wasn't scared. He felt invincible. He point at them and yell. "Ratatoskr! Makarakarn!" He said and the Persona move his staff violently over Mashiro. The fire hit him directly, but then... it repels and hit the Shadow, forcing him to stop in confusion. Psydyne hit Mashiro, but instead of affecting him, it didn't do anything at him. The Deer stop and then take another approach, but before he could attack, Mashiro retaliate. "Gry!" He yell and Ratatoskr raise his staff. The deer then was crushed against the ground by an unknown force. It crush him so hard and so suddenly that his mask cracked, but it didn't break. That Shadow was clearly weak to that attack. The Shapeless Shadow cover and went after him, to which Mashiro pick up the kid and order Ratatoskr to take him out of there. "Trafuri!" He yell and Ratatoskr hit the ground with his staff and both of the Shadows were blinded by a white light. After the light disappear, he was gone. The Shadows look around, but didn't find him. Suddenly they hear a whistle from behind them. They turn around to see Mashiro, with the other Persona Users.

"Mashiro... That was..." Said Hideaki, trying to find the right words.

"Cool?" Mashiro asks with a smile.

"Stop showing off!" Kurumi yell and stand up, despite the pain she feel in her arms. "Can we kill these bastards already?"

"We... We might stand a chance" Said Kaede, having problems to stand up. "... Gravity skills, huh? That's perfect!"

"Then prepare, we are going to destroy that Purple Elk and Sulphure Slime" Said Mashiro.

"I don't care about the names, they are going down regardless!" Kurumi summons Angrboda again. Hideaki summons Sleipnir and Kaede summon Fenrir. The four Personas stand in line, protecting their users and in turn, the users were protecting the kid and the two unconscious students. "Needless to say that I still need an explanation to what is really going on"

"Maybe none of these is real and you are just dreaming" Hideaki joked.

"If that's the case, it's the best dream I ever had" Mashiro chuckled and prepare. Ratatoskr cast Tarukaja on Kaede. She starts to feel Fenrir's strength going up. She at Mashiro in confusion. "You are the strongest one, are you? Then show me what you can do"

"Haha, I'm not in the best condition, but I'll show you what I'm capable of! Fenrir!" The black wolf howl and Kaede look at the group. "Let's give them hell!"

"Do you have a plan?" Hideaki asks.

"Yeah... kill that Purple Elk"

"With pleasure! Angrboda!" Kurumi was the first on attacking. Angrboda run, making great holes on the streets. The little Purple Elk dodge Angrboda's first attack by jumping in the air. At that moment Angrboda cast Bufu, the ice fly toward the Shadow like arrows, but the Shadow manages to dodge them, what he didn't dodge was Ratatoskr's Gry that launches him against the ground again. The Sulphure Slime attack Angrboda with Agydyne again, but Ratatoskr cast Makarakarn on her, reflecting the attack again. As the Shadow receive his own attack, Sleipnir and Fenrir attack him from both sides with Zio (from Sleipnir) and Megido (from Fenrir). The Shadow took both attacks and fall down to the street. As the Shadow fall, Fenrir landed and howl, attempting to kill it with Mudo, but the Shadow wasn't affected by darkness. The Slime was weak, but nonetheless, try to attack, but Angrboda step on it, by accident, while dodging The Purple Elk's Psydyne attack. The Smile Shadow tries to crawl away from Angrboda's feet, but Fenrir took this chance and attack with Megido again. The Shadow got weaker and Fenrir launch against the Shadow biting its masks and ripping it off. The Sulphure Slime disappear by turning to dust, leaving behind its mask. Angrboda kept dodging the Purple Elk, but the Shadow also dodge Ratatoskr's gravity attack while trying to bring down Angrboda. The Purple Elk had casted Sukukaja, so his agility was greater than the Persona's. Ratatoskr quickly run out of SP, forcing him to stop attacking. The Elk manage to land a hit, casting Psydyne right in Angrboda's head. Kurumi took the damage with full force. She felt as if her head was about to explode from the inside out as blood was coming out of her nose.

"Kurumi!" Mashiro yell, concerned. The Shadow was about to deal the final blow to Angrboda, but then the giant Persona catch the Elk in midair and with rage throw it to the ground, creating a crater. The Elk try to stand up, but Ratatoskr took this chance and attack again with Gry, forcing the Shadow to stay down in its knees. It was Ratatoskr's last attack.

"He's down! Get him!" Mashiro yell and the three Personas attack at the same time, combining fire (Agilao), electricity (Zio) and ice (Bufu) in one devasting attack. The Elk look up and saw the three skills merging, creating a beam of energy and hit him with such power that melts the Shadow's mask and body... Both Shadow's were dead now and after a really long silence, Kurumi fall to the ground.

"Ku-Kurumi!" Hideaki, who was also on the floor, crawl toward her. "A-Are you alright!?" Mashiro check on her as well. As he gets closer, Kurumi turns to look at him and smile.

"... You damn Otaku. You are in a rebellious phase now?" She said, which make Mashiro and Hideaki laugh.

"What can I say? I'm bad to the bone" Mashiro laugh, but Kurumi hit him in the arm with the strength she has left. "Ow! That hurt a lot!"

"Yeah, you are such a bad boy" She said with sarcasm.

"... I'm glad that you two went to check on her, that's really sweet and all but I'm the one that broke her shoulder" Kaede points out. "We should go now, before the other Colored Shadows arrive. They'll eat us alive otherwise"

"Yo-You are right! Let's go... But... where's my wheelchair now!?" Hideaki look around, really desperate.

"... Forget it. We'll come back later for it" Said Kaede.

"Bu-But my grandpa is gonna kill me!"

"We'll deal with it later!" Kaede insists. "Now, let's go. We don't have time"

"Bu-But!" Hideaki was dragged by Kurumi as they make their best to run from the area before another Shadow appear.

* * *

 _The Dark World has seen a fierce battle not that long ago. The buildings destroyed, the streets in chaos and the fire, rising up toward the sky. The city has certainly seen destruction before, but this was the first step toward something bigger. In the middle of that chaos, the White Shadow walk through the street, looking at the destruction, not with amaze, but with complete apathy. The Shadow walk past the destruction and head toward a broken mask far away from the destroyed area. The Shadow pick it up and place it on its chest. The mask was swallowed up by the Shadow's skin and went to search for more masks. The White Shadow walked and the smaller Shadow run away from it, scared, some even terrified. This proved that the White Shadow was not something that should be bothered or even threaten... This Shadow was ruthless and it shows by the display of the other Shadows. The White Shadow suddenly came to a stop and saw Kaede's Antique Shop. The Shadow raise it feet and kick the shop, destroying it completely. That wouldn't have an effect on the real world, but he did it nonetheless... because he knew who was there... he knew who his enemy was... and he knew who he will kill soon and devour her mind..._

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop - Late Night)**_

Kaede was sitting in a chair with ice over her shoulder. Hideaki, Kurumi, Mashiro, and the kid Mashiro found in the Dark World, sat right in front of her, at the other side of the table of the living room. They had taken the students and leave them with the other two people they found and luckily the police will handle the rest. As she sat there, she was bombarded with questions by the four people present.

"Are you seriously expecting me to leave after all the crazy shit I've seen and done?" Mashiro asks.

"Are you seriously expecting me to go back home without my wheelchair?" Hideaki asks, having a hard time sitting in a normal chair.

"Are you seriously not going to a hospital after what we've been through?" Kurumi cross her arms.

"... When I'm going back home?" The kid asks. Kaede raises her hand to stop them. She still feels a lot of pain from her broken shoulder, she then tries to answer every single question. She first points at Mashiro and answers very quickly at every single one of them.

"Yes, No, I'll go later and Soon" She said and shook her head. "Listen, it's been a really long day and I think we all agree that we should leave this for tomorrow... For Mashiro, I mean" She look at Mashiro. "I'll deal with you tomorrow, now I'm going to deal with Hideaki's problem and hopefully we won't be explaining anything to his grandfather"

"But I can't just go back home! I want to-"

"Tomorrow, alright!?" Kaede yell. "I'm grateful for your help, but my head is killing me right now. Can you just shut your mouth... please?" Mashiro remains in his chair and Kaede looks at Hideaki. It was obvious she was struggling to stay awake. She had used a lot of her energy and now she was at the verge of falling unconscious. "Listen... Let's wait until midnight. Right after that, go to the street we fought that Shadow, your wheelchair might be waiting for you, as good as new, in the middle of the street"

"... That doesn't make any sense at all" Said Kurumi. "Are you delirious? Did you finally lost it?"

"No! You forgot what I tell you? That world repair itself. Right after midnight, everything that has been destroyed in that world, will be restored to reflect the real world' appearance... Even if the wheelchair originate from our world, it will be repaired and " _kicked out_ " of that world and will end up here"

"A-Are you sure about that?" Hideaki asks.

"Kicked out?" Kurumi thought. "Weird choice of words..."

"Believe me, I've seen it happen. Just do as I say and go. It's almost midnight, it might appear soon" Kaede then turn to Kurumi. "I'm going to the hospital after I deal with this kid" Kaede then look at the kid. "Listen to me... Umm... What was your name again?"

"Sh-Shintaro" Said the kid. "Shintaro Meguro"

"Alright, Shintaro. This is what is going to happen... I'm going to the hospital and you'll come with me. I'll tell them that I stumble with you in the middle of the street and that you don't remember how did you get there. If people, doctors, the police, anyone, ask you about it, you tell them you don't remember anything... Are we clear?"

"Ye-Yes... but why?"

"How can I put it...?" Kaede sigh. "These monsters are... a secret... a secret and nobody should know, no matter what, okay?"

"But if the police know-"

"Shhh" Kaede shut him up. "The Police can't handle this and certainly nobody should know, we don't want people to panic. You are too young to understand, but if people start to panic, we are going to have a problem much greater than your little mind can imagine... Are we clear?"

"I-I think..."

"Good... now, we are leaving" Kaede turn to the teenagers. "I want you three here tomorrow after school... That's all. If you want to start telling Mashiro what the deal is, do it. It'll make it easier later" Kaede stand up with difficulty. "Come on, Shintaro. I'm taking you with your mother, say goodbye to your " _Hero_ ", you might see him later when everything calms down"

"Ye-yeah" Shintaro walk to Mashiro and hug him. After saying goodbye, Kaede make sure everyone leave the shop. She close up the place and head with Shintaro to the hospital at a really slow pace. The three students saw them go and Hideaki, who know didn't have his wheelchair and now was being carried by Kurumi, comment on Kaede's state.

"Do you think she'll be fine? I mean, she broke her shoulder, it most hurt like hell. Not only that, it looks like she's about to pass out"

"She's walking, isn't she? I'm sure it's not the first time. I wonder what excuse she'll give the doctors though" Said Kurumi and walk away. Mashiro follow them. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

"... Going with you? I mean, my home is crossing the bridge and considering that you lost your wheelchair in that direction... I'm stuck with you guys, for the moment" Mashiro smile at them. "Besides, we are like partners in crime now"

"... I can't argue with that" Kurumi sigh. "Come on, Mashiro. Let's get Hideaki's legs"

"Well, you are not entirely wrong about that one... But I can't help but feel weird out by that statement" Said Hideaki. "Anyway, I hope that Kaede is not wrong about it"

"If she said it, then it must be true at least" Kurumi then turn to Mashiro. "So... How did you end up in that world in the first place? Don't tell me you did some weird black magic stuff"

"Huh? Oh! Right, I almost forgot!" Mashiro then looks at Kurumi with excitement and fear. "Listen... This might sound really creepy, but I think I find something... supernatural! Like a... mystery of some sort! Like those you see on TV Show and movies"

"Is that so? Spit it out already"

Mashiro told them about what he found out, about the Jiko-Kagami Shrine, the call he got and the second call right before being dragged to the Dark World. As Mashiro told them that, Kurumi's eyes widen when she remembers that before being dragged, she too receives weird calls. It make her wonder about the weird connections and what might be going on. She stop and tries to find her phone, she took it out and search for the phone's history. She finds the number and show it to Mashiro. His eyes widen as he saw that number, he remembers it perfectly, it was the Shrine's phone number.

"Is this the number?"

"Ye-Yeah... then you got it too"

"Yes, but I do have a question... You hear a voice, telling you to run, right?" Mashiro nodded. "I didn't get that, instead... I hear someone screaming. That single scream turns into several voices doing the same..."

"This sound like some kind of horror story" Said Hideaki.

"Tell me about it. It makes me wonder now what should we do" Said Mashiro.

"Well, I think the answer is obvious. The only one that might have some answers is Kaede. Tomorrow, after school, we should ask her about it. I bet she'll know what is going on"

Shortly after that, they arrive at the street they had fought on in the Dark World. Hideaki looks at his phone, it was almost midnight. They wait there with anticipation and as soon midnight strikes, something happen on the street. It was hard to describe but it was like some kind of faded images flashing on top of that, they were confused and a little scare of what was going on in front of them. Suddenly, Hideaki's wheelchair appeared in the street, good as new. Hideaki couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, neither Kurumi and Mashiro. They all stared in awe to the wheelchair for a moment before regaining some composure and picking up the chair. After that, each one of them went back home... Little did they know that there was someone following them from very far away...

* * *

 _ **4/11 Thursday (Sundaikofu High School - Early Morning)**_

The next day, everyone was talking about the news of the people that disappear, suddenly appearing on the streets at night, unconscious. It certainly sounds like some kind of supernature event that nobody could explain. The news of that weird happening carried on to school that morning and the rumors started to surge like some kind of plague. Everyone knew that those that disappear are fine, except for one that was still missing, but that didn't stop the students, and people on the internet, to start making speculations that later became rumors and suddenly everyone was believing them as truth. Some say that there are phantoms in the city, others speak about demons and there are others that say there's a conspiracy and that the one at fault is a secret government company... Needless to say that rumors became weirder and weirder, but some of them aren't so far from the actual truth, even though they'll never know what actually happens. Back in school, before classes even started, some students express their concern inside the Student Council about the disappearances and some even start thinking that they might disappear like the previous victims. Right now, inside the Student Council room the Presidents of each club that had now started (and those who are not open yet) gather briefly to talk about their thought on the manner, much to the Student Council President's annoyance.

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" Said the Student Council President, Nobu Tanaka, a third-year student with blonde hair and glasses. As he did, everyone slowly stays quiet. "Now then, I know some of you are nervous, I now that I am too, but, we shouldn't let an incident of this scale distract us from our activities"

"Is it true that the teachers gather yesterday to discuss the disappearance too?" Ask the President of the Manga Club, Kagami Mochizuki, a third-year female student with short blue hair and thick white glasses.

"Yes, they did, but they decided to let this to the police. They are the one working on this issue and I'm sure-" "That's bullshit!" Nobu was interrupted by a rude student. He look up and saw the Captain of the Track Team, Yuudai Saito, a tall student with red hair. "Are we really expecting the police to handle this problem? They haven't been able to stop people to commit suicide and the number is slowly increasing as the years go by"

"... Isn't that people's own fault?" A shy voice speaks up from the group and they all turn to see a student with a long white hair, she has a purple hair bun tied halfway her hair. Her Red eyes give the impression that she was looking into someone's soul. She was Fumiko Sato, the President of the Literature Club. "... Police shouldn't bother with people's own inability to not kill themselves"

"What did you just say!?" Any student yell at her everyone was too quick to yell at the girl, but a voice raises up and stop them from doing so.

"Alright! Calm down already!" On the scene, a student with long black hair, tied in a samurai ponytail, speak up with a commanding tone. "You all should stop this! We are not here to yell at one another. We are here so we can review our situation and how to advise our Kohais. They are more scared than we are and as their Senpais we should be the ones to calm them and guide them. Don't forget why we are here" He then look at Fumiko, he nodded at her, but Fumiko look away from him.

"That's right. Thanks, Shinsuke. It's a relief to have you here" Said Nobu. "Anyway, while is true that the teachers can't do anything to stop this, neither the police for now, I have some pieces of advice that might come in handy for the time being. Urge all of you to speak with the students about it. I'll even leave list on the walls for each student to read. Listen up! First, After School students will go out in groups from three up to six and maybe more. Second, Each student should call home and let his or her parents know that they are heading back. Third, Students are prohibited to wander around the city after school is over and they should go back home directly. There more of these, so I'll make sure to give you the list. Classes are about to begin, so I recommend you to get going" In a matter of minutes all the students leave the room, but not before Nobu give them all the list he had made. After everyone leaves Nobu sigh in relief. " _It's hard to be the President, but I have to do it_ " He whispers and fail to notice that Shinsuke Takeda, the student that keep the others from yelling further, was still at the door.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Nobu shake his head.

"No, my head hurts. You should get going, Shinsuke, I have to finish something here first... Thanks for the help. Now I'm on my own here, so I'm grateful that someone at least knows how to keep order... Damn, being President is hard..." He keeps complaining, Shinsuke wanted to say something, but Nobu talks. "Ugh, I need something for the pain. Shinsuke, you can go now. I'll go to the Infirmary for now" Nobu walk out of the room and Shinsuke saw him leave. He turns around and leave, but stumble with someone, almost falling to the ground. He notices that the person who he stumbles was none other than Kurumi Shinozaki. To his surprise, with her was Hideaki Kiyohara, the transfer student that everyone's been talking about. Behind them was Mashiro Kurokami, only known for being Shinozaki's friend, focus on one of his portable console once again.

"Hey! Look where you are walking!" Kurumi yell. She stare at Shinsuke, only for him to stare back at her because of her rudeness. He knew who she was, everyone knows.

"Kurumi we are going late! Let's go!" Hideaki pressures her to get going. Kurumi gives Shinsuke one last look before walking away. "We are so sorry about this! Trust me!" Said Hideaki as he moves his wheelchair as fast as he can, while Mashiro just walks at a slow pace, not caring if he was arriving late.

" _... Shinozaki, Kurokami and now... Kiyohara? What a weird group_ " Shinsuke thought and walk away.

* * *

 _ **(Velvet Room)**_

Igor places his hands on the table, looking at the cards. He was going to predict one of the many outcomes that this chain of events had created. Igor couldn't see the future beyond this point, neither Annabelle so her resort to the cards and for the looks of it, it wasn't a really bright future. Hideaki had managed to keep everyone safe, his mere existence, his place in the middle of this war against the Shadows is the point of where every single future spread. His life influences others. Igor flip one of the cards faces up, revealing the Tower, symbolizing Hideaki's start of his journey, born from tragedy. The Second card, which will give them a glimpse of the present is... The Hermit, turned upside down, the path is not clear and it may lead to some unpleasing outcomes, not only that but the knowledge of their situation is lacking, they will try to travel in the dark, according to this card... and the Third card, which will determine the future is... The Chariot, also turned upside down, it says that they will inevitably lose, greed will take the best of them and in their path to victory, they will see defeat... How bad the outcome will be? He doesn't know.

"Master... This cards..." Said Annabelle, concerned.

"Our guest had come this far, he might be facing more problems from now on"

"Fate has decided him to die that day... It looks like this is going to bring some unknown consequences"

* * *

 **I'm taking this opportunity to put the Persona stats (so far) so that you keep in mind their progress. It's mainly their skillset. Also, their Persona will have Special Skills in the future, for now the only one who have one is Fenrir, so keep that in mind.**

 **Sleipnir:  
** **-Zio  
-Rampage**

 **Fenrir:  
-Megido  
-Agilao  
-Mudo  
-Terror Claw  
** **-Black Muspell (Original Unique Spell):  
** _Fenrir produces Black Fire that hit every enemy in the proximity and causes severe fire damage. This Fire has 50% chance to cause Burn status, 35% chance to cause Fear and 90% chance to change the enemy weakness to darkness and fire (Doesn't work on Bosses, AKA Colored Shadows). This spell cost 25% of her total SP and has a high amount chance of cause tired status at her._

 **Angrboda:  
-Bufu  
-Tentarafoo  
-Swift Strike**

 **Ratatosrk:  
-Gry  
-Psy  
-** **Makarakarn  
** **-Tarukaja  
-Trafuri**

 **On another note, Shinsuke Takeda is not my OC, he's an OC made by RosyMiranto18 who give me permission to use.**


	13. A Rather Peaceful Day

_**HEY! Sorry for the delay, I got two things to say. First, I was sick XD Second, my job is starting to get really annoying. Well, there's not much to say besides that. Enjoy the reading :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: A Rather Peaceful Day**_

 _ **(Dark World)**_

During the day at the real world, the Dark World stay the same, unchanging, a world of neverending night. The moon always rose in the sky, looking down at the city, like the half-open eye of a god looking down at the nightmarish world, not caring about the death and destruction the Shadows cause. The events from last night had brought a significant impact on the small Shadows, they were gathering at the center of the city, hiding, cowering in fear. The buildings were filled with Shadows to the point most of them were falling from the windows. These Shadows were hiding from the Colored Shadows who start wondering the street more, leaving their area in Mount Fuji, getting more and more drawn to the city due to the raising of the Persona Users. The danger was literally around the corner and the sensation of impending danger could be felt in the real world soon...

* * *

 _ **(Sundaikofu HighSchool - Before Lunch)**_

School had started and everything was just as normal as expected. Hideaki was paying attention to his teacher while taking notes diligently. Kurumi on the other hand just hear the teacher talking while making some random drawings in her notebook. Mashiro was watching the teacher while with his hands under the desk was playing turn-based RPG which he looks down from time to time to not get too much attention on him. Needless to say that the math teacher was boring and his lecture was so heavy that make some of the students look away from him and even some of them pretend to listen. While Hideaki take notes, Kurumi start writing something on her notebook and slowly move it to his side. Hideaki look at her and then the notebook, he quickly read her message and chuckle a little bit.

" _His lecture is boring as fuck, gonna chat?_ " She wrote. Hideaki, being careful that the teacher doesn't look at him, write on Kurumi's notebook.

" _Not only he's boring, but you can see that he does not want to be here at all_ " He wrote and Kurumi quickly follow.

" _I know! This is such a drag!_ "

" _Calm down, it's almost time for lunch_ "

" _I wish I had control over time. Can a Persona have that kind of power though?_ "

" _I don't know, we should ask Kaede about it_ " As he writes that response, he start thinking about that. Does Personas can manipulate time? If they have control over the elements then they might be able to control time, if not... what are their limitations? What can they do and what they can't? Hideaki was in deep thought and he was shaken a little by his Persona voice inside his head.

" **I can't control time** " Said Sleipnir. " **I'm not that type of Persona** " Hideaki's eyes widen and he was about to respond out loud, but he shut himself. Kurumi notices him and ask him if something was wrong by writing her question down.

" _I'm fine, it's just... Sleipnir answer to me_ " He wrote and Kurumi was surprised, she then instead of writing she gets closer and whisper to him.

"... So you can talk with it too?" She asks with a grin in her face.

"Ye-Yeah, so you can as well. That's interesting" Before they could keep talking, they hear the bell ringing signaling the beginning of the lunchtime. The Teacher leave the classroom quickly, ending his lecture even though it was clear that he hasn't finished explaining the subject. As soon he leave, some of the students stand up and go to the cafeteria, the rest stay behind, having lunch in their desks. Hideaki and Kurumi stay in the classroom, Hideaki had brought something to eat, Kurumi on the other hand just brought a chocolate bar, like usual. Mashiro stands up from his desk, grab his chair place it right next to Kurumi's desk.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"What? I can't sit with you two?" He asks with a smile. "Besides, I really need to talk with you two about something. We didn't have time because we were really late this morning"

"Listen, if it is because of the... "Shadows" We'll talk about that later" Hideaki whispers, not wanting to get too much attention.

"It's kinda about that, but it's also about my Persona. He talks to me, does yours do that too?" Mashiro asks, only for Hideaki and Kurumi to stare at each other. Kurumi shrug and answer honestly.

"We were just talking about that. They do talk to us. Personally, I hate having a voice inside my head that constantly tries to make me do things I don't want to"

"... What are you two arguing about?" Hideaki asks.

"Angrboda is annoying, let's just leave it at that... That bitch thinks she's better than me"

"... Ookayy" Mashiro then look at Hideaki. "So what was your Persona's name?"

"Sleipnir" He answers.

"Oh! Odin's hourse, son of Loki" He said and Hideaki look at him, confused.

"What did you say?"

"Sleipnir is Loki's son. Didn't you know?" He asks and then look at Kurumi who look at him with the same expression as Hideaki. Mashiro chuckles and start to explain. "For the look of it, our Personas actually take on after the creatures of Norse Mythology. Mine is Ratatoskr, the squirrel that run up and down Yggdrasil, the world tree... So none of you were curious about your Personas?"

"... I was, but I wasn't aware that they come from Norse Mythology. I don't know that much about Norse, I'm more aware of Greek myths though" Hideaki explains. "But wait... How is that Sleipnir, a horse, is the son of Loki?"

"Don't tell me he fucked a horse" Kurumi laugh.

"Actually, he did... He did it with a horse"

"... You are shitting me?"

"No, he did, look it up" Kurumi then take out her phone and look it up. After a few seconds she found it and her eyes widen.

"This is so... weird" Kurumi sigh. "Why though? Why our Personas are from Norse Mythology?"

"I don't know" Mashiro shrug. "Maybe there's a reason, but for now I don't know. Ratatoskr don't even know, have you try asking your Personas about it"

"I'll rather not talk with Angrboda" Kurumi crosses her arms.

"Well, I think that even if we ask them, they wouldn't know about it" Said Hideaki. "Considering they are also " _us_ ", we wouldn't be able to know where they come"

"Maybe you are right, besides they don't talk that much, do they? Ratatoskr only speak to me when I'm doing something else, like playing my games. He's really helpful, he told me when it was safe to keep playing while the teacher give us that lecture"

"So you use him to your advantage, huh? Not bad" Kurumi said with a smirk.

"Speaking of that, I think Kaede does not talk with her Persona" Said Hideaki.

"Does she tell you that?" Mashiro asks.

"No... In fact, she's keeping a lot of things to herself"

"Maybe there's a reason to that" Kurumi speak up. "She looks like the kind of person that doesn't like to talk about herself or her life"

* * *

 _ **(Kofu Jonan Hospital)**_

Kaede was sitting in the main hall of the hospital. She had stayed for the night due to her broken shoulder and given painkillers. In the morning the doctors were baffled to see that her shoulder was no longer broken but she was still feeling the pain. After some further examination, they decided to let her go and give her some medicine for the pain and told her to be careful. Kaede's excuse for her broken shoulder was convincing enough so they didn't pay too much attention to her. Kaede had taken Shintaro, the kid that Mashiro find in the Dark Hour, with her to the hospital and she explain to the doctors that she find him in the middle of the street, confused and scared. The doctors took him in and check the small bruises he had, result of the Shadows and the fight that took place at the other world. Shortly after that they had call the police and his parents arrive to pick him up, of course the police ask him some questions about where he was. He answer that he didn't remember and play dumb, it worked for now. With Shintaro finally out of the way, Kaede breath easily and decided to go back home but she was still in the hospital after she saw something off. She thought she saw a Shadow outside so she stay inside for the moment. Kaede stare at the entrance for what it felt like hours until she was convinced that there was no Shadow around. She stand up and leave the Hospital. Little did she knew that when she leave the block, Kenji and Rintaro enter the hospital.

"Alright, I'll go to question Sachiko Mikami. You go and check on the people that disappear. Luckily they all are in the same hospital" Said Kenji. Rintaro nodded and they part ways as soon they introduce themselves to the Hospital Staff. They were taken to the rooms where the disappeared people reside. As soon Kenji enter to Sachiko's room, he saw the girl staring at the window, confused, like if there was something there.

"Mikami-san" Kenji got her attention and Sachiko turn to him. "I'm sure you remember me from yesterday. I want to ask you some questions"

"S-Sure, come on in" Kenji went in and sit down next to her bed. He then proceeds to ask about her disappearance. Even though he asked he knew the kind of answer he'll be getting from her "I don't remember". He knew that very well, and yet he ask anyway. After a few minutes of asking some questions, Kenji didn't get anything from her. He was expecting that so he came prepared.

"Listen, Mikami. Could you please look at this video?" He take out his phone and show her the footage of the security guard been dragged into the Dark World. In the video, Kenji didn't saw the Shadow dragged, nobody could... but Sachiko could. She saw clearly the Shadow coming out of what it looks like a rift and grab the man, suddenly drag him in. Sachiko was surprised, she then look at Kenji. "Does something like this happen to you, right?"

"... Ye-Yes"

"Be honest with me... what happened?" He ask with a low voice, almost as a whisper. "I'm trying to help you, so be honest, please"

"I-I... was attacked"

"Attacked by what, Mikami?"

"... Monsters" She said and then ask. "Didn't you saw them?"

"Saw them? What thing?"

"The hands. They grab him into that place" She pointed out. Kenji look the video again, but he couldn't see the hands that Sachiko saw. He look at Sachiko in disbelief and a weird feeling run through his spine. It's was like a cold sweat. The girl wasn't lying, he knew that much, she wouldn't gain anything by lying about it. Originally Kenji wouldn't believe her, but with the video as evidence, he was willing to believe at least part of her statement. He then tell her to describe those "Monsters" she saw. Kenji pay close attention to what she had to say and even though her description wasn't really helpful, it was better than nothing. He finishes and apologies for bothering her, he quickly steps out of the room and walk back to the main hall. There he found Rintaro who was talking to his phone. Kenji walks to him and wait for him to finish the call.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. Yeah, work is hard but I manage to get things done... No, I'm not slacking off, Mom. Yeah... Yeah... Okay, listen, we'll talk later I have work to do. Yeah, bye, bye" Rintaro quickly hang up. "S-Sorry about that, my mother call me and I had to answer"

"At least you check on the victims, right?"

"Yes. I only could with two of them, the students. The couple is still sleeping and hasn't wake up since they were finded" Rintaro explain. "It was a little difficult because they were shouting about... monsters and people wearing masks and some kind of battle. I got lost in the half because they didn't stop, the nurse then came in and calm them down, she suggest me to come back later today"

"Monsters, huh?" Kenji sigh, he look around and when he make sure there was nobody suspicious around he whisper to Rintaro. "Listen, we need to talk about something. Come with me" Kenji walkout from the hospital and Rintaro follow him to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come, I also need to show you something" They get in the car and Kenji give Rintaro his phone and show him the video. Kenji start driving away as Rintaro watch closely the evidence and eventually rewatch it in silence. After Kenji stop the car in a red light, Rintaro give him the phone back. After for several seconds of silence he speak up.

"... Tell me that this video is fake" He said, hoping to that be the case, but Kenji shake his head.

"No, it's real" He answer and Rintaro sigh. "Not only that, but according to Sachiko Mikami's testimony and the kids you questioned, we know for sure that there's something weird going on"

"Wait, so that Mikami girl said she saw monsters too? That can't be... Anyway, we still need to speak with that couple. If they end up agreeing with this then that would make it official"

"... We are keeping quiet about this though" Kenji look at him briefly before looking back at the street. He kept driving with calm. "This video is the only evidence of that Security Officer disappearing last year. The journalist who give it to me said that when the original video has been altered by someone, they erase that part where the man disappear. Not only that, but Sachiko insists that she saw hands grabbing the man"

"Hand?" Rintaro asks, a little scared now. "Those kids said something about hands dragging them around before running away from what appear to be..." Rintaro take out his notes and read out loud, only for Kenji to said the exact same thing. "Black Shapeless Monsters," They said. Rintaro start to freak out. "He-Hey! Come on! This can't be real! Th-This has to be some kind of messed up joke!"

"If it was a joke, then let me tell you it's not a funny one" Kenji sigh. "Do me a favor, keep quiet. Don't say a single word to anyone. We'll come back later to check on those students again and that couple. As far as we know, there's still someone else missing. If these monsters are actually real then... That guy must be dead by now"

"... I don't want to even think about that... Wait, wasn't there a kid that went missing too? He was in that hospital too, but his parents take him back home as soon the doctors make sure he wasn't hurt"

"I know that, we are going to see him right now. He must know something... If we show him the video and he said the exact same thing as Sachiko, then we need to come up with a way to solve this weird case"

"... Do you think that the Chief is...?"

"Hidding the evidence? No, I don't think he is. But I'll rather keep it to myself for now. If he is, then we might dig our graves by showing him this video. For now, we'll tell him the people's testimony and we'll quickly dismiss it as some kind of PTSD and move on. The Chief have never been a fan of "Supernatural" discussions"

"Neither I am..."

* * *

 _ **(Antique Shop - After School)**_

Kaede yawn while cleaning the shelves of her store. She doesn't usually get bored, but her yawning was more of tiredness than boredom. The fight from yesterday leave her really tired and her staying in the hospital didn't really help her. She doesn't like Hospitals and if she could, she'll avoid them like the plague, but she has to go if she gets sick or worse. Kaede stops cleaning for a moment and sit in down in the cashier counter. She yawn again, this time loudly and covers her mouth. She was slowly closing her eyes when the door of the shop suddenly open, making the little bell in the door ring. Kaede look up and saw Hideaki with Kurumi and Mashiro. She stand up and greet them tiredly.

"Welcome back. How's school doing?" She asks and Kurumi sarcastically replies.

"It was so much fun. I don't get tired of going there" She smirk and Kaede sigh.

"... So you won't stop being sarcastic any time soon, don't you?"

"Maybe when I die I'll stop it" Kurumi shrug. Kaede then ignore Kurumi and look at Mashiro who was behind the two.

"So... Mashiro, right?"

"Yes, Mashiro Kurokami. Nice to see you better than yesterday... Reiho, right?" Mashiro asks

"Kaede is fine. Come on in, We'll talk and clear some of your doubts" Kaede walk to Mashiro and shake his hand. "I really appreciate your help. Your Persona was a lifesaver"

"Hahaha, Thanks. So... Kurumi and Hideaki already give me a summary of what is going on while we walk back here"

"Really? That make it easier. Do you have some questions though?"

"A couple of them, but I can leave them for later"

"Good, now come on in" Kaede invite them inside. "Kurumi, go and take some of the chairs at the back of the shop, before entering my house" The students make themselves at home in the shop as Kaede close the door and flip the sign at the door from "Open" to "Closed". She didn't want anyone to bother them while talking about the events from yesterday. Then again, she doesn't really have clients, but during summer vacations that will certainly change for sure.

"So, how are you? Feeling better?" Hideaki asks Kaede and she nodded. "Good, I was worried that you might get hospitalized"

"Don't worry about that, Hideaki. For now, what's important is what we did yesterday. We have killed three Colored Shadows. That alone is quite a feat, but we have to think on the consequences of that" Kaede explains while walking around the shop, seeing a little of dust she couldn't clean from some of the products. Kurumi and Mashiro grab the chairs that Kaede had at the back of the shop and they all sit in a circle to discuss what they will be doing now. "I'm afraid that Shadows might be giving us some hard time later"

"Let them come, we'll kill them all" Said Kurumi, smiling at the thought of killing Shadows at her heart content, but Kaede was quick to kill that fantasy of hers.

"You won't be smiling after you get killed by them. I haven't checked yet, but I think that at the other side the Colored Shadows are wandering the area now" As she said, Mashiro raises his hand. "... Yes?"

"Sorry, but when you say "Colored Shadows" you mean those Shadows with animal shapes right? Why are they like that? Are they like... evolutions of some sort?" He asks.

"They are not Pokemons, Mashiro. They can't evolve... Can they?" Kurumi then make the same question. Just like Mashiro, there was a lot she didn't know.

"Well, it's a little complicated" Kaede cross her legs. "Shadows can't evolve, but what they can do is change and in most "Extreme" cases, "Merge" with one another to form new Shadows... That include the Colored Shadows, but I'll leave that for another time. It will take me some time to actually explain that"

"Well, they are goo so of course, they can fuse together" Kurumi chuckle. "Still, how many of them are there? The Colored ones, I mean"

"I don't know for sure, there could be more than we anticipate. They are slowly showing up, all thanks to our intervention"

"So that mean that because we are here, that we appear and awaken our Personas, the Shadows suddenly get into action. Like if we are the reason why they are more active?" Hideaki asks and Kaede nodded. "... So they start to recognize us as a problem that can't be left alone"

"They are going to hunt us... We'll do the same" Kaede then point at Mashiro. "Listen, Mashiro. This is dangerous and I can't tell you that you won't get hurt, because you will. We are here, because we have our reasons to fight and even though we have different reasons, deep down we all want the same thing... Survive and save people. I'm gonna ask you, and I don't want you to answer right away. I want you to seriously think about this. Do you want to fight?" Kaede asks while looking at Mashiro in the eyes. He wanted to answer right away, but Kaede was right, he couldn't simply say yes, it was his life what was at stake. Mashiro look down, in his hand he had his phone, the screen was broken but the device still worked. Mashiro briefly thinks about his mother and his brother, but his mind quickly goes to his father, the man he never got to know. He wanted to make him proud and even though he knew that he would never be the Hero he had idealized to become or save lives the same way he dreams of, he was convinced that by being part of something greater like this will be the closest he'll ever be of being that, a Hero. Despite the danger, Mashiro said yes.

"I will help you. How can I turn back now? After what I've been through, I'm not going back"

"I see... Well, welcome aboard, I guess" Kaede sigh, a little frustrated that he was joining, but a part of her was glad because deep down she knew that Mashiro was going to give them the advantage in the fight.

"So, what's the name of the group?" Mashiro ask, taking everyone off guard.

"Wh-What?" Hideaki asks, confused.

"You know, we are a group that fight monster, do we get a name?" Mashiro asks, excited. Everyone then turns to Kaede was look at each one of them nervously.

"We-Well... There's a name, I didn't pick it though. When my Grandpa and my Father fight together they went by the name of... "The Shadow Hunters". Even though it was useless to have a name for a group that nobody will ever know about" Kaede explains. "If you want a name, let's use that. It's simple and we carry on the family tradition"

"Oh! So you come from a family of Monsters Hunters then. That's cool!" Mashiro said excitedly. "From how far that comes? Did your Grandfather start it or before him?"

"We-Well, my grandfather start it. To be honest, I don't know if my great grandfather was aware of the Dark World or not. I bet he wasn't, but who knows"

"My Grandfather once told me that knowing about where you come from, where your family originates and the beginning of it all helps you to understand who you are. You also get to know your ancestors" Said Hideaki, caught everyone off guard. "For example, I know about my great grandfathers and my grandfather talk a lot about my great great grandmother. It's kinda cool to know their story"

"... Nerd" Kurumi whisper. "Well, as for me I know nothing about my grandfather. Not that I care enough to get to know that" Kurumi look down, realizing a little how sad that sounded. "Anyway, going back to our problem at hand. If the Shadows come after us, then we'll be sure to mess them up. Simple as that"

"We can't go and fight blindly, Kurumi. We'll lay low for the next following days. I will take this chance to help you training your Personas, you will also be able to summon them here so it will be pretty useful if the Shadows decide to fight us here"

"Speaking of which... If they want us dead, they could just... come and kill us, right?" Mashiro asks.

"They can, but they'll rather fight us in their territory. They don't last too much in this side. Only a couple of Shadows had managed to stay hours in this side and they haven't destroy anything, as amazing as that sound. Looks like they don't really want to destroy the building of this side because that would affect the other side and I think they like the city the way it is... Even though they destroy it every day, it repair itself because it takes to shape of the city on this side. When they come here, it will be for either caught us off guard or just to hunt down someone to drag it to the other side. Still, why suddenly people start disappearing more often?"

"Ooh! Yeah, I almost forgot!" Mashiro stand up. "I have something to tell you. I bet it's related to the disappearances"

"Really? What is it?"

Mashiro then tell Kaede what he told the others yesterday, about the call he got from the Jiko-Kagami Shrine and that the Police start investigating about it too because of someone that commit suicide and receive a call too from the Shrine before dying. Mashiro jumps to the conclusion that the two were connected, especially if the Police start investigating that. Kaede hear the detail he give her and come to the exact same conclusion, but didn't fully take it seriously. For her it was a 50/50 possibility that it might be related to the Shadows and the only way to truly finding the truth was investigating the Shrine.

"Um, it seems like a good place to investigate. But I wouldn't jump into conclusions yet. Tomorrow I'll stop by and see if there's something that might connect to the Shadows. I'll go in the morning, while all of you are in school and give you the details when you are back"

"Are you sure about that?" Mashiro asks. "Isn't any area near Mount Fuji like a death sentence if there are that many Shadows?"

"Don't worry. While that's true, Jiko-Kagami Shrine is right between Kofu and Fujikawaguchiko, so I shouldn't run into any Shadows, it's not that near the Mount. In what route was that Shrine again, Mashiro?"

"Um, National Route 358, before going through the tunnel that lead to Lake Shoji. You'll see it, there's a stop with the name of the Shrine" Mashiro gives her the direction.

"Good. Remember, for now, we are laying low. Come back tomorrow so we can discuss our next step and I'll tell you what I find out" Kaede was about to end the meeting, but Mashiro stop her.

"Wait, we should exchange our numbers, you know so we can talk with each other" He suggested. "We can also make a chat room"

"That's... actually a good idea" Said Kurumi. "But don't go sending us your anime recommendations"

"I promise I won't do that... In this chat room" He smirk.

"Good enough for me" Everyone take out their phones and exchanges numbers. Mashiro creates the chat room and invites everyone else. Their name was, like expected, the Shadow Hunters.

"With these things will be easier" Said Kaede. "If some of you have a problem, let everyone else know. If by any chance, a Shadow attack you, let us know ASAP, got it?" Everyone nodded and so the group was formally formed. Hideaki then felt something unexpected, like a sudden rush of power coming from his body. Everything stopped, the time had frozen and everyone else as a result. Hideaki then saw a blue light coming from everyone, including him. The blue lights merge together in the center of the group and a card is formed. The card depicts a young man walking down a road with a stupid smile on his face, alongside him there was a dog happily waving his tail. As the card appears, a voice speak to him.

 **I am Thou... Thou art I...  
** **Thou has established a new bond...**

 **A bond that shall help you change thee own fate...**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a  
** **Persona of the Fool Arcana**

The card quickly fade away and the only the blue light remains. The light then slipt into four and went back to each individual. Time resume and everything went back to normal. Hideaki blinked, a little confused about what just happen. He quickly dismisses it and focus and what the group was talking about.

"So, Kaede... Did you know that Angrboda is Fenrir's mother?" Mashiro asks, with a small grin. "How weird is that Kurumi's Persona and yours are related" Kurumi hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't go saying weird stuff!" Kurumi yell at him.

"... That's certainly weird. Still, I already knew that. I look it up when Kurumi got her Persona" Said Kaede, very calm about it. "Still, It surprises me that we all have Creatures as our Personas, except Kurumi, her's a Jotum"

"What do you mean by that?" Hideaki asks, curious.

"My father's, and grandfather's, Persona were Gods. They too were from Norse Mythology" Kaede explains. "My grandfather had Bragi, God of Poetry; and my Father had Forseti, the God of Justice and Reconciliation. I thought I'll get a goddess, but I end up summoning another thing instead"

"Fenrir" Said Hideaki, waiting for her to nod, but she didn't. She shake her head.

"No, Fenrir wasn't my original Persona" She said and everyone's eyes widen. "My first Persona was Vörðr, a small warden spirit"

"But wait... Does that make any sense?" Mashiro asks. "How you change from one Persona to another?"

"... It transforms... Into a more powerful Persona. One that I so desperately needed to save the people I care about... Too bad I haven't accomplished that" Kaede sigh and look at the group. "Personas change, based on the situation and your view of the world. It makes you stronger, but it also takes things away from you... Innocence is one of them. I doubt that... there's a Persona User that manage to retain that after awakening their Persona or after it change... Sometimes I wish that I had Fenrir from the very beginning, things might have been very different..." Kaede remembers when her Persona transform, it was a very painful memory. "Listen, if there's nothing else then you should get going for today. I'll let you know if I find out something about this Shrine"

"Are you alright?" Hideaki ask, clearly worried about her sudden change in attitude.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need some time alone" She said and with that, she walks to the door and opens it. Hideaki, Kurumi and Mashiro leave the shop in silence. Needless to say that they didn't know what to say to Kaede after that. They decided to let it go for now, but it was clear that she was tormented by her own past... They all were...

* * *

 _ **(Cafe Shop - Evening)**_

Kenji and Rintaro had stopped in a Cafe Shop, Kenji invite Rintaro for a Coffee before calling it a day. Something that Rintaro find it weird that they came for a coffee and not a beer. His question was answered when Kenji told him that he doesn't drink. The two sit in a booth and while they wait for the coffee, they talk about the case so far and what happen at Shintaro Meguro's house. The kid answer all their questions with calm and when Kenji show them the video, Shintaro look away as soon the officer disappear. He had asked what he saw and Shintaro respond...

"The kid saw the hands too" Said Kenji, confirming his suspicions. "This means we are truly dealing with something unknown now"

"I know... I still can't believe it. To be honest, I don't want to believe it" Rintaro massage his forehead. "What now, Kenji?"

"... I'm thinking that we should be honest in the report. They'll quickly dismiss it anyway because let's be honest, who would believe something like that? If we lie in our reports, then there's a chance that whoever knows about these monsters will find out that we are keeping quiet about it and keep an eye on us"

"But if we are honest and write our report, as usual, wouldn't that make us some kind of target too?"

"True, but not as heavily... If you were to tell me a lie and I know that you are lying to me, then I would be on to you. If you are honest with me about something, then I'll let it pass. Besides, the journalist that gives me the evidence is fine, nothing happens to him, so it's safe to say we are fine for now"

"I think you are right. But, we should be careful where we talk about this then" Rintaro whisper a little.

"No, that's not good. We would look suspicious. Let's just act normal, like if nothing happen and keep working like we usually do"

"I see... Well, let's hope nothing bad happens now..." Rintaro look around, then get closer to Kenji and whisper. "What do you think about those things? Do you think they are alien or something?"

"... Aliens? More like Demons, but for now there's no way we get to know what they are. Let's try to not think about it for now and distract ourselves a little" Kenji and Rintaro relax for the evening at the Cafe, sharing some stories about them.


	14. Investigation and Conspiracy

**_Another surprise chapter! The Plot is going wild XD  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Investigation and Conspiracy_**

 _ **4/12 Friday (Hideaki's house - Early Morning)**_

The alarm went off and Hideaki slowly open his eyes. He rolls around his bed and turns off the alarm clock. Hideaki had troubles opening his eyes completely. He slowly rise up and rub his eyes. Hideaki look down at his legs and sigh tiredly.

"Well... Let's get to work..." He grab one of his legs and move it to the side of the bed. He couldn't move from the waist down, so he had to work his way out of his bed. Luckily next to his bed was the wheelchair. He positions his wheelchair perfectly so he can move from his bed to the chair and after taking his time, he landed safely in the wheelchair, only having to move his legs and accommodate them so he can go out of his room. Hideaki's morning are usually like that, he have to wake up earlier to get in the chair, get change and have breakfast. Of course, he got used to it by now but that doesn't change the fact that there are times when he struggles on putting on his uniform, especially his pants; it's so uncomfortable that he ends up asking for help to his grandfather. Anyway, this morning everything went well and when Hideaki finish on putting on the uniform, look at the hour, he was on time. Before he got out of his room, he got a message. He take his phone and look at the chat room Mashiro create.

"I know that we accord to use this for an important message but I wanted to be the first on writing so... Good Morning!" Mashiro wrote. Hideaki chuckle and answer.

"Good Morning" Hideaki reply and to their surprise, Kaede did too.

"Oh, right. You just woke up. I always wake up an hour earlier so... I guess I win :D Good Morning to you too"

"Did you just write that? I can't believe you, Mashiro" Kurumi answer as soon Hideaki and Kaede did. "Couldn't you write something better?"

"What? Something better like... It's finally Friday!"

"... That's... not any better. That would work for other countries where they only have school until Friday"

"What do you know? Come on, write something"

"Me? Well..." After a couple of minutes, Kurumi reply. "Fuck this, I have somewhere else to be right now" After that, Kurumi stop writing and so everyone else. Hideaki wonders what was about, he shrugs and goes to have breakfast. He get out of his room and went to the kitchen, where he found his breakfast already done, a cup of coffee and four slices of toasted bread, alongside a note. Hideaki pick the note and read it out loud.

" _I had to leave earlier, so I made you breakfast before leaving. Have a nice day, love you_ "

Hideaki smile at his grandfather's note, he leave the note aside and eat his breakfast. He wasn't in a hurry so he take his time and after he finishes he manage to clean the cup and prepare for finally head out for school. Oddly enough, he felt that today was going to be a really quiet day that there will not be any problems at all. He felt pretty optimistic today so he smile at the thought that he will go through the day without an issue or Shadows chasing after him. Hideaki goes to the door and before he open it, someone knock it at the other side. He wait a couple of seconds before opening the door and to his surprise, Kurumi was there. What was striking was that on top of her uniform she was wearing a red jacket, instead of the usual dark-blue blazer. Hideaki was speechless, he didn't expect Kurumi again in his front door, at least not so soon and on top of that so early in the morning.

"Looks like I catch up to you" She said, followed by a yawn. "Let's get going" Kurumi walk away, Hideaki, still speechless, follow her outside but then he speak up.

"Wa-Wait! You came so we can go together to school?" He asks. "Why?"

"Our house's aren't really that far away. Besides, I end up walking by so I wanted to see if you were gone already... And, last time I was here I ask your grandfather if I could have a slice of that cake..." Kurumi looks away, a little ashamed for asking him. "Is... there a slice left?"

"... So it's safe to say that you only came for chocolate and you don't really care about me"

"... 50/50" She replies and Hideaki sigh. "I care about you, but if I also care about that delicious cake"

"Good enough, I guess. Come on in, I think there's a slice left" Hideaki went inside and Kurumi follow him inside. She close the door behind her and follow him to the kitchen. On the way, they pass through the living room and Kurumi came to a stop when she look at a picture on the wall. There she saw Hideaki in his elementary graduation, his parents were right next to him and his grandfather was there as well. She didn't stare at the picture too much and didn't comment on it because she assume that Hideaki wouldn't like to talk about his parents, just like she doesn't like to talk about hers...

"So... where's your grandpa now?" She asks instead.

"He had to leave early, he didn't really told me why. He just leave me a note"

"I bet it had to be something really urgent for leaving you alone and in the condition you are right now"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself" Hideaki chuckle. "Unless I fall from my bed... Then we might have a problem"

"And don't forget the stairs" Kurumi add. "It would be safe to say that your main weakness right now are the stairs, right?"

"...You are not helping"

* * *

 _ **(Textile Shop - Morning)**_

Yoshirou Kiyohara arrives at his Textile Shop, a two-story building located right outside of Kofu's shopping district. He had left his house earlier because he got a call of one of the neighbors that the alarm of the shop activates so maybe someone gets in to steal from him. To his surprise there were two police cars in front of the shop, they were quick to arrive. Yoshirou walks to one of the officers and ask him what was happening. The officer ask him if he was the owner of the shop, to which he nodded.

"The alarm went off and when we got here, we found the man inside the shop. We were waiting for you to appear so we could catch him" The officer explained.

"What do you mean? Didn't he break the door to get in or..."

"No, in fact, the door was still locked when we got here. We thought he got there through a backdoor, but there's was none, so we are as baffled as you are. Not only that, but when he goes closer to the door, he shouts at us about some weird things" He asks and Yoshirou look at the officer, confused. "According to him, he was being chased by a monster... He must be hallucinating, maybe product of a drug, or he's just crazy"

"A-Alright, let me open the door" Yoshirou take out his keys and walk to the door. The officers follow him and one of them suggests him that they should open it and take the man. Yoshirou did that and the officer open the door, quickly going inside to restrain the man. The man inside didn't show any resistance and let himself being captured. While he was handcuffed, he didn't shut up about the "White Monster".

"He chase me here! How could you not see it?! It was huge, really huge! That thing destroy a building! A building!" The man yelled, but the officer drag him away. "The moon! The moon was red! The streets were red! That thing, that thing! And the mirror, I went past the fucking mirror!" He kept shouting while being taken away. Yoshirou watch speechless how they take the man into custody. A female officer, with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, approach Yoshirou and ask if he knew the man, but he shake his head. Yoshirou had never seen that man before.

"... How did he get in?" Yoshirou couldn't help but to ask out loud.

"Do you happen to have a security camera?" The female officer asks.

"Ye-Yeah, I do have one. I should check it out"

"There's no need, just give me the video and we'll see what happened. Don't worry about this man, if you can to present charge then..."

"It's fine. I don't think he had intentions on going inside the shop... I'm still confused though. I'll check the tape and see how he get inside" Yoshirou walk inside, but the female officer insists that he should give her the recording right away, instead of him watching the evidence with his own eyes. She said that it was "Evidence" and that she had to take it with her right away before someone could tamper it. Yoshirou had second thoughts about this officer, but he didn't wanted to go against the police, he had never gone against a police officer before and he wasn't in position to refuse. He walk to his office and the officer follow him. In his office he had a small monitor on top of his desk that showed the camera's recording, of course, he had the old kind of camera and security system, which mean everything he recorded was on a VHS. Yoshirou takes out the VHS that supposedly records everything that happens last night and hand it to the officer next to him.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll let you know about the situation" As she said that, she turn around and leave. Yoshirou sigh and massage his forehead. When the girl walk away, he turn to his monitor.

"Seriously... What just happened?"

* * *

 _ **(National Route 358 - Morning)**_

Kaede was watching the scenery moving outside the window of the bus. While she was heading to the Jiko-Kagami Shrine, Kaede realized it was the first time in a while that she had take the bus outside of the city. In fact, she doesn't go out that often. Still, she couldn't deny that looking outside the window, at the trees, the skies and the landscape, make her at ease. She's been so stressed lately and a little moment of calm while taking a little trip was really welcome. Kaede was near her destination, she got past the tunnel that take her from Furusekimachi to Shoji. As soon the bus went out of the tunnel Kaede saw the Lake Shoji and she knew for sure her stop was next. After the bus went around the big lake, Kaede step out. She found herself at the west side of the lake, in a road that separate on two, one that go round the lake through another tunnel and another that go toward the forest/hill. That road was closed, but only for the cars, people could walk freely there. Kaede walk for a minute or so until she saw the Torii, followed by the stairs that lead to the Shrine. Before the Torii, she saw a wooden sign with the name of the Shrine and a small description under the name, sadly she couldn't read it because someone scratch it, making it unreadable. For a moment she thought of why anyone would do that, but quickly dismiss that and walk to the torii. Kaede enter the Shrine and found oddly calm and quiet, really quiet. Kaede watches the whole place and was surprised to see that it was a pretty standard Shinto Shrine. The torii on the front, followed by the stairs that lead inside and a long path that lead to the hall of worship, followed by the main hall, the Honden. At the sides of the path, there were several decorative stone lanterns, some were lighted up, others don't. Kaede look to the side and saw the Shrine's administrative office, the Shamusho, that oddly enough was a two-story building that looked more like a house. Kaede then saw a girl, a Miko, getting out of the house. As soon the girl saw Kaede, she walk toward her, almost like she was excited for people coming to the Shrine. The girl stand in front of Kaede and bow to her. Kaede saw her directly and this girl looked familiar, she knew she saw her somewhere but she can't remember from where.

"I can't believe that you are here, Reiho-san" Said the girl. Her voice immediately rings in Kaede's head and then she remembers who she was. Satsuki Ito, she happens to go to her shop from time to time, but she stops going.

"Oh, Satsuki, I... I didn't know you were the Miko of this Shrine" Kaede said nervously. She didn't wanted to admit she forgot about Satsuki.

"It's been almost a year since we last saw each other, so it was expected that you forgot where I live," She said with a really sweet smile. So sweet and beautiful that Kaede for a moment thought she had a doll in front of her. "Still, this is really a surprise. Why are you here? If you don't mind me to ask"

"Oh, yeah... Actually..." Kaede stops and thinks about what to say. She couldn't just mention the calls, she wasn't here to ask her directly about that. She was here to investigate the Shrine and its connection to the Dark World. "I had heard some nice things about Shoji Lake, to be honest, is a beautiful lake and pacing by I saw the sign of the Shrine so I said "Why not?" So I decided to go and check the place out... Maybe I'll learn something nice. Besides, I wanted to get away from the city a little bit"

"I see, so you got curious. That's nice. People say that curiosity is bad, but I think it's the perfect opportunity to learn and even be part of something greater" Satsuki clap her hands. "Tell me, Reiho-san, have you been able to travel?" She asks, to which Kaede look at her with surprise. "Remember last time when I came to your shop? We talked about traveling and you told me you wanted to travel around the world. Have you been able to travel lately?"

"I... not... I haven't been able to do that. I've been really busy" Kaede look down.

"That's so sad to hear. Do not worry, I bet you'll be able to travel sooner or later"

"Yeah... Let's just hope" Kaede sigh. "So, Satsuki, can you tell me anything about this Shrine?"

"Of course! Come, walk with me" Satsuki smile as she walk to one of the decorative lanterns that still had fire on it. "Jiko-Kagami Shrine was built centuries ago. Despite looking good as new, you could say that its one of the oldest Shrines around, but because is not as well known, people haven't really visited it in years, only when we organize the summer festivals people pass by. The story of the Shrine had been forgotten by the people that lived around the lake. Our origin is both fantastic and hard to believe... Not only that, but the details of our origin have been lost as the time went by"

"But you still know how and why this Shrine was made, right?" Kaede look at the Honden at the end of the path. "What God do you worship here?"

"You are free to pray to whatever deity you believe in. We are mostly safekeeping an object that remains inside the Honden... A mirror. We call it Ryokō-sha no Kagami... The Traveler's Mirror"

"The Traveler's Mirror?" Kaede asks, suddenly thinking that it was a weird object to have in a Shrine. "Where did it come from anyway?"

"During the Heian Period, people that lived around the Shoji Lake suddenly started to dive in the lake and commit suicide by drowning. At first only the old did that, but then the youngs followed and before they even knew it... a huge amount of people to gather in the lake and commit collective suicide, they tie rocks to their legs and arms and jump into the lake. After such thing happens, a man arrive at the lake... a Samurai, of all people. This man said to the people that lived in the area that the lake had a connection to what he called "The Other Side" and that he will take care of the problem by eliminating the evil that came from the lake. People didn't believe him, in fact, they laugh at him because he was a stray Samurai that reeked of alcohol. He then walks to the lake and dive in... He didn't come back until a day after. People saw him walking out of the lake, full of bruises and cuts and blood that was washed away by the water of the lake"

As Satsuki tell the story, Kaede's eyes widen. She couldn't help but think that this man, this Samurai, knew about the Dark World and from the look of it, he might've been a Persona User. She wanted to know more, she was really invested in that story so she let Satsuki keep telling the story.

"This man, had traveled to the "Other Side" through the lake and tell the people that the ones responsible for the suicide were monsters, monsters only he could see and the rest could only see reflect on mirrors or the lake itself. There was no way of stoping them, but he come up with something to stop the monsters from influencing the people to commit suicide. The Samurai had a mirror with him. He performs a ritual, with the help of a young woman who had to offer her blood. They cut themselves, letting their bloods to mix on top of the mirror, tainting it in blood. The Samurai pray to a deity that nobody had hear before and before they know it, the mirror starts shinning with the color of their blood. The mirror was a repelant to the creatures of the "Other Side". The day after that, the Samurai leave and was never seen again and ever since then there has not been any victim, people had stopped committing suicide and all thanks to that mirror. Everyone that had come into direct contact with the mirror had said that it talked to them and give them a sensation that could only be described as... peacefulness"

"So, he leave this mirror behind... He had never come back, right? Not only that, but he help these people without asking for something in return? Nothing at all?"

"Exactly, he didn't ask anything in return. He arrives, helps the people in need and leave. The mirror had been taking here and people build a small Hokora where they pray to it and for the Samurai's safety, wherever he went. It didn't took long enough for them to build a whole Shrine to completely secure the mirror by fear of someone breaking it. The Ito Family had taken over the Shrine since it inception and you could say that... it's all we know about"

"... I see... To be quite honest, I'm surprised that there's such a story behind this Shrine. What's more surprising is that nobody knows about it now"

"All this happen in the Heian Period, a long time ago. We had written about this story, but we lost them in a fire about a century ago so I can't actually tell you the story in details, only the short version of it"

"That's so sad" Kaede sigh. "I'm really sorry for your lost"

"That's on the past now... literally. Still, I think that everything will be fine. True, people don't come here as often, but at least we are not entirely forgotten" Satsuki smile, she was pretty optimistic. Kaede returns that smile, even though it was a weak one, and turn to look at the Honden. She wanted to take a look inside, but she knew Satsuki wouldn't allow her to get in. So she decided to go to the Dark World and confirm if there were Shadows around the area. Kaede stays a little longer to talk with Satsuki and she walk away from the Shrine.

As she head back to the route, she saw the lake and think about the story Satsuki told her. If it was true, then the Shadows couldn't pass to this world through the lake, or any mirror in the vicinity of the mirror in that Shrine. That was the theory, of course. "Still, if the Shadow's can't pass through... Then it would happen the same to me, right?" She thought. Kaede decided to test it out. She walks toward the lake, which didn't take her more than five minutes. As she reach the lakeside, she stare at her own reflection in the lake and wait. She was expecting to get to the Dark World, but she didn't. She stare at her reflection for around five minutes before walking away from the lake. Then she knew for sure that if the Shadows couldn't get pass, then a Persona User couldn't do it either. That meant that this whole area was protected, but how? That was the question Kaede had. How a Mirror could stop the Shadows? That certainly didn't make any sense... Still, if that man, that Samurai from the story, was indeed a Persona User then that mean that he knew of a way to repel the Shadows attacks.

"If that man knew about the Shadows, then he must have fight them for a while but... Why did he create a Shadow repellent for this place and not the surrounding areas like Kofu... Shadows are really prominent there..." Kaede eyes widen at the revelation. "If they are in Kofu, then that's because it's the only city without protection... That would make sense as to why the suicide and disappearance only happen there and not the other cities surrounding Kofu" Kaede scratch her head, confused and eager for answers she'll most likely never get. "Damn, this is... Weirder than I was expecting. If I want to investigate further then I have to come back here from Kofu in the Dark World. I'll come back another day with the others and see what we find out"

* * *

 _ **(Sundaikofu High School)**_

"So, we had jumped from World War 2 to the Cold War pretty quickly, but I wanted to take this moment to ask you all about something... interesting and I want you all to participate in this class" Satoshi Ikari stand in front of his class, most of them weren't really paying attention to him today, so he cross his arms. "And when I said all of you, I mean ALL of you" Even though he said that, nobody seems to care, except for Hideaki who was looking at him and read to raise his hand and put some effort in the class. Kurumi, on the other hand, was looking at the door, uninterested on the class. Mashiro, like always, was busy playing a game. Their teacher sigh and come up with something that will make them all participate willingly. "Whoever participate the most, will not have to make homework and whoever don't even raise their hand will have more homework" As he said that, everyone's eyes were on him and suddenly they show interest in the class. " _I got them, That was easier than I thought. I have to pull this move more often_ " He thought. Then to his surprise, Mashiro raises his hand.

"So... What is this about?" He asks.

"It's related to the Cold War in a way, but it also about a topic that maybe some of you might not find controversial at all, but someone like me will find it not controversial but worrying. In fact, it's something that not many people talk about and just a couple of days ago I talk about it with a guy on the internet... We end up fighting about it, but who doesn't do that on a forum..." He laugh, but nobody did. Satoshi fail to light up the mood. "So, anyway... Can any of you guess what I'm talking about?"

As he asks, everyone start to whisper to each other, dicussing about the correct answer. Of course, everyone in the classroom ignores Hideaki, Kurumi and Mashiro; what force the three of them to talk between each other. Kurumi and Hideaki turn to talk with Mashiro.

"So, what do you think? You know more than we do" Said Kurumi.

"Personally, it could be anything. Cold War was a tense period of time. Espionage, the Cuban Missile Crisis, Communism, the Korean and Vietnam War, the Space Race, etc. It could be anything at all" Said Mashiro. "But for the looks of it, I think it's a really obvious answer... So I'll take a risk and ask" Mashiro raise his hand again, Satoshi point at him and ask him if he knew the answer. "It has to be the Nuclear Weapons. When we talk about the Cold War, that is pretty much the main topic"

"That is correct, but what I want to talk about is on a certain weapon, a weapon detonated by the Russians that it was the biggest nuclear bomb ever detonated by man... the Tsar Bomba, or who some call it "King of Bombs". This weapon of mass destruction had create a limit of how powerful can a Nuclear Bomb can be. 50 Megatons are basically 50 millions tons of TNT. Imagine... having that kind of destructive power. It's certainly scary, right?" He asks and some of the students nodded. "Some of you might be asking, where I'm heading with this, well... Imagine for a moment if they didn't stop there... What if there was a weapon that instead of 50 megatons, had 100 megatons. Imagine the destruction that it could create. The bombs dropped... in our country had certainly leave a mark that we will always remember, but what if a World War III actually happen and they use Nuclear weapons from the get go? It would be safe to say that we will destroy each other"

"Still, we would stop" Said a female student. "We are not as stupid to nuke each other to death"

"... The human is intelligent, the individual is intelligent, but the masses are dumb and easily manipulated" Said Satoshi. "It only takes one step to push the mass forward to impending doom, not thinking about the future consequences. We live in a time where we don't worry too much about nuclear war, but without paying too much attention to it... we are actually two minutes to midnight, according to the Doomsday Clock. The longer we keep experimenting with nuclear power and weapons, the more we might be heading to our own self-destruction... Sure, it's a dark topic to talk about, but it serves as a reminder... We can be better... You can be better. All of you are the future and depend on you the future of our world. No matter what small contribution you have, every little thing counts" While Satoshi keeps talking, Kurumi whispers to Hideaki.

"That is worrying, but I think Shadows will kill us all first before the nukes" She whispers.

"I don't know, Shadows are really dangerous, but we also have to think on the problems of this side, at least on the larger scale. I don't think Shadows are all over the world. If they would, they'll certainly be common knowledge, right?"

"Unless it's a conspiracy" Mashiro whispers and join the conversation. "Still, I think a Shadow could easily be used as a mini-nuke if it had the power to create such an explosion"

"Come on, I don't think a Shadow would be able to do such a thing" Hideaki chuckle.

"They have power over the elements and more, are you seriously saying that they couldn't drop a nuke made of pure energy over your head?" Mashiro asks and Hideaki was left wondering about that. "See?"

"Well, there's still a lot we don't know and we can't possibly compare Shadows to such world-ending weapons of mass destruction," Said Kurumi.

"... Can you imagine if they would be capable of such destruction?" Hideaki asks.

"... That would be even scarier because... It would be a mindless monster that has the power to destroy everything and it doesn't care at all because... It wouldn't be able to die" Said Mashiro.

* * *

 _ **(Textile Shop)**_

Kenji Murata arrives at Yoshirou Kiyohara's Textile shop. He knew that the man that activate the alarm and enter the shop was already arrested, but he wanted to go and talk with the owner personally. Today Rintaro stay in the Police Station so, for now, he was alone. Kenji got inside the shop and saw Yoshirou staring at a mirror he had near the entrance. He grabs it and turns it around to face the wall. It looks like the man's shoutings were more of a warning than anything else for him.

"Yoshirou Kiyohara?" Kenji approaches him and show him his badge. "I'm Kenji Murata, I wanted to have a word with you regarding the person that got inside your shop"

"Oh yes, but... the other officers make me some questions already"

"I know, but I wanted to speak with you personally and..." Kenji looked up and saw a security camera in the corner. "I want to look at the security footage, please" Yoshirou look at Kenji with confusion.

"But, they already took the tape. Haven't the told you?" He asks and Kenji was just as confused as him.

"Wait... what? I personally ask if there was a security camera, they told me they didn't check. Which it was really odd as it is... Now you are telling me that an officer took it?!"

"Yes, a woman demanded the tape and I give it to her. Personally, I didn't want to, but she insisted"

"... How did she looked like? Can you describe her?"

"We-Well, I can't give you too much details but-"

"I don't care, anything works. Please, tell me, I need to know" Kenji insisted. Yoshirou sigh and tell him everything he could recall about the female officer that took the tape.

"She was blonde, her hair tied in a ponytail and her eye color was... blue, a really bright blue" He described.

"Anything characteristic about her?"

"... She had a... mole. A small mole below her lips"

"Perfect, I think that's more than enough. Thank you" Kenji walk away, but Yoshirou stop him.

"Wa-Wait! is there anything else I can do?"

"If I found her and the tape I'll let you know. Don't worry" He said and walk away from the shop. He quickly take out his phone and calls Rintaro, his partner answer right away. "Rintaro, it's me. Listen, keep an eye on a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a little mole below her lips"

"... What?" Rintaro asks in confusion.

"Just... If you found someone like that, keep a close eye on her. She stole evidence. I'll be right there!" Kenji hangs up and drive toward the Police Station.


	15. Struggle

_**Funny story: My notebook turns itself off while I was writing this chapter, when I turn it back on I realize that I didn't save it so... I had to rewrite it all over again. Funny story... for you maybe, I got tired and I cut some things from the chapter, that's why it's shorter.  
On another note, I'm changing the date when I update from Tuesday to Saturday and I'm focusing more in this fanfic, for now, I haven't abandoned the others, but I'm changing my update method, writing different stories each week is a pain.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Struggle**_

 **(Police Station)**

Kenji quickly arrives at the Police Station went to see Rintaro as soon he arrive, he ignores some of the other officers that wanted to talk with him. He wasn't in the mood to talk about anything else, what was on his mind was the girl that stole their evidence, a very important piece of evidence. Kenji was angry that something like this happens at all, this never happened before, as far he knows. Kenji finds Rintaro on his desk, doing what was left of his work. As soon Kenji walks in front of his desk, Rintaro stand up and whispers to him.

"We might have a problem right now with the description of the girl you give me" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I talk with the officers that went to the Textile Shop and none of them remember a girl with that description, in fact, they don't remember someone else with them at that moment. It's like that girl didn't even exist at all"

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense, Rintaro"

"Go ask them, you'll see I'm not lying"

"Ugh..." Kenji sigh and he was about to lose his temper. "Fine... The man, the suspect, has been interrogated yet?"

"I think they did, why? You want to speak to him personally?"

"I wish I could, but I can't after they already perform the interrogation. I'll go to check on his testimony and see if I find something useful. This case is really weird and if its really tied to the "other" stuff we are investigating, then we might have something. Let's make sure that this man doesn't leave the building. If they are letting him go or something, let me know"

"As soon I hear something, I'll tell you" Kenji walk away and Rintaro sits back on his desk. Rintaro look back at his computer and go back to work, but stopped when at the corner of his eyes he saw a girl with long blonde hair. She was talking to another officer and she was clearly using the officer uniform. Rintaro blinked and slowly stand up. The girl turns around and leave, as she disappears from the office, Rintaro walk straight to the officer. "Hey! Is that girl new here or what? I have never hear or someone transferring or a new recruit at all" He asks, but the officer look at Rintaro in confusion.

"... What girl?"

"What do you mean "What girl"? That blonde girl you just talk to"

"... Was I... Talking with someone?" He ask in confusion, what make Rintaro very uncomfortable. He turn and leave in the direction the girl walk away. He saw her from behind, walking toward the exit. As Rintaro follow her, he notice that she was young to be a new recruit, but not that much. Maybe she just looked young and she was older than she looked like. In any case, Rintaro tries to catch up to her without getting too much attention to himself. The girl suddenly stops and turn around, which make Rintaro stop suddenly. The girl looked right at him, her blue eyes were bright and it was like they stare at his soul... Like if she saw inside his mind. The girl then turn around and walk away, this time faster. Rintaro follows her, almost running this time. As soon they both get out of the Police Station, Rintaro start yelling at her. "Hey! Stop right there!" But the girl kept walking, this time she start running and Rintaro had to follow. The girl turn around a corner, Rintaro thought that he got her, but when he turn around that corner, the girl disappears. Rintaro breathes heavily and curse.

"Dammit!" He take out his phone and call Kenji. He answer right away. "Kenji! I found that girl and I run after her but... She disappears"

"What do you mean she disappear?"

"I swear it! She turn around the corner and... puf, she was gone! I don't know!"

"... Where are you now?"

"Outside of the Police Station. I'm going back now"

"Good, go back to your desk, I'm reading this man's testimony, when I'm done we'll talk"

* * *

 **(Antique Shop - After School)**

Kaede had come back to the shop just in time because Hideaki, Kurumi and Mashiro had just arrive at the door. They went inside and Kaede took her time to explain what she just found out. It wasn't much, but it was at least a small lead that they should investigate as soon as possible.

"So, that area is basically free of Shadow?" Kurumi asks.

"Yes, the Shadows can't get into this world through the lake or any mirror that is within range of that Shrine" She explained. "That "Mirror" inside the Shrine has some weird effect on the connection between the Dark World and our world. I want to investigate, but going there would bring a lot of problems"

"That and the fact that if we get surrounded by Shadows we won't have anywhere to escape" Said Mashiro. "Not only that, but we are really near Mount Fuji and Aokigahara so we'll be near their territory. To me, it sounds a little like a suicide mission"

"... Suicide Mission has a nice ring" Kurumi chuckled. "We just get into this and we are now talking about suicide missions, that certainly escalated quickly"

"We are not doing a suicide mission, Kurumi. That's the last thing I want to do, I still want to live" Kaede sigh. "What I want is to investigate, but avoiding every Shadow in the area. For now, we'll leave that Shrine until you all have some experience fighting Shadows"

"Fair enough" Mashiro shrug. "So, supposedly this mirror belonged to a samurai? Sorry, but I can't help but feel a little... nervous"

"What do you mean?" Hideaki asks.

"I mean, if this story turns out to be true, then the Shadows existed for, God knows how long. Basically, we are dealing with monsters that has been hiding in another world for more than a millennium. And maybe they exist since the dawn of mankind"

"Maybe they did, who knows how ancient they are, but that story is really true, which I'm personally believing because of the effect that mirror has, that means that the samurai was, most likely, a Persona User"

"So we should assume that Persona Users existed before us and maybe there are some still around" Kurumi pointed out.

"If that's true, where are they?" Kaede asks, a little annoyed. "If there are Persona Users, they should know about the Shadows here and the situation we are dealing with... Either they don't exist and we are the only ones left or they are still out there but are too far away to know about any Shadow activity"

"Either of those options is equally possible" Mashiro take out his phone. He quickly got used to the broken screen. "We could do something about it... Maybe send some kind of... rumor through the internet and see if someone actually answers. What do you say?"

"Personally, I'll leave it... But if you want to test it, do it, I won't stop you" Kaede shrug.

"... Are you going to get in those conspiracy websites?" Kurumi asks, concerned. "Aren't they just crazy people? I don't want them to fill your head with conspiracy theories. You'll be more annoying than usual"

"Relax, It can't be that hard to start a conversation with these people" The conversation was derailing so Hideaki put it back in track.

"So, for now, we wait, right?"

"Kinda, I'm still going to train you for the worse. That's why I'll take you now to practice a little bit" Kaede look at the door. "Come with me, I'll give you a little class on how to summon a Persona here"

"... Last time you sucked at explaining the basics" Kurumi pointed out, last time they fail to summon their Personas and didn't get to properly learn anything.

"That time I wasn't really in the mood"

"That's a really shitty excuse" Kurumi and Kaede keep discussing between them as they walk to the door. Hideaki and Mashiro stare at them from the distance.

"So... Those two are getting along really well, aren't they?" Mashiro said sarcastically.

"You have no idea..." Hideaki sigh and follow them.

After some minutes walking, they reach the park where Kaede try to teach them to summon their Persona before. This time there were no children around so Kaede planned to use it on her advantage. She gathers everyone around, as far away from people as possible. Once she makes sure that there were no people around that could either eardrop or spy on them, she summon Fenrir without any warning. Everyone look at the giant wolf in front of them and then at Kaede.

"Well, let's start with the basics"

"Now? Shouldn't we prepare or something?" Hideaki asks.

"Don't worry, you won't be doing too much today. Tomorrow we'll go to the Dark World and train, of course, we'll avoid the Colored Shadows so don't worry" Kaede explains. "So listen very carefully and if any of you have any doubts, let me know. Now I've created a field for my Persona to manifest in this world. What I want you to do is to get a feel of it. I'm sure you are feeling that the field we are in right now feels different, the area feels more heavy, like if gravity is pushing you down" Kaede explain and Kurumi look around.

"I can feel it in my shoulders a little" Kurumi rub her shoulders.

"I can't really feel it" Said Hideaki. "Maybe because I'm sitting"

"So... The field you create is invisible... and how long is the area? Is not that big, isn't it?" Mashiro asks.

"I can create a field of 100 meters, that's my limit. Now I made it of 6 meters, not too long, but enough for us to practice. What I want you to do, is to summon your Persona inside my field and concentrate. After you summon, I'll take out my field, try to create your own by remembering the feeling of the gravity pushing you down... So... Who's first?"

"Oh! Can I go first?" Mashiro raise his hand.

"Sure, give it a go" Mashiro step in and look at his hand. The tattoo appears in his hand, showing the silhouette of a squirrel and the number nine, written in roman. Mashiro raise his hand and summon his Persona, Ratatoskr. The big anthropomorphic squirrel stands up from behind Mashiro. "Alright, get use to your Persona, the field surrounding you. I'm going to take out the field when you are ready, just let me know"

"Got it!"

* * *

 **(Police Station)**

Kenji was baffled. He stare at his computer in complete disbelief, he was getting nowhere with this and it was driving him crazy now. Not only he had to deal with the fact that something supernatural is happening right under their noses, but now there's someone that is stealing evidence of said supernatural happenings. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, but it was somewhat expected considering that someone last year changes the recording of the security guard disappearing.

" _No matter how hard I search, there is nothing regardless that girl we saw_ " Kenji thought. " _There's no file or report about a new recruit... In fact, there was nobody in Kofu that fit that description at all, like if this person didn't even exist. The only logical explanation would be that she just arrive and she hiding, but then... why nobody remembers her? Actually, why Yoshirou Kiyohara, the owner of the Textile Shop, remembers her? Either people in the Police Station is playing dumb and messing with us, or... she has some kind of ability that make people forget... No, that's dumb, that can't be true. That's some Sci-fi bullshit right there, there has to be some logical explanation, something... I want some answer, I can't just run after a ghost, but I need that recording. Also, that man that appears in the Textile Shop... Sora Yagami, give a really interesting testimony... a Red Moon, the streets were red and black monsters chasing after him, alongside a giant white humanoid creature... I'll normally dismiss it and say that he was on drugs, but now I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt until I either see it for myself or find more solid evidence of what is happening. For now, Sora Yagami is being retained here for 24hs and after that, he will be free, Yoshirou Kiyohara didn't present any charges against him, Sora didn't steal anything and he was clearly confused and scared so Kiyohara is being nice to him. As soon he gets out, I'll keep a close eye on him, if he goes missing or something I'll lose a key suspect_ "

Kenji sigh and almost hit his head against the keyboard of his computer. Rintaro walk to him.

"So, nothing yet?"

"Nothing at all... How about you?"

"Nothing at all... What now?"

"... We'll keep an eye on Sora Yagami as soon he's out of here. I think that if that girl stole evidence of this case, then she will also stay near as soon Sora is out. I don't know what she will do to him, either put him down or force him to not say a single word about what happen"

"... Or erase his memory" Rintaro shrug. "If she has that kind of ability"

"That's... *Sigh* that's not real, Rintaro"

"Then how do you explain that nobody here remembers her? The whole police station cannot be pretending they don't know, not even the Chief"

"... There has to be an explanation... As closer we are getting, the weirder everything becomes"

* * *

 **(Arakawa River, bridge - Evening)**

After almost an hour of training, Hideaki, Kurumi, and Mashiro walked back home. Needless to say that the three of them were tired, so much that they all could collapse at any moment. Kaede's training wasn't something they were expecting to be that difficult, but it was and they felt ashamed for underestimate it. They arrive to the Arakawa River, to the exact same bridge where Kurumi awaken her Persona. They all came to a stop as Mashiro sigh. Kurumi saw a vending machine on the other side of the bridge and told them to wait there will she get them some drinks.

Mashiro lay his arms on the railing of the bridge, his face give away how tired he was. His eyelids felt so heavy and his head was about to fall, he was about to collapse right there, but luckily he had Hideaki right next to him to keep him awake.

"Damn, creating a field really drain your energy" Hideaki chuckle a little bit. Mashiro was the first on trying to create a field to summon his Persona and to his surprise, it was harder than Kaede make it sound. Her instructions were lacking too, it was safe to say that as a teacher was sucked and she shouldn't be giving classes to children if she was a teacher... or give her any children to take care of. Mashiro start to wonder the kind of kid she would be raising if she end up having one... He felt bad for the kid. Not a minute has passed and Kurumi walk to the bridge, she had three can of soda in her hands. She walk to them and give them each one a can. Hideaki grab his and look at it, he then look at the other cans she brought. "Orange? I didn't knew you like it"

"... You don't like orange?"

"No, I love it. That's why I was a little surprised" Hideaki smile at her. "Thanks" Kurumi look away, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Yeah, whatever" She then turn to Mashiro. "Are you going to drop dead now?"

"Oh, you'll love that, don't you?" Mashiro said sarcastically.

"If you write your Last Will and you give me all your stuff, then I could make some money out of those old games you have" Kurumi smirk and drink her soda. Mashiro laugh a little, it was really clear that he was really tired. "But now seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Like if a giant mosquito drain all my blood" Mashiro sigh. "Who thought it would be that hard to summon a Persona here?"

"Who would thought that Kaede sucked as a teacher?" Hideaki asks.

"Who would thought that it would be so funny when you drop to the ground as soon you manifest your own field?" Kurumi said while laughing. "You looked like a ragdoll"

"Laugh all you want, but I'll get use to it eventually" Mashiro look at Kurumi. "Besides, you also fall to the ground. Actually, you didn't even get to create your field!"

"... I admit that I suck at this" She said with anger in her voice. "But is not that bad... Besides, we both are nothing like Hideaki" They both look at their classmate. Hideaki is the only one that manages to create a field and maintain it, at least for 10 seconds. It helped the fact that he summon Sleipnir in the real world, but he did it while staying within a Shadow's Field so he actually borrowed the Shadow's power to summon his Persona. Still, it wasn't easy for Hideaki either, he got tired too, but not as much as Mashiro or Kurumi.

"Well, it wasn't easy for me either" Hideaki shrug.

"But you manage to maintain it. That's something" Said Mashiro, a little proud that his friend manage to do something like that. "But this makes me wonder... We'll get into more fights with the Shadows starting today, right?"

"I hope so" Said Kurumi. "I want to kill as many as possible of those black goo creatures"

"Do you want revenge or something?" Mashiro asks.

"No, she just wants to kill things for the fun of it" Hideaki said as hi drinks the soda. "Not a really good reason, but a reason to help nonetheless"

"Hmm, good enough I guess... To be honest, I want this to go well. I know it's dangerous and that there might be a possibility of failure but... I'll do everything I can to keep everyone safe"

"..." Hideaki and Kurumi remain silent. Kurumi especially, she looked down and for some reason remember her sister, Seiko. The moment she jumped, the moment she felt despair, terror, sadness and anger. She felt useless too, because she couldn't do anything to save her, she could reach for her in time, she couldn't stop her. She knew what Mashiro meant by that, why he wanted to protect everyone. They somewhat share the same pain, but on a different level.

"That's a nice thing to say, Mashiro... And we appreciate your desire to help" Said Hideaki. "I wouldn't ask for a better partner"

"... That's what friends do, right? I mean... we are friends, right?"

"Heh, of course" Hideaki smile. "We are friends, what kind of question is that?" As soon Hideaki said that, Mashiro smile, relieved. Everything stopped, time had frozen and everyone else as a result. Hideaki then saw a blue light coming from Mashiro, the light place itself above Mashiro and form a card. The card depicts an old man in a dark cave surrounded by everlasting darkness, holding up a lantern and trying to light his own path. As the card appears, a voice speak to him again. Hideaki knew what the voice was going to say at this point...

 **I am Thou... Thou art I...**  
 **Thou has established a new bond...**

 **A bond that shall help you change thee own fate...**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a**  
 **Persona of the Hermit Arcana**

The card quickly fade away and everything returned to normal.

"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to make sure. It's just that the only friend I had was Kurumi"

"... So are you saying that I was an awful friend?" Kurumi smirk.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Mashiro got nervous and cover his face, expecting Kurumi to hit him, but she just laughs at him.

"Hehehe, take it easy, I was joking"

Hideaki look at Mashiro and Kurumi and realized how well they get along, now he was part of their group and on top of that they were also part of a group called "The Shadow Hunters". They share a secret, they share a goal and most importantly, they share a bond... Little did he knew that his bond with them was about to be tested in the following week...

* * *

 **Social Links Progression  
(So everyone gets an idea of how everything goes. As Hideaki gets more links, I will add them to the list at the end of the chapter)**

 **Shadow Hunters (Group) - Fool: Rank 1**  
 **Yoshirou Kiyohara - Hierophant: Rank 5**  
 **Mashiro Kurokami - Hermit: Rank 1**  
 **Kurumi Shinozaki - Tower: Rank 1**


	16. The Huntress and the White Predator

_**A lot happens in this chapter... And I mean a LOT! I think this is the longest chapter I made in the site, no kidding. Things are quickly building up and the Shadows are getting closer and closer, attacking more often and without any warning. Will the Hunters survive their next encounter? Everything is possible here... Stay tuned for more next week!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: The Huntress and the White Predator**_

 **4/13 Saturday (Sundaikofu High School - Morning)**

The day started with clouds covering the sky, according to the weather forecast it was going to rain later today so Hideaki prepares and bring his umbrella. As soon he got out of the house, he couldn't help but to feel that there was someone walking behind him. He stopped and look behind him, but the street was oddly empty, something that didn't helped at all, he felt too exposed. Hideaki keeps going on his way to school, but he still got that annoying feeling that there was seriously someone behind him. He turns around again and nobody was around. It was seriously unsettling and he was starting to get scared. He move faster until he got a more busy street and to his surprise, he saw Kurumi and Mashiro walking together to school. He quickly catches up to them and they walk together, this way he felt safer, even if that weird sensation he felt before was nothing at all, he couldn't help but to be on guard. After a couple of minutes with them, Hideaki notice that neither of them has umbrellas and he couldn't help but to ask them about it. Of course, Kurumi was the first one to answer.

"I don't believe in the weather forecast" She shrug. Hideaki sigh and couldn't help but wonder if she was serious or she just simply didn't care about the rain. He then turn to Mashiro.

"I didn't watch the TV this morning," He said while looking at his phone, he was typing something in a weird site. "Besides, it's just water. Luckily, I didn't bring any handheld console today, I forgot to charge them so I'll stick with my phone for now. I really don't mind running under the rain"

"... For some reason, I'm feeling like the weird one in the group" Said Hideaki out loud.

"Besides the fact that you are in a wheelchair?" Kurumi asks.

"Besides that" Hideaki shrug. "Anyway, if it does end up raining, what do we do? We said we were going to train with Kaede, but if it rains then that's canceled for the day, right?"

"I suppose" Mashiro respond. "But that would depend on how bad is the rain. You saw the weather forecast, Hideaki? How bad is it gonna get?"

"It just say that it would rain in the afternoon, supposedly, and that it would last until tomorrow"

"... Well, that sucks a little" Mashiro sigh. "By the way... how are you going to move with that umbrella? You can't just use an umbrella and move your wheelchair at the same time, you need both hands to move it" Mashiro pointed out a major flaw in Hideaki's plan, something that he didn't stop to consider up until now because he hadn't been outside when it was raining. Since the accident and his sudden transfer to Kofu, there has not been that much rain, but when it was he stay at home so this would be the first time his dealing with this. The day the Shadow attacked right outside school it was raining too, but it only started when he was already inside and stopped when he was out so he didn't have to deal with the rain that day.

"... Can any of you take me back home? We'll share the umbrella" He asks, only for Kurumi and Mashiro to look at each other.

"You don't think that much ahead of things, don't you?" Kurumi asks.

"Like you are the one to talk, Kurumi" Mashiro whispers. Kurumi hears him, but ignore his comment.

"I'll be willing to help you, but it won't be cheap for you" Kurumi smirk.

"I kinda know that answer, but I'll ask anyway... What is it that you want?"

"I want your grandfather's chocolate cake" She smile. "It was delicious"

"... I won't force my grandfather to bake you a cake, Kurumi. It's not gonna happen" Hideaki shake his head.

"I'll get that cake one way or the other" Kurumi cross her arms

"... Maybe I'll get you a slice next time he make one, but nothing more"

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, it is"

"... Okay, I'll take it. I'll take you back home if it's raining that bad"

While the trio walked away, there was a girl with the same uniform as them. The girl, with long white hair and red eyes, walked past them without saying a single word. Neither Kurumi and Mashiro notice the girl, they were too busy talking to each other, but Hideaki look at the White-haired girl for a moment. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling that she was actually the one following him.

* * *

 **(Kofu Jonan Hospital - Afternoon)**

Sachiko Mikami, the girl that had been attacked by the Shadows and used as a bait to lure Kaede and the other Persona Users, was now sitting in the bed of her hospital room. She stare at her wounded leg, the wound was closing up and it was safe to say that she will get scars from it, but that was the least of her problems. Sachiko was lucky to be alive and grateful, but scared nonetheless. Kaede told her to not worry about it too much, but she was getting worried by the minute. Sachiko didn't feel well, she was getting colder and no matter how many sheets the nurse bring her, she's cold. The doctor touched her forehead and even he could feel the cold. It was unnatural and they are now retaining her there to run some tests. Sachiko didn't know what was happening to her and it was scaring her a lot. She starts shaking and couldn't help but to feel that something was behind her, looking at her, waiting. She turned around but there was only the window that barely showed her own reflection. Sachiko sigh and her eyes widen when she saw her own freezing breath. _"What is happening to me?"_ She thought. Sachiko tries to get off the bed, her leg still hurt but despite that she manages to stand up. Sachiko slowly walks to the door but suddenly a stabbing pain in her head force her to stop and fall on her knees while grabbing her head in pain. She starts yelling because of the deep pain inside her head that it felt like if her head was about to explode, about to open, like if something try desperately to come out of her head by hitting her from the inside right to her skull. A Nurse came in, ass soon she hear the screams, and try to calm her down, but Sachiko yell louder.

"MY HEAD!" She yelled. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" While she yell, she hear a voice inside of her head, a distorted voice speaking to her and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't understand it at all. The voice suddenly came to a stop and so did the pain. Sachiko stop yelling and her whole body was shaking because of the cold she was feeling. "M-My head..."

"Calm down, it's okay. The doctor is on the way!" Said the nurse. Sachiko slowly turn around and saw a silhouette next to the window, a distorted figure. Sachiko then felt something weird in her hand, she looks down at her right hand and then she saw it... a tattoo...

"Eh?" She said in confusion. "Wh-Wh-What's this?" The tattoo that appears in her hand was blurry, like if someone try to erase it and end up making a mess out of it, the tattoo was not recognizable in any way but that didn't stop Sachiko from freaking out. "What's going on!?"

"Mikami, are you alright?" Ask the Nurse. Sachiko stare at her tattoo in confusion and fear, she then turn to the nurse.

"I-I-I don't know... I... I... Eh?" Sachiko suddenly roll her eyes and fall unconscious on the floor.

* * *

 **(Antique Shop)**

Kaede yawn while playing around with her phone. The apps she had downloaded didn't really entertain her, she wasn't that into games, but even the casual ones seems to bore her really quickly. The shop was empty as usual, no costumer or people checking out her stuff. Kaede sigh and leave her phone to the side and just sit in the counter, waiting for something to happen. Kaede close her eyes for a moment as she hear the rain hitting the showcase.

 _"... Sometimes I hate this job"_ She thought. _"It's too boring..."_ Kaede stands up and walk to the door. She takes a look outside and the streets were empty except for a couple of people walking around with their umbrellas. Kaede shake her head and decided to close the shop for the day, completely giving up and losing potential clients... Even though she barely gets client reciently "I can't believe I manage to maintain this place. Looks like selling these items on the internet is a better way to get money these days" Kaede walk at the back of the shop, right to her house and as soon she reach the living room, she jump to the sofa and lay there for several minutes. "Nobody is coming today. I might as well slack off for today. If the rain don't stop then I'll tell the others to go right back home after school" Kaede send a message to the group chat.

 _"Hey, if the rain doesn't stop, go back home for the day"_ She write and everyone were quickly to answer.

 _"Okay, we are coming tomorrow, right?"_ Mashiro asks.

 _"Most likely"_ She answer.

 _"Tomorrow is Sunday, normally I would say Fuck off and let me enjoy my day off,"_ Kurumi wrote. _"But, sure, I'll go. It's not like I have anything better to be doing tomorrow"_

 _"It's settled then,"_ Hideaki wrote.

 _"Hey, by the way. I've been checking this weird conspiracy site and I think that I underestimate the chat **(-_-)** These people are crazier than I thought" _Mashiro wrote. _"There's a guy that won't just up about demons"_

 _"... You still manage to find something about Personas or Shadows?"_ Kaede asks.

 _"Not yet... but what I did find were some people talking about the suicides in Kofu. Is related, but not what I'm looking for. I'll keep looking" Mashiro explained._

 _"If you find something let me know. Be careful with who you chat with, I don't want you to be talking with a psycho with some shady business"_

 _"... Isn't what we are doing a little shady too?"_ Hideaki asks. _"I mean, you got all those weapons inside your house. I mean, where do you get those things, is it wise to spend all your money on weapons?"_

 _"... We can fight unarmed if you want"_ Kaede respond.

 _"Okay, I got your point"_

* * *

 **(Sundaikofu High School - After School)**

Hideaki and Kurumi seat near the entrance, watching the rain falling down with such intensity that caught them off guard. Even if they decided to go out, they'll end up getting wet, even with them sharing the umbrella. The two of them decided to wait for a while and by doing so they get to see everyone else running through the rain, getting wet, some students slipping and falling on their butts and there was a student who's umbrella was snatched by the wind, they saw the umbrella flying away as the student started to whine. Kurumi laughs at the other students while Hideaki just looks at the rain, ignoring the stares the other students give him just because he was right next to Kurumi. He was already being viewed as someone they shouldn't even talk with because of Kurumi. As far as he knows, there was a rumor involving him and Kurumi, but he didn't cared enough to know the details so he let it slide. Almost an hour happen and the rain didn't show any signs of leaving. Mashiro had already left, not caring about the rain and running right back home because of an important event he had in a game.

"So... Do you like rain?" He asks, trying to find a way to end the silence between them. "I used to like it when I was little. I played a lot under the rain and I didn't care that I got sick, I loved to jump on the puddles and see the water splash... My mother often scolded me for that" Hideaki chuckled. "Those were simpler times"

"..." Kurumi didn't say a word, like if she didn't wanted to talk, but sigh and speak up. "It must have been nice" She look down. "I hate the rain... It reminds me of Seiko"

"... Why?"

"... She was like you in a way" She turn to him and look him in the eyes. "She also played under the rain, with a stupid smile all over her face. She dragged me along and we both play under the rain... I didn't like to get wet, but I did it because she begged me and that always worked... I couldn't say no to those puppy eyes of hers" Kurumi couldn't help but to smile a little bit. "She took advantage of me every time. Those eyes were enough to take me with her"

"Heh, you two were that different, huh?"

"It was good... I was never bored with her around... but after she died... Every time I see the rain, it reminds me of those times I spend with her and I end up thinking of the life I have to get through without her hugging me from behind and tell me to play with her. She was always goofy in a way... I was the serious one... and I hated it" Kurumi stop smiling.

"..." Hideaki didn't say a word. He just look at Kurumi that suddenly speak up her mind and end up talking about her dead sister. He wasn't expecting that at all, in fact, he wasn't expecting her to tell him that at all. It was obvious that Kurumi was slowly opening up to Hideaki and he needed to comfort her, but didn't know how. He didn't want to hurt her in any way, so he was careful of what to say. "Hey... Even though Seiko is gone, you don't need to dwell too much in the past" He said and Kurumi look at him, a little angry.

"If I don't, then who would remember the real Seiko? The one that our parents didn't even stop to know at all. I knew her better than anyone could ever have, if I forget her, I feel like I'm letting her die once again"

"... I bet Seiko wouldn't wanted you to stay here, feeling bad because of her" Hideaki move his chair away from her and head to the entrance, the door was open. He had his umbrella on his hands, he then turn to look at Kurumi. "I'm not saying you should forget her, but just treasure those memories, they are yours and nobody else's. You knew Seiko better than anybody and I'm sure that you will never forget her. But do me a favor, do her a favor. Stand up and just make a couple of more happy memories"

"More happy memories?"

"Yes... I mean. Not me, or Mashiro or Kaede could replace Seiko, but I can at least guarantee that you'll have some happy memories" He said, a little nervous to say that. Even he thought he saw something stupid in his failed attempt to comfort her.

"... You don't sound that sure about that" Kurumi chuckled. "But I do appreciate the effort... Even though it didn't help"

"Hehehe... At least I tried" Hideaki look at the entrance and notice that the rain was stopping. "Well, take a look at that"

"Let's get going before it gets worse" Kurumi stand up and grab the umbrella from Hideaki's hands. "I'll take you back home, as I promise... But I better get that cake"

"You are not letting that go so easily, don't you?"

"You bet I won't"

* * *

 **(Police Station - Evening)**

Sora Yagami has been released and before he could even get out of the Police Station, Kenji offer himself to take him back home. Nobody actually question him and Yagami actually thank him for the help. The rain has become a drizzle and the drops were barely visible at this point. Kenji took Sora back to his apartment on the center of the city. The travel was really silent and none of them said a single word. After Kenji drive to the building where Sora live and see him go inside, he drive to the other side of the street, he then sat inside the car, waiting. He decided to watch over the building, in case the blonde girl appears. Kenji was starting to get a little paranoid about it, but it was better be safe than sorry. He doesn't know for sure if she would appear at all, and if she do... What is he gonna do exactly?

"This is bullshit" Kenji thought and look at his gun. "If that girl appears, and I arrest her... Would I get into troubles? Would I get into something I shouldn't even be part of? This case... This whole situation... Is driving me nuts" Kenji take out his phone and decide to call Hidetaka, the ex-journalist that give him the video of the guard. While Kenji wait for Hidetaka to pick up the phone, he look at the building, there was nothing out of the ordinary, people come and go and none of them looked suspicious at all.

"Kenji? What is it?" Hidetaka answer with a demanding voice. "I'm busy here I have-" Kenji interrupt him.

"Sorry, to bother you, but I'm actually in troubles with something here in the case and-" Then it was Hidetaka who interrupt him next.

"Troubles? You want to talk about troubles? Someone is following me and not only that, I'm staring at that girl from my window... She hasn't moved since I go back home... She's either a stalker or is going to shut me up... Or worse... Is she an assassin? I don't know, this is driving me insane"

"Wait... girl? Describe her"

"Blonde hair and blue eyes. She stands out in the crowd and even on the street where there's not a single person, she manage to stand up like a light. That blonde hair is not helping her at all if she tries to blend in" Hidetaka sounded really nervous. "I'm not crazy, Kenji, that girl is following me"

"I believe you"

"Yeah, right! You are just saying that to calm me down!"

"No, seriously! I do believe you. That's why I was calling you... I saw her, she took evidence!"

"... What?"

"Yes! She manage to get in the Police, blend in, stole evidence like if it was nothing and leave. On top of that nobody remembers her. They all are either into something or she has some kind of eraser that makes them forget! Like that Men in Black movie! Whatever you do, keep calm! I'm going! Just keep looking at her, if she leaves let me know" Kenji turn on the car and drives toward Hidetaka's apartment.

"Kenji... She's gone" As Hidetaka said that, Kenji felt a shiver going down his spine.

"Wh-What? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I don't know! I blink and she was gone. How should I-" Suddenly the call ended.

"... Hidetaka? HIDETAKA? ANSWER ME! GODDAMIT!" Kenji drive as fast as he could. In 10 minutes he made it to the apartment. He run out of the car and enter the building. He take the stair toward the third floor, where Hidetaka's apartment was. He got to the door and knock loudly, several times. After seconds without an answer, Kenji take out his gun, shoot at the door's lock and kick it open. Once inside he saw Hidetaka on the floor, right in front of the desk where it was clear that a computer used to be there... The girl enter and stole his computer. Not only that, but it appears that she also took everything that Hidetaka might have as evidence... The closet of his room, where he most likely keep his investigation was wide open and empty. Kenji kneel in front of Hidetaka and check for a pulse. He was still alive, but unconscious. Kenji take out his phone and ask for backups. While he was doing that, right outside the building, the blonde-haired girl stood there, with another figure dress in black, they had the files and the computer with them. They quickly leave the scene, without anyone noticing them... Like if they never existed in the first place.

* * *

 **(Late Night)**

After what happen to Hidetaka and the "disappearance" of his files and personal computer, Kenji had to go back to the station and give his testimony about what happen. He talk to the Chief directly about what happen and why he did end up in Hidetaka's apartment. Instead of an interrogation room, he was taken to the Chief's office and once they both sit down, Kenji start talking. The Chief of Police hear him and never said a word, never interrupt him, he hear every detail that Kenji mention and once he was done, the Chief speak up.

"Murata... Are you sure this girl, this woman... is stealing evidence?" He ask. Kenji stand up from his chair and defend his story.

"Of course I am!" He yell. "She-"

"Don't yell... Not here" Said the Chief. He wasn't angry for Kenji yelling. He looked tired and he simply wanted Kenji to calm down and speak normally and calmly as possible. The Chief stand up and rub his neck. The Chief, a man in his mid-fifties with short white hair that connected to a long beard, was clearly tired and in need of a doctor because of the pain he was feeling on his neck that went all the way down to his back. "Kenji... I trust you. More than any officer here. You are one of, if not, our most experienced officer. You always stick to what you believe was right and in the end you were always right... Now we are dealing with something that is affecting us all and suddenly you started to talk about a connection between the disappearence and video that... might as well be altered. And even though those who reappear suddenly start talking about monsters... you believe them. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't even attempt to persue it, it's a waste of your time and everyone else..."

"But-"

"I'm not done!" The Chief shut him up. "It's a waste of time... If it wasn't solid evidence" That sentences confused Kenji for a moment.

"Sir?"

"... Personally, I don't believe in monsters... I believe the true monsters were always humans. I saw a lot of awful things that people did in order to get what they want. It takes a man with determination to not fall and give in... I confess that I have fallen several times in my life, but ever since I've known you... You have never let me down, or anyone here" The Chief sit down again. "You know what you are doing... You believe that all this nonesense lead to something... I don't believe it, but... I believe you"

"Sir, are you seriously allowing me to continue?" Kenji was baffled, but happy at the same time.

"... You were always right... Besides, I wanted to see your reaction when I pretend to doubt you" The Chief laugh and Kenji just like at him, a little angry. The Chief cough a little and open the files on his tables, those were documents about Hidetaka and his old job as a journalist. "As soon Hidetaka wakes up, you'll interrogate him. I'm going to put everyone on alert about this girl. Like you said, she did enter here but nobody remembers... But security cameras cannot be tricked. She did appear in there... Something is happening and I'm going to let you take the lead. Please... Find that girl and find as much as you can. I don't want anyone to interfere in our case. She stole evidence from us and we need to know why... If she's behind the disappearances, then I'll make sure she doesn't get out in a really long time"

"Needless to say, Sir, that none of this should make it out" Kenji pointed out.

"Not a single word of information will make it out of here... There's some conspiracy going on. The disappearances and now someone is trying to stop us from investigating further... Kenji, watch out"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

 _The Red Moon was Full and the city was tainted in a red so strong that it looked like the city was bleeding... Kaede was scared. The blood in her hands wasn't hers, but from her father who was bleeding out. He was standing to protect her, to protect her from a Shadow... a big, white Shadow that relentlessly chases after them and corners them in an alley. The Shadow, that was more than four meters tall and had a human-like body, twisted its arm while trying to get them, but it couldn't reach them. The Shadow, in anger, then punch the buildings and open its way toward its victims. Kaede screams and start crying, her father, on the other hand, stood right in front of her, waiting for the Shadow to get closer and attack. The White Shadow roar, extends its hand and Kaede's father raises his fist. His tattoo, a pair of scales with the number 8 written in roman, start glowing and his Persona came out after he yells furiously._

 _" **Forseti!** " He yells as his Persona Forseti, a man wearing a long white robe, a golden crown and holding a pair of scales in one hand and a giant sword in the other; attack the big Shadow with a unique skill that only he had. "Death Sentence!" He yell as Forseti raise his scales and start shinning. The Shadow quickly backed away from the Persona, but from the scale came out black chains and tangled up the Shadow, stopping it right there where it was. Forseti raise his sword and was about the end the Shadow's life, but as soon the sword touches the monster, it disintegrates. The Persona look at his empty hand, confused, but that distraction was a mistake. The Shadow quickly break free, tearing the chains apart. It launches itself toward Forseti, grab it with both of his hands from the legs and the head and... pull from the Persona until his body was ripped in half. Kaede's father falls to his knees and scream in pain as he grab his abdomen. He was feeling the pain, like if he was being torn to pieces by the Shadow. Kaede then run to her father, she couldn't do anything to calm that pain, her Persona was useless... It couldn't even protect her. _

_"Dad!" She screamed. "Dad, stand up! Let's run!" Kaede demanded._

 _"Kaede, behind me, now!" He yell at her and stand up again, despite the pain. He raise his hand again and try to summon Forseti again. He manages to call his Persona, but Kaede's father suddenly start bleeding from his nose and ears._

 _"Dad, you are bleeding!"_

 _"Not now, Kaede!" He yell back at her. "When I tell you... Run!"_

 _"B-But Dad!"_

 _"Don't question me and do as I fucking say!" He turn to look at her. Kaede's eyes widen when she notice that her father was also bleeding from his eyes. Not only that, but his eyes turned yellow. "Run... Do it now!" He quickly turn and commands his Persona to attack the White Shadow. Kaede reluctantly run away when she saw an opening between the Shadow's legs. She run and the Shadow saw her, it tried to grab her, but Forseti tackled the Shadow and they both crash against a building. Kaede didn't look back, she just kept running. She didn't knew how long she's been running, but when she stopped, she falls to her knees. She tries to stand up again, but her legs quickly give in. Kaede start shaking and cry furiously._

 _"Dad... Grandpa... someone please, save me... I'm scared... I don't want this... I want to go home!" Kaede cried. Her voice echoed in the empty red street but quickly her crying came to a stop when she felt the ground shaking. She turn around and saw the White Shadow, slowly approaching her. Kaede look at the Shadow with fear and the only thing she wanted to do was to run away, but she couldn't even move. The White Shadow then throw something right in front of her. It took Kaede around a minute to react... The Shadow had just throw her father's dead body right in front of her. He was bleeding from his ears, nose, eyes and even mouth. Not only that, but the Shadow twisted his back. Kaede blinked and when she finally register that the body in front of her was her father, she didn't cry or scream, she just reach toward the body and shake it... "Dad... Dad... get up... You have to get up... Please... Please... Don't leave me..." Kaede then started to cry. "N-no... Please... I can't survive alone... I don't want to be alone..." The White Shadow kneel and slowly reach toward Kaede. His giant hand cover her completely and was about to crush her. Kaede close her eyes and begged. "... I don't want to die..." Suddenly, her begs turned into a declaration. "I'm not... dying..." The White Shadow clench his hand but a sudden burst of energy force him to open the hand. Before he knew it, his hand was on fire... Black Fire... The Shadow stare down at Kaede, who slowly stand up, even though her legs were shaking. She clenched her teeth and she stare at the Shadow with tears in her eyes. "I'm not... Dying!"_

Kaede suddenly open her eyes as she found herself in the living room of her house. She stand up from the sofa where she fall sleep and rub her eyes. She look down at her hand for a moment and sigh.

"... A dream" She whispers. "No... A memory... an awful memory..." A single tear came out of her eye. "Dammit... Why was I that weak? It was my fault... It was my fault that he died"

Kaede start to cry in silence, in the darkness of her living room... In her house where she was all by herself, alone... Without someone that could comfort her and give her security... She was all alone...

* * *

 **4/19 Friday (Sundaikofu High School - Lunchtime)**

The classroom was in silence as the students pay attention to their teacher. Hideaki that day was feeling like something was out of place. He didn't know why, but he could feel an oppressive atmosphere around him, like if something tried to crush him. Hideaki couldn't help but feel uneasy to the point he often turns around, even though there was nothing behind him. Something was going to happen and he knew it, he couldn't ignore it, it bothering him a lot. Kurumi notices him looking around frequently so ask him about it.

"So, are you nervous about something?"

"Well, I am... but I don't know what" Hideaki sigh. "Does that even make sense to you?"

"Not at all. I think is some kind of sixth sense bullshit" As she said that, Mashiro join them. The three of them put their desks together and had lunch together. As usual, the rest of the students avoid them completely, so they start talking normally, not caring that they might hear them if they start talking about Shadows or Personas, they won't know what they were talking about.

"Well, if you are feeling like there's a problem, you either had a bad night or you are those kinds of people that can predict the danger... It would be so cool if you could predict the danger. Like a dog"

"Please, don't compare me to a dog. I'm serious about this"

"Don't worry, I bet its nothing we should worry about" Said Kurumi. "Still, Kaede didn't told us if today we were training at all. Yesterday we didn't even visit her, she told us to rest"

"I think she also need a couple of days off... She still sucks as a teacher though" Said Mashiro while chatting with someone on a site with his phone.

"... I thought we agreed to never talk about that anymore, didn't we?" Kurumi asks. "I'll rather let a cat teach me how to summon a Persona in the real world"

"Well, you are the only one who didn't manage to make a field" Mashiro pointed out. "Hideaki and me did it. Of course, he's better than I"

"... I'll get it done eventually" Kurumi sigh. "I just need to train more. At least we also manage to learn more about our Persona's skills. That's all I care for now"

While they talk to each other, Hideaki felt a sudden presence right behind him. He quickly turn around, but like always, there was nothing behind him. Kurumi and Mashiro look at him, a little concerned.

"Hey, you should calm down. I'm telling you, I bet you are imagining thing"

"..." Hideaki didn't say a thing, but he thought... " _I hope I'm imagining things..._ "

* * *

 **(Kofu Jonan Hospital)**

The doctor examines Sachiko Mikami's eyes. The doctor pointed his small lantern to the girl's eyes and tell her to follow the light. Sachiko's eyes responded well, then the doctor asks her about the problems she's been having. After her sudden pain on the head cause her to fall unconscious, she's been telling everyone that she was starting to see things, weird things. Of course, everyone though she was either insane or dealing with some PTSD. The doctor prepares to write everything that Sachiko tell him. Depending on what she say today, he will assign her a psychologist as soon she is out of the hospital, to deal with any problem she might have.

"So, Sachiko, are you seeing this... "Shadows", again?" He asks.

"..." Sachiko look down and didn't say a thing.

"... So you won't speak to me today, huh?" The doctor then sits next to her in the bed of her room. "Listen... You have a problem, and we can help you. We can't help you if you don't tell us what you saw"

"Just let me go back home... I'm tired of staying here. I want to go back" Sachiko close her eyes. "I want to sleep in my own bed for a change"

"You'll go back tomorrow, not today. First tell me exactly what you saw, I want to know"

"... Monsters, alright?" She answer reluctantly and the doctor write it down.

"Monsters. But how do they looked like?"

"... Isn't it enough with that? Even I know those things don't exist, that my mind is playing tricks on me... Just let me be, please, I'm asking nicely" Sachiko knew that the Monsters she was seeing were not in her imagination, she knew they were real, she saw them before and even Kaede confirm her that what happen to her was very much real... then why? Why is she able to see them suddenly? Something was happening and she wanted answers, but first she wanted to get out.

"... Alright, I won't push for answers, but I'm still giving you an appointment with a psychologist. He should help you with this. Still, you are leaving tomorrow, I can't help you with that, so enjoy this room until tomorrow" The doctor stand up and leave. Sachiko grab her head, she felt dizzy for a moment.

" _Ugh... I really need answers... What is happening to me?_ " He thought and then hear a voice in the back of her head, this voice was a woman's voice but spoked in a weird language, at least Sachiko believe it was but in reality her voice was distorted to the point that it didn't make any sense what she said. "I wish I knew what you are saying..." Sachiko closes her eyes for a moment but suddenly open them once again. She quickly turn to the window and run toward it. She look outside and her eyes look at the distance. "What...? Something is coming... No... Is already near?"

* * *

 **(Sundaikofu High School - After School)**

"Seriously, there's a lot of weird people in this conspiracy site I'm searching about Personas and Shadows. It's a little unsettling" Said Mashiro as he, Kurumi and Hideaki leave school for the day.

"Mashiro, seriously, I don't care" Kurumi quickly let him know how she didn't care about the site he was checking out. "Have Kaede said something?"

"Not yet" Mashiro took out his phone and check the chat, Kaede wasn't active. "Should we check on her?"

"I have nothing better to do, so I guess we could see her... What do you say Hideaki?" Kurumi asks, but Hideaki wasn't paying any attention to them. He was looking away, right at the other side of the street, right in front of the school entrance. He was a shinning blue door standing by itself, without a wall that could support it and more importantly, it looked like nobody was aware of the door, to begin with. He stare at it until Kurumi shake him a little bit. "Hey!"

"Ah!" Hideaki blinked and look at Kurumi. "What happen?"

"You were staring to the void" She said. "We are going to see Kaede, so let's get going"

"Ye-Yeah..." Mashiro and Kurumi walk away. Hideaki look back at the door and he wanted to get to that door, he knew it was the door that lead him to the Velvet Room, but now he had somewhere else to be.

* * *

 **(Sora Yagami's apartment)**

Kenji and Rintaro stop the car right in front of the building where Sora Yagami lives. The street was full of people walking around, several students going back home from school and workers either going to work or returning back home. It was a lively yet busy street. Kenji walk to the entrance while Rintaro was looking at something on his phone. Before going in, Kenji speaks with Rintaro.

"Listen, we can't lose another important piece in the investigation. If we lose Sora, then we are done for" He said.

A couple of days back, Hidetaka wake up again, but couldn't provide them any information, not because he couldn't see the girl up close, but because he couldn't remember anything... In fact, he didn't even remember anything from an entire year. Everything he had done during the past year was erased from his mind so he was clueless. This situation pushes the investigation several steps back. They can only rely on Sora for now. The plan was simple, wait... Sora Yagami has been treated as the top priority and police officers have taken turn to watch the building where he lives, discretely, of course, that way they won't interfere with Sora's life and as soon the blonde girl appear, they could take action. Of course, not every police officer knew about this undercover operation, only a few in the station was aware of the situation and they've been keeping a close eye on the apartment and the building as a whole, now it was Kenji's turn.

"Don't worry. That girl won't get close to Yagami" Kenji and Rintaro went inside and to their surprise, Sora Yagami was coming out of the elevator. They quickly turn their heads, avoiding looking at Sora. As soon Sora was out of the building, they turn around and walk after him. "Looks like he wasn't staying at home as we expected"

"Doesn't matter. Let's follow him and-" Kenji suddenly stop and grab Rintaro's shoulder to stop him. "Look!" He point and Sora was outside of the building, to their surprise the blonde girl approaches him out of nowhere. She was wearing casual clothes, a white hoodie with a white shirt underneath and and blue jeans. Her long blonde hair made her stick out too much. The girl seems to be talking casually to Sora but Kenji's eyes widen when he saw Sora's eyes not leaving her's, like if he was under some kind of spell. The girl smile and slowly her hands were about to reach his head, but Kenji quickly walk toward them. "Hey! Stop right there!" Kenji yell, which make Sora to look directly at Kenji, that seem to get him back to reality. The blonde girl stare at Kenji with annoyance and turn around to walk away, but he draw his gun and pointed at her. "Stop! You are under arrest!" He yell louder. As soon the girl saw the gun pointing right at her, she raise her hand reluctantly. Needless to say that this got a lot of people's attention and before they knew it, they had a lot of spectators. Several of them taking out their phone to record everything.

"Wa-Wait! What is going on here?" Sora asked, scared of Kenji's gun.

"Nothing you should concern for now, kid" Said Kenji and slowly walk toward the girl. "You thought you'll escape from us, didn't you?"

"..." The girl look angry at Kenji, but she then let out a sigh and smirk at him. "I must admit that I understimate you... But you have no idea with who are you dealing with... with what are you dealing with. If you knew, then you would let me continue my job. There are things you don't understand, that nobody understands and if I were to let people know about them, then who would know what will happen... What will people do? I can't let anyone know. That's my job" She said, in a failed attempt to speak fluid Japanese. Kenji realized that she wasn't from the country, but a foreigner.

"Oh, you call job "stealing" police evidence?" Kenji ask, to which the girl shrug.

"Is not stealing if they haven't touch it yet... Like they say, Detective..." She said "detective" in a mocking tone. "Finders keepers, losers weepers"

"You are right about that... but I'm not losing to you in any way and besides... You are in Japan. I don't care from where you come from, but you better prepare for the consequences. Rintaro, cuff her" Kenji order and Rintaro take out the handcuff from his belt. "You are coming with us and you will answer everything, starting for where is the evidence you stole..."

"... Have you search in the trash can?" She smirk.

"I'm not laughing. Let's see if you can retain that attitude later"

"... I'm warning you, you are making a mistake by taking me away. If it isn't me, then there will be someone worse, you want that?" She said, this time with a little of urgency.

"I don't know what are you talking about. Take her to the car, Rintaro" Rintaro handcuff her and grab her by the arm, before he could take her away, the ground shake up a little. Everyone stop as the ground shake, it didn't last long, only a second, but then it shakes again, this time stronger. The people surrounding look around in confusion, some of them run away, others stayed there where they were "The hell is that?" Kenji asks and then it shake again. The more it happen, the more it feels like something huge was talking toward them, the shakes felt like steps due to the time between shakes. The blonde girl look around and then she end up looking at the end of the street. Nobody could see it, but she could... the White Shadow was walking toward them.

"... Shit" She wasn't the only one that could see it, of course... Sora also notices the Shadow and, obviously, freaked out.

"I-It can't be..." Sora was shaking and fall to the ground, he then start to crawl away in fear. "It's That thing again!"

"What? What are you talking about? What are you looking at?" Kenji asks. "There's something at the end of the street?"

"Can't you see it?! It's right there! It's huge, how can you not see it?!" Sora yell. As he yell, a student who was filming the arrest, point the camera toward the end of the street, where Sora had pointed. The White Shadow walked and every step that took, leave a significant hole in the street. People didn't saw the Shadow, but surprisingly enough they didn't get crushed by the Shadow's feet.

"... They can't..." The girl whisper. "They can't see it... but he can, just like I expected" She then, to everyone's surprise, break free from her handcuffs. "So they are finally getting active. This is certainly a problem" The Shadow walk toward them, but it looked like it wasn't after the girl, or Sora, or anyone in the street at the moment. The Shadow simply walk toward them.

"What are you talkng about?" Rintaro asks, no knowing that the Shadow was talking right toward them, if they didn't move, the Shadow could crush them. Even though the Shadow leave a clear mark of its feet on the ground, Rintaro didn't saw the feets and where exactly will they land.

"... This is where I'm leaving" She look at Rintaro, grab him by the collar and throw him away from the Shadow's path just in time. She Shadow step between them and the girl took the oportunity to run away. Of course, Kenji and Rintaro didn't know what was happening, what just happen, but Sora saw it all and was speechless. He saw the Shadow walking away and before he knew it, the girl disappear.

" _... What the hell just happen?_ " Kenji thought.

* * *

 **(Antique Shop)**

Kaede was outside of her shop, looking at the street, taking some time off from sitting in the chair behind the counter, waiting for someone to get in. She look up, the sun was hiding rather quickly and in minutes the night will fall. Kaede was about to go back inside, but to her surprise someone yell her name.

"Kaede!" She turn and saw Hideaki, with Kurumi and Mashiro. They were right at the corner of the street, walking toward her. Kaede smile a little bit and walk to them.

"Oh! Hey, what are you doing here? I was waiting for you to send me a message" She said, only for Mashiro to look at her confused.

"But... we did" He said.

"You did?"

"Yes, look at the chat" Kaede take out her phone and checked the chat, but there was not a single message on the chat.

"There's nothing here," She said and show them her chat, there was no message from today. That alone was weird. Mashiro take out his phone and show her his chat, the message was sent to her, to the chat. "That's weird. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, maybe you should buy a new phone" Mashiro suggest.

"Pff, yeah, right. I won't change it. It works perfectly. Besides, this might be some kind of interference, still that's weird, there shouldn't be interference here it's-" Kaede stopped. Her eyes widen and then look back at her phone. She then look at Mashiro. Without a single word, she tries calling Mashiro, but instead of hearing a bip, she hears interference. That's when it hit her... It wasn't her phone... "H-Hey... I think... You should be going for today"

"Ah? Why?" Kurumi asks. "We bother to come here, why are we turning around and leave just like that?"

"... I... I need to go inside again" Kaede run back to the shop and almost stumbles with the carpet of the entrance. She run to the counter and look at the calendar she had next to the cash machine. She look at today "April 19" and she immediately cursed when she saw the Full Moon right next to the date.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" Hideaki asks as he gets inside the shop, Kurumi and Mashiro waited at the door. Kaede look at them, with fear.

"I forgot it" She said. "I forgot that today it was Full Moon"

"... Is that an issue?" Kurumi asks, annoyed. "Why is that important to know?" Kaede ignore Kurumi and said a single word.

"Leave"

"What?" Mashiro asks.

"I said leave! Now, before it-" She was cut off when the ground start shaking. "... I know that step very well..." She whispers and take out the box where she had her sword, shotgun and mask. She grab the sword and the mask.

"Kaede, what are you doing?!" Hideaki asks, both with fear and confusion.

"I forgot! I'm such an idiot! I was focusing too much trying to teach you about summoning your Personas and fighting that I forgot that the Full Moon! Sure, nothing happened in the last months, but I should've known after the Shadows got more active!"

"What are you talking about?" Mashiro ask, as the ground shake with more frecuency.

"Do what I say and leave!" Kaede walk out of the shop, with her weapons and the mask on. "I'll make it follow me to the Dark World and distract it"

"Is it a Shadow?" Kurumi asks. "Then we'll fight too, it can't be that hard" She smirk, but Kaede look at her, angry.

"It can't be that hard? You don't know what you are talking about. If you were to face it, you would regret to have said that" Kaede said, trying to not yell at her. "This isn't a Shadow... is a Monster" Right when she said that, the ground stop shaking. Kaede then notices the sun had hiding quicker than expected, the night had fallen.

She walk at the middle of the street and then she saw it, at the other end... the White Shadow. It stand tall, around 4 meters tall, with its human-shaped body. Its red mask was moving around its face and its slender body was twitching, especially the arms. Kaede stare at the big Shadow, and in the return the Shadow did the same. The three student look at the Shadow speechless. They weren't expecting a Colored Shadow to jump to the Real World. They knew it was possible, but they didn't expect it to happen so soon. The White Shadow then turn and look at the student. Hideaki didn't knew why, but he felt that exact same feeling from when he was at school in the morning... that feeling of danger, of something really out of place... Now he knew where it came from... That Shadow didn't look like it belonged with the Shadows... it looked too human... too unsettling... too... odd, even for a Shadow. Not only that, but the Shadow was staring right at him, he knew it. The White Shadow took a step forward toward them, but Kaede quickly stands right in front of the group. The White Shadow kept walking toward them and its fingers start to move unnaturally, bending backward and twisting.

"... That thing is a Shadow? It doesn't look like it" Said Mashiro.

"... When I tell you, run away"

"What? We won't do that, are you crazy?" Said Kurumi, but Kaede then yell at them.

"Don't question me and do as I fucking say!" She yell and her eyes widen. Those were her father's exact same words when the White Shadow corner them. Before Kaede could say something else, the Shadow extend its arm and grab Kaede, so fast she couldn't even notice it. The Shadow then disappear, taking Kaede with it to the Dark World.

"Kaede!" They yell at the same time, but she was already gone.

"Goddamit! Let's go after it!" Kurumi run back to the shop. "Let's get the weapons, quickly!"

"R-Right!" Hideaki and Mashiro agreed immediately and went inside.

* * *

 **(Dark World)**

 _(Author's Note: During the fight, I'll suggest you hear Bloodborne OST - Terror)_

Kaede was taking to the Dark World against her will. The White Shadow had grabbed her and as soon they transport to the Dark World, the Shadow lift her and throw her against a building. Kaede quickly summons Fenrir, who stopped her from hitting the wall, that would pretty much kill her. Fenrir appears right behind her and stop her from reach the wall and place her carefully on the ground. The White Shadow didn't stop there, its Red Mask start shinning and Kaede run away. Just where she was standing, a pillar of fire appears, if she stood there another second she would've been burn to death. Kaede kept running from the Shadow, forcing it to leave the area around the Antique Shop. The Shadow keep attacking her with fire, creating pillars of fire around her.

" _I have to distract it enough. If I manage to get him outside of Kofu, then other Colored Shadows will fight it_ " She thought. " _Then I would be able to leave safely. I can't believe I forgot about the Full Moon. I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ " While Kaede blame herself, the Shadow change of tactic. It stop attacking and stop chasing after her. Kaede stopped as soon she notice the sudden change. "What are you doing? Are you tired?"

The White Shadow stood there, watching Kaede, not doing any movement. Kaede look at the Shadow, confused as to what it would do next. The White Shadow's mask disappear inside it's face and another mask appear as soon the red mask disappear in the Shadow's body, a white mask that looked like part of the Shadow's body. The White giant then take a step forward and disappear. Kaede quickly looks around, searching for the Shadow, but it wasn't there. Kaede prepares for the worst, but nothing could prepare her for what came next. The Shadow appear out of nowhere right in front of her and kick her, not giving her time to react. Kaede was thrown several feet away from it and fall hard against the floor. When she was kicked, she let go of her weapons and now the only thing she had to defend herself was her Persona. The Shadow didn't wait for Kaede to stand up, it run toward and raise its foot, ready to crush her with its foot. Before the Shadow could kill Kaede, Angrboda appear behind the Shadow and punch it in the back of its neck, the punch create an explosion of ice. She Shadow was thrown to a building and while Angrboda keep punching the Shadow, Mashiro run toward Kaede and pick her up. He run away from the fight with her arm around his shoulder, he tried to drag her away, but Kaede was having troubles to stand up. Kurumi and Hideaki were away from the fight, keeping their distance. Mashiro took Kaede with them and Hideaki suggests them to leave for now.

"I'm not leaving. I'm teaching that Shadow a lesson" Said Kurumi as she order Angrboda to keep punching the Shadow.

Each punch produce ice that quickly cover the Shadow's body and shatters with each impact. Angrboda raise her fist and when she was going to deal the final blow, the Shadow caught the Persona's hand. That caught Kurumi by surprise and the Shadow's mask change again, the white mask going inside its face and the Red mask resurfing again and shinning furiously. Kaede quickly tell Kurumi to call back Angrboda, but it was too late. The Shadow cast pillars of fire right under them. Luckily, Mashiro summon Ratatoskr just in time and cast Makarakarn to protect her and everyone, but the pillar of fire cause more damage than the magic shield could stand. The fire quickly engulf Angrboda and burn her alive. Kurumi scream in pain as she try her best to call her Persona back, but the Shadow grab Angrboda while it was burning alive and push it against the ground. The White Shadow step in Angrboda several times with anger and so strongly that break its bones, unfortunately, Kurumi felt Angrboda's pain, she almost fall to her knews, she was in pain but manage to withstand most of it. The Shadow kick Angrboda away, making the Persona disappear, and run toward the group. Mashiro and Hideaki defend Kaede and Kurumi with their Personas and try to stop the Shadow. Sleipnir neigh and attack the Shadow with zio, but the White Shadow wasn't affected by it, Sleipnir then run toward the Shadow to attack it up close. The Shadow raise it arm and without effort, push Sleipnir away, making it crash against a building. Ratatoskr cast Tarukaja on itself and attack the Shadow with Psy, followed by Gry. The Shadow took both attacks, one after the other, but as he receive those attacks, his Red Mask went inside its body again and was replaced by a Black, broken, Mask. The Shadow was immune to the magic attacks and launch itself to Ratatoskr. It grab the Persona by the neck and snap it. Mashiro's neck felt the pain and he almost faint from the pain. Ratatoskr disappear and the White Shadow, now with a Black Mask, walk toward them, slowly, inducing fear in them.

"Wh-What the hell is that thing?!" Mashiro tries to summon Ratatoskr again, but the pain on his neck and fear was forcing him to back away. "It's too strong!"

"I told you to run!" Kaede stand up. "That Shadow is ruthless... It won't stop, until one of us is dead..." Kaede walk in front of the group and summon Fenrir. "Until I am dead... That's what he wants... Do as I say, and run. I'll distract it long enough for you to escape. I'll join you once this is over"

"That thing almost kill you!" Kurumi yell. "Are you really expecting us to run away and let you die?"

"Yes! That's what I'm expecting!" Kaede yell. "That Shadow wants me and I'll be damn if I let it kill someone else in my watch! I'm not running away from it... ever again" Kaede stare at the Shadow, at the black broken mask. "I almost got you that day... Do you want revenge? So do I"

"Kaede?" Hideaki asks as Kaede slowly walk toward the Shadow. "What are you...?"

"Fenrir... Destroy that mask... Whatever it takes" Kaede's eyes change from dark brown to dark red and Fenrir howl and run toward the Shadow. Fenrir launches itself toward the Shadow with its jaws open, going straight for the mask. The Black Mask disappear inside the body and the White Mask resurface again, making the Shadow disappear right in front of Fenrir. The Black Wolf landed right where the White Shadow was and look around, trying to locate it. "You goddamn cheater! Are you scared of me?! Come out and fight me if you even bother to go after me! Coward!"

"Kaede leave it! Let run!" Hideaki tries to take Kaede away, but she shakes her arm.

"Leave me! This is between that thing and me!" She yell. "Fenrir! Black Muspell!"

Fenrir howl and the black fire spread from the Black Wolf and set everything on fire. Everyone runs away from the area to avoid the fire that was consuming everything in its path. Using that spell proved to be quite useful because it revealed the Shadow's location right away. The Shadow was engulfed by the black flames and Fenrir jump at the Shadow, biting down its head and rapidly crushing it with its teeth. Kaede force Fenrir to go all out and command him to tear the Shadow apart. Hideaki, Kurumi and Mashiro saw Fenrir wildly tearing the Shadow apart. Fenrir tear apart the Shadow's head, alongside its mask... but as soon that happen, tentacles came out of the head and attach themselves to the body. The black fire quickly fades away as the white mask changed, being replaced by a multicolor mask. A mask with vivid colors, moving like if they were alive, inside it. Fenrir attacked again, this time for the mask, but the Shadow grab him right before it could bite. The Shadow firmly grab Fenrir by the jaws and without effort, tear his head apart, black blood was spilled and taint the Shadow's mask. Kaede not only felt Fenrir's pain, but she started to bleed from her nose, the blood came out really quickly and Kaede whipped her nose, but the blood kept coming out. The Shadow stand up and pointed at Kaede. Then under her feet, a circle of light appears. She jumps away in time before the beam of light hit her. The Shadow knew her weakness pretty well and was going to exploit it. Kaede falls to the ground and tries to stand up, but she was slowly losing her strength. Fenrir's black fire was a strong skill that drains a lot of energy from her. The Shadow attack again, but Kaede couldn't dodge it, so she stays there, waiting for the attack. The light hit her, but it didn't cause any damage, instead, she found herself surrounded by an invisible sphere that took the damage for her. She turn back and look at Mashiro who had summoned his Persona in order to protect her. Kurumi summons Angrboda and run toward the Shadow once more for a second round. Hideaki summon Sleipnir to help Angrboda in the fight. Even though Kaede told them to run, they were not gonna leave her behind, no matter what.

"You think I'm gonna run after you beat the shit out of Angrboda? Not a chance in hell!" Kurumi yell and Angrboda grab the Shadow by the throat and push it against a building. "You are going down!" As she said that, Sleipnir landed behind the Shadow and attack with bolts of lightning, one after the other in order to stop him from attacking and districting enough time for them to escape. Mashiro runs to Kaede and picks her up.

"You must really hate that monster, don't you?" He chuckle.

"He is no joke" She simply said.

"I can see that"

The White Shadow change masks again, this time to an Orange Mask. Sleipnir attacked again, but the lightning was absorbed by the Shadow. Angrboda punch the Shadow right in the face, cracking the mask in the process, trying to desperately break it. Another mask appears right next to the Orange one, a Dark Purple Mask and faces Angrboda. In the blink of an eye, Angrboda's head was obliterate by what can only be described as a pure energy beam. That beam went right throughout Angrboda, through buildings and ultimately reaching Mount Fuji in the distance, leaving a trail of explosions as soon the beam disappeared. Needless to say that everyone was speechless toward the amount of destruction that the White Shadow was capable of doing.

"... That's so anime..." Said Mashiro looking at the Shadow in fear. "W-We have to go! Hideaki, Kurumi! Back to the shop!" The Shadow turns around, noticing that Sleipnir was still behind him and ready to attack again. He grab the horse and squeezes it until it disappears. Hideaki feel the pain again, but focus on escaping with Kurumi. Mashiro join them with Kaede being dragged by him. The Shadow watch them running and wait and oddly enough, it stood there, only watching them running, doing nothing to stop them. "Why is not chasing us?!"

"Who cares! Just keep running. If he tries something I'll make Angrboda to punch him in the face!" Kurumi yelled.

The White Shadow took a step forward, but stopped when another Colored Shadow appeared behind it. The White Shadow turn around and saw a giant Spider-like Shadow, it skin was dark green and instead of one mask, it has several masks. The White Shadow prepare and the Spider-like Shadow jump itself toward the White Shadow and the two behemoths start fighting each other while Hideaki and the rest escape from the Dark World.

* * *

 **(Antique Shop)**

Everyone returned safely to the real world... at least as safely as they could. They were lucky. Really lucky. If that Spider-like Shadow didn't showed up, the White Shadow was going to chase after them and kill them without hesitation. From the looks of it, the Shadow was toying with them, waiting to get a hit and then hit them even harder. As soon everyone gets inside the shop, Kaede walked away from them, Hideaki quickly move toward her and grab her but she shake it off.

"Let go of me! What did I tell you?!" She yelled. "I tell you to run!"

"If we did, then you wouldn't be here!" Kurumi yell back at her. She then walk to her, pushing Hideaki. Kaede and Kurumi stare at eachother with hatred. Kaede was still bleeding from her nose and her eyes were red. "You were really expecting us to just turn around and leave?!"

"Then tell me... What would happen if you die?" Kaede asked and then look at Hideaki. "What would've happen if he died? Or him?" She point at Mashiro. "What if you all die? I don't think you deserve to die at the hands of a Shadow that was only chasing after me. That was MY fight, do you understand? MINE! NOBODY ELSE'S! AND WHEN I TELL YOU TO RUN, YOU RUN! IF YOU DIE, IT'S OVER, IT'S DONE! YOU DON'T GET TO COME BACK! THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO REPEAT THE SAME FUCKING MISTAKE OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF IT ALL!" Kaede yelled so hard that her voice could be hear outside. She blow up and let everything out. Kurumi didn't expect to be yelled at, much less from Kaede. "I..." Kaede took a deep breath. "I forgot about the Full Moon... I forgot that the White Shadow could at any moment try and kill me... I forgot... and he took advantage of it... This is no joke. That Shadow is not something you can fight, you either distract it or run, there's nothing else" There were a lot of question they wanted to ask Kaede about, but those questions wouldn't be answered today, that was for sure.

"... If I were to die..." Kurumi whispers and Kaede look at her, still angry. "I'm sure that nobody besides my father and Mashiro would care if I ever disappear from the face of the earth"

"... But it would still be painful to your father" Kaede pointed out. "Death is... absolute, unavoidable... You either accept it, or deny it. I have accepted that... and unlike you, I can die... without any remorse. But what would hurt me... is to see someone else fighting and dying, because of me. I have failed several times, to the point it became a whisper in the back of my head, a voice reminding me of every single person I fail to save... Believe me, I don't want any of you to end up like that, especially because you three are Persona Users as well"

"I know you care about us, but at least trust in us. We could fight better and at least came out unharmed" Said Hideaki.

"..." Kaede turn around. "Not with that Shadow... Not the White one..." She walked away from them. "Please, go back home today and be careful. Come back tomorrow and we'll talk. I'll explain everything"

Nobody said a thing after that. They let Kaede go back to her house and they turn around and leave in silence. They knew they wouldn't get Kaede to talk, not today. She promise to speak tomorrow so they were willing to wait, they were tired after all. On their way back, Mashiro sigh and laugh a little bit, which make Kurumi a little angry.

"What so damn funny all of the sudden?"

"Well... Wasn't that laser beam cool?" Mashiro said sarcastically. He laugh hide his fear. "It was just like an anime... Heck, he even remind me of a certain boss in Dark Souls"

"NO shit! I wish I could do the exact same thing!" Kurumi yell sarcastically at Mashiro, only to quickly insult him. "Fuck you! I just receive that laser in the fucking face!"

"Your Persona receiv-" "It's the exact same thing, Mashiro! That hurted! I could feel my skin melting and my eyes exploding! That sensation was enough to make me realize that we are not ready... We are not ready to deal with that kind of monsters!"

"Ku-Kurumi, calm down" Hideaki try to talk with Kurumi, but she didn't show any sign of calming down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I AM CALM!"

"... Why don't we... take a deep breath?" Hideaki asks. "W-We are stressed and we need to calm down and focus. Pl-Please, take a deep breath"

Kurumi stared at Hideaki and do as he said, reluctantly. Mashiro was a little surprised that Hideaki manages to convince Kurumi to calm down and even suggest her to take a breath. Kurumi close her eyes, took a deep breath and took her several minutes to calm down. As she slowly open her eyes, she look at Hideaki.

"I... I was actually scared" She speak up. "That Shadow was... something else. You all saw that laser it throw... If that thing got any of us... then we would be dead... Right there, erased from the face of the earth... The thought of dying like that, isn't plesant. I know that if I die, only a few would care... but to be honest... If I ever said that I'm not scared, then I would be lying to myself"

"... I was so... shocked to see that" Mashiro speak up. "For a moment it felt so unreal... So out of place... I don't know what to think anymore"

"On top of that, Kaede charge against that thing. Is she crazy? Does she has some kind of death wish or something? Sure, she said she was going to distract that Shadow, but it looked like she actually wanted that thing dead, more than anything"

"... I don't think so..." Hideaki look toward the door Kaede leave. "I think... I think she has a pretty good reason to fight that Shadow... and there has to be because of that White Shadow chase after her... They must have some kind of history"

"Maybe. Anyway, we'll get our answers tomorrow, so I'll wait. Besides, I want to sleep. I'm beat" Mashiro sigh.

* * *

 **4/20 Saturday (Sundaikofu High School, Entrance - Morning)**

Shinsuke Takeda yawns a little bit as he walk to the Student Council Room. He knocked on the door and Nobu Tanaka, the president of the student council, open as quickly as possible. He didn't say a word to Shinsuke and let him in. Shinsuke went inside and saw the huge amount of papers he had on his personal desk.

"I'm really sorry for taking you out of class so suddenly, but I really need someone to help me" He said, nervously. "Everyone from the council just... didn't come today" He reveal and Shinsuke looked surprised at that. It wasn't normal for several students to don't come to school, at least not in this one. "On top of that, I have to distribute these papers all around the school clubs. These are forms for the students so they can apply for a club, there are also schedules, notifications and some papers I have to hand to the teachers regarding the student council... I'm trying to take my vice out so I can get someone else. He is useless and I can't have someone useless. I think he just go in so he could have privileges and that piss me off so much"

"A-Alright" Shinsuke notice that Nobu was scratching his head rather furiously. A bad habit of him when he was about to lose his temper. "I'll help in anything you need. You need me to distribute the forms?"

"Yes! Take that pile and go to each club, they'll take as much as they need, but don't give them more than 30, that's the limit. All go with the teachers to talk about some problems with the Manga Club, as well as the Literature Club. Looks like both are having some argument over a student that leave the Literature Club. You know... Fumiko and her nasty behavior"

"... I wouldn't call it nasty. She's just... difficult"

"Well, call it whatever you want. That doesn't change the fact she is really hard to deal with" Nobu sigh. "On top of that I have to take care of another issue with the Track Team. I promise to talk with the captain, looks like someone is stealing shoes. We just start the school year and someone is stealing things!"

"Um, Nobu, calm down a little. You need a break"

"I don't need a break. I need order. First, I need better students in the council that can at least give me a hand. I don't care doing everything myself. I can and I will, but they could at least do a little bit once in a while"

"Nobu, I think you are a Wor-" "I'm NOT a Workaholic!" He yell. "I'm just diligent. Now, please, go distribute the forms. I'll head to the Faculty Office first. I bet Fumiko is already there... Good God, I don't want to see Fumiko, she scare me some times"

"You'll be fine. Just don't talk about books and you'll be fine"

"Yeah... The "Walking Library" will eat me alive if I ever say a word... I have enough with her walking around during my shift in the lybrary"

"... But her parents own that-" "I know! But at least she could go somewhere else. I swear she's just evaluating and judging my work"

"... She might be" Shinsuke thought.

As Nobu walk away, Shinsuke took the pile of papers and walk out of the room. As he walk, he saw Mashiro Kurokami laying against the wall, right next to the bathroom door. Looks like he was skiping classes because he was playing with a handheld console. He suddenly stopped and call him out.

"Hey! Go back to your class!" He said. Mashiro look at him and pause the game.

"Oh, sorry. I had to stay here a little bit just in case" He said.

"What do you mean?" As Shinsuke asks, Hideaki came out of the bathroom. He then understood, without Mashiro telling him, he was here to help Hideaki. Due to him being in a wheelchair, he most likely need help to get in and out of the bathroom. "Oh... Sorry, I thought you were skipping classes"

"Don't worry, we are going back now" He said as he walk past him, resuming his game. Hideaki follow Mashiro in silence, nodding at Shinsuke, apologizing for any troubles he might case. Shinsuke sigh and walk away, but stopped as he hear Hideaki talking.

"So, are we going to see Kaede after school?" He ask. Shinsuke turn around and saw them talking to each other.

"Right after school we go there. To be honest I'm eager to hear what she has to say... Speaking of which, isn't her shop a little weird? I found it too dark every time I go there"

"Tell me about it. But I try to not say anything about it. I think she likes the atmosphere there"

 _"... Are they... Talking about Kaede-senpai?_ " Shinsuke thought. " _Do they know her? How?_ " He then took out his phone and search through his contact. His finger landed on Kaede Reiho's number. Their last conversation were almost a year ago and ever since they haven't been in contact. " _Should I... contact her? At least to ask her how she's doing_ " He look at his phone for minutes now, but put it back on his pocket. " _No, I have things to do first. Later when I get the time_ "

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Inside a dark room, a figure, hidden in the dark was working on a device that looked like a notebook, but was bigger than a normal one and had a small antenna. The screen was showing four windows, each one showing a certain area of Japan. This figure watches the screen with a little smile, he seem to be a little excited.

"I hope this new sensor from Aki-san works, I really hope it pick up something useful..." He mumble to himself as he writes several commands on the computer, one of the windows expanded and cover the whole screen. "Everything seems to be normal... Nothing out of the ordinary... Kinda disappointed, I was expecting something so I could properly test this... Oh well, I'll have to wait for now" He seemed hopeless about the lack of activity... until he found that it works. The Sensor picked something, even though it's really faint. "No way..." He whisper and search the signal. The window he was watching was closed and instead, it showed him another window, the map on the screen showed Kofu and alongside it a detailed description of the signal and speculations for it according to the level of the signal. As of now, it was a Level One Signal, worthy of attention but not something to be worried about. "Damn it! Stop getting too excited!" He whisper to himself. "Still, I can't believe it works. Let's see... There is actual Shadow activity nearby, that's unexpected. I thought will find something at the other end of the country, heck, maybe even outside of the island, but not that close by. This is weird. I wonder what made us unable to discover it until I got this new sensor. Maybe the frequency? Or is something stopping the signals from reaching us? Anything could be possible at this point" The man examines the signal, it was made just minutes ago and just now reach the sensor, it seem that it travel very slowly toward his direction and the sensor catch it by chance. He was about to type something when the Sensor receives another signal, this time a really strong signal. So strong in fact that the sensor starts getting crazy. The sensor classified the signal as a Level Five alert, basically imminent danger. "What the... hell?! Is this thing broken or... Ah!" The man frozed as the description of the signal point out from the exact same place where the signal was coming from. It pointed at Kofu... the center of the city. The signal was strong and just like it came... it disappears. "This is... crazy. I think this calls for a throughout investigation. I can give my report after this record. Still, Kofu... What is happening there? Why suddenly am I getting a signal, on top of that, a signal this big? What sets it apart from anywhere else? Why the sensors in the nearby cities haven't picked something up until now?"

* * *

 _ **The plot thickens :O Please, let me know what do you think about this :3**_


	17. Aftermath

**_Short chapter! I know, it's weird, after writing a really long chapter a couple of weeks back, I came back with something short. Well, this is because due to failing at managing my time properly, I end up not writing too much, so... This is it, for now._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: Aftermath_**

 **(Police Station - Morning)**

The events that took place yesterday were in everyone's mouths. The small earthquakes were felt in the center of the city, but that wasn't what everyone was talking about, they were talking about the foot-like print in the streets. People were confused, some scared even, how could they not? Out of nowhere prints were formed in the streets. Not only that, but some videos were recorded and uploaded on several websites, including the video were Kenji and Rintaro were making the arrest of the blonde girl, only for her to escape followed by the Shadow appearance. Needless to say that Kenji and Rintaro were both confused and a little scared of what they witness. After that, they took Sora Yagami with them to the Police Station for him to be safe. The Chief allows it and they stay there for the whole night for his own security. During that time, Kenji stayed in the Station while Rintaro leaves for the night, it was an order from Kenji. The next morning when Rintaro came back earlier, both of them took Sora to an interrogation room and start making questions about the events of yesterday. He was eager to do this yesterday, but Sora was still in shock and refuse to talk, now he was calm down and the interrogation could take place. Kenji didn't waste any second and start making the most obvious question.

"That blonde girl, what did you talk with her? Did she said something?" He asks, Sora close his eyes and tries to remember.

"Nothing that would be of any use. She just call me, by name and start talking to me. Saying that she actually needed something of me... Out of nowhere, I didn't know why, but I couldn't look away from her eyes. It was as if I was trapped, I felt trapped, I could even move a muscle into you shout at her. She look away from me and I could move" He describe his experience. "I still can't believe all this is happening to me. I just wanted to go back home earlier that day and I end up chasing by that white monster"

"... That what we wanted to ask too" Said Rintaro. "On the street, you saw something... That girl did the same. What did you saw? That same monster?" Sora slowly nodded and Kenji takes out his phone and show him two videos, first of the security guard.

"Tell me... Do you see anything odd in this video?" He asks. Sora watch the video and came with the answer that Kenji at this point was expecting.

"That man... He was dragged by hands... It, it exactly what happen to me" He claimed.

"Be more precise, please"

"Okay... Hmm... That day I was going back home from work. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. I was walking down the street when I got a call. A weird call, may I add. I answer and I hear nothing but static and weird noises... They sounded like screams all of the sudden. Then, before I knew it, I was grabbed from behind, something pull me and suddenly I found myself in that weird Red World. Then this small, black goo monsters try to grab me, but I ran away... at the corner I saw it... That White monster"

"Can you... describe it?" Rintaro asks. "We'll like to know... Also... why we can't see it"

"I don't know why you can't. Maybe because I was attacked by him. I don't know" Sora shrug. "That monster looked very human... He had a very human form, but all white and a Red mask on its face"

"A mask?" Kenji asks.

"Yes... in fact, all the monsters I saw wear a mask. It was weird"

"Hmmm..." Kenji then suddenly remember the broken mask he found in Aokigahara weeks back. "Were they the same?"

"Some of them, yeah"

"... We do have a mask we found a couple of weeks ago. Wait a minute" Kenji left and came back around 10 minutes after. He bring the broken mask and Sora recognizes it immediately.

"Oh! One of them have one of this. I'm sure of it!"

"Well, that's good. Some progress at least" Kenji sigh. "Still... We can at least assume that... Ugh..." Kenji rub his eyes. "There's... another... world... and monsters," He said difficulty. It was very clear he was having a hard time saying it out loud, mainly because he was having a harder time accepting that fact. He knew something was wrong, very wrong and even though he have enough proof to at least come to that conclusion, he still couldn't quite believe it. "... This sound very silly and stupid saying it out loud"

"You are not alone" Said Rintaro. "But at least we know that we are dealing with some kind of conspiracy here. I mean, this girl could erase Sora's memories, just like she did with Hidetaka and the other officers"

"She's troubles, that's for sure. Still, even though we have Sora, we still need that girl to get some legitimate answers... We need to know WHAT is happening and WHY. Those questions need to be answered, and fast"

"So... I assume you can't see the hands on the video" Said Sora.

"That's correct" Kenji confirm. "We don't know why is that"

"That's really odd... So that means that is either because I was attacked or because there's something else we don't know about" Sora whisper to himself.

"This case is turning into the weirdest thing I ever seeing" Rintaro sigh. "I hope nothing bad happens"

"That's wishful thinking, Rintaro"

* * *

 **(Kofu Jonan Hospital)**

Sachiko walks out of the hospital and look around in anticipation. The streets were kinda empty, only a couple of persons walking around and few cars passing by. She takes out her phone and checks her last message from her parents. According to them, they would be there to pick her up, but they weren't around, not even the car was there. She sigh at her Parent's negligence and stood there, waiting as long as it takes. While she do, she start to hear the exact same voice she's been hearing since her weird and sudden pain in the head. She couldn't understand a thing of what that voice was saying. It sound distorted. Sachiko ignore the voice inside her head, but it was getting hard to do so when it was the only thing in her head, not even her thoughts could even distract her. She wanted to scream when the voice started to get annoying. Luckily for her, her father appears around the corner of the street with the car. As soon she saw him, she runs quickly to get in the car.

"Woah, woah, woah! What happened, Sachi?" Her father asks, but Sachiko shout.

"I just want to go back home, Dad. Please drive"

"... Okay..." He shrug and drive. Sachiko look out the window and as soon she blinked, she saw the sky turning red, the big red moon above her and even a giant Shadow in the distance. She blinked again and everything turned to normal.

"... What is happening to me?" She thought. "Am I gonna be okay?"

* * *

 **(Antique Shop - After School)**

Kaede took a chair and sit down, facing Hideaki, Kurumi and Mashiro who sat at the other end of the table. The group was in Kaede's house at the back of the shop. Kaede momentarily closes up the shop for her to have a long talk with the group. Kaede at first was reluctant to talk but she needed to explain a lot of things that they need to know.

"Alright, where should I start?" She asks.

"How about the beginning?" Hideaki suggested. "What is that Shadow? Why did attack you?"

"Well... That is a long story..." Kaede took a deep breath.

"I already got an idea from that sigh of yours" Said Kurumi.

"... Please, take your time. I'm sure it must be difficult for you to talk about it" Said Mashiro.

"Yeah, Thanks..." Kaede looks at each one of them. "It all begins before I was born. According to my father, that Shadow was already a threat and from time to time it was after him, several times. That Shadow was actively hunting him down and after I got a Persona, he started to get more persistent. One day, that Shadow corner us in an alley and... Kill my father..." Kaede looked down, trying her best not to cry or yell. Remembering that moment was really painful for her. Nobody said a thing and hear Kaede in silence. "Right after that, my Persona changed to Fenrir and fight that Shadow... I was lucky to survive the first time... But I think he let me live, he could easily kill me. I don't know why he let me go... maybe because he just wanted me to live and suffer the loss of my father, or just because he felt like it" Kaede massage her forehead. "After that, it was the first time in my life I saw death so close... I could feel it... and I hated feeling death so close. I promise to never let it get to me, or anyone else, so after I graduate I focus on saving as many people I could"

"So you have some kind of history with that Shadow, huh?" Mashiro asks. "It's safe to say that he won't leave you alone any time soon"

"... I don't know" Kaede replied. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting him yesterday. Sure, I forgot about the Full Moon, but before that, I was kinda expecting another Shadow to appear. The White Shadow had some kind of... schedule? He wouldn't attack for two or three months. I don't know why, but when he showed up he would go right after me. With more abilities than usual and yesterday, he showed up with more messed up abilities"

"... Hmmm..." Mashiro start thinking and coming up with theories about what Kaede said.

"Well, sucks to be you. Now you have a Shadow as your sworn enemy. I see that as the worst possible luck" Kurumi crosses her arms. "Still... If that Shadow is chasing you, it must be for some reason. Sure, he killed your father, but why chasing after you? Unless by killing your father wasn't enough for that Shadow and just want to kill every single member of your family because it has a huge grudge on you all"

"That sound like a really cool plot for a story..." Hideaki thought.

"I thought Shadow's weren't that self-aware to been able to feel hatred toward someone" Said Mashiro. "I thought they were just animals, according to their behavior"

"Well, this is clearly a sign that we know nothing about them" Hideaki pointed out.

"... That thing... Is looking for something..." Kaede look away, her eyes look at a picture on the wall, a picture of her father. "And I think Dad knew what it was..."

"Kaede, that Shadow must have some kind of ability that let him absorb the abilities or other Shadows or something like that. I seriously doubt that he would just appear with random abilities all of a sudden. Not only that, but he started changing masks every time he used new abilities. That would support my theory" Said Mashiro.

"That would make some sense" Kaede sigh. "But he didn't have that many masks before... He was clearly busy getting stronger"

"... What now?" Hideaki asks. "What do we do? To be quite honest, that thing scares me now. Especially after that laser beam"

"... He could either attacks again today, or just wait... I think he would wait" Said Kaede

"Why are you so sure?" Mashiro asks.

"When there's no Full Moon, he is defending his territory in Mount Fuji. That's for sure" Kaede explained, but that didn't convince the rest of the group.

"So... You are really going to assume that this Shadow won't came back today to kill you when you least expect it?" Hideaki asks.

"... Yes? I did that before"

"Do you realize how dumb that actually sound, right?" Kurumi almost yell. "If I were that thing, I would go after you and kill you in your sleep!"

"Wait... Why Full Moon?" Mashiro asks. "Why is that even important?"

"During Full Moon, every single Shadow gets stronger. Their abilities are improved and are more powerful, on the other hand, Personas get significantly weaker during Full Moon, so Shadows have a really big advantage in battle... That is why he only attacked during Full Moon up until know" She explained. "That is why he won't appear. Colored Shadows roam Kofu during Full Moon, leaving behind their territories. After that, they fight each other to get new territories or expand the ones they already have"

"Well, then that means the Moon is directly linked to our powers, is that correct?"

"I think so. I mean, almost everything I know I learn it from my father and my grandfather"

"Still... I think we should at least stay here for a couple of hours" Hideaki suggested. "I won't be convinced until I know for sure that the White Shadow doesn't come back. Besides, I won't leave you alone. I won't forgive myself if something happens to you"

"Me neither" Said Mashiro.

"... I don't want you to die either" Kurumi said, a little reluctant. "I'll stay too"

"... Are you seriously staying here?" Kaede ask in surprise and want to oppose the idea completely. "You certainly must have better things to do"

"Not really" Hideaki shrug.

"I actually have an event, but I have the game on my phone, so I can stay as long as I need to" Said Mashiro. Both of them turn to Kurumi. She sigh and given them a really simple answer.

"I don't want to spend my evening in this old shop, but if we make sure that the White Bastard won't appear today, I can at least sleep in peace"

"... Thanks but... I don't want to bother any of you with this. I know for sure that nothing will happen"

"You can't blame us for being skepticals" Said Hideaki. "We care about you"

"... Heh... Yeah, I guess you do..." Kaede smile a little.

"Well... Now that's settled... What are we eating?" Mashiro asked, only for Kaede to stare at him in disbelief.

"... If you believe I will make dinner for the three of you... You are so wrong"

"Considering we are staying for hours here, we might as well have dinner here... Let me guess... You don't have any food" Said Kurumi.

"I-I do, but... I don't feel like making dinner"

* * *

 **(Sundaikofu High School)**

Nobu Tanaka was organizing some files in his desk on the Student Council Room when someone knocks the door. Nobu didn't want to stand up at this point. He was tired and wanted to finish the work before leaving as quickly as possible to deal with another thing. Nobu speak up "Come on in!" He said. The door after and Satoshi Ikari, the homeroom teacher of Class 3-A. Nobu didn't pay too much attention to him as he walk into the room.

"Sensei, what a surprise to see you here" Said Nobu.

"It is, right? I don't come here that often... Anyway, Tanaka" Satoshi address him by his last name, which was odd. "I wanted to talk about your other member in the Student Council"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Is not what I want to know, it's something you need to know" Satoshi pick up a chair and take it in front of Nobu's desk. He sit down and look at Nobu in the eyes. "We actually receive a call from their parents and... they well... they disappear," He said reluctantly. Nobu stop working at look at his teacher.

"... Are you sure?" He asks in disbelief.

"The parents called us after they talk to the police first. Apparently they just disappear in their bedrooms. This is just like what happens to Sachiko Mikami here" Satoshi sigh. "Suddenly all this weird things are happening and I want to let you know first that after this sudden incident... We are deciding that the Council should cease activities for at least a week or until we know for sure that they are alright. Mikami appear so we are optimists about it, but until then, you should take a rest from all this work"

"... So suddenly?" Nobu asks. "I mean... I still can take care of everything here on my own. I don't really need them"

"I know you can, but the thing is... you shouldn't, for your own sake"

"But-"

"Nobu... just take a rest"

"..." Nobu look down and let out a sigh. "Fine... Just, tell me if they are alright if they appear again"

"You'll be the first to know"

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

The Blonde Girl was watching the TV in front of her. She has been captured in a video, of course, the focus wasn't her, but the quakes and the weird footprints-like craters on the street. Still, she was in video, on TV no less. She turns off the TV and covers her face in defeat. Her room was in complete darkness now and the phone next to her start ringing. She reluctantly picks it up and answers the call.

"Valkyrie here" She said and wait for an answer.

"You appeared on TV" The voice on the other side of the phone was the voice of a grown old man. "That wasn't part of the mission. It makes me believe you don't understand what the word "Undercover" means"

"You said you believed in my abilities, right? Let me do this in my own way"

"I send you because of your "Ability", but I start to question my decision now"

"Yeah? Well... Let's just say I'm not done yet. I'll stay and continue my job here. Remember, I'm not alone here, Pegasus is here with me. We have gathered a lot of info and we are now keeping a close eye on a certain individual"

"I don't care. If you are staying, deal with the evidence of your involvement at once. Remember, you are caught, you don't know us, you don't work for us, you said anything, we'll deny it and... you are done. Did I make myself clear, Valkyrie?"

"Yes, Sir... You made yourself clear enough"

"So... about this individual... Is-" "A Persona User, yes"

"Good... The Shadow Activity is..."

"Slowly rising up, Shadows are constantly getting into this world"

"... Do what you must to erase yourself from the mind of the people there and do everything in your power to not get the attention of... unwanted individuals"

"Don't worry, we'll succeed"

"You better, or you can say goodbye to this world" The call ended and Valkyrie, the blonde girl, grab her head in frustration. She wanted to yell, but she keep quiet and keeps all her frustration and anger inside.

" _I need to erase those cops' memories now... Pegasus will take care of the videos on the web, I know he will... Now... how can I get close enough without raising too much attention to myself?_ " She thought.


End file.
